Silent and Blind
by Soonil
Summary: [END CH 24] KaiSoo fanfic [GenderSwitch] Jongin seorang pria yang tak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Bertemu dengan Kyungsoo gadis yang begitu spesial baginya. [KAISOO/GS]
1. Begin

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Begin**

Sinar matahari menyinari wajah Jongin dari celah-celah gorden di kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang berada di dalam selimut tebal terlihat menggeliat berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya. Tangannya sibuk bergerak mencari benda dengan dua buah bulatan dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Setelah dapat, Jongin meraih handphonenya yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan memakai kacamatanya.

Ada belasan panggilan tidak terjawab. Selain itu puluhan pesan masuk sudah menunggu respon sang pemilik. Beberapa pesan berisi laporan penggunaan kartu kredit. Mata Jongin masih enggan untuk terbuka seutuhnya. Pekerjannya membuat Jongin harus rela tidur larut malam. Suara teriakan anak kecil terdengar samar-samar. Dengan cepat Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Mengintip dari balik gorden di kamarnya. Hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati, agar tak ada yang sadar kalau Jongin sedang mengintip. Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik. Ya, bukan tanpa sebab Jongin melakukan ini.

Seorang wanita cantik, berambut hitam bergelombang hingga setengah lengannya, bando kecil berwarna merah mempercantik dirinya. Jaket rajutan berwarna coklat, rok selutut dengan motif garis kotak-kotak, stocking hitam, juga sweater berwarna pink yang ia gunakan sebagai baju, menempel begitu pas ditubuh gadis itu. Jongin masih memandang tanpa henti ke arah gadis itu. Senyum Jongin pun tak lepas selama matanya masih bisa melihat jelas wanita cantik itu.

Jongin mengambil kertas dan pencil yang ada di meja dekat jendela. Dengan lihai tangannya bergerak membentuk goresan-goresan tipis di atas kertas. Semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas apa yang Jongin gambar. Wanita yang sudah menjadi objek Jongin selama beberapa tahun ini. Ya beberapa tahun. Tepatnya sudah 4 tahun. Apa menurut kalian ini waktu yang lama? Bagi Jongin tidak. Tidak ada waktu yang terasa lama bagi Jongin, jika hal tersebut tentang wanita ini.

Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo itu nama wanita yang sedang menjadi objek gambar Jongin. Wanita yang selalu membuat Jongin tersenyum setiap pagi. Saat suara-suara gaduh anak kecil terdengar, disitu bisa dipastikan ada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Ya, tempat tinggal Jongin berada tepat di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Setiap pukul 9 pagi, Jongin selalu siap untuk mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Melihat sang pemilik wajah cantik tertawa lepas bersama anak-anak yang memakai seragam. Darimana Jongin tahu nama Kyungsoo? Padahal dia hanya mengintip setiap harinya dari jendela kamarnya. Jongin tahu berkat usahanya sendiri. Bertanya pada salah satu orang tua murid taman kanak-kanak tempat Kyungsoo mengajar.

TET... TET... TET...

Suara bel tanda masuk terdengar. Satu persatu anak-anak berseragam mulai berbaris dan masuk ke dalam kelas meraka. Itu juga tanda bagi Jongin untuk berhenti menatap Kyungsoo dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jongin selesai menggambar Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan menuju sudut di kamarnya. Menempelkan gambar yang baru saja dia buat di sebuah papan berukuran besar. Hampir menutupi tembok kamarnya. Di papan itu sudah hampir penuh dengan kertas-kertas hasil goresan Jongin. Tak ada objek lain. Semua gambar yang ada adalah gambar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum lebar bersama murid-muridnya. Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari di matanya. Semua adalah gambar Kyungsoo di pagi hari saat Jongin melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jongin sibuk menatap layar komputer di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memencet mouse. Sebelah tangannya yang lain sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun dari posisi seharusnya. Sepiring kentang goreng yang sudah habis setengahnya juga segelas jus apel menjadi teman Jongin. Seseorang dari luar kamarnya mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan tidak halus.

"Jongin-ah! Keluarlah dari kamarmu! Ini sudah siang!".

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia beranjak dari kursi yang sudah sejak 5 jam yang lalu ia duduki. Dengan pelan dia buka pintu kamarnya. Menyapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya sambil berteriak tadi dengan senyumannya.

"Aku sedang bekerja, eomeoni".

"Berhentilah sebentar. Keluarlah dan biarkan tubuhmu terkena udara luar juga sinar matahari".

"Kulitku sudah gelap, bahaya jika masih harus terkena sinar matahari, dan aku tidak suka menghirup udara di luar yang sudah mulai tercemar".

"Menurutmu udara di dalam kamarmu itu tidak lebih tercemar?".

"Eomeoni...", panggil Jongin lirih.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku sudah buatkan makan siang dan juga untuk makan malam. Aku akan pulang".

"Hmmm... baiklah. Terima kasih, eomeoni".

"Mandilah, kau lihat rambutmu sudah seperti bulu Saebom. Bahkan mungkin Saebom lebih bersih darimu".

"Eomeoni...".

"Baiklah... aku pulang".

"Hmmm... hati-hati, eomeoni".

Wanita paruh baya yang Jongin panggil eomeoni ini bukanlah ibu Jongin. Dia hanya seseorang yang sudah 4 tahun ini menjadi pengganti seorang ibu bagi Jongin. Mereka berdua pun bertemu karena ketidaksengajaan, keberuntungan, dan rasa kasihan eomeoni. Saat pertama Jongin tinggal di tempatnya ini Jongin selalu makan di kedai sup milik eomeoni yang berada di ujung jalan tempat tinggal Jongin. Wanita paruh baya ini bernama Song Jaehui. Dia kesal melihat Jongin yang selalu makan di tempatnya. Pagi, siang, malam. Bahkan membeli air minum kemasan saja, Jongin membeli di tempat eomeoni. Tak hanya itu, Jongin bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di kedai eomeoni, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ny. Song biasa orang-orang memanggilnya, kesal. Bukan kesal karena Jongin yang selalu datang tak kenal waktu. Tapi kesal karena Jongin, pemuda tampan yang hanya menghabiskan waktu di kedai sup Ny. Song tanpa terlihat melakukan pekerjaan lain. Selalu datang dengan wajah lusuh, rambut yang tak jarang tidak rapi. Sampai akhirnya Ny. Song dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang yang mengurus keperluan makan Jongin. Jongin menolak? Tentu tidak, ini kesempatan besar. Sehingga Jongin tidak perlu memakan sup di kedai Ny. Song terlalu sering. Sejak saat itu, tanpa canggung dan ragu Jongin memanggil bahkan menganggap Ny. Song adalah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali berhadapan dengan layar komputernya. Jongin harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jongin adalah seorang penulis webtoon. Tapi ini hanyalah pekerjaannya saat waktu luang juga hobinya. Pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya, pekerjaan yang Jongin lakukan selama 2 tahun terakhir ini adalah menulis buku. Bukan buku biasa yang umum dibaca oleh orang-orang. Jongin seorang penulis novel khusus. Novel yang mungkin hanya dia dan kaum minoritas yang mengerti.

.

.

.

.

TET... TET... TET...

Suara bel terdengar pelan meski sebenarnya itu terdengar nyaring jika didengar dari luar. Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan webtoonnya dengan cepat bangkit dan kembali berdiri dekat jendela kamarnya. Kali ini tanpa mengintip melalui balik gorden. Jongin berjongkok merapat pada tembok, berusaha sosoknya tidak terlihat. Kembali, selembar kertas dan juga sebuah pencil Jongin ambil untuk kembali membuat goresan-goresan indah membentuk wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa melihat keluar. Tangan Jongin sudah siap untuk membuat garis demi garis. Tapi sebentar, ada yang aneh. Sosok yang dia cari tidak ada. Kyungsoo tidak ada. Wanita cantiknya tidak berada di depan sekolah mengantar murid-muridnya yang bertubuh mungil kembali pada orang tuanya.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada?", resah Jongin.

Karena memang tidak biasanya Kyungsoo tidak terlihat saat waktu pulang sekolah. Jongin menyimpan kertas dan pencil di tangannya. Dengan cepat berlari menuju halaman depan rumahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas dan mencaritahu penyebab Kyungsoo tidak ada. Jongin tegapkan tubuhnya, membenarkan kacamatanya, sedikit marapikan rambutnya. Pintu pagar dari kayu ia buka perlahan. Ia atur ekspresi wajahnya sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat aneh.

KREK...

Sedikit suara timbul dari pintu pagar kayu yang Jongin buka. Saat tiba-tiba ada yang melihat kearahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar yang terbuka. Memberikan senyuman paling manis bagi Jongin. Itu Kyungsoo, dan dia tersenyum pada Jongin. Gerakan refleks langsung Jongin lakukan. Mundur satu langkah dari posisinya berdiri dan kembali menutup pintu pagarnya. Mengelus dadanya yang sekarang sedang berdebar begitu kencang. Sambil berusaha mengatur kembali debaran di dadanya kembali normal, Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu dekat. Tadi Jongin sangat dekat dengat Kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya mematung beberapa detik dan kembali masuk tanpa ada ekspresi wajah yang berkesan. Sekarang Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tadi dia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk setidaknya mendengar suara Kyungsoo secara langsung. Suara nyaring dering handphone Jongin membuyarkan khayalannya tentang Kyungsoo. Ekspresi gugup yang sebelumnya langsung berubah begitu melihat nama orang yang memanggil Jongin. Jongin geser tanda berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan telepon.

"YA! KIM JONGIN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?! INI SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU. PEKERJAANMU SUDAH KAU KIRIM PADAKU ATAU BELUM?!".

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera mengirimkannya".

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berkhayal. Jongin kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Tangannya mulai kembali sibuk mengklik mouse. Jongin kembali pusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaannya. Debaran kencang di dadanya hilang dengan sendirinya saat atasannya menghubungi Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia seperti ini bukan untuk pergi berkencan atau apapun. Jongin ingin makan di luar. Bukan restoran mewah atau restoran makanan cepat saji. Hanya kedai paling nyaman bagi Jongin. Ya, tidak ada yang lain selain kedai sup eomeoni.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku sudah buatkan kau makan malam", ucap eomeoni begitu melihat Jongin datang.

"Aku bosan jika harus makan sendiri di rumah eomeoni".

"Kau juga akan makan sendiri disini".

"Setidaknya aku melihat wajah manusia disini, bukan tembok, kursi kosong, layar komputer, dan lemari-lemari yang hanya diam saja".

"Kau ini selalu saja bisa menjawab perkataanku. Kau mau makan apa?".

"Aku ingin sup iga, eomeoni".

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku buatkan".

Jongin duduk di kursi yang berada di sudut kedai. Meja kayu berbentuk persegi berada di depannya. Seseorang membawa segelas teh hangat untuk Jongin. Tak lama eomeoni datang membawa mangkuk berwarna hitam terbuat dari tanak liat. Dengan isi sup iga pedas yang masih mengepul asapnya. Juga mangkuk stainles steel berisi nasi putih.

"Terima kasih, eomeoni".

"Makanlah yang banyak".

Jongin mulai mengaduk sup iga pedas dan siap untuk ia lahap. Satu sendok nasi siap masuk ke dalam mulut lapar Jongin. Seorang wanita masuk menarik kursi yang berada di meja dekat dengan pintu masuk. Jongin mematung. Sendok yang penuh dengan nasi batal masuk dengan mulus ke dalam mulutnya. Itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makan di tempat eomeoni dan yang lebih penting dia sendiri. Jongin bisa saja sekarang ini pindah ke meja tempat Kyungsoo makan sekarang. Tapi itu terlalu berani. Perlu berbungkus-bungkus keberanian agar dia mau melakukan itu. Jongin menahan eomeoni yang baru saja kembali dari meja Kyungsoo.

"Eomeoni, apa dia sering makan disini?".

"Siapa? Maksudmu Kyungsoo?".

"Iya, dia".

"Iya, sudah beberapa hari ini".

"Ada apa?".

"Tidak, aku hanya tanya. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu".

.

.

.

.

Jongin selesai dengan sup iganya. Perut berisiknya sudah diam sekarang tidak lagi protes pada pemiliknya meminta untuk segera diisi. Kyungsoo masih duduk disitu.

"Eomeoni, aku pulang", pamit Jongin.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Hati-hati".

Eomeoni mengantar Jongin sampai depan kedai. Saat Jongin akan pergi, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kedai untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi", panggil eomeoni.

Pemilik nama yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, ajumma".

"Pulanglah bersama, Jongin. Ini sudah malam".

Jongin terdiam. Dibenaknya saat ini sedang begitu memuji eomeoni karena menyuruhnya pulang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu ajumma, aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dia lewat jalan yang sama denganmu, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di jalan yang mulai sepi".

"Begitukah? Apa tidak merepotkan?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit malu.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak merepotkan. Kalau begitu silakan jalan lebih dulu. Eomeoni, aku pulang", seru Jongin.

"Hmmm... hati-hati".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan saling diam. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua. Sang gadis sedang menikmati jalanan yang mulai sepi. Lalu sang pria sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Akhirnya saat seperti ini tiba. Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Hanya berdua.

"Kau anak ajumma?", tanya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu eomeoni? Dia sudah menjadi ibuku sejak 4 tahun ini", jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Itu pemandangan indah bagi Jongin. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa ajumma menjadi ibumu sejak kau pindah kesini? Kau itu tinggal di rumah yang berada di depan taman kanak-kanak kan?", ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin terpaku. Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia tinggal di depan taman kanak-kanak. Itu tadanya Kyungsoo tahu Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal disitu?".

Tentu Jongin bertanya. Karena sejak Jongin pindah dan tahu Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah secara resmi bertemu dan menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu dari wangimu", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wangiku?", Jongin balik bertanya. Lalu menciumi tubuhnya sendiri memeriksa apa ada bau aneh di tubuhnya.

"Wangimu itu khas. Seperti wangi coklat? Atau vanila? Entahlah, yang jelas wangimu itu khas".

Jongin tersipu mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Itu tanda bagi Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo selama ini tahu bahwa ada dia, yang selalu memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku".

"Kembali...", balas Jongin malu.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin belum pergi, masih berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo memastikan dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Jongin benar-benar berterima kasih pada eomeoni hari ini. Membiarkannya pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin, sangat yakin malam ini akan mimpi indah. Jongin sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia merasa ada yang kurang malam ini. Saat ia ingat, Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nama, aku belum memberitahu dia siapa namaku".

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong... annyeong~~**

**Yeay! I'm back with KaiSoo fanfic ^^,**

**Sedikit ga yakin karena cerita ini idenya muncul tiba-tiba ^^,**

**Kalau misalkan responnya kurang bagus, sepertinya akan di STOP dan ga akan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya... ^^,**

**So, I'll be waiting your review... left your review if you want to read next chapter yeoreobun~~**

**Thank you ^^,**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	2. Meet You, and Like You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Meet You, and Like You**

**Previous chapter**

_Jongin tersipu mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Itu tanda bagi Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo selama ini tahu bahwa ada dia, yang selalu memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana._

_"Aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"._

_"Kembali...", balas Jongin malu._

_Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin belum pergi, masih berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo memastikan dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Jongin benar-benar berterima kasih pada eomeoni hari ini. Membiarkannya pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin, sangat yakin malam ini akan mimpi indah. Jongin sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia merasa ada yang kurang malam ini. Saat ia ingat, Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya._

_"Nama, aku belum memberitahu dia siapa namaku"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku lupa memberitahu dia siapa namaku", keluh Jongin.

Jongin benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena nama. Namanya sendiri yang dia lupa katakan pada Kyungsoo. Andai saja dia punya remot kontorl untuk merewind kejadian tadi. Mungkin Jongin akan mengulang itu terus. Karena belum tentu besok dia akan seperti malam ini lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sebenarnya lebih lama tahu Kyungsoo. Bahkan sebelum dia pindah ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Itu saat 4 tahun lalu, mungkin lebih. Jongin tidak begitu ingat waktu pastinya. Tapi yang jelas itu saat Jongin baru saja lulus dari SMA.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back. 4 tahun lalu.**

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki orang tua yang utuh. Ya, seorang ibu dan seorang ayah. Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal. Menggambar. Membuat komik. Itu menjadi teman Jongin. Jongin berasal dari keluarga cukup berada. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Ibu Jongin seorang pemilik beberapa butik di Gangnam. Ibunya tidak membiarkan Jongin untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum layaknya anak-anak lain.

Ibunya mengharuskan Jongin untuk _home schooling_. Ibunya bilang Jongin akan terpengaruh lingkungan yang buruk jika bersekolah di sekolah umum. Tidak memiliki teman. Tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar tanpa ada kekangan dari ibunya. Jongin hidup seperti itu, tumbuh dengan segala larangan yang bagi Jongin itu tidak masuk akal. Kertas dan pensil menjadi teman baik Jongin. Hanya dengan menggambar Jongin merasa lebih tenang. Baik ayah atau ibu Jongin, mereka tidak tahu tentang Jongin yang senang menggambar. Atau mungkin hari ulang tahun Jongin saja mereka lupa. Ini yang menyebabkan Jongin pendiam, dan tidak mau banyak berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

Sampai suatu hari saat Jongin duduk di bangku SMP. Jongin mengikuti lomba membuat webtoon. Tak disangka Jongin berhasil menjadi juara dalam lomba itu. Ayah Jongin tahu tentang itu dan begitu marah. Ayahnya tidak suka dengan Jongin yang senang menggambar dan sampai membuat webtoon. Rasa tidak senang ayahnya semakin besar saat tahu Jongin ingin menjadi seorang pembuat webtoon atau penulis komik. Ayahnya ingin Jongin melanjutkan usaha ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menjadi seseorang penggambar karun seperti itu?", bentak ayah Jongin.

"Abeoji, itu bukan perkerjaan buruk. Lagi pula aku senang melakukan itu".

"Kau tidak akan berhasil jika hidup seperti itu!".

"Dan aku tidak akan bahagia hidup seperti ini, abeoji!", kesal Jongin.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Jongin dan ayahnya tak pernah baik-baik saja. Selalu ada hal yang mereka berdua perdebatkan. Masalah hobi Jongin yang jelas-jelas menjadi masalah untuk mereka. Sampai keinginan Jongin saat SMA yang ingin masuk ke sekolah umum. Meski akhirnya keinginan Jongin yang satu ini tetap ia dapatkan dengan syarat yang harus Jongin lakukan. Tak ada syarat lain yang ayahnya ajukan. Ayahnya memberi syarat jika Jongin ingin bersekolah di sekolah umum, Jongin harus berhenti manggambar, melupakan keinginannya sebagai pembuat webtoon atau penulis komik. Jongin akan menurut? Tetap tidak. Jongin hanya mengiyakan syarat ayahnya agar dia bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum. Jongin tetap menggambar, tetap membuat webtoon, dan tetap berkeinginan menjadi penulis komik. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

**Hongdae, 2011.**

Jongin baru saja resmi lulus dari SMA. Sudah satu minggu tepatnya sejak dia dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Banyak tawaran dari universitas ternama pada Jongin untuk berkuliah di universitas tersebut, bahkan ada yang menawarkan beasiswa. Tapi Jongin menolak. Alasannya? Tidak ada yang lain yaitu karena hasrat besarnya dengan menggambar. Jongin sekarang sedang mencoba kembali mengikuti sebuah kompetisi menggambar. Lomba menggambar di adakan oleh salah satu perusahaan game. Jongin tak bersikeras lagi ingin menjadi pembuat webtoon atau penulis komik. Apapun pekerjaannya, asalkan itu berkaitan dengan menggambar.

Lomba kali ini diadakan di Hongdae. Di kantor cabang perusahaan game tempat Jongin mendaftar. Jongin di haruskan membuat karakter kartun dengan objek orang-orang yang ia lihat. Jongin selesai dengan tugasnya. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman apa dia lolos ke tahap berikutnya atau tidak.

"Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya seseorang dengan suara parau.

Jongin tidak berani membalikkan badannya. Itu karena Jongin kenal dengan suara yang memanggil namanya. Itu ayahnya. Sial, bagaimana bisa ayahnya ada disini.

"A... a... abeoji", timpal Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya ayahnya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja".

Ayahnya lalu menatap apa yang sedang Jongin pegang. Buku sketsa dan kotak berisi perlengkapan Jongin menggambar.

"Kau menggambar?".

"Ti... ti... tidak, abeoji. Ini bukan milikku".

"Lalu?".

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbicara dari speaker besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jongin dan ayahnya berdiri.

"DAFTAR NAMA PESERTA YANG BERHASIL MELANJUTKAN KOMPETISI INI KE TAHAP BERIKUTNYA. DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI PANITIA. LEE SEUNGYOON, PARK JAEMI, KIM JONGIN..."

Dengan cepat ayahnya langsung memandang tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Itu tadi namamu yang mereka panggil, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?".

"Bu... bukan, abeoji. Mungkin dia memiliki nama yang sama denganku".

Ayahnya tidak percaya begitu saja. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang sedang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak muda. Setelah mendapat jawaban, ayah Jongin kembali keluar menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau ikut lomba menggambar?".

"Ini yang aku inginkan abeoji".

"Lupakan keinginanmu! Dan turuti apa kata ayahmu ini!".

"Abeoji... aku tidak pernah mau untuk melanjutkan usaha ayah. Aku ingin melakukan sesuai keinginanku!".

PLAK!

Telapak tangan ayah Jongin melayang di pipi Jongin tanpa ada perlawanan. Sampai orang disekitar mereka yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan, semua pandangan mereka tertuju pada Jongin dan ayahnya.

"Ajussi! Ajussi ini mengapa melakukan itu di depan banyak orang pada anak ajussi sendiri? Ajussi tidak malu? Semua orang memperhatikan ajussi", ucap seorang gadis tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang masih mematung karena perlakuan ayahnya semakin dibuat menjadi es melihat seorang gadis tanpa tahu siapa dia menegur ayahnya yang baru saja menampar Jongin di depan banyak orang.

"Siapa kau?", tanya ayah Jongin.

"Aku memang bukan anak ajussi. Tapi ajussi, jika ada masalah, selesaikan di rumah saja. Ini tempat ramai, tidak enak menyelesaikan masalah di tempat ramai seperti ini. Ajussi tidak bisa bebas memarahi anak ajussi".

Jongin dan ayahnya hanya terdiam mendengar seorang gadis tanpa tahu siapa dia bicara seperti itu. Jongin setidaknya merasa lega, ayahnya tidak melanjutkan kemarahannya di depan umum berkat gadis ini. Tapi disisi lain Jongin merasa kesal dengan perkataan gadis itu. Berhenti memarahiku disini? Karena tidak bisa bebas memarahiku? Apa maksudnya, dia mendukung ayahku untuk meluapkan amarahnya nanti setelah pergi dari tempat ini? Begitu dalam benak Jongin. Ayah Jongin memaksa Jongin untuk pulang setelah kejadian itu. Jongin sangat berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Setidaknya telinganya bisa beristirahat sebentar mendengar pidato dari ayahnya yang pasti sangat panjang lebar. Tapi, hati kecil kecil Jongin berharap akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dan membalas apa yang dia lakukan hari ini. Paling tidak ucapan terima kasih.

**3 bulan kemudian.**

Jongin resmi tak tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya lagi. Setelah pertengkaran hebat saat Jongin ketahuan mengikuti lomba menggambar tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Hubungan Jongin dan ayahnya semakin buruk. Selalu ada teriakan dan bentakan diantara mereka. Ayah Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusir Jongin. Jongin sedih? Tentu tidak. Bahkan Jongin berterima kasih pada ayahnya karena mengusirnya dan membiarkan dia untuk melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginan Jongin. Tidak ada lagi kekangan. Tidak ada lagi larangan dan keharusan Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Sekarang Jongin bebas. Meski dia sedikit khawatir bagaimana nanti setelah ia pergi dari rumah. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Terpenting sekarang dia bisa keluar dari kekangan orang tuanya. Ibu Jongin sebenarnya melarang ayahnya sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini, sampai mengusir Jongin. Tapi ibunya tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar anak lelaki satu-satunya untuk melawan ayahnya.

Keberuntungan sedang sangat berpihak pada Jongin. Setelah ayahnya mengusirnya, Jongin mendapat kabar, bahwa Jongin mendapat juara kedua dalam lomba yang diadakan oleh perusahaan game waktu itu. Setidaknya, dia tidak perlu memikirkan biaya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan untuk hidup. Selain itu ibunya diam-diam masih mengirim Jongin uang untuk biaya hidupnya. Jika dihitung, uang yang Jongin miliki, sebagian hadiah dari lomba menggambar, lalu uang yang ibunya kirimkan, itu cukup untuk menyewa sebuah flat atau bahkan membeli rumah yang tak terlalu mewah. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang dirasa cukup untuk tempatnya tinggal mulai sekarang.

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan memihak Jongin. Seperti mendapat sekarung uang dari langit. Saat Jongin tahu kalau gadis yang menegur ayahnya saat menampar Jongin di depan orang banyak beberapa bulan lalu. Ya, gadis itu, gadis yang berani menegur ayahnya, gadis yang menyuruh ayahnya untuk menahan marahnya di tempat umum agar bisa lebih leluasa memarahi Jongin adalah Kyungsoo. Tahu gadis yang menyelamatkannya secara tidak langsung tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya sekarang. Lalu, setiap pagi dia datang ke taman kanak-kanak yang berada tepat di depan rumah Jongin. Bahkan pikiran gila Jongin, dia ingin bertemu doraemon. Untuk apa? Untuk meminjam pintu kemana saja atau alat canggih milik doraemon untuk merubah Jongin menjadi anak berusia 5 tahun agar bisa menjadi murid Kyungsoo. Karena itu hal yang tidak mungkin, Jongin hanya bisa melakukan hal yang 4 tahun ini ia lakukan. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo setiap pagi dari jendela kamarnya. Menggambar setiap lekuk wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

**Back to story.**

Jongin berdiri di depan meja setinggi pinggangnya. Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit menunduk, sambil sibuk menulis sesuatu dengan spidol berwarna biru.

"Ini harus diabadikan. Jangan sampai aku lupa hari ini", gumam Jongin.

Sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilupakan Jongin. Ya, hari dimana Jongin pulang, berjalan, dan mengobrol walau singkat dengan Kyungsoo. Di kalender duduk yang berada di atas meja itu, Jongin sibuk menulis sesuatu di kotak bertuliskan tanggal 27.

_Bertemu Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama. Terima kasih eomeoni ^^_

Begitu yang Jongin tulis. Kekanakan memang, tapi hal ini Jongin tidak ingin lupa. Sama sekali tidak ingin lupa. Karena entah kapan Jongin akan seperti ini lagi. Selain karena dia malu jika harus terus mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin pun tidak terlalu suka dengan dunia luar. Mungkin ini karena kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang selalu dilarang pergi oleh ibunya, dan itu berefek hingga saat ini. Jongin lebih senang diam di rumahnya, membaca buku, menggambar, dan berkhayal tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil laptopnya. Dia duduk besila di balik meja kayu di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu di rumahnya. Lebih nyaman duduk di bawah seperti ini di banding di atas kursi atau sofa. Jongin mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Rencananya buku ketiga Jongin akan terbit. Jadi Jongin harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Jongin duduk bersila di belakang meja. Memejamkan mata. Menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya. Sudah siap, dia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya dan mulai menulis kata demi kata. Semua buku yang Jongin tulis selama ini terinspirasi dari satu orang. Tak lain dan takan ada duanya. Kyungsoo, dia inspirasi bagi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

KRUBUK... KRUBUK...

Sesuatu di dalam perut Jongin meminta untuk pemiliknya mengisi sesuatu. Makan. Selalu jadi pengganggu bagi Jongin. Tapi mungkin wajar. Sudah 4 jam lamanya Jongin duduk tanpa merubah posisi. Meskipun sebelumnya Jongin sudah menghabiskan semua makanan buatan eomeoni. Tetap saja, cacing-cacing di perut Jongin ini tidak mengenal waktu, tidak bisa mengatur kapan dia harus kembali mulai lapar.

"Aishh... kenapa perut ini tidak pernah bersahabat jika aku sedang bekerja", omel Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membeli sesuatu di convenience store. Jika seperti ini Jongin kesal, mengapa dia tidak memiliki adik atau siapapun untuk ia suruh pergi membeli makanan. Jadi terpaksa Jongin harus pergi membelinya sendiri. Lagi pula hari masih terlalu pagi, masih belum banyak orang di luar sana. Sepi, itu lebih baik bagi Jongin. Jongin berjalan dengan terus menatap jalanan. Tidak mau melihat ke arah depan, atau sekelilingnya. Tidak mau orang melihat wajahnya. Topi di jaketnya menutup kepala Jongin. Hingga dia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat kelaparan yang sedang mencari makanan.

"Jongin-ssi?".

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin kenal betul suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan suara paling merdu. Walaupun Jongin tidak sering mendengar suara ini, tapi telinga Jongin memngingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Sebentar, Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin. Itu artinya Kyungsoo tahu nama Jongin. Mata sayu Jongin langsung berbinar bahagia. Dengan gugup Jongin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, meski kacamatanya baik-baik saja. Ya, hal kecil seperti ini cukup membuat Jongin bahagia. Kyungsoo benar-benar tahu Jongin dari aroma khas pada Jongin yang Kyungsoo bilang.

"I...iya...", sahut Jongin gugup.

"Sepagi ini kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah... aku mau membeli makanan".

"Di convenience store di depan?".

"Iya".

"Convenience store di depan tutup sampai besok karena sedang renovasi".

"Begitukah? Ah... bagaimana ini".

KRUBUK... KRUBUK...

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara paling nyebalkan dan memalukan bagi Jongin sekarang ini dari perut Jongin. Suara makhluk-makhluk di dalam perut Jongin yang sudah cukup bisa membuat Jongin malu di depan Kyungsoo karena suara yang sangat tidak merdu.

"Selapar itukah?", tanya Kyungsoo yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Ah... perutku memang tidak tahu malu. Mengeluarkan suara aneh di depan seorang wanita cantik".

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?".

"Heh?".

"Mau aku bantu buatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan?", Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Kau? Memasak? Untukku?".

"Hmmm, ya kurang lebih seperti itu".

"Tapi, itu sedikit merepotkan".

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tidak banyak yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang".

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku dengan senang hati menerima".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan untuk kembali menuju ke rumah Jongin. Jongin sedang sibuk mengatur pikiran, detak jantungnya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Sepagi ini Jongin sudah mendapat hal seperti ini. Apa hidupnya akan mulai membaik seperti yang terjadi pada pemeran utama di drama-drama romantis di televisi? Entahlah, yang pasti Jongin sedang merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini?".

"Iya", jawab Jongin malu.

"Apa kau punya ramyun dan telur?".

"Ah... iya, ada".

Jongin dengan cepat mengambil ramyun instan dan telur sesuai yang Kyungsoo minta, juga beberapa bahan tambahan yang Jongin pikir bisa Kyungsoo gunakan.

"Terima kasih. Tunggulah biar aku saja yang membuat".

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku bantu".

"Tidak perlu, akan terasa canggung jika kau membantu".

Jongin menurut. Jongin tidak duduk, tetap berdiri tak jauh dari dapur. Hatinya terus cemas melihat Kyungsoo seorang diri di dapur, berkutat dengan kompor, pisau, dan perlengkapan lain yang terbuat dari beling.

Ada alasan mengapa Jongin seperti ini. Itu karena Kyungsoo tidak seperti orang lain. Tidak seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Ya, Kyungsoo buta. Jongin pun tahu tentang ini baru 2 tahun yang lalu, itu pun karena tanpa sengaja.

Saat itu Jongin berniat untuk membuang semua barang-barangnya yang berada di gudang. Sudah tidak pernah terpakai, hanya membuat rumahnya terlihat berantakan. Jongin membawa barang-barang itu sendiri dan menyimpannya di depan rumah untuk nanti dibawa oleh petugas kebersihan. Salah satu barangnya jatuh. Saat itu ada Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya, sedang mengantar murid-muridnya satu per satu yang sudah dijemput. Jongin tidak tahu jika ada Kyungsoo disana. Sampai Kyungsoo terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menginjak barang milik Jongin yang terjatuh. Kyungsoo sibuk meraba-raba jalanan, mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu penting.

Jongin yang melihat hal itu terdiam. Heran, kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu. Sibuk mencari benda miliknya yang hilang saat dia terjatuh. Jongin mengambil sebuah benda seperti recorder berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata kecil. Hari itu akhirnya Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apa yang Jongin lihat.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, biar aku bantu", ucap Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya wanita buta sepertiku memasak di dapur? Menyalakan kompor, memotong sesutu menggunakan pisau tajam?".

"Bukan seperti itu", tukas Jongin.

Sesimpul senyum muncul di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. Beritahu saja dimana letak kompor dan wadah untuk memasaknya".

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya khawatir".

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu reaksi yang wajar jika seseorang yang baru pertama kali melihatku seperti ini. Aku seperti ini sudah sejak kecil. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir".

"Ah... iya, baiklah kalau begitu".

"Duduklah saja, jika aku membutuhkan bantuan aku akan memanggilmu".

"Biar aku ambil wadahnya, dan kompornya ada...", Jongin menghentikan ucapannya lalu bergeser menghitung langkah dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri hingga tepat di depan kompor.

"Enam langkah dari tempatmu berdiri, dan langkahnya hanya langkah kecil", lanjut Jongin.

"Iya, Jongin-ssi. Terima kasih", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau hanya memanggilku dengan Jongin? Rasanya canggung jika kau memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu".

"Baiklah. Bisa aku lanjutkan memasak?", tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Ah... iya, lanjutkan, dan juga hati-hati".

Setelah 10 menit Jongin menunggu. Entah sejak kapan, 10 menit pagi ini adalah 10 menit terlama bagi Jongin. Selain karena rasa lapar yang Jongin rasakan, juga karena Kyungsoo ada disini. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Memasak untuk Jongin, seperti wanita biasa. Tanpa ada kekurangan apapun. Kyungsoo sempurna bagi Jongin. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, tak ada satu bagian pun terlewat.

Jongin yang sejak tadi terus berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, dengan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo membawa wadah ramyun yang masih sangat panas.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa itu", ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah", jawab halus dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa wadah panas berisi ramyun buatan Kyungsoo. Wangi ramyun itu sudah menggelitik hidung Jongin.

"Beberapa langkah dari tempatmu ada sofa, hati-hati", ucap Jongin.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu".

Kyungsoo berhasil mengikuti petunjuk yang Jongin katakan. Melangkah perlahan dan hati mencari dimana letak sofa yang Jongin sebutkan. Kyungsoo tidak merasa tersinggung atau marah dengan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini. Itu karena Kyungsoo memang belum tahu letak benda-benda yang ada di dalam rumah Jongin dan bagaimana keadaan rumah Jongin. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan Jongjn yang seperti ini.

"Semoga kau suka".

"Aku ini omnivora, apapun akan aku makan", jawab Jongin yang sudah sibuk menyeruput ramyun buatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini lucu".

Jongin terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kalimat singkat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Kyungsoo menyebut kalau Jongin lucu? Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat ini. Melihat pipi Jongin memerah karena malu, malu hanya karena Kyungsoo menyebutnya lucu.

"Heh? Lucu?", Jongin balik bertanya.

"Iya, selalu bisa membuat orang lain tertawa".

"Benarkah? Syukurlah".

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang".

"Pulang? Kau tidak mau mencoba ramyun ini?".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku harus ke sekolah".

"Ah... Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk ramyun ini. Biar aku antar sampai depan rumahmu".

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kakiku ini sudah hapal betul jalan menuju rumah".

"Baiklah. Aku antar sampai depan rumahku saja".

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jongin butuh tidur, sejak semalam sampai hari mulai terang dia belum tidur sama sekali.

TULILUT...

Ada yang menekan kode pintu rumah Jongin. Itu pasti eomeoni. Ini memang sudah waktunya eomeoni datang untuk sedikit membereskan rumah dan membuat makanan untuk Jongin.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi?".

"Aku harus bekerja".

"Kau ini carilah pekerjaan lain. Pekerjaan yang tidak membuatmu seperti zombie".

"Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?".

"Mata merah, bawah matamu begitu gelap, kantung matamu sudah begitu besar, rambutmu, aku bingung harus menyebut rambutmu seperti apa, apa seperti itu tidak terlihat seperti zombie?".

"Aku harus tidur".

"Mandilah dulu".

"Iya, eomeoni...".

Jongin sudah lebih baik. Mungkin sekarang eomeoni tidak akan menyebutnya zombie lagi. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus Jongin lakukan minggu ini. Menyelesaikan tulisannya untuk buku ketiganya yang akan segera terbit. Belum lagi membuat webtoon yang juga harus selesai minggu ini. Hasil yang dia dapat dari membuat webtoon memang tak seberapa, tidak sebanyak apa yang Jongin dapat dari menulis buku. Tapi itu lumayan, untuk menambah angka-angka di rekeningnya.

"Kau memasak?", tanya eomeoni saat melihat tumpukan wadah kotor di dapur.

"Eoh, aku membuat ramyun pagi tadi".

"Kau? Memasak? Sendiri?".

Jongin diam. Tak heran eomeoni bertanya seperti itu. Selama 4 tahun ini, sejak eomeoni mengenal Jongin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Jongin memasak, bahkan menyentuh peralatan dapur pun tidak. Itu sebabnya dulu Jongin begitu sering, bahkan tiap hari datang ke tempat eomeoni untuk mengisi perutnya. Sekarang, tiba-tiba eomeoni melihat ada tumpukan wadah kotor dan Jongin bilang kalau dia memasak ramyun.

"Ada temanmu yang kemari?", tanya eomeoni mengorek informasi.

"Ah... benar, temanku", jawab Jongin cepat.

"Temanmu pagi-pagi datang kemari hanya untuk membuat ramyun denganmu? Baik sekali".

_'Eomeoni ini apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Semoga eomeoni tidak sadar kalau aku tidak memiliki teman yang rela datang ke rumahku hanya untuk membuat ramyun. Teman yang datang ke rumahku hanya kau eomeoni', _gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin memang tidak memiliki teman. Mungkin lebih tepatnya teman yang selalu pergi bersama Jongin, membantu Jongin, atau segalanya. Lagi-lagi ini karena kebiasaanya yang sejak kecil selalu sendiri, meskipun saat SMA dia pergi bersekolah di sekolah umum itu tidak membuat Jongin memiliki teman yang dekat dengannya. Bukan niatnya untuk egois atau apapun, tapi aneh rasanya bagi Jongin untuk berbagi cerita dan melakukan segaha hal dengan seseorang yang disebut teman.

"Makananmu sudah siap semua, aku akan kembali ke kedai".

"Hmmm, hati-hati eomeoni".

"Tidurlah sebentar".

"Iya, eomeoni", jawab Jongin dengan mata yang terus menatap layar laptopnya.

"Simpan ini, masuklah kamar dan tidur", perintah eomeoni menutup layar laptop Jongin dengan paksa.

Jongin menghela nafas. Menuruti perintah eomeoni. Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Mencoba pelan-pelan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tidak, bukan sebentar tapi beberapa jam. Tapi gagal, Jongin tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tidur walau hanya 5 menit.

Suara berisik teriakan anak kecil terdengar dari luar rumah. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain di luar kelas. Karena Jongin samar-samar bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo. Jongin bangkit dari atas ranjangnya, mengambil kertas dan pensilnya. Mengintip ke arah luar, melihat Kyungsoo yang akan segera kembali menjadi objek gambar Jongin.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Kyungsoo buta, melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa begitu lepas. Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna dimata Jongin. Tidak ada kekurangan sedikit pun. Pensil yang Jongin pegang mulai bergerak. Menarik garis-garis halus membentuk gambar wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. Manis, sangat manis. Jongin selalu suka melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti ini. Selesai, satu lagi hasil goresan tangan Jongin siap memenuhi kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu pagar rumah Jongin. Jongin masih terlelap. Tapi sialnya, Jongin bisa dengan jelas mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu pagarnya. Jongin mencari dimana kacamatanya. Jongin lirik dengan sebelah matanya pukul berapa sekarang. Masih pukul 6 pagi.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Lagi pula ini hari libur. Apa itu eomeoni? Tapi eomeoni memegang kunci pagar, untuk apa dia mengetuk pintu".

Dengan terpaksa Jongin bangun untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Tanpa sempat merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya sejak tadi. Dengan cepat Jongin rapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Padahal, Kyungsoo pun tidak akan tahu bagaimana rupa Jongin. Tapi, refleks bagi Jongin yang langsung merapikan diri saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?".

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi sekali".

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi".

_'Berbohong untuk kebahagianku dan Kyungsoo itu tidak apa-apa', _pekik Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku perlu bantuan", ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

"Bantuan? Apa yang bisa aku bantu?".

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam taman kanak-kanak tempat Kyungsoo mengajar. Kyungsoo meminta tolong Jongin untuk mengambil sebuah tas besar yang berada di atas lemari.

"Biar aku simpan di luar. Debunya harus dihilangkan dulu".

Jongin membawa tas berukuran besar itu keluar. Menghindari debu yang ada di atas tas karena terlalu lama disimpan bertebaran di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu pagi-pagi sekali".

"Tidak apa-apa. Selesai...", Jongin lalu memberikan tas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih".

"Sama-sama. Tapi kenapa hari libur begini kau datang kesini?".

"Hari ini kelas yang aku ajar akan pergi berjalan-jalan. Tidak jauh, hanya pergi ke Yanghwa saja".

"Ah... begitu. Lalu tas besar ini untuk apa? Memasukkan semua muridmu ke dalam sini agar kau tidak sulit mengatur mereka?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, "kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Ini untuk membawa beberapa mainan untuk mereka disana".

"Kau pergi sendiri? Tidak ada guru lain?".

"Tidak, aku bersama Nn. Ko".

Handphone Kyungsoo berdering lalu menyebutkan nama siapa yang menelepon. Karena Kyungsoo todak bisa melihat nama yang tertulis di layar handphonenya, aplikasi ini membantu Kyungsoo jika ada yang menelepon. Setelah tahu, Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh. Kyungsoo kembali dengan wajah yang sudah berganti ekspresi.

"Ada masalah?", tanya Jongin.

"Iya, Nn. Ko tidak bisa menemaniku pergi ke Yanghwa".

"Lalu? Kau sendiri? Tapi bagaimana bisa?".

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku tunggu muridku datang dan katakan pada mereka kalau hari ini tidak jadi pergi".

"Mereka pasti kecewa".

"Hmmm, itu pasti. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Aku ada keterbatasan untuk pergi sendiri bersama belasan anak kecil".

Baru kali ini Jongin wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa. Entah setan dari mana, tiba-tiba Jongin terpikir untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Menemani Kyungsoo pergi ke Yanghwa. Tapi, disana sangat ramai, Jongin sedikit khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin pun tidak tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan. Hanya saja, pergi bersama orang banyak, lalu bertemu dengan orang banyak, sedikit membuat Jongin takut.

"Kyungsooya...", panggil Jongin tak yakin.

"Iya".

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu".

"Membantuku?".

"Iya, pergi bersamamu ke Yanghwa".

"Tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan".

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan aku kerjakan hari ini".

"Tapi...", Kyungsoo ragu untuk langsung menerima tawaran Jongin.

"Kau mau semua muridmu kecewa karena tidak jadi pergi? Aku hanya memastikan anak-anak itu tetap bersamamu".

"Benar tidak apa-apa?".

"Iya, tidak apa-apa".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh membantuku".

"Oke, aku akan siap-siap. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong... annyeong... ^^,**

**Wah ternyata respon dari readers semua tidak mengecewakan. THANK YOU and SARANGAHAE ^^,**

**Maaf karena terlalu malam untuk update chap ini...**

**Sedang terbius uforia exo yang prereleas lagu Call Me Baby *plak* *ga ada yang tanya***

**Maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin sedikit membosankan~**

**Joseonghabnida~~~ *bowing***

**But, don't hate me yess *kedipkedip***

**Again and again...**

**I'll be waiting and always waiting your precious review...**

**Silent readernya jangan malu juga buat kasih author yang bukan apa-apa ini review kalian...**

**Wait for next chap yes ^^,**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	3. You, Just You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind (fixed)**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**You, Just You**

**Previous chapter**

_"Kau mau semua muridmu kecewa karena tidak jadi pergi? Aku hanya memastikan anak-anak itu tetap bersamamu"._

_"Benar tidak apa-apa?"._

_"Iya, tidak apa-apa"._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh membantuku"._

_"Oke, aku akan siap-siap. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin sudah siap. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat sangat membutuhkan kasur dan bantal. Rambutnya pun sudah tidak lagi seperti singa. Kyungsoo sedang di dalam kelas mengatur murid-muridnya. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo siap untuk pergi. Tapi ada masalah, ini masalah bagi Jongin. Dia berkeringat dingin seperti orang bodoh. Belum saja pergi Jongin sudah begitu khawatir tentang akan pergi ke tempat ramai. Terlebih semua itu ditambah dengan dia yang akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin seperti ini, sejak ayahnya yang tanpa berpikir menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Jongin ingat jelas bagaimana orang-orang memperhatikan dia dan ayahnya saat itu. Meskipun hanya beberapa detik tapi itu waktu yang lama bagi Jongin. Pikiran Jongin buyar saat tahu ada yang menarik-narik celana jeans yang ia pakai. Jongin lalu menatap ke bawah.

"Seonsaengnim... Nn. Do memanggilmu", ucap anak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku bukan gurumu", sahut Jongin lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo di dalam.

Jongin masuk ke dalam dengan ragu. Lalu berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin hanya dengan senyumannya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini. Dia akan menemani kita pergi. Nn. Ko tidak bisa pergi. Jadi selama kita pergi kalian semua harus mendengarkan apa kataku dan juga...", Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin hingga menghentikan perkataannya.

Jongin hanya diam. Tersenyum kaku ke arah anak-anak kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi warna-warni menatap ke arah Jongin terus menerus. Kyungsoo menarik lengan hoodie Jongin.

"Sebutkan namamu", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ah... annyeong, aku Kim Jongin", singkat Jongin.

"Panggil dia seonsaengnim", tukas Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo, "kenapa mereka harus memanggilku seperti itu?".

"Agar mereka mau menurutimu nanti", Kyungsoo menjawab dengan berbisik pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu. Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin tidak akan lagi protes tentang itu. Kyungsoo menyuruh semua muridnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil milik salah satu orang tua muridnya yang Kyungsoo pinjam. Beruntung hari ini tak semua muridnya ikut pergi. Hanya ada 6 orang yang ikut. Setelah semua muridnya masuk, Kyungsoo menyusul masuk dengan hati-hati. Jongin yang melihat itu dengan cepat membantu Kyungsoo untuk naik ke dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih", ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Yanghwa. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur, tempat ini sedikit lebih ramai. Jongin terus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Jongin merasa beruntung karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai pucat. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di atas kain berwarna orange berukuran besar yang menjadi alas duduknya bersama murid-muridnya. Jongin duduk sedikit berjarak, hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo sedang asik bercerita pada murid-muridnya.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk sendiri di tempat yang sama.

"Eoh... Jongin-ah", sapa Kyungsoo yang sadar Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah selesai mendongengnya?".

"Anak-anak akan bosan jika terus mendengarku bercerita tentang tuan gagak dan tuan kelinci".

"Kau mau minum? Biar aku belikan".

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa banyak makanan juga minum yang cukup. Biar aku ambil".

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo meraih tas bawaannya. Benar apa kata Kyungsoo, dia banyak membawa makanan juga minum yang cukup. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan makanan bawaannya, Jongin menuangkan jus jeruk yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Aku hanya membuat kimbab saja, jadi maaf jika hanya makan ini saja", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kau membawa banyak sekali kimbab. Ini sudah cukup".

"Kalau begitu silakan makan".

"Baiklah, aku makan ini".

"Jongin-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?".

"Hmm, silakan selama aku bisa menjawabnya", jawab Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan potongan kimbab.

"Apa kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Saat tadi kau membantuku naik ke dalam mobil tidak sengaja aku memegang lenganmu. Begitu basah karena keringat dingin".

"Ah... ini. Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku sedikit ada masalah dengan keramaian".

"Heh? Keramaian?".

"Iya, mungkin ini karena aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini seorang diri".

"Kau pasti merasa takut, seperti itu?".

"Eoh... seperti itu".

"Aku pun sekarang merasa seperti itu. Aku yakin orang-orang di sekitar sini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan iba. Seorang gadis buta, pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini bahkan pergi bersama beberapa anak kecil".

Jongin melihat sekeliling, "tidak ada yang menatapmu seperti itu".

"Jangan menghiburku".

"Benar, tidak ada yang menatapmu dengan aneh atau iba. Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Di sebelah kananmu kira-kira berjarak 3 meter ada seorang ayah, ibu dan tiga anaknya sedang tertawa tanpa melihat ke arahmu. Lalu di depanmu, ada pasangan kekasih yang sedang saling merangkul, juga tanpa melihat ke arahmu", jelas Jongin.

"Tidak perlu sejelas itu", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan orang lain yang akan memandang aneh padamu".

"Kau juga tidak perlu sampai berkeringat dingin di tempat ramai seperti ini".

"Kau benar, aku seperti orang bodoh. Ini semua karena aku yang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seramai ini sendiri sejak kecil".

"Benarkah?".

"Masa kecilku ini seperti dalam drama, Kyungsooya. Tidak pernah pergi bermain dengan teman, bahkan aku tidak memiliki seorang teman, semua yang aku lakukan harus sesuai keinginan orang tuaku".

"Kau pasti tidak ingin kembali ke saat itu, karena sekarang kau bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau inginkan, seperti sekarang meskipun harus berkeringat dingin".

"Saat yang aku sangat tidak ingin kembali itu saat ayahku tahu kalau aku masih menggambar. Dia bahkan berani membentakku dan menamparku di depan orang banyak".

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak akan seperti itu lagi", ucap Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya memberi semangat pada Jongin.

"Iya, aku berusaha untuk itu".

"Jongin-ah, apa anak-anak masih lengkap semua?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima... hanya lima", Jongin mulai panik karena seorang murid Kyungsoo tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendekati Jongin sambil menangis.

"Oppa...", pemilik suara cempreng mendekat pada Jongin sambil merengek.

"Kau kenapa? Kau dari mana? Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari sini", ucap Jongin.

"Oppa, ini...".

"Eoh? Kau memanggilku oppa?".

"Seonsaengnim, bukakan ini".

Hyejin salah satu murid Kyungsoo yang sempat menghilang, tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jongin sambil merengek. Hyejin memberikan permen loli yang tidak bisa ia buka dan meminta Jongin untuk membukanya.

"Kembali bermain dengan temanmu, dan jangan lagi pergi jauh-jauh, mengerti?", ucap Jongin.

Hyejin berlari kembali bermain bersama temannya yang lain. Jongin kembali hanya berdua. Duduk beralas kain di atas rumput hijau, di bawah pohon yang menjadi payung untuk mereka, dan yang terpenting hanya berdua. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa semua kebetulan ini perlahan tapi pasti menuju ke arah yang lebih baik. Jongin pergi jauh dari rumahnya ke tempat ramai, walau harus menahan perasaan anehnya saat bertemu orang banyak. Lalu, Kyungsoo, gadis spesialnya ini terasa semakin dekat. Tak ada lagi jarak.

"Kyungsooya, apa murid-muridmu tahu kau seperti ini? Maafkan aku bertanya seperti ini padamu".

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak tahu. Walau ada yang tahu, mereka itu masih kecil mereka akan lupa tentang hal itu jika sudah bermain".

"Orang tua mereka?".

"Mereka pun tahu, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkan itu".

.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin tinggi. Sinarnya semakin menyengat. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan murid-murid Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari Yanghwa. Semua murid Kyungsoo sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin saja.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membantuku menjaga anak-anak".

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya membantumu mengawasi mereka".

"Terima kasih banyak", senyum Kyungsoo kembali muncul.

"Eumm... Kyungsooya", panggil Jongin.

"Iya".

"Kau mau minum cola di rumahku?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Lagi pula masih ada sisa kimbab".

Dengan cepat Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Menunggu Jongin membawa dua gelas cola.

"Silakan", tawar Jongin sambil memberikan segelas cola ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, kimbabnya".

"Biar aku saja".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin diam. Jongin belum ingin untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jongin masih sibuk memandangi Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kyungsooya, eummm... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan".

"Iya, boleh. Tanyakan saja semoga aku bisa menjawab".

"Itu... eummm... itu...".

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "kau ini mau bertanya apa?".

"Apa kau ingat 4 tahun yang lalu? Saat di Hongdae, saat kau menegur seseorang yang dimarahi di depan orang banyak", ucap Jongin ragu.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. Keningnya berkerut, terlihat sedang berpikir. Mengingat hal yang Jongin sebutkan.

"4 tahun lalu? Di Hongdae?".

"Iya".

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya..."

"Tidak perlu dipakasakan untuk mengingatnya, lagi pula itu tidak terlalu penting".

"Begitukah? Baiklah, semoga saja aku mengingatnya nanti".

"Iya, semoga. Selain itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan juga".

"Tanyakan saja. Selama kau tidak bertanya bagaimana caranya merubah kucing menjadi seekor ikan"

Jongin tersenyum, "aku bukan seorang filsuf yang akan berpikir sejauh itu. Apa kau tahu aku tinggal disini sejak lama? Lalu kau sudah tahu namaku sejak lama juga?"

"Hanya bertanya itu? Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu jawabannya, iya. Karena aku tahu setiap pagi selalu ada yang masuk ke dalam rumahmu ini dan akan kembali keluar saat siang hari. Aku tahu ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumah ini karena terkadang aku mencium wangi ini"

"Itu pasti eomeoni. Wangi?".

"Tapi aku baru tahu jika itu ajumma pemilik kedai sup beberapa minggu ini saat aku mulai sering ke tempatnya. Iya, wangimu, wangi khasmu seperti wangi coklat, kopi, atau vanila. Lalu pertanyaanmu yang kedua, aku tahu namamu saat beberapa hari yang lalu ajumma menyuruhku untuk pulang denganmu".

_'Ah... dia tahu namaku karena eomeoni menyebut namaku kemarin. Bodohnya aku berpikir dia benar-benar tahu namaku'_, ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Tapi, kau bilang wangiku seperti coklat, kopi atau vanila? Aku terdengar seperti pabrik kue", ucap Jongin asal.

"Kau ini. Selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa".

"Beruntung aku bukan badut sirkus, bisa-bisa kau tertawa tanpa henti karenaku".

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Oh iya, apa kau sudah lebih baik? Kau tidak lagi berkeringat dingin seperti tadi?".

"Eoh, sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ada orang lain yang tahu tentang itu".

TULILUT

Seseorang datang, membuka password pintu rumah Jongin. Seketika itu pula Jongin panik. Ada Kyungsoo di rumahnya, dan eomeoni datang.

"Kau sudah pulang?", tanya eomeoni begitu melihat Jongin.

"Ada Kyungsoo juga?", eomeoni tak lupa menyapa Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gelas cola di tangannya. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada seseorang yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang ia tahu sedang berdiri di sampingnya juga, bertanya siapa yang menyapanya. Setelah Jongin menjawab, Kyungsoo baru menyapa eomeoni.

"Maafkan aku, ajumma. Aku belum terlalu hapal suaramu".

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau dari mana Jongin-ah? Kau pergi pagi sekali. Kau pergi sendiri?".

"Jongin mengantarku pagi tadi ajumma, dan kita baru saja pulang".

"Heh? Jongin? Pergi bersamamu?", eomeoni kembali bertanya.

"Iya, hari ini aku pergi bersama muridku ke Yanghwa. Harusnya aku pergi bersama guru lain tapi mendadak tidak bisa pergi, dan Jongin menawarkan untuk menemaniku".

"Wah... Jongin, ada apa ini?", goda eomeoni.

Pria yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan eomeoni dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mengatur rasa malunya. Menahan agar di pipinya tak muncul warna merah karena malu. Jika sampai eomeoni melihat itu, sudah bisa dipastikan mulai saat itu hingga entah sampai kapan, eomeoni akan terus menggoda Jongin.

"Hanya membantu eomeoni. Eomeoni ada apa kesini?".

"Ada apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau bertanya padaku seperti itu. Kenapa? Kau takut aku menganggumu?".

"Eomeoni...", protes Jongin, meminta eomeoni berhenti melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja dulu", pamit Kyungsoo.

"Pulang? Nanti saja, makan sianglah disini", pinta eomeoni.

"Tidak perlu ajumma, terima kasih".

"Eyy... makan sianglah disini, temani Jongin. Kau tidak kasihan padanya bertahun-tahun hanya makan sendiri. Selain itu berhentilah memanggilku ajumma, panggillah aku eomeoni".

_'Baiklah, eomeoni hentikan. Cukup membuatku semakin malu di depannya',_ pekik Jongin dalam hati.

"Begitu? Iya, eomeoni", timpal Kyungsoo halus.

"Kyungsooya, kau ingin pulang? Biar aku antar", ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri".

"Aku antar, ayo", Jongin sedikit memaksa dan langsung membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Eomeoni, aku pulang", pamit Kyungsoo memberi salam ke arah yang asal karena Jongin yang memaksanya untuk segera keluar.

Jongin berhasil menyelematkan dirinya dari semua perkataan eomeoni yang jelas-jelas membuatnya malu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Jalan dari rumahmu menuju rumahku sama seperti jalan dari sekolah. Kakiku sudah hapal".

"Tidak apa-apa, jika ada yang menculikmu bagaimana?".

"Wanita buta, lusuh dan sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang pewaris kekayaan atau berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tidak ada penculik yang tertarik".

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa tongkat seperti ini ke semua tempat?".

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak. Apa aku sehebat itu? Aku hanya berani pergi seperti ini ke tempat-tempat yang aku sering datangi, sekolah, convenience store di ujung jalan, dan yang terbaru kedai sup eomeoni. Selain itu aku harus pergi dengan orang lain".

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi menggunakan-maaf- tongkat seperti yang lain?".

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang lemah".

"Tapi menurutku tidak ada bedanya".

"Tapi menurutku itu berdeda, jika aku berjalan menggunakan tongkat rasanya seperti jutaan orang melihat dengan pandangan aneh padaku, dan merasakan itu sangat tidak nyaman".

"Ah... begitu, maafkan aku bertanya seperti ini".

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku".

"Kau bahkan tahu jika kita sudah sampai?".

"Tentu, kakiku sudah biasa. Tepat 365 langkah", jawab Kyungsoo girang.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, bahkan banyaknya langkah kau hitung".

"Jangan terus memujiku, aku bisa terbang sampai menembus awan nanti".

"Kau ini. Kalau begitu masuklah".

"Sekali lagi terima kasih".

Jongin kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Ada yang Jongin lakukan saat berjalan menuju rumahnya. Menghitung banyaknya langkah. Sebenarnya lebih untuk memastikan hitungan Kyungsoo.

"Wow... benar-benar 365 langkah. Dia mengingat ini?".

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, eomeoni masih belum pulang. Sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan dan alat dapur lainnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?", sapa eomeoni.

"Eomeoni masih disini?".

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena hanya ada aku wanita tua yang ada di dapur memasak untukmu?".

Jongin mendekat, merangkul eomeoni dari arah belakang.

"Eyy... eomeoni ini wanita tercantik".

"Aigu... kau mengatakan itu setelah Kyungsoo pulang".

Dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang eomeoni.

"Eomeoni tetap yang paling cantik".

"Baenarkah? Kyungsoo atau aku yang lebih cantik?".

"Tentu saja..."

"Aigu... lihatlah, lihatlah, kau ini. Kau keluar dari rumah ini dengan orang lain? Bahkan seorang gadis".

"Apa itu tidak boleh?".

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau akhirnya mau keluar dari penjaramu sendiri".

"Aku hanya membantu dia".

"Kau suka pada Kyungsoo?".

DEG!

Jantung Jongin seperti berhenti sesaat. Pertanyaan eomeoni benar-benar hebat. Bisa membuat Jongin terpaku, bingung, dan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir? Entah datang dari mana perasaan itu. Tapi itu yang Jongin rasakan.

"Heh? Suka? Siapa? Aku?".

"Iya kau, lalu siapa lagi?".

"Ti... ti... tidak, bagaimana aku bisa suka dengan orang yang baru aku temui?".

"Aku hanya bertanya Kim Jongin-nim, jangan bereaksi seperti itu", goda eomeoni.

"A... aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku", Jongin berusaha mengalihakan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat sekarang!", ucap Kyungsoo mengagetkan Haejin temannya.

"Apa? Ada apa?", tanya Haejin.

"Kau ingat, dulu, dulu sekali aku pernah menegur seorang ajussi yang kau bilang dia sedang memarahi anaknya".

"Heh? Benarkah?".

"Iya, 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat kau mengantarku untuk pergi tes sekolah persamaan".

"Ah... iya. Aku ingat. Ada apa?".

"Tidak, kau tahu pria yang tinggal tepat di depan sekolah?".

"Pria? Apa rumah itu ada yang menempati?".

"Ada seorang pria, saat kemarin kau tidak bisa datang untuk pergi ke Yanghwa, dia yang membantuku".

"Dia? Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama?".

"Tidak. Aku tahu ada seseorang yang tinggal di rumah itu karena setiap pagi selalu ada yang datang membuka pagar rumah itu. Kemudian aku tahu siapa nama pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu".

"Tapi dia mau membantumu?"

"Eoh..."

"Kau harus hati-hati Kyungsooya, jangan-jangan dia berniat jahat padamu. Lalu apa hubungannya dia dengan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu?"

.

.

.

.

**Flash back Kyungsoo.**

**Hongdae, 4 tahun lalu**

Kyungsoo sedang berada di tengah keramaian. Seorang diri? Tentu tidak, ada orang lain yang menemani Kyungsoo. Dia pergi bersama Ko Haejin, teman Kyungsoo. Teman terbaik, juga satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo yang rela mengantar Kyungsoo kemana pun. Suara musik dengan volume keras saling bersautan. Setiap toko memutar lagu berbeda. Tak ada satu lagu pun yang begitu jelas Kyungsoo dengar. Samar-samar lagu History milik EXO, lalu disahut oleh lagu Bigbang-Fantastic Baby.

"Haejin-ah, apa disini sedang ada acara?".

"Sepertinya begitu".

"Kau jangan lepaskan tanganku, oke?", pinta Kyungsoo memegang erat genggaman tangannya pada Haejin.

"Tidak akan, aku akan tetap memegangmu".

Haejin sedang bertugas menjadi mata bagi Kyungsoo. Sebentar, bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sejak lama. Sejak Kyungsoo terakhir melihat cahaya, melihat dengan jelas semua benda. Haejin menghentikan langkahnya. Jelas Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya sedang ada yang bertengkar".

"Bertengkar? Di tempat seramai ini?".

"Eoh... dan sepertinya itu seorang ayah yang marah pada anaknya".

"Tidak ada yang menegur mereka?".

"Di kota seperti ini mana ada yang- omo!"

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit panik dengan reaksi Haejin.

"Anak itu ditampar oleh ayahnya".

"Heh? Dimana mereka berdiri?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya beberapa langkah tepat di depanmu".

Tanpa izin temannya, Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri berjalan ke arah depan. Berjalan lurus tanpa ragu. Setelah Kyungsoo bisa mendengar nafas seseorang yang terdengar begitu marah. Kyungsoo lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap ke arah orang yang ia tuju, meski ia tidak tahu. Haejin yang melihat Kyungsoo melakukan itu tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya berdiri mematung, dengan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget.

"Ajussi! Ajussi ini mengapa melakukan itu di depan banyak orang pada anak ajussi sendiri? Ajussi tidak malu? Semua orang memperhatikan ajussi", ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku memang bukan anak ajussi. Tapi ajussi, jika ada masalah, selesaikan di rumah saja. Ini tempat ramai, tidak enak menyelesaikan masalah di tempat ramai seperti ini. Ajussi tidak bisa bebas memarahi anak ajussi".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo berbalik lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kyungsoo berharap dia ada di arah yang benar saat bersama dengan Haejin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?".

Kyungsoo lega saat mendengar suara Haejin. Dengan cepat tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah dingin, memegang lengan Haejin.

"Cepat pergi dari sini", pinta Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan anak kecil di depan rumah Jongin berhenti bersamaan dengan Jongin yang selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sudah 3 hari. Ya, tiga hari Jongin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Memandangi layar laptopnya, membiarkan jari-jarinya lihai menari di atas keyboard. Jongin berdiri, menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan berubah manjadi batu. Dia intip bagaimana dunia hari ini. matahari sedang begitu bekerja keras membuat orang-orang berada di luar, atau bahkan orang yang hanya mengintip bagaimana sinarnya hari ini mengernyitkan matanya. Mata Jongin refleks mencari objek yang selalu ia tunggu, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo.

Senyum Jongin tersurat begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya menggerakkan telapak tangannya, melakukan gerakan terbuka dan tertutup seperti sedang menangkap sesuatu. Jongin menatap ke arah tangan Kyungsoo mengarah. Sinar matahari, itu yang berusaha Kyungsoo tangkap. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di posisinya, Jongin tidak mau mensia-siakan ini, ia ambil kertas dan pensilnya. Dengan cepat membuat goresan tipis. Satu garis. Dua garis. Sampai akhirnya sketsa gambar Kyungsoo sudah selesai Jongin buat. Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah, setelah puas bermain dengan sinar matahari yang berusaha dia tangkap. Jongin pun harus bersiap-siap.

Hari ini Jongin harus pergi ke penerbit dan memberikan hasil pekerjaannya selama 3 hari ini. Ya, Jongin ini seorang penulis novel. Sebenarnya belum lama Jongin menekuni pekerjaan ini. kurang lebih 2 tahun ini. Jongin melakukan ini pun itu karena Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin tahu Kyungsoo seorang tunanetra. Sejak itu Jongin ingin bercerita pada Kyungsoo, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana indahnya dunia ini. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo tahu? Bagaimana caranya? Caranya adalah dengan Jongin menulis buku menggunakan huruf braile.

Pada awalnya usaha Jongin untuk membuat buku ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Menerbitkan buku menggunakan tulisan yang tidak umum itu bukan hal mudah dan juga bukan hal yang tidak akan menimbulkan resiko. Beberapa kali Jongin ditolak oleh penerbit untuk bisa menerima tulisan dan idenya. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan ide Jongin. Memang bukan penerbit besar, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin selama hasil karyanya bisa diterima. Ternyata hasil karya Jongin mendapat tanggapan positif, banyak yang menyukai tulisan Jongin. Dalam buku pertama yang Jongin terbitkan berisi puisi-puisi buatannya. Dalam buku tertulis dengan dua tulisan. Tulisan yang bisa dibaca siapapun, dan juga tulisan menggunakan huruf braile. Sejak saat itu, Jongin berniat untuk membuat kembali buku seperti itu. meski Jongin tidak yakin apa Kyungsoo membacanya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Sepatu snikears berwarna hitam dengan polet berwarna putih berbentuk tanda ceklis melangkah pelan menuju pagar. Sang pemilik memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dengan hiasan gambar monster aneh berwarna pink dan berukuran besar di dada, celana panjang berbahan kanvas berwarna coklat dengan hiasan tali di bagian bawah, jaket berwarna senada dengan celananya tak lupa dia pakai. Selain untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang akan semakin tidak akan ada kata permisi membakar kulit manusia, juga untuk sedikit menutupi wajahnya dari orang lain. Juga, tak lupa kacamata berukuran besar berbentuk sedikit kotak dengan bingkai hitam, yang selalu ia pakai.

Pintu pagar ia dorong perlahan dan kembali ia tutup. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya tanpa memberikan tanda-tanda jika ada seseorang disana.

"Jongin-ah..."

Jongin terperenjat karena kaget.

"Ah... Kyungsoo, kau membuatku terkejut".

"Maafkan aku. Kau akan pergi?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Iya".

"Kemana?".

"Aku ada keperluan".

"Begitu... kau pergi sendiri?".

Jongin mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa Kyungsoo terus bertanya seperti itu. Jongin malah berpikir, apa Kyungsoo mulai protektif padanya? Tapi itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dan masuk akal. Untuk apa pula Kyungsoo seperti itu. Jadi, dengan cepat Jongin menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya.

"Eoh, sendiri. Kau tidak mengajar?".

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Tugasku di sekolah hanya bercerita saja".

"Oh, begitu".

"Jongin-ah, apa aku bisa ikut denganmu?".

"Heh? Kau? Ikut denganku?".

"Eoh, aku ingin membeli buku. Tapi...-"

"Kau memintaku mengantarmu?", tanya Jongin mencoba menebak kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

"Iya, kau benar. Apa kau keberatan?".

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk urusan pekerjaan, kau mau menunggu disini atau menungguku di cafe atau semacamnya dekat tempatku pergi sekarang?".

"Jika aku menunggumu di dekat tempatmu pergi sekarang, bagaimana?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau boleh pergi saat jam sekolah belum selesai?".

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Haejin, jadi tidak masalah".

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu di sebuah cafe dengan segelas jus mangga dengan float di atasnya. Menunggu Jongin kembali untuk segera pergi membeli buku. Kaki Kyungsoo tak berhenti bergerak menghentak-hentakan lantai cafe yang terbuat dari kayu. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berada di dalam cafe terus melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu tidak menyadari itu, karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo seperti ini karena cemas. Lebih tepatnya takut. Karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menunggu seseorang, seorang diri, di tempat yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tanpa ada orang yang ia kenal. Setiap detik terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo sudah begitu basah karena keringat. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Kyungsoo ingin menghubungi Jongin, tapi bagaimana nomor Jongin saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu. menyusul ke tempat Jongin pergi, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Walaupun sebelumnya Jongin mengatakan bahwa tempat yang dia tuju ada tepat di samping cafe tempat Kyungsoo menunggunya. Berjalan sendiri, meraba-raba jalan yang ia lewati, itu sangat tidak mungkin Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Jongin-ah... cepatlah datang", gusar Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba...

"Maafkan aku"

"Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Eoh, ini aku. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu".

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Sedikit demi sedikit jantungnya yang berdetak kencang juga keringat yang terus muncul di telapak tangannya mulai hilang.

"Kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Tapi wajahmu pucat".

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu begitu dingin".

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang kau datang kesini dengan cepat".

Jongin tidak lagi bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Percaya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja sesuai apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu pergi menuju toko buku yang berada di sebuah departement store. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibir Jongin. Melihat apa yang di lakukan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Begitu erat memegang lengan Jongin. Sebentar, bukan lengan Jongin, hanya jaket Jongin. Bagian lengan jaket yang Jongin pakai. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bertahun-tahun ia menjadi orang bodoh mengintip Kyungsoo dari jendela kamarnya. Menjadikan Kyungsoo objek gambarnya tanpa izin. Selalu berharap ada keajaiban agar dia bisa mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian keajaiban yang Jongin harapkan terjadi sekarang. Kyungsoo yang segalanya bagi Jongin selama ini berjalan di sampingnya. Memegang erat lengan jaket Jongin seperti anak kecil. Jongin bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah gadisnya, melihat helaian rambut hitamnya, dan juga aroma khas tubuh Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas Jongin rasakan. Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Kyungsoo terus seperti ini padanya sekarang, bahkan jika bisa dan boleh Jongin ingin Kyungsoo seperti ini terus. Selamanya seperti ini pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku jika harus seperti ini padamu".

"Seperti ini bagaimana?".

"Memegangmu erat seperti ini. Aku takut akan terpisah denganmu".

"Ah... selama tidak keluar kuku-kuku panjang seperti vampir kau boleh memegangku seerat yang kau mau".

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin, "juga tentang tadi".

"Apa?".

"Saat di cafe, aku baik-baik saja. Tanganku dingin juga kau lihat wajahku pucat itu karena aku yang begitu takut sendiri di tempat asing seperti itu".

"Kau takut? Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu seperti itu sampai membuatmu takut".

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku masih hidup meski harus seperti tadi".

"Kita sampai".

"Ah iya...", Kyungsoo menarik nafas, menghirup udara di toko buku.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku suka bau khas dari buku-buku yang baru".

"Kau ini aneh. Buku apa yang kau cari?".

"Ah iya, buku berjudul Blind karangan Kai".

Jongin terdiam. Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah. Buku berjudul Blind karangan Kai. Itu judul buku yang Jongin tulis. Lalu Kai, itu nama yang Jongin gunakan sebagai nama penulis. Ini Jongin lakukan karena Jongin tidak mau banyak orang tahu siapa dia, cukup orang-orang tahu tentang buku yang dia tulis.

"Kau membaca buku itu?".

"Eoh... aku sangat suka dengan buku itu".

"Benarkah?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Tidak semua penulis yang berniat membuat buku yang bisa dibaca oleh orang-orang sepertiku. Kau cari buku itu dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti ini".

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke salah satu sudut toko buku. Jejeran buku-buku fiksi tertata rapi di rak-rak kayu setinggi dada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna biru langit dengan tulisan Blind yang tercetak dengan dua jenis tulisan. Tulisan dengan huruf alfabet yang biasa orang lihat dan tepat dibagian bawahnya tertulis dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan huruf braile.

"Wah... akhirnya aku bisa memiliki buku ini sendiri".

"Kau membaca buku ini?".

"Iya. Kau lihat ini? penulisnya membuat buku ini dengan menuliskan huruf braile juga. Aku sudah membaca buku ini berkali-kali, tapi aku meminjam itu dari Haejin".

"Kau baca berkali-kali?".

"Iya. Aku suka. Aku seperti bisa melihat apa yang orang lain lihat jika aku membaca buku ini. Buku sebelum ini pun aku baca".

"Benarkah?".

Lengkap sudah. Keajaiban yang Jongin harapkan lengkap sudah semuanya. Dia yang bisa pergi bersama Kyungsoo, mengobrol, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo ternyata membaca buku yang Jongin tulis.

"Jongin-ah...", tak apa jawaban.

"Jongin-ah, kau masih-" Kyungsoo berhenti memanggil jongin setelah ia pegang tangan Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja, aku kira kau pergi".

"Aku masih di sampingmu", jawab Jongin.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang".

Jongin meminta Kyungsoo berdiri di depan toko buku dan menunggu Jongin membayar buku yang Kyungsoo beli.

"Ini", ucap Jongin sambil memberikan paper bag berukuran kecil berisi buku milik Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Sampai rumah aku akan ganti uangmu, karena malu rasanya jika harus menebak-nebak isi dompetku di tempat ramai seperti ini".

"Tidak perlu, itu hadiah untukmu".

"Heh? Hadiah? Kenapa kau memberiku hadiah?".

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali pulang menggunakan bus. Kursi berwarna hijau berada di barisan belakang tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo duduk dekat jendela. Dia buka sedikit kaca jendela membiarkan angin menggelitik wajahnya. Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas memandang wanita tercantik baginya. Kyungsoo bersandar pada kaca jendela sambil memejamkan mata. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, niat Jongin sebenarnya mengecek apa Kyungsoo tertidur atau tidak. Tapi Jongin hentikan itu, karena itu tindakan bodoh. Untuk apa dia lakukan itu jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengecek dengan cara lain.

"Kyungsooya...", panggil Jongin dengan suara pelan hampir berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu sudah cukup memberi Jongin jawaban bahwa Kyungsoo tertidur. Pelan-pelan tangan Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di jendela dan memindahkan kepala Kyungsoo ke pundaknya. Jongin biarkan Kyungsoo tertidur seperti ini. Jongin ingin sekali menggambar bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Lebih cantik, itu yang pasti.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~~ \\(^^,)/**

**I already fix all typo and the other mistake on thi chapter.**

**Maaf karena harus di upload ulang...**

**So thank you for all of you, who give me love... Thank you for love this fanfic ^^,**

**I LOVE U READER...**

**SARANGHAE... ^^,**

**So don't hate me yess...**

**Keep waiting for next chapter .**

**And always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	4. Slowly

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Slowly...**

**Previous chapter**

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali pulang menggunakan bus. Kursi berwarna hijau berada di barisan belakang tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo duduk dekat jendela. Dia buka sedikit kaca jendela membiarkan angin menggelitik wajahnya. Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas memandang wanita tercantik baginya. Kyungsoo bersandar pada kaca jendela sambil memejamkan mata. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, niat Jongin sebenarnya mengecek apa Kyungsoo tertidur atau tidak. Tapi Jongin hentikan itu, karena itu tindakan bodoh. Untuk apa dia lakukan itu jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengecek dengan cara lain._

"_Kyungsooya..."_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Itu sudah cukup memberi Jongin jawaban bahwa Kyungsoo tertidur. Pelan-pelan tangan Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di jendela dan memindahkan kepala Kyungsoo ke pundaknya. Jongin biarkan Kyungsoo tertidur seperti ini. jongin ingin sekali menggambar bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Lebih cantik, itu yng pasti._

.

.

.

.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur dengan bersandar di pundaknya. Tapi ada hal yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sekarang ini. Bagaimana caranya agar Jongin bisa mengambil gambar Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur seperti ini. Jongin lirik seorang anak sekolah berseragam SMA yang duduk di kursi samping kursi Jongin.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh meminjam pensil dan meminta selembar kertas?", tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sang murid sekolah yang tiba-tiba diminta seperti itu oleh Jongin hanya menuruti permintaan Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin lalu sibuk mengatur posisi tangannya untuk menggambar. Tapi, lagi-lagi masalah lain. Bagaimana Jongin bisa menggambar wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur sekarang ini, sedangkan Jongin sulit melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena posisinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kertas dan pensil yang ia pinjam.

"Maaf, ini aku kembalikan. Aku tidak jadi menggunakannya. Terima kasih".

Jongin kembali memutar otaknya. Mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa menggambar wajah Kyungsoo ini nanti. Sebenarnya tidak perlu Jongin berpikir begitu keras. Jongin memiliki benda bernama handphone yang sudah sangat canggih dilengkapi dengan kamera. Jadi Jongin dengan keputusan yang sangat tepat, mengambil handphonenya yang ia simpan di saku jaket yang ia pakai. Meski harus dengan sedikit usaha, Jongin berhasil mengambil handphonenya. Jongin arahkan layar handphonenya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

CLICK

Berhasil. Jongin sudah simpan foto Kyungsoo. Foto Kyungsoo? Jongin terdiam sambil tersenyum senang. Jongin menyimpan foto Kyungsoo. Selama ini hanya gambar Kyungsoo saja yang Jongin simpan. Jongin tersipu malu sendiri memikirkan tentang foto pertama Kyungsoo yang ia simpan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergerak. Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Jongin?".

"Iya".

"Aku tertidur, maafkan aku. Aku sampai bersandar padamu".

_'Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsooya. Kau boleh terus bersandar padaku, selama yang kau mau. Aku senang',_ ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula masih cukup jauh, jika masih mengantuk kembali tidur saja, jika sudah dekat aku bangunkan".

"Tidak, rasa mengantukku sudah hilang".

Ya, momen indah, paling indah bagi Jongin sudah selesai. Meski singkat Jongin akan ingat itu. Akan terus ingat.

"Jongin-ah, kita makan es krim, bagaimana?".

"Oke".

"Kenapa kau selalu mengiyakan ajakanku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja".

"Saat aku memintamu mengantarku ke toko buku, lalu tadi saat aku ajak makan es krim".

"Hanya dua kali saja".

"Tetap saja".

"Hampir sampai, ayo".

Refleks tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan hati-hati mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke pintu. Tidak ada protes atau apapun dari Kyungsoo dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

Sesuai ajakan Kyungsoo tadi, sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan di kedai es krim. Es krim green tea sudah setengahnya habis Kyungsoo lahap. Sedangkan Jongin, pastilah tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Tidak lain selain memanfaatkan waktu untuk melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat. Hari ini banyak hal yang harus Jongin ingat. Dia sudah berencana untuk kembali menulis semua ini di kalender di rumahnya.

"Ini enak, es krimmu sudah habis?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus menyuapi dirinya dengan sendok berisi es krim.

"Sedikit lagi. Es krimnya enak", jawab Jongin.

Sedikit lagi? Jongin bahkan belum makan sedikit pun es krim yang ia pesan. Dia terlalu sibuk memandangi Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Wah... enak sekali. Es krimku habis".

"Kau ingin memesan lagi? Biar aku pesankan".

"Tidak, sudah cukup".

"Kalau begitu kau harus menungguku menghabiskan es krim ini".

"Oke", jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo duduk diam. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memejamkan mata. Senyuman manisnya tak pernah lepas, selalu membuat kecantikan Kyungsoo semakin lengkap. Helaian rambutnya melambai pelan terkena angin. Cantik. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin. Jongin benar-benar puas memandang Kyungsoo hari ini. Pikiran Jongin buyar saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara.

"Jongin-ah", panggil Kyungsoo.

"Iya".

"Beberapa hari ini kau pergi?".

"Tidak, aku ada di rumah. Menatap layar laptopku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku".

"Selama 3 hari? Kau hanya diam di dalam rumah? Lalu eomeoni kenapa tidak datang?".

"Jika aku tidak seperti itu pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai. Eomeoni sengaja tidak datang karena tahu aku sedang bekerja. Jika dia membuat makanan pun akhirnya hanya terbuang tanpa sempat aku makan".

"Jadi selama 3 hari kemarin kau tidak makan?".

"Tentu saja aku makan, hanya saja makan saat aku ingin, dan makan yang ada saja".

"Apa pekerjaanmu sampai kau harus mengurung dirimu sampai berhari-hari?".

"Aku membuat webtoon".

'_Juga menulis semua cerita untukmu dibuku yang kau baca'_, gumam Jongin dalam hati.

"Webtoon? Wah... hebat. Berarti kau pintar menggambar. Andai aku bisa melihat, aku ingin melihat gambarmu jika aku bisa".

"Nanti aku cari cara agar kau bisa melihat gambarku".

"Benarkah? Aku akan tunggu itu".

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah kembali ke rumah. Ceritanya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini selesai. Sudah cukup sepertinya. Pergi ke toko buku hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo memegang erat lengan jaketnya karena takut terpisah. Pulang naik bus dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan bersandar di pundaknya, meski itu Jongin sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya sendiri. Lalu makan es krim dan puas menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jongin mengambil spidol berwarna merah dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu dia sedikit membungkuk di depan kalender duduk yang berada di ruang tengah.

_Satu hari dengan Kyungsoo ^^9. Membeli buku, Kyungsoo menggandeng tanganku, makan es krim dan aku dapat foto pertama Kyungsoo-_

Begitu yang Jongin tulis. Jongin berdiri masih menatap kalender duduknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ini sudah terlalu ramai dengan tulisanku sendiri, eomeoni bisa lihat ini", ucap Jongin.

Jongin lalu mengambil kalender duduk itu dan memindahkannya ke atas meja komputer di kamarnya.

"Disini lebih baik".

.

.

.

.

Jongin dekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo mendekat sampai tak ada jarak. Bibir Jongin mulai mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. tak perlu waktu lama membuat Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti ritme Jongin. Tanpa perlu arahan atau petunjuk apapun, Kyungsoo seakan sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jongin menggigit bibir bagian atas Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawah Jongin.

Tangan Jongin mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Tangan kanan Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu sedikit memberikan tekanan agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menelusup masuk ke dalam t-shirt yang Kyungsoo pakai. Sebuah benda dengan pengait berhasil Jongin gapai. Jongin berusaha untuk membuka pengait itu...

"JONGIN-AH!", panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Jongin sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan tidak pelan sama sekali.

Jongin membuka matanya. Membuat Jongin berhenti bermimpi tentangnya dan Kyungsoo. Sesaat dia benamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berteriak. Betapa kesalnya Jongin karena suara teriakan eomeoni membengunkannya dari mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Jongin-ah! Bagunlah. Kau mau menjadi mumi atau drakula? Ini sudah sangat siang!", teriak eomeoni masih berteriak berusaha membangunkan Jongin.

Eomeoni terus melakukan itu sampai Jongin menyahut panggilannya sejak tadi.

"Iya, eomeoni aku sudah bangun", sahut Jongin.

Jongin belum beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Masih menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas leher dengan selimutnya. Berpikir keras tentang mimpinya tadi. Mimpinya dengan Kyungsoo. bahkan Jongin berani mencium, juga menyentuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Sedikit lagi akan ke inti sampai eomeoni memanggil namanya dan menyadarkan Jongin kalau itu hanya mimpi. Jongin tersenyum pilu mengingat mimpi bodoh tapi indah yang baru saja selesai tadi.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar sudah gila karena dia sampai bermimpi seperti itu".

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk bangun karena eomeoni yang sudah seperti ketua suku terus berteriak memanggil Jongin yang juga tak keluar dari kamar. Jongin menghampiri eomeoni yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Aigu... kau ini masih muda. Bagunlah lebih pagi dan lakukan sesuatu", omel eomeoni.

"Ini masih pukul 7 eomeoni..."

"Tetap saja, anak muda sepertimu tidak baik bangun siang hari, semakin pagi kau bangun semakin banyak rejeki yang kau dapat".

"Iya eomeoni... aku sudah bangun kan sekarang".

"Kau selama tiga hari ini makan apa?".

"Tumben sekali eomeoni khawatir dengan apa yang aku makan, eomeoni tahu dari mana aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku? Aku bahkan belum sempat datang ke tempatmu".

"Kyungsoo yang memberitahu".

Jongin yang sedang asik meneguk jus apel terbatuk, hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban eomeoni.

"Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?".

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut mendengar aku tahu tentang itu dari Kyungsoo. Masalah jika aku tahu kau pergi dengannya kemarin?".

"Dia memberitahu juga pergi denganku? Lalu bagaimana eomeoni bertemu Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebak, dan sekarang aku tahu kau pergi dengannya. Bagaimana? Kau senang? Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bertemu Kyungsoo? Jawabannya, Kyungsoo datang ke kedaiku lalu aku menyapanya dan dia bilang tentangmu yang hanya makan seadanya selama tiga hari ini".

"Senang? Kenapa aku harus senang? Aku biasa saja"

"Jelas sekali kau itu suka pada Kyungsoo. Selama empat tahun ini mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu membawa orang lain ke rumah bahkan seorang gadis. Lalu yang seperti itu bukan suka?".

"Lanjutkan memasaknya, eomeni... aku mau mandi".

"Mandi? Kau akan pergi lagi bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Eomeoni...", rengek Jongin meminta eomeoni untuk berhenti menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggeliat dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil menikmati tubuhnya sendiri yang sedang meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan sebelah matanya ia buka. Tangannya keluar dari balik selimut. Meraba meja kayu kecil di samping ranjangnya mencari benda dengan dua buah kaca yang dibingkai dengan bingkai berbentuk sedikit kotak. Setelah dapat, hati-hati Jongin pasang benda itu mengaitkan gagang panjangnya di kedua telinganya.

Ia buka sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hingga matanya bisa melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di tembok sebelah kanannya. Sudah pukul 9, tapi rumahnya masih terdengar sepi. Tidak ada suara parau seorang wanita tua yang selama 4 tahun ini selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi. Jongin beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Memakai slipernya yang berwarna abu-abu. Jongin melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda eomeoni sudah datang. Dapur masih terlihat sangat bersih, belum ada makanan apapun.

"Tumben sekali eomeoni belum datang, apa dia membuka kedainya lebih pagi?"

Jongin lalu bersiap untuk mandi, berniat setelah mandi akan pergi ke tempat eomeoni.

TULILUT

Terdengar ada yang membuka password pintu rumah Jongin. Itu pasti eomeoni, begitu pikir Jongin, karena yang tahu password rumahnya hanya Jongin sendiri dan juga eomeoni. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi mandi. Berdiri di depan pintu menunggu wanita kesayangannya masuk dan memberinya sapaan hangatnya. Wajah Jongin terlihat terkejut saat melihat bukan eomeoni yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Raui? Ada apa kau datang kesini?", tanya Jongin heran.

"Ah... annyeonghaseyo. Eomeoni menyuruhku kemari untuk memasak untuk oppa".

Raui adalah yang membantu eomeoni di kedai setiap hari. Raui sudah dianggap anak oleh eomeoni, sama seperti dia menganggap Jongin sebagai anaknya.

"Eomeoni? Kenapa? Dia membuka kedainya lebih pagi?"

"Tidak, oppa. Kedai hari ini tutup. Eomeoni bilang ingin istirahat, badannya tidak enak sejak kemarin".

"Eomeoni sakit? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu membuatkan makan untukku. Kembalilah saja, tidak perlu kembali ke kedai. Biar aku setelah mandi akan melihat eomeoni, kedai biarkan tutup hari ini".

"Baiklah, oppa. Kalau begitu aku kembali", pamit Raui.

"Eoh... hati-hati, dan terima kasih".

Jonging sudah siap, tidak lagi terlihat seperti zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur. Jongin akan pergi ke tempat eomeoni untuk melihat keadaan eomeoni. Jongin keluar dari rumahnya, membuka pintu pagar. Melirik ke arah sekolah tempat Kyungsoo mengajar. Siapa tahu Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi nihil, Jongin tidak menemukan sosok gadis cantiknya. Jongin sampai di tempat eomeoni. Kedai tempat eomeoni berjualan sup bersatu dengan rumahnya. Eomeoni hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya. Suaminya sudah meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu dan eomeoni tidak memiliki seorang anak. Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, memanggil eomeoni dengan suara pelan.

"Eomeoni...", panggil Jongin ragu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Eomeoni begitu terkejut saat melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar menatap eomeoni dengan kacamata besarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Raui mana?", tanya eomeoni.

"Itu sambutan untukku? Malah menanyakan orang lain".

"Raui itu aku anggap anakku juga sama sepertimu".

"Baiklah. Eomeoni tidak mengijinkan aku masuk?".

"Masuklah, tuan muda..." goda eomeoni mempersilakan Jongin masuk.

Jongin duduk bersila di ruang tengah tempat tinggal eomeoni. Tak ada ruang tamu atau ruang tengah untuk menerima tamu seperti di rumah Jongin. Hanya rumah sederhana, satu kamar tidur, dapur dan ruangan dekat dapur yang eomeoni gunakan sebagai ruang makan, ruang tengah juga ruang tamu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Raui sudah membuatkanmu makan?" tanya eomeoni sambil memberikan segelas teh pada Jongin.

"Aku suruh dia pulang."

"Heh? Pulang? tanpa memasak dulu untukmu?"

"Aku masih bisa hidup dengan makan mie instan eomeoni."

"Tapi itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Eomeoni bersiap-siaplah."

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membeli tteokbeokki. Tentu saja memeriksakan kondisi eomeoni."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Istirahat sebentar juga aku sudah merasa baik."

"Tidak. Aku memaksa. Cepat bersiap-siap aku akan menunggu,"

Eomeoni menyerah, akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Jongin. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kondisinya yang sudah terasa lebih baik. Tapi jika eomeoni tidak menuruti keinginan Jongin, Jongin benar-benar akan menunggunya sampai mau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau hanya membuang-buang uangmu untuk hal yang tidak perlu," omel eomeoni.

"Setidaknya aku lega mendengar kondisi eomeoni yang baik-baik saja dari dokter. Tidak perlu memikirkan tentang uang. Itu bisa aku kumpulkan lagi."

"Aigu... kau ini selalu bisa menjawab perkataanku."

Eomeoni menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju taksi yang dibantu seseorang dengan jas putih yang sepertinya seorang dokter.

"Jongin-ah, apa itu Kyungsoo?"

Jongin lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah eoemeoni menunjuk.

"Sepertinya iya."

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya eomeoni.

"Tidak tahu, kenapa eomeoni bertanya padaku?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini kau yang sering bersama dengan dia."

Jongin diam tak membalas lagi perkataan eomeoni. Karena jika ia balas, eomeoni tidak akan pernah berhenti membahas tentang dia dan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang membuat eoemoni begitu tertarik tentang topik itu.

.

.

.

.

"Eomeoni, berhentilah memasak untukku," ucap Jongin sambil menyupit telur gulung buatan eomeoni.

"Kau memecatku?"

"Aku tidak pernah memperkerjakan eomeoni, eomeoni itu ibuku."

"Selalu saja ada kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataanku."

"Tidak perlu lagi, eomeoni mengurus kedaimu saja itu sudah lelah. Biar aku yang datang ke tempat eomeoni jika aku lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku hanya memasak pagi hari untukmu."

"Eomeoni, aku mohon dengan sangat. Anak macam apa aku ini membiarakan wanitaku tersayang lelah karena aku sendiri."

"Kau membuangku?"

"Ck, eomeoni ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin eomeoni lelah. Aku bisa membereskan rumah sendiri, aku akan datang ke tempat eomeoni jika aku lapar. Jadi, eomeoni tidak perlu khawatir."

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"Apa yang harus dipikirkan, harusnya eomeoni senang karena tidak perlu lagi mengurusku."

"Tetap saja, 4 tahun aku melakukan ini untukmu lalu tiba-tiba aku berhenti, aku tetap tidak tenang membiarkanmu kembali seperti anak yang tak diurus."

Jongin yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapannya berdiri dan mendekati eomeoni yang sedang merapikan dapur. Merangkul wanita paruh baya yang selama 4 tahun ini sudah menjadi ibu terbaik bagi Jongin.

"Hentikan. Aneh rasanya jika kau seperti ini padaku."

"Aku sayang eomeoni, aku tidak ingin eomeoni sakit. Percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa eomeoni harus datang setiap hari kesini. Lagi pula aku tidak akan pergi jauh, begitu pun dengan eomeoni, aku berjalan 5 menit saja sudah sampai ke tempat eomeoni."

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku ikuti keinginanmu. Habiskan makananmu, cucilah piringnya jika sudah selesai. Jangan biarkan piring kotor menumpuk."

"Siap! Semua perintah akan aku lakukan."

.

.

.

.

Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Jongin sejak pagi tidak melakukan hal lain selain sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena rencana bukunya yang akan segera terbit. Ya, membuat webtoon. Meski menulis buku lebih menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang, tapi membuat webtoon tetap Jongin cintai. Jongin tetap cinta dengan menggambar.

Jongin memeriksa handphone yang sejak pagi ia atur dalam mode silent. Dia tidak ingin pekerjaannya membuat webtoon terganggu. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab, dua dari nomor yang tidak Jongin kenal dan sisanya dari kantor penerbit. Jongin memeriksa pesan masuk. Ada satu pesan yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Tertulis nama 'eomma' dengan huruf hangul terlihat mengirim pesan pada Jongin. Itu ibunya. Sudah lama sekali, sangat lama, ibunya tidak menghubunginya. Jongin tidak marah ataupun kesal pada ibunya yang jarang menghubunginya, karena ibunya pun takut jika harus menghubungi Jongin setiap saat akan membuat ayahnya marah jika tahu tentang itu.

Ibunya sudah tak lagi mengirimi Jongin uang untuk kebutuhan Jongin sejak Jongin sudah mendapat penghasilan dari buku yang ia tulis. Jadi ibu Jongin hanya menghubunginya sesekali. Pernah suatu saat ibu Jongin menemui Jongin dengan datang ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Ternyata, supir yang mengantar ibu Jongin memberitahu ayahnya tentang Jongin, dan tidak ada reaksi lain selain ayah Jongin yang marah besar. Sejak saat itu, ibunya sangat jarang menghubungi Jongin.

Seulas senyum muncul saat Jongin membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Pesan yang ibunya kirim hanya berisi pertanyaan biasa. Bagaimana kabar Jongin. Apa Jongin selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Bagaimana pekerjaannya. Tapi itu sangat membuat Jongin senang. Dengan cepat Jongin balas pesan yang ibunya kirim, Jongin ingin sekali menghubungi ibunya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin ibunya mendapat masalah karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Jongin selesai membalas pesan ibunya. Senyum Jongin semakin terlihat saat melihat wallpaper handphonenya. Kyungsoo. Foto Kyungsoo yang Jongin ambil diam-diam saat Kyungsoo tertidur di bus. Jongin berani memasang foto Kyungsoo sebagai wallpaper handphonenya. Pertama, Kyungsoo tidak akan melihat hal ini, lalu kedua tidak ada yang pernah meminjam handphone Jongin. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Jongin teringat Kyungsoo. Hari ini Jongin sama sekali tidak mengintip Kyungsoo dari jendela kamarnya.

Hoodie berwarna hitam dengan gambar huruf K berwarna putih dibagian belakang sudah menempel rapi di tubuh Jongin. Jongin menutupi kepalanya dengan topi yang ada di hoodienya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan menunduk agar orang-orang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Langkah Jongin yang cepat berubah sedikit pelan saat melihat seseorang. Itu Kyungsoo. Sedang berada di luar rumahnya, baru saja selesai bicara dengan temannya sepertinya. Jongin sedikit berlari mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin.

"Jongin-ah."

"Iya ini aku."

Senyum Kyungsoo muncul, "aku tahu itu kau."

"Benarkah? Kau ingat dengan suaraku?"

"Bukan, tapi wangimu."

"Ah... wangiku yang seperti pabrik kue."

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan ke tempat eomeoni untuk makan malam."

"Oh, begitu," timpal Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kyungsooya," panggil Jongin ragu.

"Iya."

"Kau sudah makan? Mau makan denganku di kedai eomeoni?"

"Aku sudah makan malam, tapi jika kau butuh teman aku siap menemani."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini selesai...**

**Gimana? Kembali ga jelas dan menggantung? ^^,**

**Mian... wait for next chapt yes...**

**Allways waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**Kamsahabnida ~**

**Saranghae...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	5. Do Kyungsoo

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER ****5**

**Do Kyungsoo...**

**Previous chapter**

_Senyum Kyungsoo muncul, "aku tahu itu kau."_

"_Benarkah? Kau ingat dengan suaraku?"_

"_Bukan, tapi wangimu."_

"_Ah... wangiku yang seperti pabrik kue."_

"_Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Aku akan ke tempat eomeoni untuk makan malam."_

"_Oh, begitu," timpal Kyungsoo singkat._

"_Kyungsooya__."_

"_Iya."_

"_Kau sudah makan? Mau makan denganku di kedai eomeoni?"_

"_Aku sudah makan malam, tapi jika kau butuh teman aku siap menemani."_

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kau mau pergi denganku?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya tanpa ada rasa gatal sedikitpun.

"Iya. Lagi pula tidak ada yang aku lakukan di rumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih. Kau mau berganti baju atau mengambil baju hangatmu?"

"Tidak perlu dan aku sudah memakai pakaian hangat."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama menuju kedai eomeoni. Menyusuri jalanan yang tak banyak orang melintas. Gelap, hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang agak redup yang menerangi langkah mereka. Demi apapun, hati Jongin sekarang sedang berdegup begitu kencang. Jantungnya seperti lepas dari tempatnya sekarang. Dalam hati Jongin terkekeh, hanya berjalan seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo, dan dia seperti sedang berjalan dengan malaikat. Malaikat? Entahlah, tapi Jongin benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa sekarang.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, mereka sampai di kedai eomeoni. Jongin mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu lalu menuntun Kyungsoo menuju meja dekat dengan jalan menuju dapur, tempat Jongin biasa duduk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang membantunya duduk.

"Kalian datang bersama?" tanya eomeoni pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jongin mengajakku, eomeoni."

"Jongin? Benarkah? Wah... itu hebat." Puji eomeoni, menahan mulutnya untuk tidak meledek Jongin.

Jongin menatap eomeoni, matanya seperti sedang berkata pada eomeoni untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Eomeoni kenapa tidak pernah datang ke tempat Jongin lagi? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak lagi mendengar seseorang membuka pagar rumah Jongin setiap pagi," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi pergi kesana setiap pagi, tuan muda ini memecatku."

Lagi-lagi eomeoni mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Jongin merasa wajahnya terasa lebih panas karena malu. Sebelum eomeoni semakin membuat Jongin malu, dengan cepat Jongin menyebutkan salah satu menu agar eomeoni pergi meninggalkan dia dan Kyungsoo. Selain itu Jongin sudah sangat lapar.

"Eomeoni tidak lagi datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku meminta dia untuk tidak perlu lagi memasak dan membereskan rumahku lagi."

"Kau benar-benar memecatnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah memperkerjakan eomeoni. Aku tidak ingin eomeoni terlalu lelah karena harus mengurus aku dan juga kedainya ini."

"Anak yang baik," puji Kyungsoo.

Raui datang membawa nampan dengan semangkuk sup tahu pedas, nasi juga dua gelas teh hijau hangat.

"Kau benar tidak mau makan lagi?" tawar Jongin.

"Tidak terima kasih. Perutku tidak yakin bisa menampung makanan lain sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan makan makananku."

"Makanlah yang banyak."

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum sambil melirik takut-takut ada yang melihatnya yang sedang tersipu malu. Lagi-lagi Jongin bersikap bodoh seperti orang aneh. Pipi yang mulai memerah. Senyum yang tak ingin pergi dari sudut bibirnya. Semua yang Jongin alami sekarang hanya karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya makan yang banyak. Tentu saja Jongin tersipu malu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu. Sebentar, perlu diperjelas. Ibunya, juga eomeoni tentu sering mengatakan itu. Tapi sensasinya berbeda saat gadis yang Jongin sukai yang mengatakan itu. Rasanya seperti sedang naik roller coaster yang tiba-tiba menukik di turunan tajam, sampai jantung terasa keluar dari tempatnya. Begitu mengejutkan. Mungkin itu penjelasan singkatnya.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Ini makan malam yang akan selalu Jongin ingat. Makan malam sambil menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Dewi keberuntungan memang sedang sangat baik hati dengan terus membuat Jongin merasakan hal yang sangat Jongin inginkan.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya eomeoni pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Eomeoni ingin aku tidur disini menemanimu?"

"Kau ini. Pulanglah, jangan hanya menatap layar komputer dan laptopmu saja jika di rumah."

"Tidak akan."

"Antarkan Kyungsoo sampai di depan rumahnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar percakapan eomeoni dan Jongin.

"Ada apa Kyungsooya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya aku senang mendengar eomeoni yang seperti ini. Memberikan nasihat padamu."

"Kyungsooya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Jongin."

Dengan cepat Jongin melirik ke arah eomeoni. Ini saatnya untuk Jongin untuk segera pulang. Menghindari eomeoni yang akan semakin meledeknya.

"Aku pulang," pamit Jongin.

"Eomeoni aku juga pulang," pamit Kyungsoo juga.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, antarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya."

"Aigu, eomeoni berkata seperti itu seperti rumahku berada jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kami pulang ke arah yang sama, eomeoni."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, Kim Jongin-ssi."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali berjalan berdampingan melewati jalanan yang tak begitu ramai. Lampu jalan lagi-lagi menemani dan menerangi langkah mereka. Saat suasana sedang hening, tak ada salah satu dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo terjatuh karena tersandung. Kyungsoo yang tahu Jongin berjalan tepat di sampingnya refleks memegang lengan Jongin, meskipun dia tetap terjatuh pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir lalu sibuk memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo apa ada yang terluka atau tidak.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dengan memeriksa apa ada luka di kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempererat pegangan tangannga di lengan Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Jongin berhenti mengkhawatirkan luka Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tanpa perintah, permintaan dan apapun, lengan kanan Kyungsoo sudah melingkar di lengan sebelah kiri Jongin. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Sejak awal. Jongin yang tiba-tiba mulai bicara pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang pergi dengan Kyungsoo. Semuanya, terlihat seperti kebetulan. Kebetulan yang terjadi saat pemeran utama dalam drama mulai bertemu dengan cintanya. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan drama. Andaikan ini drama, Jongin ingin sekali mempercepat adegan dimana dia sudah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin akan mengulang bagian itu terus menerus.

"Sampai," ucap Jongin begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah. Jika perlu teman lagi bisa memintaku."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat berterima kasih jika seperti itu. Masuklah lebih dulu baru aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik jika aku simpan nomormu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Jongin tanpa ragu.

Jongin mengetik nomor teleponnya di handphone Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi hal baik terjadi. Kyungsoo meminta nomor teleponnya. Meski tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan setiap hari menghubunginya. Setidaknya, akan ada namanya di contact Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Harus aku beri nama siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau ini lucu, kenapa kau tanya padaku tentang itu? Kau lupa namamu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin kau ingin menamai nomorku dengan nama lain."

"Tulislah nama yang aku akan mudah tahu itu kau."

"Baiklah."

Huruf hangul 김-종-인, Jongin tulis sebagai namanya di contact Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang jika aku perlu bantuanmu aku tidak perlu mengetuk pagarmu pagi-pagi."

"Hubungi aku kapan pun."

.

.

.

.

Saengil chukahabnida...

Saengil chukahabnida...

Sarangahaneun Nn. Do...

Saengil chukahabnida...

Jongin yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya terbangun karena suara cempreng anak-anak taman kanak-kanak yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulamg tahun. Sepagi ini Jongin sudah menggerutu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia baru saja tidur 3 jam yang lalu. Pekerjaannya yang selalu membuat Jongin tidur pagi hari seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya lalu berteriak pada anak-anak itu untuk tidak berisik dan mengganggu tidurnya. Suara anak-anak itu kembali terdengar menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Saat Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Kedua matanya terbuka seketika. Mendengar anak-anak itu menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Jongin singkirkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Benar, Kyungsoo ulang tahun, guru lain yang juga teman Kyungsoo sedang memegang kue dengan banyak coklat di atasnya dan lilin kecil berwarna-warni yang menyala.

Sekarang dipikiran Jongin tak lagi ada rasa kesal karena suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sekarang Jongin memutar otak memikirkan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Suara berisik di luar sudah hilang. Mereka yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah, begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin harus segera siap-siap untuk pergi keluar dan mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Meski Jongin bukan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyungsoo, setidaknya Jongin bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang sibuk melihat ke setiap barang yang di pajang di toko. Boneka, mug-mug dengan bentuk dan gambar lucu, tas-tas wanita yang juga mungkin sangat menarik bagi para wanita, namun tidak bagi Jongin. Iya, tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang seorang pria suka dengan barang-barang ini. Beberapa pengunjung lain menatap ke arah Jongin. Itu pasti, bagaimana orang-orang tidak terus menatap Jongin. Jongin datang memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hingga lutut. Memakai celana jeans berwarna sama. Dikepalanya ia pakai beanie hat berwarna hitam pula. Jongin sudah terlihat seperti perampok yang membawa pistol atau semacamnya dibalik jaket yang ia pakai. Siap untuk merampok toko yang ia datangi. Begini lah Jongin, pergi ke tempat ramai dan membiarkan orang-orang melihat wajahnya, itu masih sangat mengganggu bagi Jongin. Seorang wanita memakai seragam berwarna pink dengan rok berwarna sama di atas lutut menghampiri Jongin.

"Permisi, tuan. Apa yang anda cari?"

"Hmmm... mmm... hadiah," jawab Jongin ragu.

"Hadiah seperti apa? Apa untuk kekasih anda?"

Jongin terdiam. Kekasih? Apa Jongin terlihat seperti seorang pria yang sedang mencari hadiah untuk kekasihnya?

"Ti... ti... tidak, biar aku cari sendiri saja," jawab Jongin terbata-bata.

"Mungkin aku bisa bantu. Apa yang kekasih tuan suka?"

Jongin kembali diam. Sekarang pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan tepat. Apa yang Kyungsoo suka? Jongin tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo suka. Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri.

'Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka,' seru Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, terima kasih."

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan toko dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah waktunya anak-anak di taman kanak-kanak depan rumah Jongin untuk pulang. Suara teriakan, suara ibu-ibu yang tertawa menjadi hal yang biasa Jongin dengar. Jongin terus menatap ke arah luar dengan mengintip dari dalam kamarnya. Menunggu gadisnya keluar mengantar anak-anak bersuara cempreng yang menjadi murid Kyungsoo. Tak lama yang Jongin tunggu muncul. Menggandeng tangan mungil di samping kanan dan kirinya. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan anak-anak.

"Kyungsoo suka anak-anak. Lalu apa? Aku harus memberikannya anak? Bagaimana caranya?" ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Handphone Jongin berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Jongin sempat menatap layar handphonenya melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa? Jongin menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo..."

"Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia merapikan rambutnya, pakaiannya, kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sudah sesuai dan tidak ada yang salah. Selain itu, orang yang meneleponnya tidak akan tahu bagaimana rupa Jongin saat menerima panggilan. Tapi semua itu refleks. Siapa yang menelepon Jongin bahkan sampai membuatnya seperti ini? Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, Kyung-Soo.

"Kyungsooya?"

"..."

"Benarkah? Apa kau serius?"

"..."

"Tidak, tidak... tidak masalah."

"..."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku saja lagi."

Selesai. Pembicaraan singkat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Senyum sipu malu Jongin tiba-tiba muncul. Keningnya sedikit berkerut karena berpikir. Jongin berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Melihat satu persatu pakaian yang tersusun rapi sambil memilih mana yang akan ia pakai.

"Apa yang harus aku pakai?" gumam Jongin.

Jongin berhenti memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia pakai. Ujung bibirnya menunjukkan senyuman mengejek. Ya, mengejek. Jongin mengejek dirinya sendiri. Berpikir tentang dia yang baru tahu kapan Kyungsoo ulang tahun. Hal kecil yang seharusnya Jongin tahu.

"Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa aku benar-benar suka pada Kyungsoo. Sudah lebih dari setahun aku tinggal disini, mengintip Kyungsoo dari jendela, menggambar wajahnya. Tapi aku baru tahu kapan dia ulang tahun."

Lagi-lagi Jongin bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin sudah sejak lama pindah ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Sudah lama Jongin mengintip Kyungsoo yang setiap pagi tertawa bersama anak-anak kecil. Sudah lama pula Jongin menetapkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia suka pada Kyungsoo. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat Jongin mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyungsoo. Bukan Jongin tidak ingin, tapi ia berpikir tentang itu berulang kali. Mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo lebih jauh, itu artinya Jongin harus bertemu orang baru, bertanya tentang keingin tahuannya tentang Kyungsoo. Orang asing masih sangat menakutkan bagi Jongin. Entahlah, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya Jongin sudah mau pergi dari 'guanya'. Bertemu orang lain, yaitu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Dering handphone Jongin memecah keheningan rumahnya. Jongin yang sedang mengerjakan webtoonnya langsung dengan cepat meraih handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Kyungsooya..." sapa Jongin dengan nada riang.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar."

Jongin buru-buru menyimpan hasil kerjanya tadi sebelum ia pergi. Kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berdiri menghadap cermin memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Setelah yakin ia dengan cepat pergi karena Kyungsoo bilang dia sudah menunggu di depan rumah Jongin. Saat Jongin membuka pintu pagarnya Kyungsoo sudah berdiri menunggu Jongin. Memakai dress selutut berwarna krem dengan hiasan renda di bagian leher. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya Kyungsoo biarkan tergerai. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Itu kesan pertama yang Jongin lihat. Mata Jongin benar-benar dimanjakan hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik hari ini.

"Jongin-ah..." sapa Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, saat aku menghubungimu aku baru saja sampai depan rumahmu."

"Begitu? Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di halte bus. Menunggu bus yang akan mereka naiki sampai.

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja? Lebih nyaman, tidak akan membuatmu sulit juga."

"Aku harua mengeluarkan banyak uang jika naik taksi."

"Biar aku yang-" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin sebelum Jongin selesai mengucapkannya.

"Kau yang akan membayarnya? Tidak, aku tidak suka jika ada yang berkata seperti itu. Ada benda bernama uang di dalam dompetku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang mengajakmu jadi aku yang akan membayar."

"Kau ini aneh," komentar Jongin.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya turun dari bus yang mereka naiki.

"Supermarket?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Temani aku berbelanja," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Berbelanja? Supermarket dekat rumah pun bisa, selain itu jika tadi kita naik taksi lebih cepat sampai."

"Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomel pada anaknya. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan berkeringat dingin, karena ada aku."

Jongin terpaku mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena ada dia? Kyungsoo ada untuk Jongin? Semburat senyuman malu kembali muncul dari sudut bibir Jongin. Membiarkan pikirannya bermain dengan semua apa yang Jongin selalu bayangkan dari apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dan lakukan.

"Kau benar, aku bersamamu. Untuk apa aku khawatir," balas Jongin tersipu malu.

Kyungsoo berjalan melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Jongin. Berjalan di samping Jongin yang sedang mendorong troli belanjaan. Kyungsoo menyebutkan apa-apa saja yang ia butuhkan, lalu Jongin dengan cepat dan hati-hati karena Kyungsoo berjalan di sampingnya, langsung menuju ke tempat bahan-bahan yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm... sepertinya sudah."

"Untuk apa berbelanja sebanyak ini? Kau akan memasak bersama Haejin?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memasak denganmu."

"Denganku? Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Itu dia, aku yang berpikir dan kau yang melakukan. Sulit memasak dengan cepat jika mataku seperti ini," sahut Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik pada Jongin.

"Berhentilah mempermasalahkan sesuatu karena matamu."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa memasak di rumahku?" Jongin mengeluarkan semua bahan yang tadi ia beli bersama Kyungsoo.

"Karena dapur rumahku kecil, rasanya akan seperti memasak di dalam kotak. Lagipula kau yang akan memasak, pasti akan lebih nyaman jika memasak disini."

"Tapi apa akan enak? Aku tidak pernah memasak."

"Kau pasti bisa," Kyungsoo tersenyum menyemangati Jongin yang benar-benar tidak yakin dengan hasil masakannya nanti.

Jongin menggunakan appron yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Itu pun saran Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo bertanya apa di dapur Jongin ada appron atau tidak. Jongin mulai melakukan perintah yang Kyungsoo katakan. Mencuci, memotong, merebus, semuanya, Jongin lakukan pelan-pelan.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba memasak seperti ini? Kau baru mendapat undian?" Jongin pura-pura bertanya, padahal ia tahu Kyungsoo seperti ini karena ulang tahunnya.

"Hari ini hari spesial."

"Spesial? Ada apa?"

"Ulang tahunku."

Saatnya menggunakan kemampuan akting Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi Jongin harus mengatur nada bicaranya agar Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa hari ini ia ulang tahun.

"Kau? Ulang tahun hari ini? Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal, jadi saat pergi tadi kita bisa beli apa yang kau inginkan," Jongin memulai aktingnya.

"Ini sudah cukup. Ulang tahunku kali ini lebih baik. Karena aku bertemu denganmu."

DEG

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Apa maksud dari perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hari ini? Kenapa Jongin merasa Kyungsoo seperti memberi tanda kalau dia juga menyukai Jongin. Apa Kyungsoo hanya menggodanya saja? Kenapa Kyungsoo terus membuat Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran tentang dia dan Kyungsoo, hanya mereka berdua. Jongin menahan diri, mencoba tidak memperlihatkan dirinya yang salah tingkah karena perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin melanjutkan aktingnya lagi.

"Bertemu aku? Apa yang spesial dengan bertemu denganku?"

"Semua, seperti ada yang berubah dariku setelah mengenalmu."

Baiklah. Sekarang dua buah tomat merah sudah muncul di pipi Jongin. Semua kata-kata yang Kyungsoo katakan bisa membuat, sangat bisa membuat Jongin tersipu malu. Dada Jongin pun mulai berdebar. Setiap detik semakin kencang. Udara di dapur pun mendadak terasa panas. Seperti ada jutaan korek api mengelilingi Jongin.

"Kau ini bicara apa, setelah bertemu denganku? Kau sudah bertemu banyak orang sebelum mengenalku seperti sekarang."

"Tapi itu berbeda. Jarang dari mereka yang sudah lebih dulu mengenalku mau seperti ini denganku."

"Seperti ini? Seperti apa?"

"Mengobrol denganku, pergi denganku, membantuku, semuanya."

_"Itu aku lakukan karena aku menyukaimu,"_ pekik Jongin dalam hati.

"Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja. Tapi jika benar seperti itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Bagaimana ini dengan supnya?"

"Ah... iya, sup. Aku sampai lupa kalau kau sedang memasak."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di ruang tengah rumah Jongin. Jongin sudah selesai memasak sesuai dengan perintah Kyungsoo. Semua rasa masakannya baik-baik saja di lidah Jongin, tapi entahlah bagi Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo sejak tadi tidak mau mencicipi masakan Jongin. Kyungsoo bilang kejutan.

"Wah... dari wanginya saja aku bisa menebak kalau itu enak," komentar Kyungsoo saat Jongin membuka tutup wadah sup.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Jika nanti masakannya tidak enak akan percuma kau mengatakan itu."

Jongin memberikan sendok ke tangan Kyungsoo, memberikan mangkuk yang sudah ia isi dengan sup buatannya.

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana? Tidak enak?"

"Hmmm."

"Kyungsooya..." Jongin mulai kesal dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Enak. Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah memasak menurutku ini enak."

"Benarkah? Wah... tanganku ini memang berbakat. Mungkin aku harus mulai menjadi koki."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang buruk," tukas Kyungsoo.

Hari semakin sore. Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "jika ini hadiah darimu sudah setiap hari aku mendapatkan itu."

"Kau benar. Masuklah, istirahatlah."

"Iya, dan juga terima kasih masakan hari ini."

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih."

"Baiklah, pulanglah."

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin kembali memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya..."

"Iya."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih," sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumahnya. Dia membereskan dapurnya yang berantakan setelah ia memasak tadi. Jongin terus tersenyum membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini dengan Kyungsoo. Mengingat kembali kata-kata Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin sangat senang. Dia juga memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus Jongin berikan untuk Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Apa yang harus aku berikan sebagai hadiah untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Bodoh... seharusnya tadi aku mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan."

"Apa yang harus aku berikan? Tas? Sepatu? Boneka?"

Jongin terus bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus sibuk membersihkan dapurnya. Juga terus berpikir hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai, Jongin masuk dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur. Jongin memposisikan tubuh miring, masih sambil berbaring. Menatap tembok kamarnya yang penuh dengan sketsa gambar wajah Kyungsoo. Sudah lama ia tidak menggambar wajah Kyungsoo. Sudah lama juga Jongin tidak mengintip apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dipagi hari saat waktu sekolah tiba. Ya, karena Jongin tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu. Diam-diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo, seperti seekor singa yang memperhatikan buruannya dan siap menerkam saat waktunya tiba. Jongin tidak perlu lagi seperti itu, kapan saja dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo, tak jarang justru Kyungsoo yang meminta Jongin untuk menemuinya. Sejauh ini segala yang tidak Jongin rencanakan berjalan baik. Bahkan ini berjalan sangat baik. Berjalan sangat baik tanpa perlu Jongin pikirkan bagaimana caranya, menyusun segala rencana agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan pada Kyungsoo? Bodoh! Seharusnya aku mencari informasi darinya tadi. Tapi aku malah sibuk menatap wajahnya," omel Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil berkali-kali menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jongin masih menatap semua sketsa gambar Kyungsoo yang menempel di dinding kamar Jongin. Lalu, dengan ajaib, ide tentang hadiah Kyungsoo muncul. Jongin lalu dengan cepat beranjak dari atas kasurnya mengambil kertas di atas meja komputernya, dan pensilnya. Lalu ia duduk di atas kursi menghadap jendela kamarnya, tersenyum dengan begitu bersemangat. Akhirnya dia tau apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Bukan lagi harapan agar mendapat ide tentang apa yang harus ia berikan, sekarang harapan yang muncul adalah harapan semoga Kyungsoo suka dengan hadiah yang diberikan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sibuk sore nanti?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu sore nanti."

Jongin sibuk mengisi tas ranselnya dengan barang bawaannya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup sibuk. Dia harus pergi ke kantor penerbitnya untuk melihat sample novel barunya yang akan segera terbit. Lalu Jongin harus bertemu seniornya di kantor webtoon tempat Jongin berkerja juga. Lalu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. ada sesutu yang ingin Jongin berikan untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 3 sore. Ini bukan siang, Jongin janji pada Kyungsoo akan menjemputnya pukul 1 tadi. Tapi Kris hyung, seniornya, terus melarang Jongin pergi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang bisa Jongin lakukan malam nanti di rumah.

"Hyung, biar aku selesaikan ini di rumah saja. Aku tidak bisa bekerja disini, di tempat begitu ramai seperti ini."

"Kau ini, sama saja. Memang rumahmu seperti hutan? Tidak ada orang dan sepi?"

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Jongin lalu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Mengambil tasnya yang sudah ia bereskan sejak tadi. Sedikit berlari Jongin menuju halte, menunggu bus menuju rumahnya. Saat seperti ini waktu 10 menit terasa seperti 1 jam. Jongin terus berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan taksi. Jongin sedikit lega, sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Taksi yang mengantarnya tadi tidak Jongin minta pergi, biar saja sekalian untuk mengantar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo bilang kalau dia sudah ada di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tak lama Kyungsoo membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kau akhirnya datang."

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku menunggumu di rumah. Kau mau pergi sekarang atau mau masuk ke dalam sebentar?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kita pergi saja sekarang, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil di rumah."

"Apa begitu penting sampai harus kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Sangat. Ini sangat penting. Aku akan segera kembali."

Jongin berlari menuju rumahnya yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Walaupun seperti itu tetap saja Jongin kelelahan. Selain karena ia yang terus berlari juga karena Jongin yang sudah sangat jarang berolahraga. Jongin membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan ia simpan dalam sebuah paper bag. Dia kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke tempat yang Jongin tuju.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

.

Sampai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang Jongin tuju. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari taksi. Sebelah tangannya menjinjing paper bag yang ia bawa, sebelah tangannya dengan tenang memengan tangan Kyungsoo menuntun Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Ramai sekali disini. Kita ada dimana?"

"Namsan," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Namsan? Maksudmu Namsan Tower?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak... tidak, aku suka. Hanya saja aneh tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kesini."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu sudut di Namsan Tower. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menuruti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Kita baru saja sampai dan belum banyak berjalan, bagaimana aku bisa lelah?"

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin lembut.

"Iya."

"Ada yang ingin aku berikan untukmu."

"Untukku? Apa itu?"

Jongin membuka kotak yang ia bawa. Membuka tutupnya dan memberikan isi kotak itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai meraba-reba apa yang sedang ada di tangannya.

"Hadiah untukmu," jawab Jongin malu.

"Hadiah? Tapi ini ap-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya saat mulai tahu apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Ini lukisan?"

"Iya. Aku membuat lukisan itu untukmu."

"Lalu lukisan ini, ini aku?"

"Iya. Maaf jika hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuat ini."

"Aku gunakan kopi untuk membuat itu. agar kau bisa meraba setiap lekukan gambar wajahmu yang aku buat. Kau bilang ingin melihat hasil gambarku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh di ujung matanya.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku memberikan lukisan wajahmu? Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin panik saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak. Aku suka, terima kasih. Aku sangat suka. Aku menangis bukan karena aku sedih, aku senang. Aku kira perkataanku tentang ingin melihat gambarmu itu tidak kau anggap, tapi kau malah membuat ini untukku. Ternyata ada yang masih menggapku."

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Kyung. Apapun, selama itu bisa membuatku untuk terus melihatmu tersenyum akan aku lakukan,"_ ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Kyungsoo terus meraba gambar wajahnya yang Jongin buat dengan menggunakan bubuk kopi, agar mempermudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat. Sampai, Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan itu saat ia menemukan sesuatu di kanvas gambar. Beberapa huruf braile di sudut lukisan, di bagian bawah. Kyungsoo coba meraba huruf-huruf itu agar tahu apa yang tertulis. Kyungsoo terpaku saat tahu apa yang tertulis.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo ragu.

"Iya."

"Apa kau menulis sesuatu dengan huruf braile digambarmu ini?"

"I... iya" jawab Jongin terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak salah tulis?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang, gambar ini hadiah untukku?"

"Iya. Itu untukmu."

"Lalu, kalimat ini?"

"Itu juga untukmu. I love you."

Kyungsoo mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin menulis sebuah kalimat di sudut gambar buatannya di bagian bawah. Jongin menulis kalimat 'I LOVE YOU' menggunakan huruf braile. Jongin memang sengaja melakukan itu. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin terlalu malu jika harus mengatakan itu langsung pada Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaaa... akhirnya bisa update *clapclapclap***

**Semoga reader-nim masih pada mau baca fanfic ku ini ^^,**

**Wait for next chapter yes...**

**Maafkan jika chapter ini kurang sesuatu karena aku authirmu ini sudah ngebet pengen update ^^,**

**Don't hate me yes...**

**Thank you buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini... Thank you very very very much...**

**Chuchuchuchu~~ **

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	6. I Love You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**I Love You...**

**Previous chapter**

"_Kau bilang, gambar ini hadiah untukku?"_

"_Iya. Itu untukmu."_

"_Lalu, kalimat ini?"_

"_Itu juga untukmu. I love you."_

_Kyungsoo mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin menulis sebuah kalimat di sudut gambar buatannya di bagian bawah. Jongin menulis kalimat 'I LOVE YOU' menggunakan huruf braile. Jongin memang sengaja melakukan itu. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin terlalu malu jika harus mengatakan itu langsung pada Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara ini._

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin memberikan ini untukku? Kau tidak salah menggambar wajah seseorang?" Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan dia dan Jongin.

"Yakin. Sangat yakin. Itu untukmu, lalu kalimat itu juga untukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Lupakan saja jika kau tidak suka dan merasa terganggu dengan itu," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun."

"Tapi aku bisa menebak apa reaksimu, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu."

"Benarkah? Kau menatap wajahku saja tidak," sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajahmu sekarang? Disaat yang sangat memalukan seperti ini," gumam Jongin.

"Kau bicara apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kita pulang saja," ajak Jongin.

"Tapi kita baru saja sampai. Bahkan kau belum mengajakku jalan-jalan."

"Nanti kau lelah."

"Tidak akan. Kau tidak akan mengajakku memanjat menara, kan? Jadi ajak aku jalan-jalan baru aku mau pulang."

Jongin yang sudah kehilangan sedikit semangatnya karena malu, dan segala perasaan yang tak jelas berdiri dari bangku tempat ia dan Kyungsoo duduk. Dengan wajah yang terus tertunduk, Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo berdiri. Jongin benar-benar malu, malu karena apa yang ia lakukan, begitu jujur tentang perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun tentang perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Kau masih tidak mau melihat wajahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sedang tertunduk langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya malu," jawab Jongin pelan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tetap saja..."

Kyungsoo lalu berdiri, meraih lengan Jongin dengan sedikit meraba.

"Kau seperti ini karena tulisan yang kau tulis di gambar yang kau buat untukku? Karena reaksiku yang seperti ini?"

Jongin diam tanpa suara sedikit pun. Di hatinya berteriak dengan lantang jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. IYA. Itu yang Jongin teriakan. Jongin benar-benar malu karena Kyungsoo. Jongin selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun melakukan ini pada seorang wanita yang ia suka. Jongin memutar otaknya ratusan kali. Memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya agar tidak terlalu membuatnya gugup dengan mengatakan langsung. Tapi ternyata gagal, Jongin tetap merasa seperti orang bodoh melakukan ini, terlebih karena reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

Jongin masih tertunduk. Hati dan otaknya masih belum memberi perintah pada kepalanya untuk kembali tegak.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin masih terdiam. Hanya membalas dengan suara gumaman kecil yang entah Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Lihat aku dan dengarkan aku."

Jongin mulai perlahan memposisikan kembali kepalanya tegak dan bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Hanya melihat wajah Kyungsoo sudah bisa membuat Jongin tenang, padahal Jongin seperti ini karena Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya..."

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Jongin, lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu betapa hatiku begitu berdebar saat ini. Bicara padamu berhadapan, meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu tapi aku benar-benar gugup. Kau lihat, tanganku sangat berkeringat dan dingin."

Kyungsoo meraih telapak tangan Jongin dan membiarkan dia merasakan bagaimana gugupnya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Atau kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sikap Jongin yang berubah drastis saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa dingin tangannya. Padahal sebelumnya Jongin sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku begini karenamu."

"Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau ini lucu."

"Kita pulang saja," ajak Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kecewa.

Jongin belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena teleponnya berdering. Kyungsoo pun menunggu jawaban Jongin sampai dia selesai menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo..." jawab Jongin.

"..."

"Heh? Kau tidak bercanda? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Hanya mendengar suara Jongin saja Kyungsoo bisa tahu dengan pasti betapa pria di hadapannya ini sedang sangat panik. Jongin langsung mengambil tasnya setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya. Tapi, ada yang aneh, Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo tentu bingung, dia sama paniknya dengan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha memanggil Jongin, tapi Jongin yang panik pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Sangat panik. Dia masih berdiri dengan dada yang semakin berdebar karena dia sekarang hanya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah... Jo... Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan dengan suara gemetar.

Sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan kembali menggenggam tangannya yang semakin dingin. Kyungsoo gelisah, semakin banyak pikiran tak jelas muncul. Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mencoba meraba kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Mencari tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk segera menghubungi Jongin atau siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus mempercepat langkahnya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada pikiran untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Seperti ada yang hilang. Ada sesuatu atau apapun itu yang Jongin lupakan. Telapak tangan Jongin mendarat pasti di keningnya, beberapa kali Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Jongin dengan cepat berbalik arah dan berlari ke tempat pertama ia pergi.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sedang memegang handphonenya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Kyungsoo semakin takut saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan langkah terburu-buru. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara nafas orang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Engahan nafas kelelahan begitu menderu.

"Aaaakkk..." teriak Kyungsoo saat ada seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Ini aku," suara berat sedikit serak karena kelelahan menyahut teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Ka... ka... kau," debaran kencang di dada Kyungsoo perlahan mulai hilang setelah tahu siapa yang berada bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku panik. Sekarang ayo kita pergi," ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Ia langsung menuruti kemana Jongin membawanya pergi. Jongin yang masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo melangkah begitu cepat. Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan, ditambah kondisinya yang tidak bisa melihat jalanan yang mereka lewati. Kyungsoo pun sudah merasa lelah, Jongin terus menarik tangannya tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Lalu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Meski sesekali ia mencoba untuk meminta Jongin memperlambat langkahnya. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo yakin ia dan Jongin sedang di dalam taksi. Dia masih belum ingin bertanya apapun pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sambil sedikit melakukan gerakan memijat pada bagian pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin tak lagi bertanya. Tak lama Jongin kembali memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya keluar dari dalam taksi. Kyungsoo masih belum tahu kemana Jongin membawanya. Dia hanya tahu Jongin membawanya ke tempat begitu ramai. Banyak sekali orang. Jongin kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu tahu dimana mereka berada.

"Iya," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"..."

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus melangkah menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menuruti Jongin. Menunggu Jongin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tunggu disini," perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk menunggu Jongin kembali. Kyungsoo sendiri, tapi dia tidak khawatir dan merasa takut karena tahu Jongin ada bersamanya. Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Jongin. Jongin kembali. Kyungsoo mendengar langkah Jongin yang lemas berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tahu itu Jongin, tentu dari wangi khas Jongin yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lupa. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." Jongin diam, lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo yang sedikit memar.

"Kau tunggu disini," perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Jongin kembali setelah beberapa menit pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Menyimpan bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa di samping Kyungsoo. Berjongkong di hadapan Kyungsoo melihat seberapa parah memar di pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin memegang kakinya.

"Harusnya kau katakan sejak tadi jika kakimu sakit."

"Kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Pergelangan kakimu memar. Ini pasti karena aku yang mengajakmu berjalan terlalu cepat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku benci mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi nyatanya lain."

Jongin selesai menempelkan band pereda rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena tadi..."

"Aku tidak marah dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku panik. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku pergi denganmu, aku bahkan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf."

"Eomeoni masuk rumah sakit."

"Heh? Eomeoni? Kita disini karena eomeoni?"

"Iya. Dokter bilang keadaan eomeoni masih belum membaik."

"Eomeoni akan baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Jongin lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam Kyungsoo duduk bersama Jongin di tempat yang sama. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang. Jujur saja, dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tempat bernama rumah sakit. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang membutuhkan seorang teman saat ini.

"Oppa, lebih baik kau pulang saja," ucap seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, istirahatlah di rumah. Lagi pula Kyungsoo eonni pasti sudah ingin pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar. Rahuiya, kabari aku kondisi eomeoni."

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada sesuatu."

Rahui kembali ke ruangan tempat eomeoni di rawat.

"Kyungsooya, aku akan melihat eomeoni setelah itu kita pulang."

"Hmm..."

Kyungsoo kembali sendiri menunggu Jongin. Senyum kecil tersirat di bibir Kyungsoo. Berjam-jam Jongin membuatnya menunggu, duduk diam di sampimg Jongin yang khawatir. Kyungsoo tidak masalah dengan semua yang Jongin lakukan padanya hari ini.

"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana eomeoni?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin kembali dari ruangan eomeoni dirawat.

"Eomeoni sudah tidur. Ayo kita pulang..."

"Iya..."

"Kyungsooya, naik ke punggungku," ucap Jongin sudah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Heh? Untuk apa? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kakimu sakit, jangan paksakan untuk berjalan."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, turuti apa kataku."

Perlahan Kyungsoo meraba pundak Jongin. Jongin pun langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo membantunya naik dengan posisi yang benar ke punggung Jongin.

"Aku berat."

"Benarkah? Menurutku tidak. Kau seperti segumpal kapas tidak berat sama sekali."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jika aku seperti kapas aku sudah berterbangan dan tidak akan ada di punggungmu sekarang ini."

"Tapi aku serius, kau tidak berat sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Hari ini kau senang sekali mengatakan maaf padaku. Akan aku kumpulkan ucapan maafmu hari ini dan kutukarkan dengan gelas cantik di supermarket."

"Kau ini... Kyungsooya, jika kita tidak langsung pulang, bagaimana?"

"Hari ini bawa kemana pun kau mau, aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih."

Jongin terus berjalan masih dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di punggungnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya banyak pada Jongin, tapi itu ia tahan. Kyungsoo tidak mau semakin membuat perasaan Jongin semakin campur aduk.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm."

"Apa kita masih jauh? Kau akan menggendongku sampai kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Jika aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku, mungkin kau sudah menjadi buronan karena membawa seorang gadis hingga larut malam seperti ini."

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm."

"Turunkan aku," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kakimu sakit."

"Kau sudah berkeringat banyak. Lalu kau sudah menggendongku sangat lama. Jadi turunkan aku, kakiku baik-baik saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang leher Jongin yang berkeringat.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan ia turunkan posisi badannya, membantu Kyungsoo turun dari punggungnya.

"Begini lebih baik. Pegang saja tanganku dengan erat."

Tanpa bicara Jongin patuh menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati. Aku bilang biar aku menggendongmu saja sampai kita sampai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan sangat lelah jika harus menggendongku dengan menaiki tangga seperti ini."

Jongin berjalan mundur menaiki anak tangga. Kedua tanggannya begitu erat memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Membimbing Kyungsoo perlahan melangkah melewati satu persatu anak tangga.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara parau karena lelah.

"Kau lelah?".

"Tidak... tidak..."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Kyungsoo berhenti bicara. Karena ia terus bicara nafasnya akan semakin cepat habis. Dia hanya mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Jongin. Kapan ia harus melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Kapan ia harus melangkahkan kaki kirinya.

"Sampai," ucap Jongin.

"Akhirnya..." tukas Kyungsoo sambil membuang nafas panjang.

Jongin kembali membimbing Kyungsoo. Menuju sebuah bangku terbuat dari kayu.

"Sebenarnya kau membawaku kemana?"

"Tempat favoritku."

"Tempat favoritmu? Tempat sepi seperti ini?"

"kau tahu aku sangat tidak bersahabat dengan keramaian. Disini ramai jika siang hari. Aku hanya pergi kesini jika hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada siapapun disini."

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Apa kau vampir atau semacamnya? Hanya keluar dari tempat tinggalmu saat di luar sudah sepi tak ada orang dan hari sudah gelap."

"Kau tunggu disini," perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali ia usap bagian lengannya karena merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya. Ini sudah hampir musim semi, tapi udaranya sangat dingin. Seperti ada hujan es jatuh tepat di tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali membawa dua gelas karton berisi kopi hangat.

"Hangat..." komentar Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku langsung membawamu pulang."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau menyuruhku menuruni tanga-tangga itu?"

"Tidak, aku ak-"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin.

"Apa? Kau akan menggendongku lagi? Tidak... terima kasih. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membayarmu karena sudah menggendongku."

"Kau ini. Semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti ajumma-ajumma."

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kau bisa melihat, kau pasti senang aku ajak ke tempat ini."

"Memang kenapa? Ada apa disini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada satu ayunan kecil dan dua bangku taman. Satu bangku kosong dan yang lain sedang kita duduki."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus senang?"

"Karena sangat indah. Kau bisa melihat ribuan titik lampu kota dari sini. Sangat cantik."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat itu," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa.

"Suatu hari kau akan bisa melihat ini."

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk berdampingan. Sudah 4 gelas karton kosong ada di samping mereka. Jongin belum juga mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kyungsoo pun masih ingin seperti ini dengan Jongin. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat dingin, sudah meminta untuk segera dibalut dengan selimut di rumahnya.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm."

"Soal tadi," ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tadi? Tentang apa?"

"Tulisan di lukisanmu."

Mendadak dalam hitungan detik Jongin merasa wajahnya panas dan tomat merah mulai menempel di pipinya. Mendengar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyinggung tentang tulisan yang ia buat di lukisannya.

"I... iya," jawab Jongin pelan dan ragu.

"Terima kasih," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan itu. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada kata-kata tentang perasaannya pada Jongin atau apapun.

"Ah... iya. Sama-sama."

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara riang.

"Iya."

"Menghadap padaku," pinta Kyungsoo yang sudah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin tanpa ragu menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Dia sentuh wajah Jongin pelan dengan kedua tangannya. Meraba setiap detail wajah Jongin. Mencoba membaca, mengenal, dan mengingat bagaimana wajah pria yang sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"A... a... apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsooya?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Aku sedang mengenal dan mengingat wajahmu."

"Heh?"

"Ah... kau memakai kacamata, lalu rahangmu, aku suka."

"K... Kyung... Kyungsooya."

Demi apapun, jantung Jongin berdebar sangat cepat karena Kyungsoo. Gadis di hadapannya sedang asik dan sangat tenang meraba setiap bagian di wajahnya. Tanpa sabar, butiran-butiran keringat dingin muncul dari ujung kening Jongin.

"Kau berkeringat saat udara sangat dingin seperti ini?" Kyungsoo tersemyum.

"A... ak... aku-"

"Kau gugup? Karena aku seperti ini padamu?"

"..."

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengenal wajah kekasihku."

DEG

Jongin mematung. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak tanpa alasan. Berusah mencerna setiap kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dia dan telinganya. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Atau itu hanya khayalannya saja? Diam. Tidak merespon. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Heh?"

"Apa aku salah bicara seperti itu?"

"Ti... tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Apa kau menulis kata dalam lukisanmu itu bukan untuk ini?"

_"Tentu saja untuk ini... ini jauh dari yang aku harapkan. Mulut bodohku ini kenapa tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar,"_ rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban.

"Saranghae," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman lebar. Mendengar Jongin yang mengatakan itu dengan cara yang unik.

"Aku juga."

Jongin kembali diam. Kembali berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri mengerti dengan semua yang sedang terjadi. Apa artinya semua ini. Apa maksud dari kalimat singkat Kyungsoo, 'aku juga' setelah Jongin mengatakan 'saranghae'. Apa itu artinya Kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pendiam seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Lebih baik kita pulang, dari pada kau terus bersikap aneh karena aku."

"Iya, benar. Kau benar. Lebih baik kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang menurut Jongin adalah perjalanan yang sangat lama. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah. Maaf karena kau harus pulang selarut ini karena aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang hari ini."

"Masuklah, di luar dingin."

"Eoh... aku masuk. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu rumahnya. Jongin masih berdiri menunggu sampai yakin Kyungsoo benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin terlihat ragu. Ia gigit ujung bibirnya. Seperti sedang menahan kata-kata.

"Kyungsooya!" panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar Jongin memanggilnya.

"Iy-"

CHU

Jongin tiba-tiba mendekat mengahampiri Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Good night," ucap Jongin malu dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan perasaan aneh. Kaget, senang, bingung. Semuanya ia rasakan. Senyum manis dan lebar kembali muncul di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Singkat cerita, tanpa ada pernyataan resmi dari Jongin, karena dia terlalu kaget dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan Jongin. Tidak sia-sia selama bertahun-tahun ini Jongin terus mengintip Kyungsoo dari jendela kamarnya. Menggambar setiap lekuk cantik wajah Kyungsoo. Mengingat bagaimana dia tersenyum manis dan tertawa.

Sedikit mengganggu bagi Jongin. Semuanya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merespon dengan baik, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menganggap Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Jongin hanya bisa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Tuhan memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk bisa membuat sebuah cerita baru dengan Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin benar-benar berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang dulu pernah menamparmya di depan banyak orang. Membuat Jongin seperti orang bodoh jika sedang di tengah keramaian sampai sekarang. Jika dulu ayahnya tidak melakukan itu, Jongin tidak akan tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak akan pernah pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal di tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Juga, Jongin tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan kepala yang menempel di meja komputernya. Semalaman ia terjaga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang belum sempat ia kerjakan kemarin. Handphone Jongin bergetar. Tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan mata yang sangat malas untuk terbuka, Jongin lihat siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi sekali. Semoga saja bukan Kris hyung yang menagih pekerjaannya. Mata Jongin terbuka utuh saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Jongin jawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya..."

"..."

"Aku belum sempat tidur karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

"..."

"Ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali? Kau perlu bantuanku?"

"..."

"Begitu? Tidak... hanya saja aneh rasanya kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin antusias.

"Tidak. Nanti saja aku tanyakan saat bertemu denganmu."

Selesai. Pembicaraan singkat Jongin dengan bidadarinya pagi ini. Senyuman kecil tak lepas dari Jongin. Dia membayangkan bagaimana indahnya hari ini. Dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo hari ini dengan status yang berbeda. Bukan lagi seorang teman. Bukan lagi sebagai gadis yang hanya bisa Jongin lihat sebagai objek gambarnya. Tapi sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak semalam. Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah seperti manusia sekarang. Tak lagi duduk dengan wajah lusuh menatap layar komputernya. Rambut berantakan, aroma tubuh yang tak jelas. Jongin sudah rapi. Menunggu Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Siapa tahu Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi. Sebenarnya Jongin akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat bagaimana eomeoni. Rahui menghubunginya tadi, eomeoni sudah lebih baik. Jongin tak begitu khawatir dengan kondisi eomeoni lagi. Handphone Jongin berdering. Jongin yang sedang membuat roti isi langsung berlari menuju kamarnya mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo..." sapa Jongin ramah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo di seberang telepon.

"Sedang bicara denganmu di telepon."

"Kau ini. Lihatlah keluar," perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan di luar. Kyungsoo melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah rumah Jongin. Jongin tahu pasti niat Kyungsoo adalah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tapi karena kekurangan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melihat, alhasil Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah yang tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melambaikan tangan padamu," jawab Kyungsoo antusias.

"Arahkan tanganmu ke sebelah kanan."

"Kanan?" Kyungsoo menurut merubah arah tangannya yang masih terus melambai ke arah sebaliknya dari yang Jongin minta.

"Kananmu cantik."

"Ah... kananku. Baiklah."

"Begitu... sekarang kau baru melambaikan tangan padaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "maaf, aku pikir arahnya sudah benar. Aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas. Jika tidak Haejin akan memotong gajiku."

"Eoh... masuklah."

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sudah dia kirim semua pada Kris hyung. Hari ini Jongin bisa dengan tenang pergi mengunjungi eomeoni. Sudah waktunya Kyungsoo mengantar bocah-bocah yang tak lain adalah muridnya. Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit untuk melihat eomeoni. Jongin tidak mau berhenti tersenyum. Terlebih jika mengingat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan semalam. Rasa lelah Jongin hilang jika memikirkan tentang dia dan Kyungsoo.

Suara-suara teriakan anak kecil sudah terdengar. Jongin menuju kamarnya. Mengintip Kyungsoo dari jendela kamarnya. Jongin bisa melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Senyum paling manis yang Jongin pernah lihat. Dia ambil kertas dan pensilnya, Jongin goreskan setiap garis yang mulai membentuk wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

DRTT... DRTT...

Handphone Jongin bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Jongin tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, dari jendela dia bisa lihat gadisnya sedang memegang handphone dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Jongin tak langsung menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo, karena gambar buatannya hampir selesai. Handphonenya berhenti bergetar. Gambar Kyungsoo pun selesai ia buat. Satu lagi gambar wajah gadisnya ia buat. Jongin meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"..."

"Tadi aku sedang melakukan sesuatu."

"..."

"Kyungsooya, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi eomeoni?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang."

Jongin yang sudah siap sejak tadi, langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berada di depan rumahnya. Pikiran jahil Jongin muncul. Ia ingin mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Dengan sangat pelan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara decitan saat membuka pagar rumahnya. Berjalan mengendap mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku mendekatimu? Padahal aku sudah sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara."

"Wangimu," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ah... benar, wangiku. Aku harus mengganti sabunku itu."

"Tidak perlu, aku suka wangimu. Juga, ini memudahkan aku mengenalmu."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Aku ingin pulang untuk mengganti pakaianku."

"Kau sudah cantik, tidak perlu mengganti pakaianmu."

"Tidak mau. Bagaimana bisa aku berpakaian biasa saja saat berjalan dengan pria tampan."

"Eyy... kau menggodaku?"

.

.

.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang pria masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Baenarkah?"

"Iya. Kau yang pertama."

"Tapi aku khawatir membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri disini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tinggal disini sejak kecil, jadi aku sudah tahu setiap senti rumah ini."

"Tetap saja..."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu."

"Kau mau aku bantu?" tanya Jongin jahil.

"Heh? Membantuku mengganti pakaian? Ternyata kau ini pria normal."

Jongin terkekeh, "cepatlah ganti pakaianmu."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tangannya melingkar di lengan Jongin. Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Dia terkejut saat tahu tangan Kyungsoo sangat dingin.

"Kau sakit? Ada yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Tapi tanganmu sangat dingin."

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup jika berada di rumah sakit."

"Kau mau kita kembali keluar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita temui eomeoni."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin berhenti khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, dan Jongin percaya itu. Meski hati kecilnya tetap khawatir.

"Eomeoni..." sapa Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat eomeoni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya eomeoni menyambut Jongin.

"Eyy... begitu kau menyambut anak tampanmu?"

"Kau datang bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, aku ikut untuk menjenguk eomeoni. Bagaimana keadaan eomeoni?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja, sudah lebih baik."

"Eomeoni lihat tangan mereka," bisik Raui yang juga ada bersama mereka.

Eomeoni mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang terus melingkar di tangan Jongin. Senyum jahil eomeoni muncul. Mulai mencari celah untuk menghoda Jongin.

"Kyungsooya, kau tidak akan hilang. Berhentilah menggandeng tangan Jongin."

Tanpa harus diberitahu harus melakukan apa. Kyungsoo dengan senyum malunya langsung melepaskan tangannya. Jongin tak kalah salah tingkah dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu terjadi? Hmmm?" eomeoni mencoba untuk mengorek informasi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Jongin yakin dengan mata yang tidak mau menatap ke arah eomeoni.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah dan sikap kalian berkata lain."

"Wajah dan sikapku tidak bisa bicara. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan tentang itu pada eomeoni."

"Begitu? Baiklah aku percaya."

"Eyy... sepertinya eomeoni sudah baik-baik saja, karena sudah bisa menggodaku."

"Aku memang tidak sakit. Kalian sudah makan? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Setelah dari sini aku akan pergi makan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Rahui tiba-tiba.

"Eyy... Rahuiya, tentu saja. Mereka ingin berdua, benar kan, Kyungsoo?" sahut eomeoni.

"Tidak, tidak, jika kau ingin ikut, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Omo, oppa. Kenapa matamu terus berkedip padaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ikut? Baiklah aku tidak akan ikut, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian," jahil Rahui.

Jongin menatap kesal pada Rahui yang sengaja melakukan itu.

"Aigu... kalian berdua sama saja. Semakin lama aku disini kalian akan membuatku semakin malu. Aku pergi, sore atau malam nanti aku akan kembali kesini," Jongin menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum eomeoni dan Rahui semakin gila menggodanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya bicara. Kyungsoo selalu suka suasana kekeluargaan seperti ini.

"Eomeoni, aku pergi," pamit Kyungsoo.

"Eoh... hati-hati. Beritahu aku jika dia macam-macam padamu."

"Tenang saja eomeoni. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat eomeoni?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika kita tetap disana mereka akan semakin gila menggodaku, membuatku malu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "aku suka jika kau marah karena mereka menggodamu."

"Apa? Kau suka? Melihatku seperti tadi?"

"Iya, karena kau lucu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Jongin. Selain karena Kyungsoo kesulitan berjalan jika tidak seperti ini, juga karena Kyungsoo suka. Merasakan selalu ada seseorang yang menjaganya.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo tahu betul suara siapa itu. Kyungsoo masih terpaku tidak menjawab atau meminta Jongin untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil suara itu lagi.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Kyungsoo mempererat genggamannya pada lengan kemeja Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair tanpa perintah dan alasan.

"Kyungsooya, ada yang memanggilmu. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Jo... Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo gugup.

"Iya."

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Tapi ajumma itu terus memanggil namamu."

"Kita pergi sekarang! aku mohon..." bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin kaget dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Membimbing Kyungsoo yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil seseorang yang tadi memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab. Dia justru menarik tangan Jongin memintanya segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Kyung... Kyungsooya..." suara lirih seorang perempuan memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsooya, dia memanggilmu," ucap Jongin karena melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

Kyungsoo perlahan membalikan badannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan ajumma yang sejak tadi memanggil nama Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo. Kau kemari untuk menemui eomma?"

Jongin menatap heran. Eomma? Ajumma ini adalah ibunya Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa sikap Kyungsoo aneh.

"Tidak. Aku kesini untuk menengok temanku."

"Begitu? Eomma kira kau mau menemuiku. Ini siapa?" tanya perempuan yang menyebut dirinya eomma sambil melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Ah... annyeong-" Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Jongin dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia temanku. Aku harus pergi," pamit Kyungsoo tanpa bicara banyak, membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya bukan Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia tahu dan beberapa bulan ini ia kenal. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menghindari orang lain hingga seperti ini. Kyungsoo memegang erat lengan Jongin. Jongin merasakan sedikit sakit tapi ia masihbbisa menahan itu. Sekarang Jongin lebih khawatir melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Apa dia masih melihat ke arahku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar karena menahan tangis.

"Masih, dia masih berdiri dan melihat ke arah kita."

"Bawa aku pergi kemana pun. Asalkan dia tidak bisa melihatku lagi."

Jongin menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Jongin menstop taksi dan langsung membantu Kyungsoo masuk. Jongin masih belum mau bertanya banyak. Karena waktunya belum tepat jika Jongin bertanya sekarang. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Pelan ia genggam tangan Kyungsoo. Berusaha sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Kita lebih baik pulang, hmmm" ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab ajakan Jongin. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin sengaja tidak meminta untuk turun tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin berikan waktu Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Sudah sampai," seru Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmm."

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Jongin kembali menggemgam tangan Kyungsoo, menuntun Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo duduk tanpa bicara apapun di sofa. Jongin sedang membuat teh untuk Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah."

Jongin memberikan gelas berisi teh hangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena kita jadi pergi makan siang."

"Karena itu? Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kita makan siang bersama."

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm."

"Tidak ada yang ingi kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Tanyakan apa?"

"Tentang tadi di rumah sakit."

"Jika kau tidak ingin cerita apapun, jangan paksakan kau untuk katakan itu padaku. Tapi jika kau ingin cerita atau mengatakan apapun aku siap mendengarkan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau ini, berhentilah berkata maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Tadi aku membentakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau senang kau seperti itu padaku. Karena itu berarti kau percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Jongin. Dia belum mau menceritakan kenapa dia bersikap seperti tadi dan siapa wanita itu. Kyungsoo perlu waktu dan keinginan untuk menceritakan itu pada Jongin. Orang yang saat ini sangat Kyungsoo percaya.

"Aku akan memesan makanan. Kau ingin aku pesankan apa?" tanya Jongin melihat brosur menu restoran makanan china.

"Dia ibuku," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap teduh ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jangan paksakan untuk katakan itu padaku, hmmm." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku ingin cerita tentang ini padamu."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Dia adalah ibuku. Ibu kandungku..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak lah sendiri. Dia masih memiliki seorang ibu. Ibu yang melahirkannya, ibu yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa hadir di dunia ini. Meskipun, Kyungsoo sendiri baru mengetahui bahwa dia masih memiliki seorang ibu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ada seorang wanita datang menemui Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Wanita itu mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia adalah ibunya, ibu kandung Kyungsoo. Dia menceritakan kemana dia selama ini dan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar selama ini. Pria itu adalah kekasih ibunya, pria yang membuat rumah tangga ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo hancur. Ibunya bilang melakukan itu karena membalas dendam pada ayahnya yang juga berselingkuh. Ibunya juga menjelaskan kemana dia selama ini, dia bilang selama ini dia tingal di China bersama suami barunya. Ibunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena takut tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli tentang itu. Karena hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo jika mengingat tentang ibunya. Ibunya adalah penyebab Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat. Ibunya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi melihat bagaimana matahari bersinar dipagi hari, tidak bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang tersenyum padanya. Gelap, hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

Saat itu Kyungsoo kecil yang masih berumur 8 tahun pergi bersama ibunya yang menangis selama perjalanan yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kemana ibunya akan membawanya pergi. Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa ikut menangis karena takut. Ibunya mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berulang kali Kyungsoo berteriak mengatakan kalau ia takut tapi ibunya sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pada akhirnya, ibunya memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas. Dengan wajah penuh amarah, ibunya keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan sangat keras. Seorang pria membukakan pintu. Mereka berdua lalu beradu mulut. Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa menangis melihat ibunya yang histeris dan sesekali mendapat tamparan dari pria itu. Kyungsoo kecil benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Siapa pria itu, kenapa ibunya menangis dan terlihat begitu marah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata yang ia tidak mengerti saat itu 'lelaki sial', 'wanita jalang', 'bajingan'. Kata-kata itu yang berulang kali Kyungsoo dengar dari mulut dua orang dewasa yang beradu mulut di depannya. Setelah ibunya selesai bicara dengan pria itu, ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyungsoo kecil yang ketakutan kembali menangis. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat itu hanya menangis dan meminta ibunya untuk memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya.

Sampai ibunya tidak bisa mengontrol mobilnya dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Kyungsoo kecil dengan luka di kepalanya bisa melihat ibunya yang penuh luka tidak bergerak dan tidak bisa menolongnya saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Segerombolan orang berlarian ke arah Kyungsoo dan ibunya. Berusaha mengeluarkan ibunya dari dalam mobil. Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin samar. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo ingat. Saat Kyungsoo sadar dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dengan segala rasa sakit dan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi sda yang aneh, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apapun. Gelap, Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di sekelilingnya tanpa bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tinggal dengan pamannya di rumah tempat Kyungsoo tinggal sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang baru, tidak bisa melihat apapun diusianya yang masih sangat kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang menemuiku lagi, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, siapa pria itu, kenapa-" Kyungsoo terisak. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kenapa, kenapa dia meninggalkan aku, aku yang tidak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan itu, aku yang sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu."

Ya, ibu Kyungsoo menemui Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu menceritakan tentang semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba datang menemui Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sudah melupakan tentang itu semua. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajah ibunya. Ibunya datang menemui Kyungsoo karena mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Alasan kenapa ibu Kyungsoo menemui Kyungsoo seharusnya membuat Kyungsoo senang, tapi Kyungsoo merasakan sebaliknya. Ibunya mengatakan ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali melihat.

Kyungsoo semakin terisak menceritakan ibunya pada Jongin. Jongin yang sejak tadi setia mendengarkan Kyungsoo, perlahan mendekat Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin biarkan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya.

"Hentikan. Jangan lanjutkan lagi ceritamu."

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah."

"Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun. Menangislah, jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**안녕하세요**

**Annyeong... Annyeong... \\(^^,)/**

**Huwaaa akhirnya bisa update chapter ini. Maaf sedikit agak lama... beberapa hari author yang menyebalkan ini diserang yang namanya flu .**

**Tapi akhirnya dengan kekuatan bulan, chapter ini bisa update juga~**

***clapclapclap***

**Wait for next chapter yes ^^,**

**And always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**Don't hate me~**

**SARANGHAE~**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	7. Found You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Found You…**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyungsoo semakin terisak menceritakan ibunya pada Jongin. Jongin yang sejak tadi setia mendengarkan Kyungsoo, perlahan mendekat Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin biarkan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya._

_"Hentikan. Jangan lanjutkan lagi ceritamu."_

_"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah."_

_"Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun. Menangislah, jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah... kau tidak berbuat salah apapun padaku. Berhenti meminta maaf padaku."

Kyungsoo tenggelam di pelukan Jongin. Dia keluarkan semua kekesalannya selama ini pada ibunya. Ibunya yang seharusnya ada di samping Kyungsoo sejak dulu, sejak Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa melihat bagaimana dunia. Kyungsoo senang ibunya kembali menemuinya setelah belasan tahun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo begitu marah. Kenapa ibunya baru mencari dan menemui Kyungsoo sekarang? Saat Kyungsoo sudah lupa tentang masa lalunya yang tidak mau ia ingat kembali. Rasa kesal dan marah pada ibunya mengalahkan rasa senang dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Ini aneh. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa aneh. Seketika rasa tenang itu ia rasakan saat Jongin mendekap tubuhnya. Kyungsoo balas apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Sekarang lengan Kyungsoo melingkar di tubuh Jongin, ia peluk tubuh Jongin.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas. Tapi jangan kau habiskan, mau aku simpan sebagian tangisanmu untuk cadangan?" seru Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti memeluk Jongin dan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Jongin.

"Kau pikir tangisanku ini kaos kaki? Bisa disimpan lalu dikeluarkan saat aku butuh?"

"Seperti ini kau lebih cantik," Jongin mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan menggodaku saat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku berkata jujur. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum."

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Ia raba dada Jongin, tempat ia menangis tadi.

"Pakaianmu basah karena air mataku."

"Kau mau membuat tubuhku basah kuyup karena air matamu, aku rela."

"Kau menggodaku lagi. Aku pikir kau tidak bisa menggoda perempuan."

"Karena sebelumnya tidak ada perempuan yang bisa aku goda."

"Jadi aku hanya menjadi perempuan yang bisa kau goda kapan saja?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Tidak..." jawab Jongin singkat lalu mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, aku masih ingin menangis tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku lapar. Jadi aku akan menyimpan tangisanku dulu."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kita pesan makanan. Kau ingin aku pesankan apa?"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, masih di tempat tinggal Jongin dengan segelas lemon tea hangat ditangannya. Sesekali Kyungsoo hirup aroma wangi lemon dari teh yang Jongin buat. Sekarang hati Kyungsoo sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Jongin sedang di kamarnya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kris hyung menghubunginya dan meminta Jongin memperbaiki gambar yang di buat Kris hyung. Kyungsoo merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang ia lakukan. Semakin lama ia diam semakin Kyungsoo memikirkan ibunya. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti letak kamar Jongin, karena ini pertama kalinya. Tapi sebelumnya ia mendengar suara langkah Jongin yang melangkah ke sebelah kanan dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk saat ini.

Ia simpan gelas berisi lemon tea di atas meja. Meski dengan perasaan ragu Kyungsoo mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Selangkah demi selangkah. Pelan. Telinganya ia pasang betul-betul mencoba dengan rinci mendengar suara Jongin.

DUK

Kyungsoo menabrak sebuah meja menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Jongin yang sedang asik dengan komputernya sontak keluar kamarnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin khawatir.

"Eoh, Jongin-ah."

"Kau mau kemana? Aku bilang panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo duduk di atas kasur. Jongin berjongkok memeriksa apa ada luka di kaki Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar tidak ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Tidak ada."

Jongin berdiri masih dihadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kau perlu apa? Biar aku ambilkan. Atau kau ingin ke toilet?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan duduk sendiri."

"Kau bosan? Maafkan aku membiarkanmu menunggu sendiri."

"Sekarang aku sudah disini. Kau lanjutkan lagi saja pekerjaanmu."

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Jangan terburu-buru karena aku."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Masih sama, tidak ada yang ia lakukan.

"Jika kau berjalan lurus beberapa langkah ke arah depan, ada rak buku. Mungkin kau bisa temukan sesuatu sambi menunggu selesai," ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Di depanku ti-" Jongin menyela perkataan Kyungsoo karena tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo tanyakan.

"Tidak ada apapun, kau tidak akan menabarak, menginjak atau menendang apapun, manis..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkah hati-hati. Berjalan lurus beberapa langkah sesuai apa kata Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa mencium bau khas kertas-kertas dari buku yang pasti berderet rapi. Walaupun Kyungsoo taka yakin bisa menemukan buku yang bisa ia baca. Karena Jongin pasti menyimpan buku untuk orang normal, bukan orang seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi sudahlah, Kyungsoo tidak akan protes tentang itu. Ini lebih baik, dibandingkan ia harus duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

Jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo meraba jejeran buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Dalam hati Kyungsoo memuji Jongin. Pria yang sekarang menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya. Rapi. Tanpa ada debu. Tak seperti cerita dari Haejin tentang teman prianya yang urakan. Jari Kyungsoo berhenti saat menyentuh salah satu buku. Kyungsoo kenal buku ini. Ia ambil buku itu untuk memastikan. Kyungsoo terkejut saat yakin itu buku yang ia tahu. Silent and Blind. Buku karangam Kai, penulis favorit Kyungsoo. Jongin juga membaca buku ini ternyata. Kyungsoo semakin senang karena dia dan Jongin memiliki kesenangan yang sama. Jongin selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan rak buku di kamar Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Sejak tadi kau berdiri disana." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadisnya.

"Aku sedang membaca ini. Ternyata kau membaca buku ini juga?"

"Buku apa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan buku yang sedang ia pegang.

"Ah... buku itu. Kau tahu, penulisnya membuat buku itu karena gadis yang ia suka."

"Benarkah? Dia pasti sangat menyukai gadis itu."

"Sangat!" jawab Jongin semangat.

"Bagaimana wajah penulisnya? Apa dia tampan?"

"Tampan? Menurutku dia sangat tampan. Jika jau lihat bagaimana wajahnya kau pasti akan langsung menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Wah... aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Tapi, Jongin-ah kau tahu dari mana wajah Kai? Karena setahuku dan sesuai apa kata Haejin di setiap buku tulisannya Kai tidak pernah menunjukkan fotonya."

"Aku kenal dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau? Kau tidak sedang menggodaku, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau mau aku kenalkan? Atau kau mau makan malam dengannya pun itu bisa."

"Eyy... kau ini. Jangan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Jongin perlahan menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sofa menunggu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan.

"Kau ingin apa? Tanda tangannya? Atau berfoto dengannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, jangan bercanda denganku."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku serius. Baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam kau akan pergi makan malam dengannya, bagaimana?"

"Nanti malam? Aku dengan dia?"

"Iya. Kau bahkan akan dijemput langsung olehnya. Kau berdandanlah yang cantik."

"Aku tidak bisa berdandan, Kim Jongin," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Cukup tampil cantik saja, aku rasa itu cukup."

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku, kan?"

"Tidak..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meminta Haejin untuk mendandaninya. Sesuai apa kata Jongin. Berdandan yang cantik malam ini. Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Kai.

"Kyungsooya, kau yakin Jongin kenal dengan Kai?" tanya Haejin.

"Dia bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu kau percaya?" Haejin berusaha meyakinkan.

Haejin memoles lipstik berwarna pink di bibir Kyungsoo. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya, Haejin biarkan terurai, riasan sederhana tapi membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang lain. Dress di atas lulut, berwarna pink membalut sempurna di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya."

"Bagaimana jika dia bohong? Bagaimana jika dia hanya ingin makan malam denganmu, lalu membawamu ke tempat yang aneh, lalu-"

Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Haejin.

"Lalu aku akan diculik, dia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku, lalu dia akan membunuhku dan membuang tubuhku entah dimana? Begitu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir."

"Aigu... kau ini, kurangi menonton drama dan carilah seorang kekasih."

"Jangan terus menyuruhku mencari kekasih. Aku bilang padamu berkali-kali, aku tidak akan mencari kekasih jika kau belum memiliki kekasih lebih dulu."

"Sekarang kau bisa mencari."

Haejin menatap curiga pada Kyungsoo. Dia mencium ada hal aneh. Ada hal yang Kyungsoo tidak ceritakan padanya.

"Sebentar. Kau menyuruhku mencari kekasih. Jangan-jangan kau sudah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Haejin.

"Benar? Bernarkah? Siapa? Sejak kapan?"

"Dandananku tidak terlalu mencolok, kan? Pakaianku bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cantik. Sempurna," balas Haejin.

"Baguslah."

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang mengajakku bertemu Kai."

"Heh? Jongin?"

"Yup."

"Eyy... kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda."

TOK... TOK...

Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Itu pasti Jongin, atau itu Kai. Haejin berhenti meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Ia buka pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Seorang pria memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna coklat, tersenyum manis saat Haejin membuka pintu. Haejin lalu membantu Kyungsoo keluar rumah.

"Wah... kau cantik sekali, nona." Jongin memuji.

"Kenapa kau yang menjemput? Kau bilang Kai yang akan menjemputku."

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti. Kau sudah siap? Kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Apa dandananku aneh? Apa Kai akan suka melihatku? Haejin yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Tidak. Kau cantik. Haejin-ssi, terima kasih."

"Eoh... jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik," sahut Haejin.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam taksi. Selama di perjalanan Kyungsoo terus merapikan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali. Jongin genggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau gugup?"

"Apa benar tidak ada yang aneh padaku? Apa Kai akan suka?"

"Kau lebih khawatir Kai tidak menyukaimu dibandingkan aku?".

"Aku yakin kau akan tetap suka padaku bagaimana pun aku."

"Kau ini, sesaat membuatku cemburu lalu sesaat kemudian membuatku tersanjung. Kau cantik, kau sempurna, dia akan senang melihatmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak bohong padaku, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong, malam ini kau akan makan malam dengan Kai."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin dengan cepat keluar dari taksi, berlari membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menggapai tangan Kyungsoo menuntun Kyungsoo pelan keluar dari dalam taksi.

"Hati-hati kepalamu, tuan putri."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku malu."

Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Semua orang sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dan dingin karena gugup.

"Kau begitu gugup? Kau bukan akan bertemu dengan presiden." goda Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu gugup."

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi. Jongin masih belum mengatakan apapun tentang Kai yang sudah datang. Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau siap? Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Kai." bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya masih dengan rasa gugup. Antara percaya dan ragu. Apa benar Jongin akan mempertemukan dia dengan Kai. Kyungsoo mendengar ada yang menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk. Perlahan ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Ada yang aneh, Kyungsoo tahu tangan siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Ini aku Kai."

"Tapi suaramu, lalu wangimu, dan tanganmu ini..."

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin-ah, berhentilah bercanda."

"Aku ini Kai."

"Tapi kau itu Jongin."

"Iya, dan aku juga adalah Kai. Penulis buku yang kau suka."

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Jongin yang kau kenal ini adalah Kai. Aku tidak ingin banyak orang tahu tentangku. Itu alasannya kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin fotoku ada di dalam buku."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mencoba menerima jawaban Jongin meski sedikit rasa aneh dan ragu ia rasakan. Ia harus lebih jauh menanyakan tentang ini pada Jongin, begitu dalam benak Kyungsoo. Setidaknya malam mini ia bisa makan malam dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai untuk bersuara. Setelah selesai, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Saat Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam taksi, Kyungsoo menahan Jongin.

"Ada apa? Ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku ingin ke tempat waktu itu. Tempat saat kau mengajakku malam-malam setelah dari rumah sakit," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang? Kau memakai pakaian seperti ini, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dulu aku pun memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Baiklah jika kau memang ingin."

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo. Membimbing Kyungsoo menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju taman sepi yang sebelumnya mereka datangi. Dengan berjalan mundur, Jongin terus mengawasi langkah Kyungsoo, takut-takut ada yang mengahalangi langkah Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya yang lain menjinjing plastik berisi kopi kaleng dan beberapa bungkus jajanan.

"Pelan-pelanlah," tegur Jongin.

"Aku ingin segera sampai."

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Ada apa kau mengajak untuk datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin."

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau ini apa begitu senang bertanya padaku?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia keluarkan isi plastik yang ia bawa tadi. Membuka satu kaleng kopi hangat lalu ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dia buka satu bungkus tteokbeokki dan menyuapkan satu persatu potongan tteokbeokki ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan terus menyuapiku, aku sudah kenyang," sahut Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang mengembung karena tteokbeokki yang Jongin suapkan.

"Kau sudah kenyang? Benarkah? Kenapa aku ,asih merasa lapar."

"Kau saja yang habiskan."

Senyum lebar Jongin muncul mendengar Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Ceritakan lagi padaku apa yang kau lihat," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meneguk kopi ynag ada di tangannya.

Dengan mulut yang penuh dan masih mengunyak tteobeokki, Jongin bercerita. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar Jongin yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit Kyungsoo mengerti karena tidak jelas.

"Kau ini. Habiskan makananmu baru kau ceritakan padaku."

Jongin mulai menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada Kyungsoo. Sinar-sinar lampu berwarna orange dan putih dari kendaraan di jalan yang bergerak cepat. Kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna merah dari atas gedung. Semuanya, semua yang Jongin lihat ia katakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm…"

"Kau tahu, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau itu adalah Kai."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kau ini lucu. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu jika kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu padaku juga tanpa memberikan bukti."

"Kau ingin bukti?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak bagaimana aku bisa percaya."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir keras memikirkan cara agar Kyungsoo percaya bahwa dia adalah Kai.

"Kau baca semua bukuku?"

"Bukumu? Kai bukan kau," tegas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah… buku Kai."

"Tentu saja."

"Silent and Blind, cerita buku itu tentangmu."

"Kau jangan mengarang."

"Aku serius. Seorang wanita buta, dengan seorang pria yang tidak pernah mengenal dunia luar, hanya diam."

Sekarang, Kyungsoo yang terlihat berpikir. Kyungsoo baru menyadari itu, apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Setelah Jongin berkata itu, cerita dalam buku karangan Kai yang berjudul 'Silent and Blind' memang menceritakan seseorang seperti Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap kea rah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Diam. Tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Kau masih belum percaya?" Jongin memastikan.

"Hmmm… sedikit."

"Astaga… apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya."

"Apapun," sahut Kyungsoo singkat lalu meneguk kopi yang sudah tak lagi hangat.

Jongin kembali berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsoo percaya jika Jongin adalah Kai.

"Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo terpaku. Senyuman kecil muncul di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu. Itu sepenggal kalimat yang sangat Kyungsoo suka dari buku itu. Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae. Hati Kyungsoo bergetar saat mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu.

"Kau… Kau benar Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku ini Kai."

"Kalimat itu, kalimat yang aku suka."

"Baiklah sekarang aku percaya."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin heran dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang biasa saja.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin kau begitu antusias, bahkan saat pergi tadi kau begitu gugup karena akan bertemu Kai. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu dingin?"

"Karena Kai itu kau jadi rasanya tidak lagi menarik," jawab Kyungsoo asal sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eoh, tidak menarik? Kau tidak tahu betapa tampannya aku."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana aku bisa melihat ketampananmu?"

"Ah… kau benar, maafkan aku," Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo mengucap maaf.

"yang pasti kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin," ucap Jongin percaya diri.

Sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo, Jongin menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. Tak ada yang terlewat satu pun. Bahkan seekor kucing lewat pun Jongin ceritakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Beruntung aku mengenalmu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku juga," balas Jongin.

"Sekarang ada orang yang mau menceritakan bagaimana dunia luar padaku."

"Kau bisa meminta itu pada Haejin, kan?"

"Dia? Terkahir dia bercerita dia tertidur saat kita sedang menonton film, membiarkan aku menebak apa yang terjadi."

"Aku akan ceritakan semua padamu apa yang aku lihat."

Seulas senyum manis Kyungsoo berikan untuk Jongin. Senyum Kyungsoo selalu menjadi pemandangan paling indah bagi Jongin. Tak hanya senyumannya, segala hal tentang Kyungsoo adalah yang terindah bagi Jongin. Meski baru beberapa bulan ini Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dekat, tapi Jongin selalu ingin menjaga Kyungsoo, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ibuku lagi-lagi memintaku untuk mau menerima donor mata darinya," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dalam hening.

Jongin diam, dengan langsung memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh. Menunggu gadisnya melajutkan perkataannya.

"Ia bahkan menghubungiku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan nomorku padanya. Senang dan kesal, itu yang aku rasakan saat dia menghubungiku."

Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo menggenggam lembut tangan gadisnya. Berharap dia sedikit merasa tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin dia ada disampingku saat aku butuh, dulu, saat aku sendiri, saat aku butuh orang yang mengajariku banyak hal, saat aku butuh seseorang yang membuatku kuat, tapi dia lebih memilih pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang menurutku-"

Kyungsoo berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai basah karena air matanya yang jatuh. Wajahnya yang tadi terangkat mulai menunduk perlahan. Air matanya mentes di atas punggung tangan Jongin yang masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Senyuman iba muncul dari Jongin. Jongin rangkul tubuh kekasihnya. Dia mulai memeluk Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak.

"Menangislah…" Jongin berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati Jongin tersenyum getir. Antara perasaan sedih karena melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dan senang karena ia isa melihat sisi lain dari diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang selama ini tidak pernah sama sekali Jongin lihat bersedih, Kyungsoo yang selalu menunjukkan senyuman paling manisnya, Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa membuat Jongin bahagia hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan dari pelukan Jongin. Ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu jika terus menangis di depanmu."

"Kau boleh sepuasnya menangis atau apapun padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm… Kau boleh melakukan apapun."

"Jika aku mau membunuhmu, boleh?"

Jongin memandang sendu Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin melindungi Kyungsoo, selalu ingin ada untuk Kyungsoo, menjadi seseorang yang bisa Kyungsoo ingat sampai kapanpun.

"Kau masih ingin disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmmm… kenapa? Kau sudah kesal? Atau ada pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan jika sedang bersamamu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?"

"Menggodamu? Tidak, aku bukan pria yang senang melakukan itu pada wanita."

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Wah… berarti ada kemajuan padaku jika kau merasa seperti itu."

"Jongin-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Iya, selama aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu akan aku jawab."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan, aku ingin kau ceritakan tentangmu, semua."

"Ceritakan semua tentangku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku, apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu."

Jongin berpikir mengerutkan keningnya seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, aku mulai…"

Jongin mulai menceritakan semua tentang dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin dengan tenang mendengarkan setiap kata yang Jongin katakan. Sesekali mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar mendengar cerita Jongin, Kyungsoo terkesima dengan cerita Jongin. Tanpa terasa malam semakin larut. Udara dingin semakin terasa. Tak hanya sekali Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo kapan ia ingin pulang, tapi jawaban Kyungsoo selalu sama, Kyungsoo masih ingin mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, udara semakin dingin," ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Nanti kau sakit."

"Jadi kau anak tunggal? Bagaimana rasanya? Aku pun sama, tapi aku tidak begitu merasa kesepian karena aku tidak bisa melihat, melihat orang lain pergi dan bersenang-senang bersama adik atau kakaknya."

"Menggambar itu temanku. Ayo, kita pulang," Jongin kembali mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

"Aku suka menggambar, saat kecil-"

Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut tentu berhenti bicara dan bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Simpan semua pertanyaanmu untukku, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, sayang."

"Tapi…"

CHU

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, besok aku akan lanjutkan ceritaku, menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, dan mendengar ceritamu, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyuman manis Kyungsoo berikan. Kyungsoo selalu suka apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Bukan hal yang besar dan special. Ya, seperti apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan padanya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo suka cara Jongin memperlakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Selimut tebal berwarna merah menumpuk di sofa ruang tengah tempat tinggal Jongin. Selimut merah itu bergerak, sesuatu di dalamnya bergerak. Sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari dalam selimut. Meraih kacamata dan handphone yang berada di atas meja yang berada tepat di depannya.

Sang pemilik kacamata lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tatap layar handphonenya. Mengecek setiap pemberitahuan yang masuk. Panggilan masuk dari Kris hyung, panggilan dari penerbit, dan satu panggilan tak terjawab yang membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya, gadisnya ada di daftar panggilan tak terjawab.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya membawa selimut dan bantal. Semalam Jongin harus membereskan pekerjaan webtoonnya. Kris hyung menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan 3 chapter. Jongin mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, melihat apa Kyungsoo masih berada di luar kelas atau tidak. Ada, Jongin bisa melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia ambil handphone dari dalam saku celananya. Jongin tekan angka 1 di handphonenya.

"Halo…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara riang.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di luar?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Jongin. Ia geser posisinya berdiri beberapa langkah ke arah sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin heran.

Jongin terus menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di luar. Senyum Jongin muncul saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Arah yang sama saat Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat? Arahku sudah benar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, kau menunggu di luar hanya untuk itu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyapamu."

"Aku pun sedang melambaikan tangan padamu. Masuklah, murid-muridmu menunggu untuk kau ceritakan dongeng."

"Iya… aku akan masuk sekarang."

Pagi Jongin sekarang selalu terasa indah. Bahkan terasa lebih indah, itu karena Kyungsoo tentunya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Jongin harus pergi ke penerbitnya hari ini. Keluar dari rumahnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat membuat Jongin malas. Tapi, jika dia harus pergi dan terlebih dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan dan merasa malas. Eomeoni, Jongin hamper lupa dengan eomeoni karena Kyungsoo. Dua hari yang lalu eomeoni sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan Rahui bilang, eomeoni sudah mulai kembali membuka kedainya. Jongin tidak ingin di anggap sebagai anak kurang ajar karena terlalu asyik dengan urusan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**안영****... ****안영****...**

**Huwaaaaa long time no see yeoreobun~~ (^^,)**

**I should apologize to all of you~**

**I'm so sorry for late, very very late update for this chapter...**

***deep bow***

***jeosonghabnida***

**Don't hate me yes...**

**I hope you still wait my story ^^,**

**Di chapter ini ga ada sesuatu yang spesial... authormu ini sudah bikin chapt 7 begitu panjangggg sangattt panjangggg...**

**Jadi, author bagi dua ^^, hihihi~**

**Next chapter will be update if the viewer reach 300 viewer for this chapter (^^,)**

**Oke... see you in next chapt yeoreobun...**

**and then for my lovely dover berbi docimi... a lot of love for you sweety~~**

**SARANGHAE... *CHU***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	8. Thank You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind (fix)**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Thank you...**

**Precious chapter**

"_Kau lihat? Arahku sudah benar?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Astaga, kau menunggu di luar hanya untuk itu?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyapamu."_

"_Aku pun sedang melambaikan tangan padamu. Masuklah, murid-muridmu menunggu untuk kau ceritakan dongeng."_

"_Iya… aku akan masuk sekarang."_

_Pagi Jongin sekarang selalu terasa indah. Bahkan terasa lebih indah, itu karena Kyungsoo tentunya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Jongin harus pergi ke penerbitnya hari ini. Keluar dari rumahnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat membuat Jongin malas. Tapi, jika dia harus pergi dan terlebih dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan dan merasa malas. Eomeoni, Jongin hamper lupa dengan eomeoni karena Kyungsoo. Dua hari yang lalu eomeoni sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan Rahui bilang, eomeoni sudah mulai kembali membuka kedainya. Jongin tidak ingin di anggap sebagai anak kurang ajar karena terlalu asyik dengan urusan hatinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap?" Jongin menempelkan handphone ditelinganya yang ia jepit dengan pundaknya.

"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi aku sampai."

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke rumah eomeoni. Ia sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap agar saat Jongin datang Kyungsoo sudah siap.

Sesuai janjinya. Jongin sampai 10 menit sejak ia menghubungi Kyungsoo, tidak, bahkan ia sampai lebih cepat. Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah siap membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

"Wah kenapa kau selalu terlihat cantik," komentar Jongin.

"Kau mau memulai menggodaku?"

Ya, begitulah Jongin jika di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak seperti Jongin yang biasanya, diam, tak banyak bicara, selalu ingin bersembunyi, dan bahkan ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika ia ada. Tapi Kyungsoo merubah segalanya. Entah sihir apa yang Kyungsoo pakai untuk membuat Jongin seperti ini jika sedang bersamanya. Jongin selalu ingin memuji Kyungsoo, gadisnya. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo senang. Tapi, Kyungsoo memang cantik, sangat cantik. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya Kyungsoo biarkan terurai. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan kerah berenda berwarna hitam, rok rample selutut, membuat Kyungsoo semakin cantik.

Jongin berjalan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang menjinjing plastik berisi buah dan vitamin untuk eomeoni.

"Apa yang kau bawa untuk eomeoni?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Buah dan vitamin."

"Padahal aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk eomeoni."

"Ini sudah cukup."

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm."

"Kau memakai parfum?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya aneh rasanya berjalan di sampingmu dengan wangi berbeda."

"Aku hanya mencoba ini saja, agar aku tak lagi seperti pabrik kue."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di rumah eomeoni. Kedai sudah kembali seperti biasa. Rahui yang menjaga kedai. Saat Jongin sampai, Rahui bilang kalau eomeoni sedang kesal pada Jongin. Eomeoni kesal karena Jongin tak lagi menjenguknya di rumah sakit setelah terkahir saat ia dating bersama Kyungsoo.

"Eomeoni," sapa Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam rumah eomeoni.

Eomeoni hanya menatap sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Eyy eomeoni marah padaku? Maafkan aku, kemarin ada hal yang harus aku lakukan."

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa pada wanita tua ini," ucap eoemoni.

"Jika kau marah seperti itu kau terlihat lebih cantik," goda Jongin.

Eomeoni melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Jongin dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya eomeoni pada Jongin.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membuat dia terus menggandengmu? Kau itu tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan orang lain. Bahkan denganku saja kau tidak pernah berjalan berdampingan."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata-kata eomeoni langsung melepaskan tangannya. Jongin hanya menahan tawa melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak bersikap malu-malu.

"Aku seperti tadi agar aku bisa lebih cepat berjalan menuju kesini, eomeoni," Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tapi kau sering datang ke kedaiku sendiri," balas eomeoni.

"Itu hmmm," Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jongin mendekat pada eomeoni lalu membisikan sesuatu. Mata eomeoni membulat mendengar apa yang Jongin bisikan. Ekspresi kesal yang sejak tadi ada di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget.

"Benarkah? Kau?"

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang Jongin dan eomeoni lakukan dan bicarakan, menarik tangan Jongin dan berbisik.

"Ada apa? Eomeoni tidak suka aku ada disini?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Eomeoni kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau pasti hanya bercanda, kan?" eomeoni memastikan.

"Eomeoni ingin aku membuktikan itu?" tantang Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Jongin hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan pria di sampingnya dengan eomeoni yang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipi sebelah kanannya. Ada yang mengecup pipinya dengan cepat, dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang lakukan itu. Itu pasti Jongin, Jongin mencium pipinya tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia lakukan itu di depan eomeoni. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam karena terkejut. Lalu, dia mencubit tangan Jongin.

"Aww..." teriak Jongin mengusap-usap bagian tangannya yang Kyungsoo cubit.

"Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

Sekarang Kyungsoo merasa malu. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah eomeoni sekarang tapi Kyungsoo bisa bayangkan bagaimana eoemeoni. Melihat Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Eomeoni lihat? Masih tidak percaya?"

"Wah Kyungsooya, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?" tanya eomeoni heran.

"Maksud eomeoni?"

"Kau bisa membuat Jongin begitu berani seperti tadi."

"Kyungsoo hanya tertunduk malu, bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Eomeoni, sudahlah jangan tanyakan itu padanya," Jongin membela.

"Masih seperti mimpi aku tahu kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo, lalu melihatmencium Kyungsoo."

Baiklah, sekarang Kyungsoo seperti ingin masuk ke dalam tanah karena malu. Pipinya yang sedikit chubby semakin terasa panas dan membesar. Dia benar-benar malu dengan komentar eomeoni, dan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya tanpa izin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan senyum yang terus ia tunjukkan. Senang, meski sedikit ada rasa malu karena ia harus mengaku terang-terangan pada eomeoni tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin merasa lega, karena dia tidak perlu lagi merasa canggung, malu atau apapun itu di depan eomeoni jika sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

Ya, Jongin hanya perlu melakukan pengakuan pada eomeoni. Karena memang hanya eomeoni saat ini yang tahu bagaimana Jongin. Di samping Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tangannya yang terus melingkar di tangan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pemdiam?" tanya Jongin.

"Memang aku begitu berisik?" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Semalam kau bahkan terus bertanya padaku. Kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku lagi dan bertanya segalanya padaku?"

"Tidak."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, yang tentu saja Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang semakin erat memegang tangan Jongin. Karena takut ada sesuatu.

"Kau marah padaku?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Karena aku mencium pipimu di depan eomeoni," jawab Jongin santai.

"Aku marah, tapi-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Tapi kau suka dan ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" tukas Jongin.

"Kau ini!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana reaksi gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin yang duduk bersila di lantai yang juga sedang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah," perintah Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar."

"Kau sudah jawab itu sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"Setelah kau tertidur aku akan pulang."

"Jika kau terus mengelus tanganku seperti itu aku tidak akan tertidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku geli."

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku berhenti melakukan ini. Tidurlah, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Tuan Kim Jongin, jika aku tertidur kebih dulu saat kau pulang lalu siapa yang akan mengunci pintu rumahku? Kau akan mengunciku dari luar?"

"Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu. Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hingga malam."

"Sama-sama, cantik."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang, jangan memulai untuk berdebat denganku."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku pulang."

Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan pamit untuk pulang. Setelah di luar, Jongin mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celananya. Menekan lama angka 1 di handphonenya, dan langsung secara otomatis ia menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau baru saja keluar dari rumahku."

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu?"

KLIK

Kyungsoo sengaja membuat suara kunci pintunya terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Kau sudah kembali ke atas ranjangmu?"

"Aku perlu melangkah sebanyak 30 langkah untuk bisa sampai ke ranjangku."

"Baiklah. Good night."

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo ragu saat Jongin akan menutup teleponnya.

"Iya," jawab Jongin lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi aku malu jika harus menanyakan ini jika kau ada denganku."

"Kau ingin bertanya apa? Kenapa sampai merasa malu padaku?"

"Kenapa kau mau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Membuatku menjadi wanita beruntung karena mengenalmu."

Jongin tersenyum. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya seperti ini. Sejak awal Jongin mulai dekat, dia sudah berpikir tentang Kyungsoo yang akan bertanya tentang hal ini. Jongin yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo, kembali berjalan mendekat kea rah pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang memang tak berpagar.

"Kau masih berdiri dekat pintu?" tanya Jongin halus.

"Eoh, kenapa?"

Dengan handphone yang masih ia pegang dan menempel di telinganya, Jongin bicara menghadap pintu rumah Kyungsoo. berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Akhirnya kau bertanya tentang ini padaku," ucap Jongin dari balik pintu.

"Kau masih belum pergi? Kau masih ada di depan rumahku?"

"Dengarkan aku," suara lembut Jongin mulai meminta keseriusan.

Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar jelas suara Jongin dari balik pintu, berdiri menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memegang handphonenya dan menempelkannya di telinga, sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

"Sejak aku mulai dekat denganmu, aku heran kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? itu pertanyaan yang aku tunggu. Sekarang, akhirnya kau bertanya seperti ini. Tapi, meskipun aku menunggumu bertanya seperti ini aku tidak mempersiapkan jawaban yang romantis, atau bahkan bisa berkesan untukmu. Tapi karena kau sudah bertanya, berarti aku harus menjawab. Aku akan jawab, karena aku ingin. Aku ingin seperti ini denganmu, bahkan sejak dulu setelah kau berhasil membuat ayahku tidak menamparkau untuk yang kedua kali di depan orang banyak. Hanya saja, keberanian dalam diriku sangat sulit untuk ditunjukkan, itu yang membuatku menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa seperti ini denganmu."

Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, memastikan apa Kyungsoo masih mendengarkannya.

"Kau masih disitu?"

"Eoh lanjutkan kata-katamu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah setiap hari aku memandangimu dari jendela kamarku, melihat setiap senyummu. Aku seperti orang paling beruntung. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, ada setiap kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu. Hanya itu."

"Kau benar-benar bukan orang yang romantis," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah katakana padamu, aku tidak persiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu."

"Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jika pintu ini tidak menghalangiku, aku sudah memelukmu sekarang."

"Pulanglah, sudah malam."

"Kau tidak akan membukakan pintu untukku?"

"Pulanglah, jika tidak kau akan dianggap sebagai orag jahat yang akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Lagi pula aku sudah pegal harus berdiri disini lebih lama lagi."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa jika kau masih berdiri. Baiklah, aku pulang."

"Hmmm, hati-hati. Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar di tempatnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas. Kyungsoo masih berada di rumahnya. Sibuk merapikan cangkir dan piring di dapurnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di taman kanak-kanak dan mencari pekerjaan yang memang bisa ia lakukan sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Di kedua telinga kyungsoo terpasang earphone. Alunan lagu menemani Kyungsoo hari ini. Sesekali ia bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengar.

_I just wanna love you_

_Give me that chance_

_Wanna hold you_

_Baby you know_

_That i need you i need you_

_And i m wondering all the time_

_If you love me come_

_On over get to know me_

_Baby because i know_

_You need me you need me_

_And i want you_

_In my life yeah yeah…_

Lagu Amber f(x) terus mengalun di telinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang ia dengar.

"Aakk!" Kyungsoo berteriak karena terkejut.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Melepas earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika orang jahat yang melakukan ini bagaimana, huh?"

"Jongin-ah, kau membuatku kaget."

"Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi jika kau hanya sendiri di rumah."

"Aku hanya mendengarkan lagu."

"Sejak tadi aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, karena tidak ada jawaban aku mencoba masuk dan ternyata pintu tidak kau kunci."

"Aku tidak kunci itu karena tahu kau akan datang."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya, jangan lagi melakukan ini lagi."

"Hmmm baiklah, maafkan aku."

Jongin duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Jongin duduk bersila di depan sebuah meja kayu kecil. Di atas meja ada tumpukkan berlembar-lembar kertas. Jongin ambil beberapa lembar, ia lihat apa yang ada di kertas itu. Bulatan-bulatan kecil tersusun rapi, membentuk sebuah kode dari setiap bentuknya. Itu huruf braile. Jongin tersenyum saat tahu itu tulisan Kyungsoo. Jongin menulis buku dengan huruf braile di dalamnya, jadi Jongin sedikit mengerti tentang huruf ini.

Jongin meraba setiap huruf braile yang ada di atas kertas itu. Senyum Jongin semakin lebar saat tahu apa yang Kyungsoo tulis. Semua tentang keseharian Kyungsoo. Tentang Kyungsoo yang marah pada Jongin karena ia telat menjemputnya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Bahkan tentang Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya di depan eomeoni pun Kyungsoo tulis. Senyum Jongin tak lagi nampak saat ia membaca lembar terakhir yang ada di tangannya. Kyungsoo tak lagi menulis sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jongin tersenyum lepas. Sekarang yang Kyungsoo tulis sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo menulis tentang bagaimana senangnya dia tahu jika ibunya mencarinya dan menemuinya. Akhirnya Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat sayang pada ibunya, meski rasa kesal dan marah masih ada di hatinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin tersenyum getir.

_Eomma, aku hanya ingin katakan _

_Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae…_

_Gomawo, karena sudah melahirkan aku hingga aku bisa bertemu Jongin,_

_Mianhae, karena aku tidak berusaha mencarimu seperyi yang kau lakukan,_

_Dan _

_Saranghae, aku tidak tahu bagaiana aku harus menjelaskan kata ini _

_Rasa kesal, marah ini perlahan hilang jika aku ingat nama Kim Jongin._

_Seseorang yang berhasil merubah hidupku dalam waktu singkat._

.

.

.

.

Jongin sibuk dengan komputernya di dalam kamar. Seperti biasa pekerjaannya yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini. Kyungsoo ada di rumah Jongin, duduk di ruang tengah mendengarkan rekaman isi buku yang Jongin bust semalam. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin kalau dia ingin membaca buku, bukan buku tulisan Jongin yang sudah puluhan kali Kyungsoo baca. Tapi, buku lain, buku yang orang-orang yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo baca. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk merekam suaranya membaca buku untuk bisa Kyungsoo dengarkan.

Sesekali Jongin mengintip apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Kamar Jongin tak lagi berada di lantai dua, sudah sejak eomeoni berhenti datang untuk membereskan rumahnya. Jongin ingin suasana baru, meski sebenarnya tak banyak yang berubah. Papan berukuran besar dengan ratusan gambar wajah Kyungsoo masih ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tidak lapar? tanya Jongin, duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan membuka sebelah earphone yang menempel di telinga Kyungsoo."

"Tidak. Kau sudah selesai degan pekerjaanmu?"

"Sebentar lagi, kau sudah selesai mendengarkan itu?"

"Belum. Aku suka cerita ini. Juga suaramu, suara serakmu membacakan buku ini."

"Ada yang aneh dengan suaraku? Kau sudah sering mendengar suaraku."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan rekaman suara Jongin. Jongin kembali membiarkan Kyungsoo asik dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan Jongin kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

Suara detakan jarum jam terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam kamar Jongin. Akhirnya pekerjaan Jongin selesai. Jongin tarik kedua tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, melihat apa gadisnya masih asik dengan rekaman buku yang ia buat atau tidak. Ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa dengan earphone yang masih menempel di telinganya. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan membawa kain flannel berukuran sedang untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin melepas earphone yang masih terpasang di telinga Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan Jongin lepas, agar tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Ini kedua kalinya Jongin melihat gadis cantiknya terpejam. Jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain. Sama, hanya gadis biasa, cantik, dan Jongin sayang padanya, tanpa ada kekurangan apapun. Meskipun bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Jongin selalu menjadikan Kyungsoo adalah wanita sempurna untuknya, apapun keadaan Kyungsoo. hati Jongin seperti sudah diprogram untuk terus sayang padanya. Jongin menyesal? Tentu tidak, tidak sedikit pun yang Jongin selali dengan mengenal bahkan memberikan rasa sayangnya yang lebih untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang dalam wajah Kyungsoo. Cantik, hanya itu yang bisa dia gambarkan. Jari-jarinya membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu menuju kamar mengambil buku sketsanya dan juga pensil. Jongin mulai apa yang selalu ia lakukan dengan kertas putih, pencil, dan juga wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang men jadi objek. Goresan-goresan tipis mulai Jongin buat di atas kerta. Perlahan gambarnya mulai jelas terlihat, sekarang wajah Kyungsoo saat tertidur bisa ia gambar dengan sangat baik. Gambar sebelumnya Jongin tidak bisa ia buat sebaik hari ini, jadi gambar itu tidak ia tempel di papan berisi gambar Kyungsoo. jongin sedang membenarkan bagian bibir Kyungsoo pada gambarnya. Dia hapus garis-garis yang membuat gambarnya tak rapi. Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti menggerakan penghapus. Matanya perlahan memandang ke bagian yang sedang ia benahi gambarnya. Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. itu yang sekarang sedang Jongin pandangi.

Jongin diam-diam menelan ludah, dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada bibir Kyungsoo. Pikirannya mulai berpikir tidak wajar. Kiss scene yang Jongin lihat beberapa hari lalu di drama televisi tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya.

BODOH!

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa adegan sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya disaat seperti ini. Rasa panas mulai ia rasakan. Ya, rasa panas yang seharusnya tiba-tiba juga ia rasakan ini muncul. Jongin simpan buku sketsa dan pensil yang ia pegang. Dengan ragu Jongin dekatkan wajahnya. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo. lalu, yang membuat lebih buruk adalah, dadanya sekarang berdebar semakin tak karuan. Berdebar karena gugup atau senang, Jongin tidak tahu itu, yang jelas dadanya berdebar, itu saja.

CHU

Tanpa sadar bibir Jongin sudah tak berjarak lagi dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik waktu terasa berhenti bagi Jongin.

"_Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?_" rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba, suara lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar. Merasakan ada seseorang yang Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu sedang mencium bibirnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup. Kyungsoo tahu itu Jongin, tidak masalah jika ia mendorong tubuh Jongin dan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, entah setan mana yang merasuki Kyungsoo. semua itu tidak mau ia lakukan. Ia akan berpura-pura tidur dan membiarkan Jongin selesai melakukan ini.

"_Astaga, kapan Jongin akan berhenti mencium bibirku. Sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini? Kenapa terasa lama sekali_," ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Akhirnya Jongin berhenti mencium Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin langsung membuka matanya dan meminta penjelasan dari Jongin. Sebentar, penjelasan? Kenapa Kyungsoo perlu penjelasan. Jongin kekasihnya, tidak masalah jika dia mencium Kyungsoo. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dengan seorang pria tentunya, pria yang juga menjadi orang pertama yang mau lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan mau menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti. Kyungsoo masih berakting, berpura-pura kalau dia masih tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tatap Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam. Memastikan jika Kyungsoo memang masih tertidur dan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Bahkan tanpa izin. Jika dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan, mau di taruh dimana wajahku ini? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_"_ Jongin terus menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil terus bergumam.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Tahu apa?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

Jongin jelas terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bersuara saat Jongin sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tahu tentang apa?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Ti ti tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin tersenyum kaku.

"Jika aku belum bangun aku tidak akan bertanya padamu."

"Kau benar. Hahahaha hahahaha," Jongin tertawa canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, sangat baik."

"Tapi suaramu terdengar aneh, seperti sedang menetupi sesuatu dan aku tidak boleh tahu."

"Tidak!" jawab Jongin dengan suara keras.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "aku bukan sedang mengintrogasimu, jadi jawablah dengan tenang."

"Ah Iya," Jongin kembali tertawa canggung.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo tak mengerti, kenapa Jongin harus malu mengatakan tentang apa yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu pada bibirnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau menyiksa Jongin dengan rasa malu karena hal itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo akan diam dan membiarkan itu.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, baru saja. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Apa, ya Kyungsoo berpikir."

"Aku lapar, kita pergi ke kedai eomeoni. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku mau."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Warna langit mulai berubah, dari langit yang biru cerah karena sinar matahari berubah menjadi warna keunguan. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tangan yang terus menggandeng tangan Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin merencanakan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya"

"Hmmm Ada apa?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Besok kau tidak ada rencana untuk pergi, kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, lagi pula selama ini yang mengajakku pergi itu hanya kau. Haejin sudah cukuo sibuk dengan sekolah dan yang lain."

"Besok ikutlah denganku," ajak Jongin.

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia. Tidak akan menarik jika aku katakan sekarang."

"Kau mulai merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

"Yang penting kau mau, itu sudah cukup."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai eomeoni. Eomeoni tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin, begitu melihat Jongin datang sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Aigu, aku tetap tidak percaya walau kau datang menggandeng Kyungsoo," komentar eomeoni.

"Mau aku tunjukkan lagi sesuatu agar kau benar-benar percaya?"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di samping Jongin langsunng mencubit lengan Jongin. Mengingatkan Jongin agar berhenti melakukan hal aneh di depan eomeoni.

"Aaaww."

"Hentikan, kita kesini untuk makan," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah baiklah Jongin menurut."

Jongin tarik kursi dan membantu Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman. Memesan dua porsi sup iga untuknya dan juga Kyungsoo. Eomeoni yang tentu tidak sendiri, ia bersama Rahui terus memandang ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Seperti singa yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya. Jika Kyungsoo bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan eomeoni dan Rahui sekarang, pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah karena malu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai dengan makan mereka. Berpamitan pada eomeoni untuk pulang. Saat akan pulang eomeoni masih mempermasalahkan pengakuan Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan eomeoni masih tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengambil perekam di tempatmu, aku belum selesai mendengarkan semua isi buku itu."

"Kau lanjutkan itu lagi besok, sekarang kau istirahat."

"Kenapa? aku masih ingin dengar kelanjutannya."

"Jika kau dengarkan itu mala mini, kau akan tidur larut. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Masuk dan istirahatlah, oke?"

"Tapi aku belum lelah dan-" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan aku masih ingin bersamamu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Heh? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Bukan itu yang aku dengar," timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Jongin yang berusaha menggodanya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak dengar apa kataku," protes Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengalah."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat Jongin, kembali mendengarkan rekaman buku dari Jongin.

"Hanya dengarkan ini sampai pukul 9," Jongin memperingatkan Kyungsoo, memasang earphone di kedua telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang Jongin minta. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah berencana akan merengek pada Jongin untuk membiarkannya diam di tempatnya, sampai Kyungsoo ingin pulang tanpa Jongin minta.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah rapi, menunggu Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya. Sesuai janji, hari ini Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat. Ingin memberikan Kyungsoo kejutan. Tak lama pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka, Haejin keluar lebih dulu menuntun Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya. Segurat senyum muncul dari Jongin. Entah mengaoa, gadisnya ini selalu terlihat cantik.

"Kau cantik," komentar Jongin begitu Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Aigu kau ini, selama ini diam seperti pendekar yang bertapa di dalam gua, tapi jika bersama Kyungsoo kau seperti lelaki yang sebenarnya," Haejin menimpali.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Haejin. Tapi, memang benar. Jongin bukanlah Kim Jongin yang orang-orang kenal jika bersama Kyungsoo. dunianya berubah entah berapa derajat. Tak ada Jongin yang pendiam, gugup saat berada di keramaian, menghindar dari orang lain. Tidak ada sama sekali Jongin yang seperti itu.

Jongin sudah berada di dalam taksi bersama Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau ini."

"Kau hanya tinggal menggandeng tanganku, dan mengikuti kemana aku membawamu."

"Kau tidak berniat untuk berbuat jahat padaku, kan? Kyungsoo mulai curiga."

Jongin terkekeh, "tentu saja tidak, sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku jahat padamu."

"Itu sebabnya, beritahu aku kemana kau akan membawaku pergi."

"Tidak," bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia tak lagi bertanya kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi. Sudah lima belas menit mereka dalam perjalanan. Kyungsoo semakin penasaran kemana Jongin membawanya. Perjalanan terasa lama selain karena jalanan yang cukup padat, juga karena Kyungsoo yang terus menunggu kapan mereka sampai. Akhirnya Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk turun dari taksi. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan. Kyungsoo seperti tahu kemana jalan yang mereka berdua lewati mengarah.

"Jongin-ah."

"Hmmm."

"Bukankah ini jalan menuju taman itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Wah Kau benar-benar hapal? Kau benar."

"Kau mau mengajakku kesini? Lalu kenapa kau harus merahasiakan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin. Hati-hati langkahmu."

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Seperti biasa dengan berjalan mundur.

"Sampai."

Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Bangku yang biasa dipakai dia dan Jongin duduk. Bangku taman yang mengarah kea rah pemandangan kota.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membeli minum."

"Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Kenapa tidak kau beli sebelum sampai kesini seperti biasanya?"

"Sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama."

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit gugup. Karena ini adalah masalahnya. Hanya sendiri di tempat yang Kyungsoo jarang sekali datangi, sepi. Meski Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah yang harus ia lewati untuk pulang, tapi puluhan anak tangga menuju taman ini adalah masalah besar bagi Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melihat.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Kyungsoo sempat ragu karena itu bukan langkah kaki Jongin. Dia tahu bagaimana langkah kaki Jongin. Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya yang memegang sebuah tas kecil. Berjaga-jaga jika orang yang mendekatinya adalah orang jahat ia akan memukul orang itu dengan tas yang ia pegang.

"Kyungsooya panggil lirih seseorang."

Kyungsoo mematung. Mencoba kembali mendengar suara orang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyungsooya..."

Kyungsoo mulai cemas. Kyungsoo tahu suara siapa itu. Dengan cepat ia memanggil nama Jongin, berharap kekasihnya segera datang dan membawanya pergi.

"Jongin-ah Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara yang mulai gemetar.

"Kyungsooya, maafkan ibumu ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu bicarakan!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Berusaha menghubungi Jongin untuk segera kembali.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini. Jongin yang merencanakan semua ini. Jongin yang meminta ibu Kyungsoo untuk datang dan menemui Kyungsoo. jongin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo terus seperti ini pada ibunya sendiri. Terlebih setelah Jongin membaca tulisan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu tentang ibunya. Betapa Kyungsoo sayang pada ibunya, betapa Kyungsoo ingin memeluk ibunya, membiafrkan ibunya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang. Jongin tidak pergi membeli minum, diam-diam dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan ibunya dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tangannya terus begetar bahkan semakin bergetar. Menghubungi Jongin saja terasa sulit bagi Kyungsoo. Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Kyungsoo. Sampai tiba-tiba, ibunya berlutut di depan Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi dan dia bisa bicara dengan putrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsooya. Aku tahu tidak pantas seperti ini padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mau mendengarkanku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dengan dada yang turun naik karena mencoba menahan tangis. Kyungsoo kembalii duduk. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri. Masih dalam posisinya yang berlutut, ibu Kyungsoo melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah pada ibumu ini, atau bahkan kau benci. Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sejak aku meninggalkanmu, aku selalu menyesali itu. Ibumu ini bahkan membenci diriku sendiri."

"Hentikan," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap sayu ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Berhenti seperti ini padaku, berhenti memintaku untuk mau menerima matamu agar aku bisa melihat lagi. Cukup dengan kau ada di sampingku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, eomma," ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Ibunya yang masih berlutut di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilya eomma.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti seperti ini padaku, Apa eomma tahu belasan tahun aku menunggu eomma mencariku, datang padaku, memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Ibu Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo penuh dengan rasa sayang. Putrinya yang selama ini hidup jauh darinya mau memanggilnya eomma dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan eomma, Kyungsooya maafkan eomma."

"Berhenti seperti padaku, eomma."

"Eoh eomma tidak akn seperti ini lagi padamu, eomma tidak akan memintamu lagi untuk menerima donor mataku."

"Maafkan aku juga, eomma."

"Tidak kau tidak salah apapun."

"Tidak aku salah karena sikapku padamu sebelumnya."

"Wajar kau seperti itu."

Ibu Kyungsoo lalu menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium kening putrinya. Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Tapi, eomma. Kau tahu dari mana jika aku disini?"

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menemuiku dan meminta eomma melakukan ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsooya," Jongin tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Jongin-ah."

"Aku yang menemui ibumu dan merencanakan ini."

"Kau?"

"Iya, maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali pulang. Kyungsoo ditawari untuk tinggal bersama ibunya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Meski Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi bersikap dingin pada ibunya tapi perlu waktu untuk Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri. Lagi pula jika Kyungsoo tinggal bersama ibunya, ia akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis di sampingnya tak banyak bicara sejak tadi. Hanya diam, bersuara jika menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo akan seperti ini. Jadi, dia tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk membuat Kyungsoo bersikap biasa.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Rumahmu saja."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat."

"Tidak mau."

"Baiklah."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir sampai di rumah Jongin. Jongin merasa heran saat melihat pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka. Seingatnya sebelum pergi dia sudah menutup pagarnya. Apa ada seseorang? Atau ada pencuri? Jongin perlahan melangkah. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat siapa yang sedang berada disitu.

"Abeoji?"

"Apa kabarmu anakku?"

Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Jongin heran. Siapa yang Jongin panggil dengan abeoji? Apa ayah Jongin? Kyungsoo lalu berbisik pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, siapa?"

"Ayahku," jawab Jongin tak bersemangat.

Ayah Jongin melihat sosok Kyungsoo.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia temanmu? Sepertinya dia bukan hanya temanmu, kalian datang dengan tangan yang bergandengan seperti itu."

Jongin diam. Jongin bukan tidak ingin menjawab. Di pikirannya sekarang sedang sibuk bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Apa yang di lakukan ayahnya disini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya menemuinya?

"Dia kekasihku," jawab Jongin dengan berani.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Hmmm... tapi sebentar, kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanya ayah Jongin tanpa basa basi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bingung harus merespon apa. Kyungsoo mulai gugup, tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Jongin yang tahu Kyungsoo mulai tak nyaman karena ayahnya berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa abeoji kesini? Dan juga... tahu dari mana aku tinggal disini?"

"Ikutlah dengan ayah kembali pulang."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaa~**

**I'm sorry for the trouble befor ^^,**

**Maaf harus upload ulang...**

**Update ASAP nih author yang suka bikin galau hihihihi ^^,**

**A lot of thing happen to me this week .**

**so hectic, so make me want to kiss Chanyeol so much ^^,**

**Yihaaaa~**

**I hope you still wait for next chapter yesss ^^,**

**Semoga tidak ada aral melintang jadi bisa update cepat... secepat... cepatnya...**

**Once again,**

**For my lovely dovey belbi docimi~ yang lagi tersihir sama karisma Jongin...**

**Saranghae a lot!**

**Reader too, I LOVE U SO MUCH!**

**always waiting your precious review yeoreobunnnnnn \\(^^,)/**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	9. Don't Go

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Don't Go...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Dia kekasihku," jawab Jongin dengan berani._

_"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri._

_"Hmmm... tapi sebentar, kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanya ayah Jongin tanpa basa basi._

_Kyungsoo terdiam._

_"Ada apa abeoji kesini? Dan juga... tahu dari mana aku tinggal disini?"_

_"Ikutlah dengan ayah kembali pulang."_

.

.

.

.

"Pulang? Apa maksud abeoji?" Jongin tidak mengerti maksud dari ajakan ayahnya yang tiba2 datang.

"Iya, pulang lah. Kembali tinggal di rumahmu."

"Rumahku? Tempat tinggalku dulu bukan rumahku. Disini rumahku."

"Apapun itu. Kembalilah ke rumah, dan berhenti hidup seperti ini."

Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya ayahnya, tiba-tiba datang, lalu meminta Jongin kembali tinggal bersamanya, bahkan ayahnya bilang untuk berhenti hidup seperti Jongin sekarang ini. Hidup Jongin? Sejak kapan ayahnya peduli dengan hidupnya?

Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kyungsooya, lebih baik kau pulang, hmmm," bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya. Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo, tapi baru sampai depan rumahnya, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk kembali masuk.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, biar aku pulang sendiri. Masuklah lagi, tidak sopan meninggalkan ayahmu seperti itu."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bukan sekali ini aku pulang sendiri, kan?"

"Nanti aku hubungi, hati-hati."

Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia kecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

"Masuklah. Tidak perlu melihatku pergi," Kyungsoo berbalik, mulai melangkah pulang. Tapi ia kembali berbalik dan memanggil Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Ya, ada apa? Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak. Bicaralah baik-baik dengan ayahmu," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, sayang. Pulanglah, hati-hati. Nanti aku hubungi."

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuatkan teh untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya berjalan-jalan melihat isi tempat tinggal Jongin. Bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui. Jongin jawab, menjawab seperlunya. Tanpa ada kesan antusias atau senang. Ayah Jongin baru duduk saat Jongin membawa secangkir teh.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya ayah Jongin.

"Tentu saja."

"Rumahmu cukup bagus."

Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin basa-basi dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa abeoji datang kesini? Lalu tahu dari mana abeoji tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Ibumu sudah tidak lagi menemuimu?" tanya ayah Jongin tiba-tiba.

Jongin diam. Karena Jongin tahu, ibunya yang biasa datang menemui Jongin beberapa minggu sekali tiba-tiba tidak pernah lagi melakukan itu karena ayahnya. Sebenarnya tidak heran jika ayahnya tahu dimana Jongin tinggal sejak ia keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ayahnya pasti menyuruh anak buahnya atau siapa pun untuk mencari tahu. Jongin bertanya hanya ingin tahu ayahnya akan menjawab apa.

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan lagi menemuimu, jika dia masih melakukan itu sekarang ini dia tidak akan tinggal bersamaku."

Jongin kembali diam. Persis seperti yang Jongin kira. Ayahnya tidak berubah, sama sekali tidak. Ayahnya tetap orang yang sama, orang 4 tahun lalu mengusir Jongin, orang yang dulu begitu melarang Jongin untuk melakukan hal yang ia suka. Selain itu, dia tetap egois dan sombong.

"Aku datang untuk menyuruhmu kembali tinggal denganku dan juga ibumu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Lagi pula abeoji tahu apa jawabanku."

"Ya... memang, tapi aku akan tetap memaksamu. Memintamu kembali tinggal bersama."

"Dan aku akan tetap menolak. Lagi pula ada apa tiba-tiba memintaku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus tinggal disini. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana lingkungan disini. Kau akan lebih baik jika mengikuti apa kataku."

Jongin tak langsung merespon. Pikiran Jongin teringat saat ia masih tinggal dengan ayahnya. Kata-kata yang baru saja ayahnya ucapkan sama seperti yang ayahnya katakan dulu, saat melarang Jongin untuk tidak menggambar. Akan lebih baik jika Jongin mengikuti apa katanya? Terakhir Jongin lakukan itu, dia hidup seperti di penjara. Tidak memiliki teman dan selalu merasa ingin mati.

"Abeoji tahu apa jawabanku, dan aku harap abeoji tak lagi memintaku untuk kembali."

"Apa kau seperti ini karena gadis itu? Gadis buta yang tadi datang bersamamu?"

"Kyungsoo tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan masalah ini," jelas Jongin.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku anggap jawabanmu itu iya. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin kembali. Tapi aku sebagai ayahmu akan terus meminta dan memaksamu untuk kembali tinggal denganku. Bagaimana pun caranya!" ayah Jongin menegaskan.

.

.

.

.

Ayah Jongin semakin berusaha untuk memaksanya kembali tinggal berasa ayah dan ibunya. Jongin berpikir apa seharusnya ia pindah dari rumahnya yang sekarang ia tinggali. Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo jika dia tidak ada, jika Jongin jauh darinya. Sebelumnya memang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja hidup sendiri tanpa Jongin, jauh sebelum mereka seperti sekarang. Tapi, yang Jongim khawatirkan adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya bisa berbuat apa saja pada Kyungsoo, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu dimana Jongin tinggal, jika memang dia pindah dari tempatnya sekarang.

Jongin tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyungsoo tersiksa. Ayah Jongin setiap hari menghubunginya, menyuruh orang, dan berkali-kali datang ke tempat Jongin. Ya, ia melakukan itu untuk meminta Jongin kembali. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin lagi seperti tinggal dalam penjara.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil nama Jongin.

Karena tidak juga mendapat respon, Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di samping Jongin lalu meraba pipi Jongin dan mengecup pipinya. Barulah Jongin berhenti melamun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Apa yang bagaimana?" balas Jongin bingung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Ah... maafkan aku."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmmm?"

"Ah tidak... tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak memikirkan apapun kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan tadi."

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan."

"Kau selalu seperti itu."

"Kau ingin es krim?"

"Es krim? Aku mau! Aku juga lapar."

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar untuk membeli es krim dan makanan."

"Baiklah, aku ambil jaketku dulu."

"Kau tunggu saja di rumah, biar aku pergi sendiri saja, oke?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan cepatlah."

Jongin pergi untuk membeli es krim dan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Sejak pagi hari Jongin diam di rumah Kyungsoo. Padahal seharusnya ia pergi ke kantor penerbit untuk membicarakan buku Jongin yang akan terbit 2 bulan lagi. Tapi Jongin memilih untuk diam bersama Kyungsoo, ia malas untuk pergi. Kyungsoo tentu tidak tahu jika dia harus pergi, jika Kyungsoo tahu pastilah Jongin sedang berada di kantor penerbit.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin kembali dengan membawa makanan dan es krim. Kyungsoo akan mendengarkan rekaman buku yang Jongin rekam. Ini sudah judul buku berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi saat Kyungsoo akan memasang earphone di telinganya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, dan membukakan pintu.

"Siapa? Apa Jongin? Tapi kenapa dia tidak masuk saja langsung?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Seseorang menyapa Kyungsoo begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Kyungsooya?"

"Iya." Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung dan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ayah Jongin."

"Ah... annyeonghaseyo. Apa perlua apa tuan kesini?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja ajushi."

"Ah... iya."

"Kau hanya sendiri?"

"Iya. Jongin sedang keluar sebentar. Silakan masuk ajushi," Kyungsoo mempersilakan ayah Jongin masuk.

"Jongin? Dia ada disini?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk.

Jongin kembali dengan membawa plastik berisi es krim dan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin hampir sampai di tempat Kyungsoo, ia melihat orang-orang ayahnya berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Pikirannya langsung berpikiran buruk dan khawatir ayahnya melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Secepat mungkin Jongin berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya!" betapa leganya Jongin saat ia masuk dan mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo.

"Oh... kau datang?" tanya ayah Jongin.

"Apa yang abeoji lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo."

"Benar, Jongin-ah. Ayahmu hanya mengobrol. Kau membeli makanan lebih, kan? Ajushi, makan bersama aku dan Jongin saja," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk ajakkanmu, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak senang jika aku ikut makan bersamamu. Lebih baik aku pamit untuk pulang, lain kali aku akan mendengarkan lagi ceritamu."

Ayah Jongin pergi dan sekarang hanya tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ini kenapa?"

Jongin menghela nafas lalu mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar lega mendengar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Saat ia datang dan melihat orang-orang yang biasa mengawal ayahnya ada di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, lepaskan."

"Dengarkan aku," Jongin melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Jangan pernah membukakan pintu dan mengajak orang lain yang kau tidak kenal masuk ke dalam rumahmu jika sedang sendiri, mengerti?"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan ini padaku, tampan."

"Maksudku semua orang asing, termasuk ayahku."

"Heh? Kau ini bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membukakan pintu dan tidak menyuruhnya masuk."

"Aku mohon, hmmm."

"Kau ini kenapa? Ayahmu bukan orang jahat, kau lihat tadi? Dia tidak melakukan hal buruk padaku."

"Kyungsooya..." Jongin memohon.

"Sudahlah. Es krimnya."

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menyinari bumi. Begitu terik hari ini. Kyungsoo sudah rapi. Memakai celana jeans, t-shirt putih dengan hiasan huruf K besar di bagian depan, dan flat shoes berwarna biru sudah begitu pas menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Pria terbaik di hidup Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau masih belum siap? Cepatlah."

"..."

"Aku sudah siap, cepatlah datang Jongin-ah... atau aku yang pergi ke rumahmu."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu."

Hari ini Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke Everland. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mengajaknya kesana, karena Kyungsoo belum pernah datang ke tempat itu sama sekali. Jongin sempat menolak, karrna takut akan menyulitkan Kyungsoo dengan pergi ke tempat seramai itu. Tapi berkat jurus memelas Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin mau mengajak Kyungsoo pergi kesana.

Orang yang sejak tadi Kyungsoo tunggu akhirnya datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Kau menungguku sejak kapan? Kau bilang kita pergi pukul 10 dan sekarang baru pukul 10 kurang 15 menit, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sejak semalam Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke Everland. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Selama di perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tersenyum dan bersenandung.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti sedang mengantar anak kecil pergi bermain," komentar Jongin.

"Apa kita masih jauh?"

"Kita baru saja pergi 20 menit yang lalu, manis."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, aku ingin cepat sampai."

"Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi."

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang. Dia terus mengajak Jongin untuk berkeliling. Menaiki wahana yang ada disana. Mulai wahana yang biasa saja sampai bisa membuat Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Astaga... apa yang kau makan semalam dan sebelum pergi sampai kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Setelah berjam-jam Kyungsoo dan Jongin berkeliling, pindah dari satu wahana ke wahana lain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Meski Kyungsoo masih tetap ingin berkeliling, tapi Jongin melarang Kyungsoo untuk terus berkeliling dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang, mereka pergi makan malam. Tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sebuah kedai ayam yang berada di jalan menuju rumah.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama, sayang," jawab Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Hari ini tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu Everland jika tidak memaksa Jongin untuk mengajaknya kesana. Karena Haejin tidak pernah mau dan memberi izin Kyungsoo untuk pergi kesana.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal jika ayahmu menemuimu."

Jongin diam. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal sendiri di tempat tinggalnya sekarang karena ayahnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu betapa Jongin begitu benci pada ayahnya. Bukan, bahkan Jongin sempat ragu apa orang yang dia panggil abeoji itu adalah ayah kandungnya atau bukan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena masalahmu yang dulu? Karena dia melarangmu menggambar?"

"Bukan, hanya saja-"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin sebelum Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu beruntung," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih memiliki seorang ayah, meski pun dulu dia pernah melakukan hal yang salah padamu. Aku yakin dia sangat sayang padamu. Buktinya, dia memintamu untuk kembali tinggal dengannya lagi."

"Tinggal di tempatku sekarang itu lebih baik."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mau dan menuruti keinginan ayahmu untuk kembali tinggal bersama. Tapi setidaknya bersikaplah lebih baik pada ayahmu."

Jongin tak bersuara. Merespon perkataan Kyungsoo. Terlalu sulit bagi Jongin untuk bersikap biasa pada ayahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, tapi sulit bagi Jongin untuk begitu saja bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan ayahnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Sekarang waktunya untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh yang mulai lelah karena sejak hari masih terang mereka pergi. Saat melewati convenient store Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, Kyungsooya. Aku harus membeli lampu untuk di ruang tengah. Semalam lampu di ruang tengah rumahku mati."

"Baiklah. Aku saja yang masuk, aku menunggu disini saja."

"Tidak ap-apa?"

"Hmmm, masuklah."

Jongin lalu menuntun Kyungsoo berdiri di depan convenient store, di tempat yang menurutnya aman jika ada seseorang lewat Kyungsoo tidak akan tertabrak atau dia menghalangi langkah orang lain. Jongin masuk, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat Jongin mengambil barang yang ia cari. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"JONGIN-AH!"

Seseorang berteriak dan memanggil nama Jongin dan Jongin tahu suara siapa itu. Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin keluar dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin keluar, ia melihat Kyungsoo di bawa oergi oleh dua orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan tubuh kekar. Jongin yang melihat itu jelas panik.

"KYUNGSOOYA!" teriak Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsok yang sudah berada di seberang jalan mendengar suara Jongin dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang membawanya.

"Jongin-ah. Lepaskan aku! Jongin-ah! Tolong aku!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak meminta Jongin menolongnya dengan suara yang bergetar karena Kyungsoo menangis

Jongin yang berada di seberang dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri berusaha mengejar. Dua orang yang membawa Kyungsoo memaksa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin yang melihat itu semakin panik. Tampa pikir panjang, Jongin berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang begitu ramai dengan kendaraan.

BRUK!

Suara keras terdengar. Banyak orang berkumpul di tengah jalan. Jongin yang berusaha mengekar Kyungsoo tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuhnya terpental. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar karena terluka. Jongin yang lemas terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya sibuk menghubungi 119 untuk meminta bantuan agar Jongin cepat ditangani.

"Kyung... soo... Kyung... Kyungsooya..."

Kyungsoo yang ketakutan di dalam mobil tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pasa kekasihnya. Air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir, suara gemetarnya terus memanggil nama Jongin. Meminta Jongin untuk menolongnya. Dengan rasa takut dan bingung kenapa orang-orang ini membawanya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan terus memanggil nama Jongin. Berharap Jongin datang dan menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eotteokae?**

**How?**

**Bagaimana?**

**Chapter ini kembali membuat reader penasaran?**

**Mian... author menyebalkan ini sengaja buat chapter ini tanpa ada adegan yang bikin elus-elus dada sama mesranya Jongin dan Kyungsoo... ^^,**

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun~**

***bowing***

**I hope all of you still love me~ (^^,)**

**Don't hate me yessss~ CHU :***

**Wait for next chapter everybody...**

**SARANGHAE!**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	10. I Still The Same

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**I Still The Same**

**Previous chapter**

_Suara keras terdengar. Banyak orang berkumpul di tengah jalan. Jongin yang berusaha mengekar Kyungsoo tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuhnya terpental. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar karena terluka. Jongin yang lemas terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya sibuk menghubungi 119 untuk meminta bantuan agar Jongin cepat ditangani._

_"Kyung... soo... Kyung... Kyungsooya..."_

_Kyungsoo yang ketakutan di dalam mobil tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pasa kekasihnya. Air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir, suara gemetarnya terus memanggil nama Jongin. Meminta Jongin untuk menolongnya. Dengan rasa takut dan bingung kenapa orang-orang ini membawanya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan terus memanggil nama Jongin. Berharap Jongin datang dan menolongnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian...**

"Eomma... aku pergi..." teriak seseorang dengan suara yang keras.

"Eoh, hati-hati Kyungsooya," sahut seseorang.

Langkah kaki penuh semangat berlari keluar dari rumah. Memulai harinya dengan semangatnya. Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga menuju pagar. Seseorang yang Kyungsoo panggil eomma keluar dengan appron yang mengikat di tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, jangan berlari seperti itu."

Merasa bahwa dirinya dinasehati, Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya. Berbalik melihat ibunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf eomma, aku terlalu bersemangat," balasnya malu.

"Hati-hati, kau akan pulang dengan Sehun nanti."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, bibirnya ia buat mengerucut, menandakan kalau dia tidak setuju dengan saran ibunya.

"Eomma..." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Kau akan Sehun jemput. Selesai! Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat."

"Eomma..."

"Hati-hati putriku..."

Gagal! Misi membujuk ibunya dengan rengekan sekejap tidak berhasil. Terpaksa menerima bahwa nanti sore dia harus pulang dengan Sehun. Dalam waktu 2 tahun ini, Sehun menjadi musuh besar bagi Kyungsoo.

Ya, sudah 2 tahun ini Kyungsoo tinggal bersama ibunya. Lebih tepatnya bersama keluarga baru ibunya. Sehun adalah anak dari pernikahan ibu Kyungsoo dengan suaminya sekarang, Oh Jinhe. Mereka menjadi keluarga baru Kyungsoo.

Lalu, tak hanya itu. Kyungsoo pun sudah bisa melihat. Benar-benar melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Tidak perlu menunggu bantuan orang lain untuk menceritakan padanya apa yang mereka lihat. Setelah operasinya berhasil Kyungsoo tak bisa langsung melihat begitu saja. Kemampuan penglihatannya masih belum sempurna. Perlu waktu untuk mata barunya dan tubuh Kyungsoo melakukan penyesesuaian. Lagi pula, dokter mengatakan setelah operasi mata Kyungsoo tidak boleh dulu terkena cahaya langsung. Baru, setelah 3 bulan ia melakukan operasi Kyungsoo bisa melihat seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni, annyeong..." sapa Kyungsoo riang.

Setiap orang yang Kyungsoo lihat pasti ia beri salam. Dia sedang melakukan misinya, ini hari pertama Kyungsoo bekerja di sebuah yayasan tempat mengobati orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan secara psikologis. Ya, bisa dibilang Kyungsoo sebagai terapis. Tapi, Kyungsoo belum melakukan itu. Karena ini hari pertamanya, ia hanya membantu jika ada yang memerlukan babtuannya.

Ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Terlebih Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada dasar sebagai seorang psikolog. Dia bisa bekerja disini pun karena ibunya kenal dengan pemilik yayasan. Memang, ini tidak dibenarkan. Disaat yang lain harus mengikuti tes dan sebagainya, tapi Kyungsoo masuk tanpa harus melewati tahap itu. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo tidak langsung diperbolehkan untuk menangani pasien.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil seseorang.

"Eoh... eonni," balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Iya. Baru saja."

"Ikutlah denganku. Biar aku tunjukan lokermu."

Dia adalah Soonil, Park Soonil. Anak dari pemilik yayasan yang juga berkerja di tempat ini. Selain itu, Soonil juga teman baru Kyungsoo. Umur Kyungsoo 2 tahun lebih muda dari Soonil, itu sebabnya ia memanggil Soonil dengan panggilan eonni. Walaupun Soonil meminta Kyungsoo tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena Soonil merasa tua jika seseorang memanggilnya eonni seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Disini lokermu," jelas Soonil menunjuk sebuah loker besi berwarna merah.

"Terima kasih eonni."

"Dan... aku bawakan gembok ini untukmu," ucapnya menunjukkan gembok berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini untukku?"

Soonil mengangguk.

"Uwaaa... terima kasih eonni."

"Hmmm... sama-sama."

Soonil mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling, memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada orang-orang yang bekerja disana. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang bekerja disini, meski ini yayasan yang menurut Kyungsoo sudah cukup besar. Selesai dengan itu, Kyungsoo mulai pekerjaannnya. Hari ini Kyungsoo diminta membantu Soonil dan belajar bagaimana melakukan konseling dengan pasien.

"Eonni, aku ingin bertanya."

"Iya, tanyakan saja. Semoga aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Apa mereka semua itu... gila?"

Soonil tertawa, "tidak, mereka tidak gila. Mereka hanya terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri."

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban Soonil. Berusaha membuat dirinya mengerti dan paham maksud dari jawaban Soonil.

"Aigu... seperti ini. Jika kau terlalu berpikir keras mencerna jawabanku. Mereka terlalu memikirkan yang begitu mereka ingin pikirkan sehingga itu membuat pikiran mereka sedikit terganggu dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar."

"Ah... eonni," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti, ini pasien pertama kita. Namanya Kang Pilsup, dia sudah 2 bulan dirawat disini, dia mengalami gangguan psikologis karena selalu dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Dia seumuran denganmu."

"Annyeong, Pilsup-ah..." sapa Soonil begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Akhirnya waktu makan siang. Kyungsoo tidak banyak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat tapi ia merasa sangat lelah. Kyungsoo duduk di kantin yang, di depannya, di atas meja tentunya sudah ada segelas susu coklat dingin dan dua potong roti isi keju. Dia lahap roti isi keju buatan ibunya dengan tanpa semangat. Soonil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya sambil menyimpan nampan berwarna biru dengan menu makan siang Soonil.

"Ini makan siangku," jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmmm... aku tidak sanggup untuk menelan makanan eonni."

"Kau ini. Isilah tenagamu. Kau baru satu hari disini."

"Eonni kau tidak lelah bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja lelah, tapi ada kepuasan jika melihat mereka bisa kembali ke rumah dengan menjadi dia yang sebelumnya atau lebih baik."

"Aku tidak banyak melakukan banyak hal tapi aku merasa sangat lelah."

"Itu wajar, ini hari pertamamu. Nanti kau akan terbiasa."

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo bicara di telepon.

"..."

"Cepatlah! Kakiku sudah pegal. Jika tidak aku akan pulang sendiri," omel Kyungsoo.

Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu adik barunya yang menyebalkan. Sehun selalu punya cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Seperti sekarang, Sehun membuatnya menunggu selama satu jam. Akhirnya Sehun datang. Tapi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya saat melihat Sehun turun dari bus.

"Kau naik bus kesini?"

"Lalu? Aku harus naik kuda bersayap?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak memakai mobil?"

"Kau pikir eomma akan memberi izin pria tampan tanpa surat izin mengendarai mobil?"

"Eyyy, kau ini."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumah. Kyungsoo sudah lelah berjalan. Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo ingin memiliki kekuatan super, agar dia bisa membuat dirinya cepat sampai di rumah. Sehun berjalan di depan Kyungsoo, berjalan dengan sesekali melihat kakaknya di belakang.

"Cepatlah."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu menghalangi matanya, seperti ada debu yang masuk. Dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo, menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap mengucek matanya. Sehun sedikit menunduk lalu meniup mata Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau pulang dan sesuatu terjadi aku akan di gantung oleh eomma."

Sehun mengeluarkan kacamata dari dalam sakunya lalu memasangkan kacamata itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini berkali-kali eomma menyuruhmu untuk memakai kacamata jika pergi keluar."

"Hmmm, ternyata kau ini bisa bersikap baik padaku," Kyungsoo memuji.

"Aku ini manusia nunim..." balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di rumah. Ibu mereka sudah berdiri di depan pagar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu penjelasan dari kedua anaknya yang baru saja sampai.

"Dia datang terlambat, eomma," jelas Kyungsoo lebih dulu membela diri.

"Jalanan macet," jelas Sehun berikutnya.

"Aku terima alasan kalian, sekarang masuklah."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sesuai perintah ibu mereka. Ibu Kyungsoo masih belum tenang membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi kemana pun hanya sendiri. Jadi, ibunya belum begitu bersikap biasa dengan Kyungsoo yang pulang bahkan hingga hari mulai gelap.

Semua seisi rumah berkumpul di meja makan. Menikmati makan malam bersama. Ibu, ayah, Sehun, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat terburu-buru menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Kyungsooya. Ibu tidak akan mengijinkanmu ke rumah kaca jika kau makan seperti itu."

Seperti sudah bisa membaca maksud dari Kyungsoo yang makan terburu-buru. Ada suatu hal yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo miliki saat ia sudah bisa melihat. Kyungsoo pandai membuat tembikar. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan lihai jika sudah berhadapan dengan tanah liat. Memang belum begitu bagus seperti seniman-seniman, tapi hasil karya Kyungsoo cukup bagus. Dulu sebelum Kyungsoo mulai bekerja, ia sering datang ke rumah kaca di rumahnya. Bagunan kecil dengan kaca yang mengililingi bangunan itu. Tak hanya jadi tempat Kyungsoo 'berkencan' dengan tembikar dan tanah liat, tapi juga tempat ibu Kyungsoo menanam banyak tanaman.

Sebenarnya ada alasan Kyungsoo melakukan ini. Menjadikan membuat tembikar ini kesenangannya. Kyungsoo ingin tahu, ingin mengingat, wajah seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi Kyungsoo. Merubah hidup Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bisa 'melihat' meski cahaya tak terlihat sedikit pun dari matanya dulu. Kyungsoo seperti ini karena rindu, rindu yang teramat sangat. Jongin, Kim Jongin. Itu alasan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berharap, sangat berharap saat ia bisa melihat lagi, Jongin lah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Pria yang merubah Kyungsoo, pria yang mau menerima Kyungsoo dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi, sekarang yang Kyungsoo bisa hanya meraba-raba, menerka-nerka bagaimana wajah Jongin sesuai ingatannya dulu saat tangannya mengenali wajah Jongin.

Tapi, berkali-kali Kyungsoo coba ia tidak pernah berhasil untuk membuat wajah Jongin dengan pasti. Sekali ia coba, tidak berhasil. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali, Kyungsoo masih belum berhasil meyakinkan dirinya kalau tembikar wajah Jongin sesuai dengan ingatannya.

Sudah dua tahun Kyungsoo tidak bertemu Jongin. Bahkan tahu bagaimana kabarnya pun tidak. Kyungsoo sempat mencari Jongin, dengan pergi ke tempat tinggalnya dulu. Mengingat setiap langkahnya dulu melewati jalan menuju rumah Jongin. Tapi sayangnya, rumah yang ditinggali Jongin sudah kosong. Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kedai eomeoni, berharap eomeoni tahu dimana Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo kembali kecewa, kedai eomeoni pun sudah berganti menjadi sebuah salon kecantikan.

.

.

.

.

_I just wanna love you_

_Give me that chance_

_Wanna hold you_

_Baby you know_

_That i need you i need you_

_And i m wondering all the time_

_If you love me come_

_On over get to know me_

_Baby because i know_

_You need me you need me_

_And i want you_

_In my life yeah yeah…_

Lagu Amber f(x) mengalun dengan volume keras terdengar begitu nyaring di rumah kaca. Hari ini hari Minggu, Kyungsoo libur dari pekerjaannya. Itu berarti waktu Kyungsoo 'berkencan' dengan gundukan tanah liat. Ya, Kyungsoo lakukan ini jika rindu. Sebentar, bukan jika rindu, tapi Kyungsoo selalu rindu. Rindu Jongin.

"Noona!" seseorang mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Aakk!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik. Bukan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu, karena Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang mengagetkannya. Sehun, pasti dia. Ternyata benar, Sehun yang melakukan itu.

"Ya!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan jika aku sedang seperti ini?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah tubuhnya sendiri memberi jawaban pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak bosan mendengar lagu ini? Ribuan kali kau dengar lagu ini."

"Itu urusanku. Pergilah jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau ini sebenarnya mencoba membuat wajah siapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Menghela nafas panjang. Mengatur emosinya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo diam.

Sehun kembali bertanya, "aku benar, kan? Itu kekasihmu?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya untuk apa datang kesini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, jangan menggangguku."

"Apa kau berusaha membuat wajah orang yang sama?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu."

"Karena aku lihat, tembikar berbentuk wajah buatanmu ini semua memiliki senyum yang sama."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Kau tidak sadar itu? Lihatlah, semua memiliki senyum yang sama. Walau memang wajah mereka berbeda. Tapi bentuk senyum yang kau buat sama semua."

Kyungsoo seperti baru saja mendapat juara di lomba maraton. Mendengar perkataan Sehun tentang itu. Kyungsoo pandangi satu per satu hasil karyanya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar selama ini," gumamnya.

"Kau membuat semua ini, dan kau tidak sadar itu?"

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah, aku akan belikan kau sesuatu nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm."

"Yes! Aku ingin mobil tipe terbaru, karena sebentar lagi aku akan punya surat izin mengemudi."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Ya! Kau pikir gajiku cukup untuk itu?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menatap terus hasil karyanya. Menyentuh setiap senyum pada tembikar berbentuk wajah buatannya.

"Jadi begini senyumanmu, Jongin-ah," lirih Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air matanya jatuh menetes di pipinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melihat Jongin. Ingin bertemu Jongin. Rindu dengan apa yang selalu Jongin lakukan untuk membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. Suaranya. Bahkan wangi khas Jongin.

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah? Walau itu hanya satu kali?"

.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh sudah menghiasi pagi hari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terjebak di kamarnya. Di atas ranjangnya. Di dalam selimut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Semua ini tak ada yang lain pelakunya. OH SEHUN.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut. Menahannya agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa keluar. Ini masih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi. Tapi tidak ada batas waktu bagi manusia bernama Oh Sehun untuk menjahili Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan! Kau ingin membuatku mati?" omel Kyungsoo dari dalam selimut.

"Selama kau masih mengomel itu tandanya kau baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun santai.

"Ya! Nanti aku telat! Cepat lepaskan!" Kyungsoo berusaha berontak.

Sehun tidak menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia malah menggelitiki tubuh Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo menggeliat di dalam selimut karena geli.

"Eommaaaa!" Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuhnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo datang menghampiri sumber suara. Ibunya sudah tidak aneh mendengar kegaduhan di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah... hentikan. Lepaskan noonamu."

Kekuatan seorang ibu memang paling hebat. Satu kali perintah Sehun langsung melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyingkap selimut yang mengurungnya tadi. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Keringat terlihat di keningnya. Sudah seperti monster yang ingin menelan Sehun hidup-hidup. Bukan, bahkan jika Kyungsoo tidak harus menjadi monster Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menelan Sehun.

Kyungsoo terburu-buru mengambil tasnya lalu mengambil beberapa potong roti yang berada di meja makan.

"Sarapanlah dulu," kata ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah telat, nanti siang aku akan makan di kantin. Aku pergi..." Kyungsoo berpamitan. Memberikan kecupan di pipi ibu dan ayahnya, dan jitakan di kepala Sehun.

"Nanti pulang ka-" belum sempat ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Tidak perlu eomma, biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Jika ada sesuatu aku akan hubungi, tidak perlu menyuruh anak menyebalkan ini menjemputku."

"Kau yakin?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berteriak karena Kyungsoo sudah berjalan ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo datang dengan langkah yang santai. Karena ternyata dia tidak terlambat sama sekali. Malah Kyungsoo sempat membeli onigiri dan susu coklat di convenient store. Saat sampai kantornya, ia heran karena kantor begitu ramai. Di depan pintu masuk berjejer pria-pria bertubuh kekar memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa ini? Apa akan ada Presiden atau semacamnya datang?" gumamnya sambil menyeruput susu coklatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mencari tahu, lagi pula nanti pun dia akan tahu. Soonil datang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menyimpan tasnya ke dalam loker.

"Kyungsooya..." sapa Soonil.

"Eonni, good morning..." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menunjukkan kotak susu coklatnya dan sepotong onigiri dari dalam saku tasnya.

"Kau pasti terburu-buru karena takut terlambat."

"Eonni memang pintar. Eonni, ada apa? Apa akan ada orang penting yang berkunjung kesini?"

"Akan ada pasien baru hari ini."

"Begitu? Apa dia anak presiden atau orang penting?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya orang anak seorang pengusaha saja."

"Benarkah? Daebak! Hanya anak seorang pengusaha tapi seperti ini?"

"Hmmm. Dulu saat pertama dia datang kesini pun sama seperti ini."

"Dulu? Ini bukan yang pertama?"

"Eoh... sudahlah, dia tidak akan menjadi pasienku. Lalu kau ditugaskan untuk membantuku, jadi... kau dan aku tidak bertemu dengan dia."

"Aku membantu eonni?"

"Aku yang meminta agar kau menjadi asistenku."

"Eonni terima kasih. Setidaknya aku sedikit tenang karena aku bekerja dengan seseorang yang aku kenal."

.

.

.

.

Semangkuk sup udang, semangkuk nasi, segelas teh hijau dingin menemani makan siang Kyungsoo. Tidak sempat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan bekal masakan ibunya hari ini. Sambil menyuapi dirinya dengan sendok berisi nasi, Kyungsoo terispu, menunjukkan senyuman malu-malunya. Soonil datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau memikirkan yadong? Benar, kan?" tanya Soonil jahil.

"Eonni. Apa maksudmu, untuk apa aku memikirkan itu?"

"Siang hari seperti ini kau tersenyum aneh seperti tadi. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan selain itu."

"Astaga, kau sepertinya harus melakukan perawatan disini, eonni."

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai."

"Hmmm. Sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo sedang berada di apotek, apotek milik yayasan. Mengambil obat untuk pasien dari resep yang Soonil berikan. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangan dimana Soonil berada. Untuk menuju ke ruangan itu, Kyungsoo melewati ruang dimana anak pengusaha yang pagi tadi baru saja datang di rawat. Saat dia lewat, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyungsoo mencoba mengintip. Ingin tahu bagaimana rupa anak sang pengusaha itu, sampai harus mendapat pengawalan untuk datang kesini.

"Itu, anak pengusaha itu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti yang terganggu," gumamnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut. Hanya melihat bagian belakang, bagian punggungnya saja. Karena dia terus menghadap ke arah jendela.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk, dan itu dari Soonil. Tanpa menjawab lebih dulu panggilan itu, Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju ke tujuan awalnya. Mengantarkan obat ke ruangan Soonil.

Soonil menghela napas saat melihat Kyungsoo datang ke ruangannya.

"Kau ini. Dari mana saja? Aku pikir sesuatu terjadi padamu," khawatir Soonil.

"Maafkan aku, eonni."

"Kau sudah ambil semua obat dalam resepku?"

"Eoh, sudah. Ini," Kyungsoo memberikan wadah terbuat dari stainless steel berisi bungkusan obat pada Soonil.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah, tadi saat aku menuju kesini aku melewati ruangan anak pengusaha yang pagi tadi datang."

"Begitukah? Dia tampan, kan?" ucap Soonil tiba-tiba antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Hanya punggungnya saja."

"Ah, sayang sekali," Soonil terdengar kecewa.

"Kau masih tetap melirik pria lain? Bahkan itu adalah pasienmu."

"Kau akan tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, karena dia memang manis."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktunya Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kyungsoo membereskan isi tasnya, berdiri di depan lokernya. Dia gendong di bahunya tas gendong dari kulit berwarna coklat. Kyungsoo kembali melewati ruangan pasien yang Soonil bilang tampan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamar itu. Matanya mencoba menemukan objek yang membuat Soonil begitu kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak melihat wajah pria ini. Kyungsoo perlahan mendekat. Tidak ada maksud lain. Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana rupa pria ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Ada seseorang yang berdiri menundukkan kepala tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aakk!" teriak Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauh dan tidak melihat apa yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Mencoba mengatur napasnya, Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lututnya yang masih sedikit gemetar karena masih terkejut.

"Aish... apa itu tadi? Hantu? Atau bukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban sendiri.

"Ah... aku tidak ingin tahu apa itu tadi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lebih baik aku pulang."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte bus. Sesuai permintaannya, hari ini adik paling menyebalkannya tidak datang untuk menjemput. Kyungsoo tidak mau rasa lelahnya setelah bekerja bertambah dengan kejahilan Sehun yang sudah di atas batas normal. Earphone berwarna ungu terlihat terpasang di telinga Kyungsoo. Bus yang harus ia naiki belum datang. Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang. Memikirkan bagaimana ia sekarang. Bisa pergi kemana pun sendiri, tanpa perlu di temani seseorang untuk menunjukkan jalan. Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Belum terlalu sore. Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tak langsung pulang. Ia mengubah arah pulangnya. Menaiki bus yang bukan menuju arah rumahnya. Setapak demi setapak. Selangkah demi selangkah. Kyungsoo berjalan. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menunjukkan cahaya redupnya. Membantu orang-orang melihat jalan lebih baik.

Sampai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai ke tempat ia ingin datangi sebelum pulang. Taman yang dulu pernah dia dan pria terhebatnya, Jongin, datangi. Mata Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Seperti biasa. Sudah berkali-kali. Bahkan puluhan kali dia datang ke tempat ini. Dulu saat pertama Kyungsoo datang ia perlu mencari bangku yang dulu Jongin ajak Kyungsoo duduk dan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. Kyungsoo hanya menebak-nebak, mengingat setiap langkahnya dulu menuju tempat ini. Kaki Kyungsoo membawa Kyungsoo pada satu bangku. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku itu. Menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu tempat ini. Itu tentu saja, karena dulu saat Jongin mengajaknya kesini Kyungsoo belum bisa melihat. Lalu Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun tentang tempat ini, dan beruntung adik menyebalkannya itu tahu tempat ini. Kyungsoo tidak meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya, hanya memintanya untuk memberitahu dimana lokasi pastinya.

Indah. Titik-titik lampu dari bangunan-bangunan mulai bermunculan. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Kau benar Jongin-ah, ini indah, tapi kapan kau akan datang kesini? Aku selaku sendiri melihat ini," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair. Air matanya selalu tiba-tiba menggenang di ujung mata Kyungsoo jika mengingat semua tentang Jongin. Tempat ini, walau singkat, tapi begitu memberikan kenangan bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana suara Jongin, lembutnya Jongin jika menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo selalu ingat itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air matanya jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak datang sendiri kesini, Jongin-ah. Kau sudah janji akan mengajakku kesini saat aku bisa melihat. Aku rindu padamu, sangat..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan mata yang masih merah karena air mata. Ibunya sudah tak tenang menunggu Kyungsoo yang juga tak kunjung pulang.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya ibunya begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Mencari sesuatu," jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Mencari apa? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku akan langsung ke kamarku, aku lelah."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ibunya menahan Kyungsoo yang akan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah kaca. Dengan mata yang masih basah, ia membentuk gundukan tanah liat di depannya. Jika hatinya sedang tak karuan, Kyungsoo pasti menyibukan diri dengan membuat tembikar. Ya, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang terus mengingat Jongin. Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun duduk di sebuah potongan batang pohon berukuran besar, yang dijadikan kursi.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin kau ganggu."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Kau mau aku bantu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku tahu alasanmu membuat wajah-wajah ini. Kau ingin bertemu dengan pria ini, tapi kau tidak tahu dia berada dimana dan bagaimana wajahnya. Iya, kan?"

Kyungsoo mematung. Membenarkan tentang apa yang Sehun ucapkan dalam hati. Sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau sudah cari ke tempat tinggalnya?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah hubungi teman atau siapapun yang mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa temannya."

"Tempat dia bekerja?"

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun. Tempat kerja. Benar. Tempat kerja Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa tahu dari penerbit yang menerbitkan buku Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri, melepas appron dari plastik yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi pakaiannya dari tanah liat.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah, " Kyungsoo lalu berlari keluar dari rumah kaca meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Kyungsoo langsung mencari buku tulisan Jongin. Mencari alamat penerbit di halaman belakang buku itu. Dapat! Kyungsoo lalu menulis nomor telepon kantor penerbit itu dan langsung menghubunginya. Rasa cemas semakin dia rasa saat tak ada yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Kyungsoo lalu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Dengan segera ia akhiri penggilan telepon itu. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 10. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menelepon ke sebuah kantor. Kyungsoo menulis alamat penerbit itu di sebuah kertas kecil berwarna pink. Besok dia berencana untuk pergi ke alamat itu dan menanyakan tentang Jongin.

Benar-benar tidak terpikir sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo. Untuk mencari Jongin dengan bertanya ke penerbit yang menerbitkan buku Jongin.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa tidak sejak dulu terpikir tentang itu?" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mendapat tugas lebih di tempat kerjanya. Soonil menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk merekap hasil konsultasi minggu ini. Tidak sulit memang, hanya memasukan data saja. Selain itu hanya pasien yang di tangani Soonil saja.

"Kyungsooya," panggil Soonil.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh... kau tidak pulang?"

"Setelah ini selesai aku akan pulang, eonni."

"Kerjakan itu di rumah saja," Soonil memberi saran.

"Tidak... tidak... aku tidak mau membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Lagi pula ini tidak akan lama, dan disini tidak akan sepi."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang lebih dulu."

"Eoh, eonni. Hati-hati."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak ingin membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Kyungsoo ingin jika sampai rumah dia hanya istirahat. Niatnya hari ini untuk pergi ke kantor penerbit gagal, besok, saat libur ia akan pergi kesana. Earphone dan lagu di playlist handphone menjadi teman satu-satunya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengar. Jarinya sibuk menari di atas keyboard komputer. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Berkali-kali ibunya menghubungi. Bertanya Kyungsoo ada dimana. Perkerjaannya belum selesai, jadi Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang dengan pekerjaan yang masih belum ia selesaikan.

KRING... KRING...

Handphone Kyungsoo kembali bergetar. Tanda panggilan masuk, dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Iya, eomma," jawab Kyungsoo bernada pelan.

"..."

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri lagi pula ini belum terlalu malam."

"..."

"Iya, eomma."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ibunya di telepon. Kembali sibuk mengetik huruf demi huruf. Kyungsoo sudah ingin pulang. Tinggal beberapa lagi dan pekerjaannya selesai. Detakan jarum jam yang bergerak terdengar begitu nyaring. Seperti terus mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang. Earphone sudah tak lagi terpasang di telinga Kyungsoo, jadi suara detakan jam terdengar jelas.

Selesai. Pekerjaan Kyungsoo akhirnya selesai. Ia rapikan tasnya, meja yang sedikit tak rapi karena gelas-gelas kopi berserakan. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar ruangan. Saat ia keluar ia melihat perawat baru saja keluar dari kamar anak pengusaha itu. Bukan Kyungsoo jika ia tidak ingin tahu. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri perawat itu.

"Maaf, apa ada masalah dengan pasien di dalam?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberi isyarat menunjuk kamar yang ia maksud dengan melirikkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya baru memasang infus. Dia tidak mau makan sama sekali dan satu-satunya cara untuk menambah energinya, ya seperti ini."

"Kenapa baru memasang infus malam hari?"

"Jika dia belum tertidur sulit untuk melakukan itu, karena dia akan berontak."

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah lewat dari jam kerjamu, kan?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang lebih dulu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih bermimpi. Matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Tubuhnya masih ingin menempel di atas kasurnya. Sehun datang, masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo diam-diam. Dengan mengendap-ngendap ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Senyum jahil Sehun muncul. Lalu, Sehun menaburi sesuatu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Sehun terkekeh melihat kakaknya yang masih tertidur. Masih belum ada reaksi. Sehun mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia kembali menaburi sesuatu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kemudian...

"Aakk... apa ini? Kenapa terasa asin?" omel Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar.

Sehun yang berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kakaknya.

"Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Eomma menyuruhku membangunkanmu," kata Sehun menahan tawa.

"Bangunkan aku dengan cara yang manusiawi! Tidak dengan menaburi mulutku dengan garam!"

"Apa begitu asinnya?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Menurutmu? Sejak kapan garam itu terasa seperti permen mint?" sahut Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa pukulan kecil pada Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun selalu punya cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo berteriak padanya. Setelah puas melihat kakaknya yang marah di pagi hari, Sehun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan, semua orang sudah berada di kursinya masing-masing. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo duduk di samping ibunya dan tepat di depannya adalah Sehun.

"Makanlah yang banyak," ucap ibunya seraya memberikan mangkuk berisi sup pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih eomma."

Kyungsoo langsung melahap sarapannya. Bagi Kyungsoo jika ada Sehun di sekitarnya, hanya meja makan yang menjadi tempat paling aman. Sehun tidak akan berani mengganggunya karena ada ayah mereka.

"Hari ini bagaimana jika kita pergi Kyungsooya," ajak ibu Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Lain kali aku temani eomma pergi."

"Kau mau pergi? Kemana?"

"Iya, eomma."

"Kalau begitu biar Sehun-"

Belum sempat ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah menjawab.

"Tidak, eomma. Biar aku pergi sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "iya, jika ada sesuatu aku akan langsung menghubungimu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu bus di halte. Sesekali ia benarkan kacamata yang ia pakai karena tidak pada posisinya. Ya, Kyungsoo harus memakai kacamata ini untuk melindungi matanya agar tak langsung terkena udara luar. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan pergi ke kantor penerbit yang menerbitkan buku Jongin. Kyungsoo berharap dia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih disana. Tak perlu waktu lama, 15 menit perjalanan Kyungsoo sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Gedung bertingkat 2 yang diapit dengan gedung yang lebih tinggi berdiri kokoh. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Dengan hati yang terus berdegup. Ia terus berdoa semoga ada informasi yang bisa Kyungsoo dapat dengan datang ke tempat ini.

"Permisi," sapa Kyungsoo pada seorang wanita berambut pendek yang duduk di balik meja dengan papan tanda bertuliskan 'FRONT OFFICE'.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya, begini..."

Kyungsoo menjelaskan maksudnya datang kesini. Setelah selesai, wanita tadi menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang, seperti ruangan untuk meeting dan semacamnya. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia tunggu. Setelah tadi Kyungsoo selesai menjelaskan maksudnya, wanita tadi menelepon seseorang tanpa Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Setelah itu, dia langsung meminta Kyungsoo menunggu di ruangan ini.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menunggu. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia duduk tapi tak juga ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan berkacamata datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hallo..." sapanya menyodorkan tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo berjabat tangan.

Kyungsoo membalas sapaan pria itu dengan senyuman dan menganggukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Aku Taemin kepala redaktur disini."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku dengar kau mencari seseorang?"

"Ah, iya. Kai. Aku mencari penulis buku bernama Kai."

"Kai..." pria bernama Taemin itu terlihat menerawang.

"Ah! Kai! Ya... ya... aku ingat. Ada keperluan apa kau mencarinya?"

"Apa dia ada disini?"

"Itu yang sangat disayangkan. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu, bahkan bukunya yang siap terbit pun batal kita terbitkan karena dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan sampai sekarang kami semua tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

Raut wajah kecewa seketika muncul saat Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban dari pria jangkung yang ada di depannya.

"Begitu? Tapi, apa aku bisa meminta alamat tempat tinggalnya?"

"Tempat tinggal? Bisa saja, tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa kau? Karena aku tidak ingin timbul masalah karena memberikan alamat seseorang."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kerabatnya, aku juga sedang mencarinya."

"Begitu? Baiklah jika seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku tulis alamatnya."

Pria jangkung yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Taemin lalu keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo berada. Tak lama ia kembali membawa secarik kertas.

"Ini. Ini alamat yang dia berikan dulu."

Kyungsoo lihat alamat yang ia terima. Kembali raut kecewa muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ini alamat tempat tinggalnya yang dulu, aku sudah mencarinya kesana."

"Begitukah? Dia hanya memberi alamat itu saja. Tak ada yang lain."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meneguk cola dingin yang ada di tangannya. Matahari sepertinberada tepat di atas kepalanya. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman. Menatap pemandangan kota di depannya. Ya, Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman tempat Jongin membawanya.

"Jongin-ah... beritahu aku dimana kau!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kedua telunjuk berada di sudut keningnya seperti sedang melakukan telepati.

Dia tarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Berulang kali Kyungsoo lakukan itu. Menyerah karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan itu. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di bangku. Ia dongakan kepalanya menatap langit dengan awan yang bergerak.

"Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?"

"Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Jongin-ah?"

Kyungsoo bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bertanya tanpa ada yang menjawab. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjentikan jarinya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Aak!" keluh Kyungsoo mengusap bagian keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Dia rubah posisi duduknya dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

Sehun memaksa Kyungsoo bergeser dan membiarkannya duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tahu dari mana aku ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

Sehun masih diam. Dia malah mengambil kaleng cola yang ada di samping Kyungsoo dan meneguk habis cola itu tanpa tersisa.

"Kau mengikutiku? Aku tidak menyangka memiliki adik seorang stalker," ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali menjentikan jarinya di kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melakukan refleks yang sama. Menggosok keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak sejahat itu padamu. Eomma menyuruku mengikutimu."

"Heh? Eomma?"

"Eoh, dia khawatir kau pergi ke tempat macam-macam."

"Eyy, eomma. Memangnya aku ini anak berumur 6 tahun."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Orang yang kau cari."

"Nihil. Aku tidak mendapatkan info apapun. Bahkan mereka pun tidak tahu kemana Jongin pergi."

"Ah... ternyata nama pria itu Jongin?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Ia terkejut karena begitu saja menyebut nama Jongin di depan Sehun.

"Aish... mulutku ini memang tidak bisa aku ajak berkompromi."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan meledekmu."

"Begitu? Aku sangat percaya padamu Oh Sehun..." sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada meledek.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongin memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya sendiri, bukan alamat yang lain."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah mencari ke tempat yang mungkin ia datangi. Bahkan taman ini, berkali-kali aku datang kesini, siang dan malam aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain datang dan duduk di bangku ini. Aku harus kemana lagi mencarinya, bahkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya pun aku tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kakaknya sekarang ini sedang dalam perasaan yang tak karuan. Sehun juga tahu lama-lama Kyungsoo akan meneteskan air mata. Dia benar-benar benci melihat seseorang menangis.

"Semangatlah, Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menunggumu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai bisa bertemu denganmu," Sehun menyemangati.

"Kau ini. Kau tahu, kau lebih menyeramkan jika bersikap manis padaku seperti ini dibandingkan kau yang terus menggangguku."

"Kau harus bersyukur memiliki adik tampan sepertiku."

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Terima kasih karena mau menjadi adik menyebalkan untukku. 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku mulai tinggal denganmu. Aku pikir kau akan benci memiliki kakak sepertiku. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat, aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus bagaimana. Bersyukur atau sedih dengan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Jangan bicarakan lagi tentang itu. Aku tidak mau menghapus air matamu."

"Eyy... kau benar-benar adik yang jahat."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa aku harus bersyukur karena kejadia 2 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku bisa tinggal dengan ibuku, dan aku memiliki seorang ayah. Atau aku harus sedih benci pada diriku sendiri karena aku kehilangan orang yang merubah hidupku, orang yang aku sayang tanpa tahu apapun."

.

.

.

.

**Flash back, 2 tahun yang lalu...**

"Lepaskan aku... lepaskan aku..." ucap Kyungsoo yang terus menangis karena ketakutan.

Dua orang disampingnya terus memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Mencegah Kyungsoo agar tidak berontak. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Nama Jongin terus Kyungsoo panggil meski orang yang ia panggil namanya tak juga datang.

Mobil yang Kyungsoo naiki berhenti. Dua orang yang sejak tadi berada di samping Kyungsoo menuntun Kyungsoo dengan sangat tidak halus. Mereka menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, dimana ia berada hanya bisa menangis. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin sejak tadi. Hatinya beedebar karena takut. Ia terus berdoa agar Jongin atau siapapun datang menolongnya.

Kyungsoo yang sendiri mendengar suara degupan langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal kuat, meremas rok yang ia pakai.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," ucap seseorang yang sekarang sudah duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Kyungsoo tahu suara siapa itu. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika dia mendengar suara yang salah.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" orang di hadapan Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo bertanya, memastikan apa orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang Kyungsoo kenal.

"Ajushi?"

"Kau memang pandai. Hanya mendengar suaraku saja kau tahu siapa aku."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah ayah Jongin.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu takut. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak kasar padamu dan tidak membuatmu takut. Tapi mereka tetap melakukan ini padamu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri percaya. Bahwa ayah Jongin yang melakukan ini padanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ayah Jongin melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin minum atau apapun?" tanya ayah Jongin.

"Ajushi, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku hany ingin bicara padamu."

"Tapi-"

Ayah Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Menjauhlah dari Jongin."

"Iya? Maksud ajushi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Jangan lagi kau mendekati Jongin."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Biarkan Jongin menjalani hidupnya. Tanpa kau. Dia tidak ingin kembali tinggal denganku karena kau! Dia terlalu memikirkanmu!" bentak ayah Jongin.

Ayah Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah merayu, membujuk dia dengan segala cara untuk mau kembali tinggal dengan aku dan ibunya. Tapi dia tetap memilihmu! Dia tetap ingin berada di sampingmu! Jadi, ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Jongin mau menurutiku."

"Tapi ajushi..."

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali bisa melihat. Kau ingin bisa melihat kan?"

"Heh? Maksud ajushi?"

"Ya, aku akan membantumu untuk bisa melihat lagi. Akan aku tanggung dan urus semuanya. Tapi satu syarat, kau harus meninggalkan Jongin."

"Ajushi, sebentar... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini semua."

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali bisa melihat, tapi aku ingin kau pergi meninggalkan Jongin agar dia mau kembali tinggal denganku. Setelah dia kembali dan kau bisa melihat lagi kau boleh kembali bertemu dengannya."

Kyungsoo menerima tawaran ayah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa keputusannya menerima tawaran ayah Jongin benar atau tidak. Dia hanya berpikir yang terbaik untuk ayah Jongin dan dirinya. Lagi pula, ayah Jongin berjanji akan membiarkan Jongin untuk bertemu lagi dengannya setelah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo memilih tinggal bersama ibunya dengan keluarga barunya. Ayah Jongin menepati janjinya, beberapa bulan kemudian Kyungsoo melakukan operasi mata dan Kyungsoo bisa kembali melihat.

.

.

.

.

**Back to story...**

"Sudah 2 tahun Sehun-ah... Dan ternyata aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Dan ini semakin sulit karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya."

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan hedua tangannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berusaha menahan tangis walau akhirnya ia gagal. Kemudian air mata akhirnya membasahi telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku katakan padamu untuk tidak membicarakan ini. Aku juga sudah katakan jika aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang mulai tersedu karena menangis. Kyungsoo berhenti menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghapua air mataku," kata Kyungsoo yang tersedu.

"Kau ini memang kakak ajaib, saat seperti ini masih bisa kau bercanda denganku."

"Jangan katakan tentang ini pada siapa pun. Hanya kau yang tahu dan aku hanya cerita tentang ini padamu."

"Iya, noonaku... aku tidak akan cerita pada siapa pun."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**안녕****... ****안녕****...**

**Holla... holla... ^^,**

**UPDATE!**

**Author ga akan banyak pesan-pesan mutiara...**

**Just wait for next chapt yereobun... \\(^^,)/**

**I always waiting your review...**

**CHU...**

**CHU...**

**CHU...**

**사랑해****...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	11. It's You?

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind (fix)**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**It's You?**

**Previous chapter**

_"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghapus air mataku," kata Kyungsoo yang tersedu._

_"Kau ini memang kakak ajaib, saat seperti ini masih bisa kau bercanda denganku."_

_"Jangan katakan tentang ini pada siapa pun. Hanya kau yang tahu dan aku hanya cerita tentang ini padamu."_

_"Iya, eonniku... aku tidak akan cerita pada siapa pun."_

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada orang lain yang tahu Jongin. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Siapa?"

"Haejin. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Kenapa? Dia temanmu atau teman Jongin?"

"Teman terbaikku. Sehun-ah..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kau tahu, sejak aku bisa melihat semuanya berubah."

"Tentu saja berubah, kau jadi bisa melihat sama seperti orang lain."

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Sejak aku bisa melihat, semua menjauh dariku. Haejin, bahkan Jongin pergi tanpa aku tahu dimana mereka, bagaimana wajah mereka."

"Mereka bukan pergi menjauh darimu. Hanya menunggu, menunggu sampai waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk bertemu denganmu yang sekarang."

"Tapi kapan? Ini sudah dua tahun sejak aku bisa melihat Sehun-ah."

"Bersabarlah. Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

"Heh? Pulang? Tidak mau, kau saja pulang. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Jika aku pulang sendiri aku yang akan terkena masalah. Jadi cepatlah, aku sudah lapar."

"Tidak mau. Kau pula-"

Sehun lalu menarik bagian belakang pakaian Kyungsoo. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Lalu dia gandeng tangan kakaknya dengan erat.

"Ya! Kau ini tidak bisakah bersikap manis padaku?"

"Aku hanya bersikap manis pada kekasihku," jawab Sehun asal.

"Lenganmu! Lepaskan! Orang akan mengira jika aku inu kekasihmu!"

Sehun tertawa, "jika orang berpikir seperti itu kau harusnya bersyukur, karena pria tampan yang melakukan ini padamu."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

"Eoh, eonni. Aku sudah di jalan. Sebentar lagi sampai."

UHUK!

HACU!

Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan pergi bekerja. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena flunya. Hidung Kyungsoo sudah memerah. Matanya terus berair. Tapi hari ini dia harus masuk kerja, Soonil tidak bisa datang tepat waktu karena harus mengahadiri seminar di Jeju sejak 3 hari lalu. Dia baru akan kembali ke Seoul siang nanti. Untuk sementara pekerjaan Soonil ada yang menggantikan tapi yang tahu medical record pasiennya hanya Kyungsoo. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus datang ke tempat kerjanya meski tubuhnya sedang sangat tidak baik.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus, lalu memakai masker untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dengan langkah lemas ia berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berjalan, ingin rasanya seseorang menggendong atau menyeret tubuhnya untuk sampai ke kantor.

"Astaga, flu ini benar-benar menyiksaku," keluhnya.

BUK!

Seseorang menabrak Kyungsoo dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh, juga masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya ikut terjatuh. Beruntung ia sedang sakit jadi Kyungsoo malas mempermasalahkannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap orang yang menabraknya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hatilah."

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat kerja. Lalu orang yang tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa namanya di panggil. Lalu ia membalikkan badan.

"Kau Kyungsoo, kan? Do Kyungsoo?" tanya wanita yang memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Mencoba mengingat siapa wanita yang memanggilnya ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara wanita ini. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo berpikir. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat dengan suara itu.

"Haejin?"

"Kyungsooya..." Haejin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau benar Haejin?"

"Eoh, ini aku. Kyungsooya, kau sudah bisa melihat? Apa kabarmu? Kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku terus mencarimu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu. Ada banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan dan tanyakan padamu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Kerja. Iya, aku pun sama. Berikan nomormu aku akan menghubungimu."

Pertemuan yang kebetulan dan sangat singkat antara Kyungsoo dan Haejin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan dirinya sekarang. Kaget, senang, terharu, semua Kyungsoo rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Kyungsoo saat tidak ada Soonil, dan saat flu bersarang di tubuhnya, terasa sangat, sangat, sangat melelahkan. Batuk dan bersin. Tidak pernah sedikit pun berhenti. Dia sudah meminta izin pada Soonil untuk pulang lebih cepat dan Soonil memberikan izin.

Sekarang masih pukul dua siang. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu bus untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia ambil handphonenya, mencari nama Oh Sehun di phonebooknya lalu segera menghubungi adiknya itu.

"Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Kau bisa menjemputku?"

"..."

"Ah, aku lupa. Astaga flu ini bahkan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik."

"..."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Busku sudah datang."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sehun di telepon. Kyungsoo meminta Sehun menjemputnya, tapi Kyungsoo lupa jika adiknya itu belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Jadi pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo terpaksa pulang menggunakan bus. Kyungsoo memilih kursi di jajaran paling belakang agar tak ada yang mengganggunya saat bus penuh juga jika Kyungsoo tertidur. Pengaruh obat yang Kyungsoo minum pagi tadi baru ia rasakan sekarang. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang berniat duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang gagal. Ia lirik pria yang baru duduk di sampingnya.

"_Kenapa harus duduk disini, masih banyak kursi kosong selain di sampingku_," ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo malas untuk berdebat. Jadi dia biarkan pria itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo mulai terpejam, semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka di kursi depan semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk. Kyungsoo mulai terpejam. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo batal melakukan itu. Sekarang bukan karena ada yang mengganggunya.

Wangi pabrik kue. Bukan, ini wangi coklat. Wangi yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat. Ini wangi Jongin. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang.

"Eomeoni, silakan duduk disini saja. Biar aku yang berdiri."

Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan mata, mencoba membuatnya sadar. Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Itu seperti suara Jongin. Kyungsoo buka matanya. Tapi, di sampingnya sudah bukan pria yang sebelumnya. Mata Kyungsoo sibuk melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya tadi. Kyungsoo juga sudah tak mencium wangi itu, wangi yang Kyungsoo sebut seperti wangi pabrik kue. Kyungsoo yang oenasaran, bertanya pada seorang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eomeoni, maaf. Apa kau lihat pria yang sebelumnya duduk di sampingku?"

"Oh, anak muda itu? Dia sudah turun."

"Turun? Ah... iya."

Tapi Kyungsoo kembali berpikir. Tapi tidak mungkin jika itu Jongin. Jongin tahu bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak memakai masker, jadi wajahnya terlihatbdengan jelas. Jika itu memang Jongin pasti dia akan langsung mengenali Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap penasaran. Ia ingin tahu wajah orang yang duduk di sampingnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh, Haejin-ah."

"..."

"Aku sudah di rumah. Flu ini benar-benar menyiksaku."

"..."

"Kau? Ke rumahku? Benarkah? Aku kirim alamatku."

"..."

"Aku tunggu, Haejin-ah."

Mendadak rasa pusing yang Kyungsoo rasakan sejak tadi hilang. Kyungsoo lupa dengan flu yang menyiksanya. Bagaimana tidak, temannya, yang selama dua tahun ini ia cari dan sekarang akan datang menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari dimana ibunya.

"Eomma."

"Iya."

"Eomma... eomma... eomma..."

"Iya, sayang. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Haejin akan datang kesini."

"Haejin? Haejin temanmu yang kau cari sejak lama?"

"Hmmm... aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi."

"Kau senang? Kau bahkan lupa dengan sakitmu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau berubah Kyungsooya," komentar Haejin.

"Aku? Berubah? Tidak, aku masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau sekarang lebih banyak bicara dan..." Haejin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan cantik," sahutnya kemudian.

"Kau ini. Haejin-ah, kau kemana saja. Kau tahu aku mencarimu, sejak aku tinggal dengan ibuku disini, aku pikir aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Itu..." raut wajah Haejin tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Atau ayahmu?"

"Tidak, kami semua baik-baik saja. Aku bingung menjelaskannya padamu."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja kembali dari Inggris. Bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh keluargaku."

"Kau tinggal di Inggris selama ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau dan keluargamu tinggal disana?"

"Itu... itu karena..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakan itu, tidak perlu kau ceritakan Haejin-ah," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku harus bicara ini padamu."

Haejin mengambil nafas panjang. Mengatur dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Inggris karena ayah Jongin."

"Heh? Ayah Jongin? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Saat itu, ayah Jongin datang ke rumahku dengan anak buahnya..."

Haejin menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Meski hatinya beray menceritakan ini di hari pertama dia dan Kyungsoo kembali bertemu. Tapi Haejin tidak bisa untuk tidak menceritakan ini.

Dua tahun lalu, ayah Jongin datang menemui Haejin. Dia datang ke rumah Haejin bersama anak buahnya. Ayah Jongin tanpa basa basi meminta Haejin untuk tak lagi tinggal di Korea dan akan membiayi hidup keluarga Haejin, mencarikan pekerjaan untuk ayah Haejin, dan membiayi Haejin untuk kembali kuliah. Haejin menolak, karena menurutnya tawaran ayah Jongin tidak masuk akal. Ayah Haejin, justru memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran itu. Haejin mengerti kenapa ayahnya bersikeras menyuruh Haeji untuk menerima, selain karena masalah ekonomi keluarganya yang pas-pasan. Ayah Haejin yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Haejin tidak mau lagi hidup dengan pas-pasan.

Alasan ayah Jongin melakukan itu karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo mencari Jongin setelah ia berhasil dengan operasi matanya dan kembali bisa melihat. Ayah Jongin tidak ingin anak lelakinya berhubungan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melakukan ini pada anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ayah Jongin berpikir terlalu jauh seperti ini. Haejin menolak, tetap menolak tawaran dari ayah Jongin. Sampai suatu hari, dia diancam, jika Haejin tidak ingin menerima tawaran ayah Jongin, akan terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya. Dengan sangat berat hati, Haejin menerima tawaran yang dipaksakan oleh ayah Jongin. Ia pergi dan tinggal di Inggris sejak saat itu.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke Korea, Kyungsooya. Akubtidak bisa terus hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Meskipun aku khawatir ayah Jongin bisa berbuat apapun padaku atau ayahku. Tapi aku harus menceritakan ini semua padamu."

Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah basah karena air mata hanya menatap sendu ke arah Haejin. Mencoba membuat dirinya percaya, jika apa yang dia dengat dari Haejin bukanlah dongeng atau semacamnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsooya, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakan ini semua padaku."

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Sudahlah."

Kyungsoo memeluk Haejin yang juga menangis sekarang. Mereka larut dengan air mata mereka masing-masing. Haejin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Mereka berdua ada di rumah kaca. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya yang masih membuat dirinya percaya apa yang Haejin katakan. Haejin pun sama, dia hanya diam tak bicara apapun.

"Haejin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Iya."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Jangan pernah lagi pergi meninggalkan aku," pinta Kyungsoo.

Haejin akhirnya tersenyum, "tidak akan."

Hari semakin gelap. Kyungsoo dan Haejin masih berada di rumah kaca. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah membawa nampan dengan gelas berisi teh.

"Kyungsooya..."

"Hmmm."

"Jadi kau belum bertemu Jongin?" tanya Haejin

"Eoh," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku tidak percaya ayahnya melakukan ini semua."

"Aku sudah mencari ke tempat yang aku ingat Jongin pernh mengajakku, tapi tidak ada. Dua tahun aku mencarinya, dua tahun pula aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membantumu."

"Kau lihat, tembikar-tembikar yang terpajang di rak kayu itu?"

Haejin mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut di rumah kaca. Sebuah rak kayu dengan tembikar berbentuk wajah berjejer rapi.

"Itu aku buat. Wajah Jongin. Tapi aku tidak yakin yang mana dari hasil buatanku itu yang persis sama dengan wajah Jongin."

Haejin berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah perlahan menuju rak kayu itu. Agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat rupa wajah yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Aku rasa tidak ada satu pun."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Tanganku ini tidak mengingat dengan baik bagaimana bentuk wajah Jongin."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang ada aku, aku bisa membantumu mencari dimana Jongin. Aku tahu bagaimana wajah Jongin."

.

.

.

.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu," Sehun berkomentar dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah cornchip

"Memang aku yang dulu dan sekarang bagaimana?"

"Dulu kau lebih tenang. Tidak seperti sekarang. Lemah lembut, tidak berteriak, mengomel, bahkan memukul orang."

"Aku hanya seperti itu padamu. Itu pun karena kau selalu jahil padaku."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena noona ingin melupakan Jongin? Karena seingatku, kau berubah belakangan ini. Apa kau seperti ini karena ingin melupakan Jongin. Kau menyerah karena tidak bisa tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tunjukkan senyum yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan sebenarnya.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?"

"Noona..."

"Aku pikir jika aku seperti sekarang itu akan lebih baik."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu,"

Kyungsoo berdiri menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling lebar.

"Masuklah ke dalam, sebentar lagi makan malam."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun di rumah kaca.

"Apa begitu besar keinginanmu bertemu Jongin, noona? Begitu besarkah rasa sayangmu pada pria itu?" gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

_Hanya satu kali..._

_Tidak bisakah kau datang menemuiku walau itu lewat mimpi?_

_Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu..._

_Melihatmu tersenyum..._

_Mendengar suaramu..._

Kyungsoo termenung dalam diam. Memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang baru. Mungkin Sehun benar, tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Seperti orang lain. Berubah sikap dan sebagainya hanya untuk melupakan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi," pamit Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati," sahut ibunya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tanpe memberikan ciuman di pipi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Heh? Dia sudah kembali seperti dulu? Atau dia masih merasa tidak enak badan?" komentar ibu Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo jelas merasa aneh. Sama seperti beberapa bulan ini saat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Ya, bersikap seperti bukan Kyungsoo. Melawan saat Sehun mengganggunya, berteriak saat Sehun mengganggunya, terus tertawa menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Ibunya sempat berpikir Kyungsoo sakit atau merasa tidak enak badan, tapi lama-lama ibunya terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Lalu hari ini, Kyungsoo kembali seperti dia yang dulu. Dia yang sebenarnya.

"Nanti sore, jemputlah kakakmu. Kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini sering berubah seperti ini?" perintah ibunya pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang di bus. Memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menggelitik wajahnya. Sinar matahari masih malu-malu untuk muncul. Bus cukup ramai, karena ini hari Senin dan jam sibuk saat semua orang pergi untuk bekerja dan pergi sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan ada seorang nenek naik bus yang Kyungsoo tumpangi. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berdiri dan membiarkan sang nenek duduk di kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki.

Tidak ada bangku kosong. Jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo berdiri, lagi pula sebentar lagi ia akan turun. Kyungsoo berdiri mengahadap jendela, sesekali ia lihat jam tangannya. Bus yang Kyungsoo naiki cukup padat. Kyungsoo bahkan sulit untuk mengubah posisi berdirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Kyungsoo kembali mencium wangi yang sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Wangi yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lupa. Wangi Jongin. Wangi khas Jongin kembali Kyungsoo cium wangi itu di dalam bus. Mata Kyungsoo sibuk mencari orang yang mungkin itu adalah Jongin. Hidungnya terus berusaha mencari dimana pastinya sumbernya berasal. Kyungsoo ingin rasanya merentangkan tangannya menyeruh orang-orang menepi dan memberi Kyungsoo sedikit ruang untuk bergerak. Mencari dimana orang yang memiliki wangi ini, wangi yang sama dengan Jongin. Sekarang wangi itu cukup lama Kyungsoo bisa menciumnya. Bahkan ini hampir 10 menit. Kyungsoo masih bisa mencium wangi ini. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap agar tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang memiliki wangi khas ini. Kyungsoo mulai cemas. Sebentar lagi ia harus turun dari bus.

"_Bagaimana ini? Siapa dia? Siapa yang memiliki wangi ini?_" gusar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo harus turun sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mencari siapa pemilik wangi 'pabrik kue' ini sekarang juga. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu, sang pemilik menaiki bus rute yang sama dengannya. Ini sudah cukup membantu. Tapi kemudian, Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu saat dia sedang berusaha untuk turun dari bus.

"_Sebentar, wangi itu hilang. Itu tandanya dia turun di halte yang sama denganku_," ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Seturunnya Kyungsoo dari bus matanya kembali sibuk melihat sekeliling, hidungnya terus bekerja keras mencari sumber wangi itu. Tapi tetap gagal. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencium wangi itu lagi saat ia turun dari bus.

"Ah... wangi itu hilang. Baiklah, setidaknya aku tahu orang itu naik bus yang sama dan dia akan turun di halte yang sama denganku," seru Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh, Haejin-ah. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku selesai mungkin pukul 5 nanti."

"..."

"Kau? Menjemputku? Baiklah, akan aku kirim alamat tempatku bekerja."

Kyungsoo mengirim alamat tempatnya bekerja pada Haejin. Lalu setelah itu, Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun. Karena sebelumnya Sehun mengatakan ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo nanti.

"Sehun-ah, ini aku."

"..."

"Nanti kau tidak perlu menjemputku,"

"..."

"Aku akan pulang dengan Haejin."

"..."

Kyungsoo belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Haejin sudah mengirim pesan dan mengatakan jika dia menunggu Kyungsoo di depan. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dan menghampiri Haejin.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku baru saja tiba. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Ikut aku, aku akan ajak kau ke tempat dengan makanan paling enak."

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Menuruti kemana Haejin mengajaknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Tempat makan," jawab Haejin singkat.

"Aku tahu itu. Tepatnya, kita akan kemana?"

Haejin hanya menjawab dengan menunjukkan senyuman paling lebar pada Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai sederhana di tengah daerah Hongdae. Tempatnya berada di sebuah gang kecil. Kyungsoo heran, bagaimana bisa Haejin tahu tempat seperti ini. Seingatnya Haejin tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Haejin penuh semangat mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Eonni!" teriak seseorang begitu Haejin masuk.

"Annyeong."

Seorang gadis berambut agak ikal berlari menghampiri Haejin.

"Eonni, kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika kau akan kembali ke Korea."

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan."

Gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Haejin. Haejin sama sekali tak bicara apapun. Hanya terus tersenyum, menunggu reaksi orang di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Seperti sedang mencoba mengingat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman di pandangi terus seperti itu hanya diam, sesekalinia benarkan kacamatanya.

"Kyungsoo... eonni?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Sekarang dia balik menatap gadis berambut ikal di depannya.

"Kau Kyungsoo eonni, kan? Aku benar?"

"K... kau, siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Kau bisa melihat? Kau benar-benar bisa melihat?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu siapa dia. Lalu, dia tahu jika dulu Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat.

"Eonni, dia benar Kyungsoo eonni, kan? Iya kan, eonni?" gadis itu sekarang berbalik bertanya begitu histeris pada Haejin.

Haejin tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun. Gadis yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo itu lalu berlari masuk ke dalam melewati pintu yang ditutupi sebuah tirai berwarna merah. Kyungsoo terus melirik pada Haejin, karena bingung.

"Dia mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Haejin.

"Kau pasti akan ingat."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat, aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Tak lama seorang wanita tua, keluar dari pintu yang ditutupi tirai merah itu. Menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kyungsoo. Perlahan wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya terbuka, siap mendekap Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa mereka. Siapa garis berambut ikal itu dan siapa wanita tua yang sekarang sudah memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... kau benar Kyungsoo? Kau benar-benar Kyungsoo?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Iya, aku Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Kau sudah bisa melihat? Aku senang sekali bisa kembali bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo masih diam tanpa reaksi apapun. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat siapa dua orang baru yang mengenal Kyungsoo ini. Lalu Haejin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Ini eomeoni Kyungsooya," ucap Haejin.

"Heh? Eomeoni? Eomeoni- Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, sayang. Ini aku."

Sekarang Kyungsoo balas memeluk eomeoni dengan erat. Semuanya seperti mimpi. Tiba-tiba Haejin datang dan sekarang Kyungsoo bertemu eomeoni.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," kata eomeoni dengan terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencari eomeoni ke tempat tinggalmu yang lama, tapi itu sudah bukan lagi kedai sup eomeoni."

"Iya. Sudah dua tahun aku pindah dari tempat itu."

"Dua tahun?"

"Iya. Itu sejak-"

Kyungsoo seperti sudah mendapat jawaban lebih dulu.

"Apa ini juga karena ayah Jongin?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

Eomeoni tak langsung menjawab. Malah air mata menetes di atas punggung lengan Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar? Eomeoni pun pergi karena ayah Jongin tidak ingin aku mencari dimana Jongin dengan bertanya pada kalian?"

"Itu bukan karenamu," jawab eomeoni.

"Iya Kyungsooya, bukan karenamu. Lagi pula kita semua baik-baik saja," timpal Haejin.

"Tapi tetap saja."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Eomeoni lalu memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis. Membelai halus rambut Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo agar tak semakin menjadi tangisannya.

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah lama. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja, dan lihat kau sekarang, kau bisa melihat," eomeoni menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanku sendiri."

"Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Haejin duduk di bangku taman. Melihat lampu-lampu kota yang mulai menyala. Gemerlap sinar lampu kota bagaikan harapan setiap orang. Jika harapan itu sudah tercapai, satu lampu akan menyala. Tapi, tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Harapannya belum tercapai hingga sekarang. Harapan Kyungsoo hanya satu. Ingin melihat wajah Jongin. Melihat bagaimana wajah pria yang selalu berarti bagi Kyungsoo.

"Haejin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmm."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf padamu juga eomeoni."

"Kyungsooya..." ucap Haejin meminta Kyungsoo tak lagi memikirkan tentang itu.

"Jika saja aku, tidak memikirkan perasaanku sendiri semua tidak akan seperti ini, kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua memang baik-baik saja, Kyungsooya."

"Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya meminta maaf. Jika kau ingin marah padaku, marahlah."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Dulu, Jongin pernah mengajakku kesini. Tidak sering, hanya beberapa kali. Dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku disini. Hampir setiap hari aku datang kesini. Siang dan malam. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang datang kesini. Duduk di bangku ini. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya, Haejin-ah, kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya."

"Sabarlah. Belum waktunya kalian bertemu."

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku selalu memikirkan dia. Bahkan semua tentangnya terasa nyata. Saat aku di bus menuju tempat kerjaku, aku bahkan mencium wangi khasnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat siapa yang memiliki wangi yang sama seperti Jongin."

"Bersabarlah, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menggangguku setiap pagi, Sehun-ah," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa membalas cubitan atau pukulan pada Sehun.

"Kau benar kembali menjadi kau yang dulu. Begini lebih baik."

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

"Libur?"

"Setiap hari kau libur kuliah."

"Aku mengurangi kepadatan manusia di jalan raya dengan tidak pergi kemana pun."

"Kau ini. Pergilah kuliah, itu lebih baik dari pada kau hanya tidur di rumah."

"Astaga. Kau lebih menyeramkan seperti ini."

"Keluarlah, aku mau mandi."

Hari ini Kyungsoo pergi lebih cepat. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Jongin. Berharap lebih jika itu Jongin, atau mungkin setidaknya Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mata Kyungsoo terus mengawasi setiap orang yang naik. Hidung Kyungsoo pun sudah siap mencium wangi itu. Wangi yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lupa.

"Semoga hari ini aku bisa melihat dia," gumam Kyungsoo.

Halte pertama sudah dilewati. Halte kedua pun sama. Halte berikutnya, adalah halte saat Kyungsoo mencium wangi itu. Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiri, tak lagi duduk di kursi yang ia duduki sejak ia naik bus. Agar jika nanti Kyungsoo harus mengejar orang itu, jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan kesulitan seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa orang naik. Kyungsoo berdiri mendekati orang-orang yang baru saja naik. Karena bus sedikit penuh, mereka yang baru saja naik harus berdiri.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah saat ia mencium wangi itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencari sumbernya. Dapat. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Berpakaian rapi tapi tetap modern. Kemeja warna biru langit, jas berwarna biru dongker, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu pantopel berwarna senada dengan celana panjang yang ia pakai. Sempurna. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat melihat pria itu. Ini wangi yang persis sama dengan wangi Jongin. Hati Kyungsoo berdebar tanpa sebab. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Kyungsoo berada tepat di samping pria itu. Kyungsoo masih melum bisa melihat wajahnya, dia terus menghadap ke arah jendela. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo harus turun. Tapi, karena dia pergi lebih cepat jadi jika pria ini turun di halte berbeda, ada waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di halte dimana ia harus turun. Ajaib. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemilik wangi ini turun di tempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengikuti pria itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir ulang tentang niatnya untuk mengikuti pria itu.

"_Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Untuk apa aku lakukan ini? Dia hanya memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Jongin. Banyak yang menjual parfum atau sabun dengan wangi seperti ini,_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo lalu membalikan badan. Berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari pria itu melangkah.

BUK!

Seseorang menabrak Kyungsoo lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari menjauh. Kyungsoo yang memiliki refleks yang baik langsung berteriak meminta tolong.

"TOLONG!" teriak Kyungsoo.

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

Ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan mencegah orang yang mengambil tas Kyungsoo lari lebih jauh. Dia-yang menolong Kyungsoo-sedikit beradu pukul sampai akhirnya ia berhasil merebut kembali tas milik Kyungsoo. Seorang pria berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan sedikit tas Kyungsoo yang kotor. Kyungsoo mematung saat pria itu mendekat. Dia, itu dia. Pria yang memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Jongin. Beberapa saat waktu seperti berhenti. Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa mencium wangi ini. Dalam jarak dekat.

"Ini tasmu," pria itu memberikan tas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"_Wanginya. Lalu suaranya, apa dia Jongin_?" pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah... iya. Terima kasih," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Iya sama-sama. Aku harus membalas dengan apa bantuanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Berhati-hatilah."

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Masih dengan menunjukkan senyumannya pria itu berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan mempercepat langkahnya Kyungsoobmengejar pria itu. Menahan pria itu berjalan lebih jauh dengan menarik pelan lengan pakaiannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," cegah Kyungsoo.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Iya. Ada perlu aku bantu lagi?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Namamu. Siapa tahu nanti kita bertemu lagi dan kau perlu bantuanku."

"Ah... Jongin. Kim Jongin. Itu namaku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Antara bingung, tidak percaya, dan mimpi.

"_Siapa? Apa pria ini baru saja menyebutkan nama Kim Jongin? Apa dia Jongin? Jongin yang aku kenal? Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Seperti kita baru bertemu jika memang dia Jongin,_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Nona..." panggil pria bernama Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang melamun.

"Ah... iya, maafkan aku. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin," pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dan bersalaman dengannya.

"_Apa ini? Tangan ini. Ini tangan Jongin. Tapi kenapa ia bersikap biasa saja. Apa di lupa padaku?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tak mengeluaran kata-kata sedikit pun. Di pikirannya terus bertanya apa pria di depannya sekarang ini adalah Jongin. Jongin kekasihnya yang selama ini ia cari.

"Permisi, nona. Ada yang perlu aku bantu lagi? Karena aku harus segera pergi bekerja," ucap pria bernama Jongin itu seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah... ti.. tidak... sekali lagi terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya seorang pria.

"Ah, tadi ada sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang wanita yang tasnya diambil seseorang, dan aku menolongnya."

"Kau? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jongin-ah, cepatlah siap-siap untuk meeting."

"Iya, hyung. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Jongin mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk meeting hari ini. Jongin bekerja di perusahaan game yang cukup besar di Korea. Dia bekerja sebagai animator. Belum lama Jongin bekerja disini, dia baru bekerja selama 5 bulan di perusahaan ini. Saat mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk meeting, Jongin teringat gadis yang tadi dia bantu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak tanyakan siapa namanya," gumamnya.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang Jongin rasakan saat bertemu, melihat wajah gadis itu, dan saat berjabat tangan dengannya. Seperti de javu. Entahlah apa itu, yang jelas Jongin merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang aneh, menggelitik perasaanya. Tapi, Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin bertemu dengan gadis itu, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, eomma."

"..."

"Aku sedang di supermarket."

"..."

"Hanya sebentar. Hanya membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake."

"..."

"Tidak perlu, tidak banyak yang aku beli. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"..."

"Sudah, eomma. Aku tidak lupa meminum vitamin dan meneteskan obat di mataku dan aku selalu memakai kacamata."

"..."

"Iya, eomma."

Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang setelah selesai bekerja. Ia ingin memasak. Ya, ini juga salah satu keahlian Kyungsoo. Menghilangkan stress, itu alasan Kyungsoo. Besok hari libur, ia ingin membuat cake atau apapun, yang terpenting Kyungsoo menyibukan diri di dapur.

Dengan mendorong troli belanjaan, Kyungsoo melihat layar handphonenya. Mengecek bahan-bahan yang di perlukan.

"Keju parmesan... keju parmesan..." gumam Kyungsoo mencari bahan yang ia cari.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rak tinggi berisi beragam jenis keju. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat bahan yang ia cari ada di bagian atas rak.

"Kenapa harus disimpan di atas?" omelnya.

Kyungsoo lalu berjinjit. Berdiri dengan ujung kakinya. Sekarang tinggi Kyungsoo bertambah beberapa senti. Ia julurkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Mencoba menggapai bahan yang ia cari. Kyungsoo tambah usahanya dengan sedikit melompat. Masih belum berhasil. Jika seperti ini ia mengutuk dirinya yang bertubuh pendek. Sampai seseorang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo membantu Kyungsoo mengambilkan keju yang Kyungsoo cari.

"Ah... terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat ia mencium wangi itu. Wangi Jongin. Lalu saat Kyungsoo lihat orang yang membantunya Kyungsoo semakin terkejut.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ucap seseorang di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"I... iya."

"Harusnya kau minta tolong pada seseorang untuk mengambilkan ini."

"I... iya."

Kyungsoo kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa dia Jongin yang Kyungsoo cari atau bukan.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kau berbelanja?"

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo ramah.

"Sepertinya untuk membuat kue, kau pandai memasak?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak pandai. Hanya bisa. Kau berbelanja juga?"

"Iya. Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Ini bahan terakhir yang aku cari. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar," seru Jongin.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Namamu. Siapa namamu? Kau tahu siapa namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Ah... Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

"Lalu? Kau tidak tanya padanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya satu kali. Tapi, kau tahu. Semuanya terasa seperti dia memang Jongin."

"Mungkin dia memang Jongin. Ah... sayang sekali aku tidak melihat wajahnya, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan dia Jongin atau bukan."

"Tapi, Haejin-ah. Jika dia memang Jongin, kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Bahkan saat adia bertanya namaku, tidak ada reaksi apapun."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo sedang menghabiskan hari liburnya di rumah, bersama Haejin. Sepiring cookies coklat buatan Kyungsoo dan segelas jus jeruk menemani mereka. Saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa hari kemarin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini denganmu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, lama. Sangat lama."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Haejin-ah."

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah."

"Besok sepulang aku bekerja bagaimana jika kita ke tempat eomeoni?" ajak Kyungsoo.

Haejin mengangguk, "iya, kita makan malam disana saja bagaimana?"

"Call... setuju!"

.

.

.

.

"Eonni, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan tasnya.

"Anak pengusaha itu, dia akan pulang hari ini," jawab Soonil.

"Secepat itu?"

"Kau tahu, menurutku dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya mencari perhatian dengan bersikap seperti ini."

"Heh? Mencari perhatian? Orang yang aneh."

"Iya memang. Tapi aku sedih."

Soonil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menunjukkan wajah kecewa pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manisnya lagi."

"Eyy, eonni. Kau ini."

"Bersiaplah, kita mulai memerikaa pasien."

"Iya, eonni. Aku akan pergi ke toilet dulu."

"Hmmm, cepatlah."

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menuju toilet. Melihat ke arah kamar tempat anak pengusaha itu di rawat. Seperti sebelumnya, pria-pria bertubuh tegap memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri di depan kamar itu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu toilet sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhnya dan menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. Suara tidak jelas Kyungsoo keluarkan.

"Sssttt... jangan berisik. Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap orang itu.

Kyungsoo terus berontak. Panik karena ada seorang pria di dalam toilet wanita dan tiba-tiba memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu," ucap pria itu lagi.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kyungsoo ingin pria itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Kyungsoo menangis karena ketakutan. Trauma dari kejadian dua tahun lalu masih belum hilang. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai gemetar. Pria itu lalu melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak melukaimu. Jangan menangis," bujuknya.

Kyungsoo yang gemetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir terkejut saat melihat siapa yang baru saja melakukan hal tadi padanya.

"Kau?" tangis Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kabur," jawab pria itu singkat.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Pria itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenal dia? Kim Jongin? Aku bukan Jongin."

"Tapi, kau-"

"Aku hanya mirip dengan dia. Nanti akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Tapi sekarang bantu aku keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo tak lagi menangis dan ketakutan. Sekarang dia bingung. Jongin ada di hadapannya. Meski pria itu mengatakan jika dia bukan Jongin, tapi yang Kyungsoo lihat itu adalah Jongin.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ketahuan?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku minta. Aku akan cepat keluar dari sini setelah kau lakukan itu."

"Tapi aku harus menghubungi seniorku dulu. Aku sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan bantu aku."

Kyungsoo lalu menelepon Soonil. Soonil sempat mengomel pada Kyungsoo, meski akhirnya dia memberikan izin pada Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari dalam toilet. Berusaha bersikap biasa. Mengatur degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdentum kencang. Dia berjalan menuju kamar yang di jaga oleh pria-pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Aku mau memeriksa pasien di dalam."

Lolos. Kyungsoo berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan sekarang waktunya untuk memakai kemampuan aktingnya.

"Kemana pasien disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada penjaga.

Setelah melihat kamar yang kosong. Para pria bertubuh tegap itu sibuk mencari dimana orang yang mereka jaga. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar, lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya dengan buru-buru keluar dari tempat itu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebuah cafe yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Pria di depannya sedang sibuk membuka jaket, topi, dan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai untuk menyamar. Kyungsoo terus menatap pria di depannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia tundukkan kepalanya lalu menyeruput americano ice didepannya.

"Wah... enak sekali rasanya bisa keluar dari kamar itu."

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya pria mirip Jongin itu.

"Tanya apa?"

"Siapa aku? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Lalu, apa aku Jongin?"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Sesaat menatap pria mirip Jongin di hadapannya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kau bilang kau bukan Jongin."

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya sial memiliki wajah yang sama dengan dia."

"_Wajah yang sama? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud pria ini dia adalah saudara kembar Jongin?_" pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau berpikir aku ini kemabarannya? Itu memang benar. Aku ini adalah... ah, kenapa aku harus mengakui ini padamu."

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Memikirkan kenapa dia harus ada di tempat ini dan bersama orang yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke tempat kerja.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau tidak penasaran? Atau kau akan bertanya langsung pada Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Pria itu lalu menahan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Sebentar."

"Aku tidak akan katakan pada mereka jika kau ada disini."

"Bukan itu yang akan aku katakan. Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengatakan itu pada mereka. Aku hanya ingin ucapkan terima kasih, dan maaf karena membuatmu takut."

"I... iya."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tahu siapa aku dan apa hubunganku dengan Jongin?"

"..."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika bertanya tentangku pada Jongin."

"..."

"Namaku Jongsu, Kim Jongsu."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku dengar. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Kyungsoo yang bingung kembali ke tempat kerja. Soonil sudah puluhan kali menghubungi Kyungsoo dan bertanya dimana dia. Di dalam taksi Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencubit pipinya hingga ada bekas berwarna merah.

"Aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Jadi pria tadi, pria yang aku tolong benar saudara kembar Jongin? Tapi kenapa?" gumam Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA~**

**ALOHA~**

**HELLO~**

**ANNYEONG~**

**Akhirnya bisa update ^^,**

**Sebelumnya...**

**HAPPY IED MUBARAK YEOREOBUN... ^^,**

**Maafkan sedikit lama yak... author mudik dulu dan baru kembali ke peradaban~**

**Kembali penasaran? Hehehehe**

**Wait for next chapter yes yeoreobun~**

**Buat docimi-yang selalu-dapet contekan next chapter ****ㅠㅠ ****berhentilah buat memohon untuk dapet contekan~**

**I'll always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**See ya~ \\(^^,)/**

**SARANGHAE**

**CHU~**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	12. Dejavu (Part 1)

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Dejavu (Part 1)**

**Previous chapter**

_"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendengarkanku?"_

_"Aku dengar. Aku harus kembali bekerja."_

_Kyungsoo yang bingung kembali ke tempat kerja. Soonil sudah puluhan kali menghubungi Kyungsoo dan bertanya dimana dia. Di dalam taksi Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencubit pipinya hingga ada bekas berwarna merah._

_"Aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Jadi pria tadi, pria yang aku tolong benar saudara kembar Jongin? Tapi kenapa?" gumam Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban._

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan dia lakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak ingat tentang gadis itu. Berhenti mengurungnya seperti ini," suara lirih seorang wanita memohon pada seseorang.

"Dia akan bisa bertemu gadis itu kapan saja. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang baik untuk Jongin."

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, Jongin tidak ingat sama sekali tentang gadis itu. Lagi pula, gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Jongin. Setelah kau membantunya untuk operasi dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Jongin."

"Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku akan menginjinkannya bekerja."

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah, abeoji? Kau mengijinkan aku bekerja disana?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Iya. Kau boleh bekerja disana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, abeoji. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

.

**2 tahun yang lalu**

"Cepat panggil ambulan! Tolong pria ini!" ucap seseorang yang sibuk berusaha menolong Jongin.

Jongin terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya penuh dengan darah dari luka akibat tertabrak mobil. Di luar ruang perawatan, suara tangis terus terdengar memanggil nama Jongin dengan suara gemetar. Memohon pada dokter untuk mwnyelamatkan hidup anaknya.

"Anakku... dokter. Tolonglah Jongin. Selamatkan putraku, aku mohon, dokter."

"Berdoalah, agar semua baik-baik saja. Kami pasti berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Jongin-ah."

Tim dokter berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Kantung-kantung darah terus dibawa oleh perawat yang keluar masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. Jongin kehabisan banyak darah karena kecelakaan. Dokter keluar setelah selama satu jam berada di dalam ruang perawatan.

"Dokter, bagaimana Jongin?"

"Dia belum melewati masa kritis. Karena dia terkena benturan yang sangat keras, tapi untuk saat ini kami berhasil untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, dokter."

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Jongin kecelakaan. Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Ayah Jongin beberapa kali membujuk untuk membiarkan Jongin melakukan perawatan di luar negeri. Tapi, ibunya menolak. Dia tidak ingin kembali jauh dari Jongin karena keegoisan suaminya.

"Biarkan dia dirawat di Amerika."

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin membiarkan anakku kembali hidup jauh dariku? Sudah cukup selama 4 tahun ini dia hidup sendir! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

Ayah Jongin menyerah. Karena hanya perdebatan yang terjadi jika dia terua memaksa agar Jongin di rawat di luar negeri. Dua hari yang lalu, dokter yang merawat Jongin menjelaskan perkembangan Jongin. Dokter menjelaskan, akan ada sedikit masalah dengan ingatannya. Saat kecelakaan Jongin terkena benturan sangat keras. Dokter mengatakan tidak akan terlalu bermasalah. Ibu Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongin sedetik pun. Takut-takut anaknya akan sadar. Selain itu, ibunya tidak ingin Jongin lupa tentang ibunya.

Hari terus berganti, tak ada yang berubah dengan Jongin. Dia masih terpejam tak ada perkembangan berarti. Ibu Jongin mulai putus asa. Ia berpikir untuk menuruti apa kata suaminya untuk membawa Jongin ke Amerika dan melakukan perawatan hingga Jongin benar-benar pulih disana. Menunggu dan menunggu. Ibu Jongin terus bersabar berharap anak lelakinya segera membaik. Keajaiban pun terjadi. Setelah 180 hari Jongin tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya dia membuka matanya.

"Eomeoni..." panggil Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Jongin-ah... syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Ibu Jongin dengan cepat memanggil perawat dan dokter untuk melihat keadaan Jongin. Singkat cerita, Jongin sudah sadar kembali setelah 20 hari terua terpejam tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Jongin masih ingat ibunya, dan juga dia ingat betul ayahnya. Jongin juga ingat bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu menentang Jongin untuk menggambar. Jongin pun ingat betul saat ayahnya menampar Jongin di depan orang banyak. Tapi satu yang Jongin tidak ingat. Kyungsoo. Gadisnya yang begitu Jongin sayangi, dia tidak ingat dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak Jongin sadar, hingga hari-hari berikutnya dia sama sekali tidak mengingat dan bertanya tentang Kyungsoo pada kedua orang . Jongin seperti menjalani hidupnya yang baru tanpa ingatan tentang Kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak ingat apa penyebab dari hilangnya ingatan tentang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Kau masih mengingatku? Aku pikir kau luap, bahkan aku ada pun kau tidak ingat dan peduli!"

"Aku ingin merubah semuanya."

"Apa? Merubah semuanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa baru hari ini? Kenapa tidak sejak 20 tahun yang lalu? Kau membiarkan aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan lebih memilih Jongin untuk tinggal bersamamu!"

"Ayah akan memperbaiki semuanya, Jongsuya."

"Ayah? Siapa yang kau sebut ayah? Tidak ada ayah yang membiarkan anaknya tinggal sendiri di panti asuhan!"

Kim Jongsu. Dia adalah anak Tn. Kim, yang juga saudara kembar Jongin. Hanya Tn. Kim dan Jongsu yang tahu tentang ini, juga mendiang ibu Jongsu yang sudah meninggal sejak Jongsu berumur 3 tahun karena penyakitnya. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongsu juga ayah Jongin menikah dengan Ny. Lee yang resmi menjadi Ny. Kim dan sekaligus istrinya saat Jongin berumur 4 tahun. Tn. Kim tidak mengatakan jika Jongin adalah anak kandungnya dan mengatakan apapun tentang Jongsu, saudara kembar Jongin. Hanya Jongin yang Ny. Kim tahu, anak yang suaminya adopsi saat menikah dengannya.

Mendiang ibu Jongsu dan tentu ibu Jongin adalah pekerja rumah tangga di rumah Tn. Kim. Entah setan mana yang merasuki Tn. Kim dulu, ia melakukan hal bodoh menghamili ibu Jongin dan Jongsu. Dengan terpaksa ia menikahi ibu Jongin dan Jongsu meski ia tidak memiliki rasa cinta sedikit pun. Sayangnya, saat Jongin dan Jongsu berumur 2 tahun, ia divonis mengidap penyakit kanker payudara. Kemudian penyakit ini yang merenggut nyawanya.

Jongin dan Jongsu tinggal bersama ayah mereka. Tn. Kim memutuskan untuk tidak membawa Jongsu dan memilih menitipkan Jongsu di panti asuhan. Alasan, ada alasan kenapa Tn. Kim melakukan ini. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tn. Kim tidak ingin Jongsu tinggal bersama dengannya, karena Jongsu senang menggambar. Tapi, sejak kecil Jongsu selalu menggambar seorang wanita tanpa busana. Saat kecil memang tak begitu jelas, tapi Jongsu selalu menjelaskan setiap detail bagian yang ia gambar pada ayahnya. Tn. Kim menganggap Jongsu sakit. Seorang anak berumur 4 tahun menggambar seperti itu. Bahkan sempat saat Tn. Kim melihat Jongsu di panti asuhan, saat Jongsu sudah berumur 15 tahun. Kemampuan menggambarnya semakin baik, Tn. Kim tidak percaya anak lelakinya masih menggambar gambar yang aneh. Saat itu, Tn. Kim sampai menyuruh Jongsu untuk pergi ke psikiater dan melakukan perawatan kejiwaan. Jongsu sempat berhenti menggambar objek itu. Tapi setelah ia kembali tinggal di panti, ia kembali melakukan itu. Menjadikan wanita tanpa busana sebagai objek gambarnya. Jelas itu membuat Tn. Kim marah dan semakin tidak ingin tinggal dan bertemu dengan Jongsu.

Inilah alasan Tn. Kim melarang Jongin yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama dengan Jongsu. Jongin pun dilarang untuk menggambar oleh ayahnya. Tn. Kim tidak ingin anaknya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongsu lakukan.

Lalu sekarang, Tn. Kim tiba-tiba meminta Jongsu untuk tinggal dengannya. Jongsu tentu tidak menerima begitu saja. Perlu usaha keras bagi Tn. Kim untuk membujuk dan membuat Jongsu mau tinggal di tempat yang sudah Tn. Kim siapkan untuknya. Meski pada akhirnya Jongsu mau untuk tidak lagi di tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya? Tentu saja tidak. Jongsu, dia yang masih terus menggambar, menggambar objek yang sama sejak dia kecil, lagi dan lagi dianggap sakit oleh ayahnya. Beberapa kali ayahnya memaksa Jongsu untuk melakukan perawatan kejiwaan. Jongsu malas untuk terus berontak dan berdebat dengan ayahnya.

Jongsu tahu, Jongin saudara kembarnya memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama gemar menggambar. Jongsu ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Jongin. Meski itu tidak sulit, Jongsu hanya perlu berdiri di depan kaca dan memandangi wajahnya, karena mereka kembar identik, wajah mereka sangat mirip. Jongin tidak pernah tahu tentang Jongsu, mengapa? Meski ayahnya menitipkan Jongsu di panti asuhan saat umurnya menginjak 4 tahun, tapi sejak kecil Jongsu dan Jongin tidak tinggal satu rumah. Tn. Kim dan mendiang ibu mereka tidak pernah tinggal satu rumah sejak menikah. Jongsu tinggal bersama ibunya dan Jongin tinggal bersama Tn. Kim. Meski setiap minggu Tn. Kim akan mengunjungi Jongsu, ia tidak pernah datang bersama Jongin. Selalu sendiri. Ibu Jongsu selalu menceritakan tentang saudara kembarnya, itu yang membuat Jongsu tahu tentang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**Back to story**

Rintik hujan menyambut pagi Kyungsoo hari ini. Hujan, dingin, rasa malas yang sudah sangat berlebih. Waktu yang tepat untuk terua 'intim' dengan kasur dan bantalnya. Sesekali ia intip jam dinding berbentuk owl di kamarnya. Udah pukul 7 pagi. Di luar kamar sudah terdengar suata ketukan pintu sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Seperti biasa itu Sehun. Dia yang selalu mendapat tugas negara untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo setiap pagi. Tapi sekarang adik menyebalkannya itu tidak bisa lagi masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum tidur.

"Noona... kau mengunci kamarmu?" teriak Sehun dari luar kamar.

"Ada apa?" balas Kyungsoo yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ini sudah pukul 7 pagi... bangunlah!"

"Aku tahu. Pergilah dan berhenti mengetuk pintu kamarku."

"Noona..." Sehun tidak menyerah, dia terus memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia singkirkan selimut yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Berhentilah mengetuk pintu kamarku, Oh Sehun," perintahnya dengan nada memohon.

"Bangunlah."

"Jika aku belum bangun, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu ini."

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu?"

"Agar tidak ada kucing masuk."

"Kau menganggap aku kucing?" tanya Sehun kecewa.

"Aku tidak katakan kucing itu kau."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kurang senang dengan jawaban kakaknya. Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengikat rambutnya asal.

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

"Ini masih pagi. Aku tidak akan lulus dengan cepat jika datang sepagi ini saat kuliahku di mulai siang nanti."

"Keluarlah, aku mau mandi."

"Noona, teman noona yang belakangan ini sering datang kesini, apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekarang ia menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya tanya."

"Jangan harap aku akan memberimu izin untuk suka pada Haejin. Carilah gadis yang seumuran denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar jahat," protes Sehun.

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk pergi. Sekarang sedang mengisi perutnya dengan coklat panas dan dua potong roti dengan selai kacang.

"Kau pergi bersama ayahmu saja, Kyungsooya," perintah ibunya.

"Tidak, eomma. Aku akan naik bus seperti biasa saja."

"Iya, Kyungsooya. Lihatlah, hujannya cukup deras. Biar ayah antarkan sampai tempat kerjamu," sahut ayah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati..." ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

Payung berwarna biru langit melindungi Kyungsoo dari hujan yang turun cukup deras. Kyungsoo masih menunggu di halte bersama orang lain yang juga menunggu bus. Akhirnya bus yang Kyungsoo harus naiki tiba. Satu per satu orang yang menunggu masuk dengan sedikit buru-buru menghindari hujan. Kursi di bagian paling belakang sudah penuh. Tidak ada kursi kosong untuk Kyungsoo duduk. Jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo harus berdiri. Tangan sebelah kiri Kyungsoo memegang payungnya yang basah, tangannya yang lain memegang pegangan menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

"Kita kembali bertemu."

Seseorang menyapa Kyungsoo. Senyum Kyungsoo tersungging saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Halo," balas Kyungsoo.

Itu Jongin. Pria bernama Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau naik bus rute ini setiap hari?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya."

"Berarti kita akan sering bertemu," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi kata-kata Jongin dengan senyuman. Dia sedang sibuk menikmati wangi Jongin. Wangi yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lupakan.

"Kau turun di halte mana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tiga halte lagi aku turun."

"Benarkah? Aku juga. Wah... sepertinya kita akan pergi bekerja bersama setiap hari."

"Syukurlah," gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Jongin karena mendengar Kyungsoo bicara sesuatu.

"Ah... ti... tidak."

"Apa tidak ada kursi kosong? Kau tidak pegal berdiri seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku harus turun."

"Astaga, lihat lah. Anak sekolah itu, harusnya dia memberikan kursinya padamu. Bagaimana bisa membiarkan wanita berdiri seperti ini."

"_Aku rela berdiri berjam-jam jika di sampingmu._"

Kyungsoo berucao dalam hati. Mensyukuri semua kebetulan ini. Setiap hari bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Meski dia tidak tahu apa pria ini Jongin yang ia cari. Tapi Kyungsoo seketika sadar.

"_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa senang seperti ini dengan pria ini? Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo, kau tidak kenal siapa dia,_" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi mengomel tentang anak sekolah yang tidak mau memberika kursinya untuk Kyungsoo heran melihat Kyungsoo yang diam sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya sampai. Sedikit gurat kecewa Kyungsoo coba sembunyikan. Turun dari bus, itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi mencium wangi dan mendengar suara Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun bersama. Kyungsoo turun sambil berusaha keras memegang payungnya tinggi-tinggi, beginilah yang akan terjadi pada orang yang memiliki tinggi badan pas-pasan berdiri berdampingan dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi.

"Pergilah, terima kasih untuk ini," ucap Jongin menunjuk payung yang Kyungsoo pegang dengan lirikan matanya.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berlari, tidak jauh. 10 menit akan sampai jika aku berjalan."

"Kau akan basah saat sampai tempat kerjamu."

"Hanya sedikit."

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau belum terlambat bekerja, kan?"

Sekarang Jongin yang bergantian melirik jam tangannya.

"Belum."

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk memegang payungnya. Lalu Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin, memberi tanda pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

"Pergilah, bawa saja payungku," perintah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau,"

"Aku sudah sampai," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Ini tempat kerjamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Wah... ternyata banyak hal hebat darimu."

"Kau sedang memujiku?" tanya Kyungsoo malu.

"Terima kasih untuk payungnya."

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk, tapi Jongin kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsooya," panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Nomor teleponmu?"

"Nomorku?"

"Iya, untuk mengembalikan payungmu."

Semburat senyum malu muncul. Kyungsoo lalu mengetik nomornya di handphone Jongin. Pagi yang indah. Sekarang Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur hujan turun pagi ini. Karena hujan pagi ini, Kyungsoo bisa pergi bekerja bersama Jongin. Karena hujan pagi ini bahkan Kyungsoo bisa bertukar nomor telepon dengan Jongin.

"Sepertinya sedang ada yang senang," ucap Soonil.

"Memang ada apa denganku?"

"Aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum, ada apa? Kau mendapatkan lotre?" goda Soonil.

"Aku? Tidak, memang aku seperti itu?"

"Kau ini. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, nanti pekerjaanmu tidak selesai."

"Memikirkan yang tidak-tidak? Itu hobimu, eonni," balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Soonil. Sebenarnya lebih untuk menghindar agar Soonil tak terus menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuju toilet. Dia mengingat sesuatu saat sampai di toilet. Ia teringat pria yang beberapa hari lalu bersembunyi di toilet wanita dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Kyungsoobberusaha mengingat nama pria itu, pria yang mirip dengan Jongin.

"Siapa nama dia? Jong... Jong... Jongsu!" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah Jongsu. Tentu saja itu karena wajah Jongsu sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Dipikirannya sibuk bertanya, apa Jongsu masih kabur dari pria-pria yang selalu berjaga di depan kamarnya saat di yayasan.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan dia? Lupakan! Kau hanga bertemu dengannya satu kali," ucap Kyungsoo bicara menghadap cermin.

BIP... BIP...

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

_Ini aku, Jongin..._

_Kau selesai bekerja pukul berapa?_

Seperti banyak jutaan kembang api yang tiba-tiba meletup-letup di dadanya. Entah perasaan apa ini. Tapi Kyungsoo senang, senang yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan, mendapat pesan dari Jongin. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membalas.

_Sama seperti orang bekerja lainnya ^^,_

Begitu balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di halte, mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama. Ada yang aneh yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Rasa berdebar tak karuan, pipi yang selalu terasa memerah, gelisah, semua rasa aneh yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo rasakan, sekarang ia rasakan. Akhirnya Jongin datang, membawa payung milik Kyungsoo yang ia pinjam pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

Kyungsoo berbohong. Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo duduk di halte, menunggu Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan salah Jongin Kyungsoo menunggu selama itu, tapi memang Kyungsoo yang pulang lebih cepat dan tidak memberitahu Jongin jika dia sudah selesai bekerja.

"Kau tidak buru-buru untuk pulang, kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku," ajak Jongin.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Berjalan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Lagi-lagi, perasaan aneh Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa, ini seperti Jongin yang menggenggam tanganku? Rasa apa ini? Apa dia benar-benar Jongin? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai tteokbeokki. Kedai sederhana, kedainya pun tak terlalu luas, hanya ada 5 meja di dalamnya. Tak banyak pembeli yang datang, dari lima meja yang ada hanya 1 meja yang terisi.

"Kau suka tteokbeokki, kan?" tanya Jongin.

Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Saat sadar Jongin langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar melakukan itu," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak melukaiku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah."

Jongin mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk dengan ekspresi malu karena sejak tadi dia terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa izin.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi."

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sering datang kesini, jika aku sedang malas di rumah, sedang ingin sendiri, aku pasti datang kesini."

"Aku jarang sekali pergi sendiri. Ibuku selalu melarangku."

"Orang tuaku juga seperti itu. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk melarangku pergi sendiri."

Seseorang datang membawa dua piring tteokbeokki dan dua gelas dan dua botol soda. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan sore hari ini dengan saling bercerita.

"Benarkah? Adikmu itu memang jahil," kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Iya. Dia seperti tidak bisa hidup jika tidak menggangguku."

"Beruntung kau memiliki saudara, aku hanya seorang diri. Ayahku sibuk bekerja, lalu aku bukan tipe orang yang senang menceritakan semua tentangku pada mereka."

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ibunya. Ibu Kyungsoo menelepon. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 8 malam.

"Iya, eomma."

"..."

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang," jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbisik.

"..."

"Aku sedang bersama temanku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Biar aku pulang sendiri."

"..."

"Iya, eomma."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ibunya di telepon. Sesampainya nanti dia di rumah, Kyungsoo sudah bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan ibunya katakan.

"Ibumu?"

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Ini sudah malam, pasti ibumu khawatir karena kau belum juga pulang."

"Ibuku selalu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang. Sebelum ibumu kembali mengomel."

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku tahu jalan pulang."

"Aku yang mengajakmu pergi dan membuatmu pulang terlambat, katakan maaf pada ibumu karena sudah membuat anak gadisnya telat pulang," ucap Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Nanti aku sampaikan."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," pamit Jongin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menemaniku mengobrol dan meminjamkan payungmu."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati."

Entah Kyungsoo mendapat pikiran gila dari mana. Kyungsoo ingin lebih lama bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini dengan pria yang baru saja dia kenal. Tapi, entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa itu. Dia ingin terus bertemu dengan Jongin. Sesering mungkin. Setelah yakin ia tak lagi bisa melihat punggung Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ANNYEONG!**

**huwaaaa akhirnya bisa update...**

**Author menyebalkan ini bakal update chapter ini jadi 2 part karena kepanjangan...**

**Next chapt bakal di update di hari yang sama..**

**Just wait, oke? .**

**Always love you readers...**

**SARANGHAE...**

**Kisshug**

***XOXO*.**


	13. Dejavu (Part 2)

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Dejavu (Part 2)**

"Aakkk!" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar.

"Siapa? Siapa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik berusaha tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu kau saling mengucapkan terima kasih tadi."

"Kau menguping?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun menyangkal.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang aku bicarakan?"

"Eyy... kau ini selalu bisa memutarbalikan keadaan."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli odeng."

"Aku ikut!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru saja datang, masuklah dulu, eomma menunggumu sejak tadi."

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sehun dan mengajaknya segera pergi. Kyungsoo membeli 2 buat coklat. Ini salah satu senjata cadangannya untuk membela diri dari ibunya yang akan mengomel padanya.

"Kau mau menyogok eomma dengan itu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo beli.

"Eomma suka ini."

"Dia akan tetap memarahimu,"

"Kau ini! Sebagai adik seharusnya kau melindungiku, bukan berkata seperti itu padaku!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat, noona?"

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Dengan pria tadi?"

Kyungsoo lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyangkutpautkan dengan pria itu?"

"Karena kau tertangkap basah pulang bersama seorang pria yang aku tidak kenal."

"Dia temanku."

"Teman? Sampai mengantarmu pulang?"

"Apa salah jika seorang teman mengantar temannya pulang?"

"Dia itu pria, tidak mungkin seorang pria mau mengantarkan seorang wanita pulang jika tanpa alasan."

"Eyy... kau ini. Aku serius. Dia hanya teman. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun akhirnya sampai. Sekarang ibunya sudah begitu kesal karena Kyungsoo yang telat pulang.

"Kau masih ingat untuk pulang?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Aku pergi bersama temanku setelah bekerja."

"Apa sulit memberi kabar pada ibumu ini?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu asik bercerita dengan temanku sampai tidak sadar jika sudah malam."

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk pulang sendiri setelah bekerja," ancam ibunya.

"Ah... eomma, jangan seperti itu. Aku belikan coklat untukmu. Kau suka coklat, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua kemampuan aegyonya membujuk ibunya agar tak lagi kesal.

"Eomma... eomma... maafkan aku, hmmm."

"Lain kali jika kau seperti ini lagi, itu akan berlaku. Kau akan di jemput Sehun saat selesai bekerja."

"Iya, eomma. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jongin-ah... Jongin-ah... tolong aku!"_

_"Jongin-ah..."_

_"Jongin-ah..."_

Deru nafas yang kencang Jongin terbangun karena mimpinya. Jongin berusaha mengatur nafas dan pikirannya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia sering bermimpi tentang ini. Mimpi yang selalu sama. Seorang wanita yang berteriak memanggil namanya, meminta Jongin untuk menolongnya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah tahu siapa wanita dalam mimpinya. Siapa wanita dalam mimpinya itu, Jongin tidak pernah tahu. Selama ini, sejak mimpi itu sering muncul Jongin tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu pada ibunya, pada ayahnya? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Karena dia berpikir itu hanya mimpi saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jongin merasa ada yang aneh. Jongin ingin tahu siapa wanita dalam mimpinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bermimpi seperti ini. Jongin ingin tahu alasannya.

Jongin menunggu bus menuju kantornya. Berulang kali ia lihat jam tangannya. Tidak sabar menunggu busnya dan bertemu Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo. Gadis yang Jongin kenal karena ketidaksengajaan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin selalu pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Setiap pagi bertemu Kyungsoo di bus. Pulang bersama. Pergi makan makan bersama. Rencana mereka akhir pekan ini akan pergi menonton film. Ada film baru yang sudah Kyungsoo tunggu. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu suka dengan film romance dan drama. Tapi, demi ia bisa pergi dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak masalah untuk menonton film yang dia tidak suka. Entahlah, semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Pergi dan pulang bersama setiap hari, pergi kemana mereka ingin, saling bercerita, semua berjalan begitu saja. Jongin merasa nyaman. Bahkan dia ingin selalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Good morning," sapa Jongin lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

Seseorang membalas sapaan Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyungsoo disusul dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah, kau?" tanya Jongin.

"Belum. Nanti saja saat makan siang."

"Eyy... jangan biasakan menunda makan. Aku temani kau sarapan."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar."

"Lalu jika kau tidak merasa lapar selama lima hari kau tidak akan makan? Aku temani kau makan dan tidak perlu berkomentar."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia tidak berkomentar dan menurut apa yang Jongin katakan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju convenient store tak jauh dari halte. Jongin menemani Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk melahap 3 potong onigiri dan sebotol susu.

"Seperti itu kau bilang jika kau tidak lapar?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," nasihat Jongin.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung menuju tempat bekerja mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo heran saat ia melihat beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam berjaga di depan yayasan. Terakhir kali hal seperti ini terjadi adalah saat seorang anak pengusaha di rawat. Tapi, biarlah. Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Eonnie, ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat anak pengusaha itu?"

"Eoh, dia kembali lagi?"

"Tidak. Mereka mencari dia."

"Huh? Mencari? Kenapa kesini?"

"Panggilan terakhir anaknya yang hilang itu kesini, jadi mereka sedang mencari tahu kenapa dia menghubungi yayasan."

"Untuk apa Jongsu menghubungi yayasan?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenal dengan Jongsu?" tanya Soonil heran.

Sesaat Kyungsoo panik karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Ti... ti... tidak. Aku hanya tahu namanya," jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Aku heran pada dia, untuk apa dia kabur dan bersembunyi disini."

"Kabur? Maksud eonni apa?"

Soonil menceritakan kenapa yayasan kembali ramai dengan pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam itu lagi. Jongsu, pasien yang juga anak dari bos pria-pria itu kabur dari tempat tinggalnya. Dia pergi tanpa membawa barang-barangnya termasuk handphone. Saat di cek ternyata panggilan terakhir dari handphone Jongsu adalah yayasan ini. Ibu Soonil, sedang bicara dengan ayah Jongsu di ruang kerjanya.

"Kyungsooya, hari ini kau bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Pulang cepat? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi ke acara seminar."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, lalu besok?"

"Tenang saja, aku tetap datang besok."

"Baiklah eonni."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpikir tentang Jongsu. Jongsu kabur tapi kenapa ayah dan anak buahnya mencari Jongsu kesini.

"Eonni bilang panggilan terakhirnya ke sini? Dia tidak mungkin mencariku, kan? Lagi pula dia tidak tahu siapa aku," gumam Kyungsoo.

Handphone Kyungsoo berdering saat dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat dia terkejut. Ia ambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia lihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar saat melihat nama sang pengirim pesan. J-O-N-G-I-N. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan aneh.

_Selesai bekerja nanti, bagaimana jika kita pergi? Makan? Atau menonton film?_

Begitu isi pesan yang dikirim Jongin. Sekarang sudah hal lain lagi yang berkeliaran di pikirannya.

"Apa ini? Apa aku salah baca? Dia mengajakku pergi? Bahkan menonton film? Dia mengajakku... kencan?"

"Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau gila? Hanya karena seorang pria mengajakmu seperti itu bukan berarti dia mengajakmu berkencan" Kyungsoo memukul pipinya sendiri, berusaha membuat dirinya sadar.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai bekerja," tanya Kyungsoo dengan handphone menempel di telinganya.

"..."

"Lalu aku harus menunggu?"

"..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa kesal karena Sehun yang belum juga datang untuk menjeputnya, tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan tempat kerjanya.

"Jongin? Dia benar-benar mengajakku pergi? Hanya berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Perlahan, dengan langkah ragu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, dengan handphone yang masig terhubung panggilannya ke Sehun. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun sejak tadi memanggilnya karena dia tidak merespon perkataan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu datang kesini."

"..."

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Kau tidak perlu kesini, oke?"

KLIK.

Kyungsoo akhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sehun di telepon.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hai!" sapa Jongin memberikan senyuman pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku menunggu penjual kopi," jawab Jongin asal.

"Tentu saja menunggumu," ucap Jongin kemudian mengoreksi perkataannya.

Kyungsoo diam. Menahan senyumnya dan menahan pipinya mengeluarkan warna merah tomat. Senang, malu, berdebar tak karuan hanya karena perkataan Jongin.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin.

"Belum."

"Baguslah. Kemana kita hari ini untuk mengisi perut kita?"

"Apa kau ada janji setelah pergi denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ada tempat yang akan membuatmu kenyang walau hanya makan tteokbeokki."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku ikut kemana saja kau ingin pergi."

Jongin berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan di depan. Jongin yang sudah merasa kelelahan berjalan di belakang dengan menenteng plastik berisi tteokbeokki dan beberapa kaleng kopi.

"Cepatlah..." Kyungsoo menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya memanggil Jongin.

"Sebentar. Kita sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat membeli tteokbeokki tadi. Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Aku tidak lelah jika akan kesini. Cepatlah..."

Kyungsoo berjalan. Bahkan ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. Jongi yang melihat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan sesekali mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk berhati-hati. Akhirnya sampai. Setelah sepuluh menit Jongin berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu duduk dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wah... indah. Cantik."

"Bagaimana? Indah, kan?"

"Sangat!"

"Duduklah."

Jongin duduk di bangku taman. Duduk persis di samping Kyungsoo. Pandangan Jongin tak lepas dari apa yang ia sedang lihat sekarang. Titik-titik lampu yang mulai menyala satu persatu. Kyungsoo juga sedang menikmati pemandangan. Pemandangan paling indah saat ini. Jongin yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba getaran handphonenya membuyarkan Kyungsoo. Sehun. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan terjadi. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya, bicara berbisik tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin yang sedang mengagumi pemandangan di depannya.

"Ada apa?'

"..."

"Aku? Aku sedang pergi...-" kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Kau belum kembali ke rumah, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Baguslah. Bantu aku, oke?"

"..."

Kyungsoo meminta Sehun menunggunya sampai selesai dengan Jongin. Karena jika Sehun pulang lebih dulu sudah di pastikan ibunya akan terus menghubungi Kyungsoo sampai pasti tahu kapan Kyungsoo akan pulang. Jadi, dia membuat Sehun menjadi alasan untuk bisa pulang terlambat. Meski Sehun menolak, tapi dengan rayuan untuk memberi uang saku lebih pada adiknya, Kyungsoo berhasil mrmbujuk Sehun untuk mau menunggunya.

Kyungsoo duduk bersila, meneguk kopi yang ia pegang. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meneguk kopinya, lalu mengisi mulutnya dengan tteokkbeokki.

"Wah... aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini disini."

"Iya. Aku juga tidak tahu jika bukan Jong-" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba diam. Tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Segaris senyum sendu Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu? Aku tahu tempat ini dari seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu."

"Nama yang sama denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jongin?"

"Iya. Persis sama. Kim Jongin."

"Benarkah?"

Mulailah Kyungsoo menceritakan yang ingin ia katakan. Tentang Jongin, Kim Jongin yang ia cari. Tentang bagaimana ia dulu yang tidak bisa melihat seperti saat ini. Semua Kyungsoo ceritakan. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya tanpa beban sedikit pun. Tanpa berpikir Jongin di sampingnya ini adalah pria yang baru sebulan ini ia kenal. Pria yang benar-benar Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana dia. Hanya satu yang Kyungsoo tahu, dia nyaman bersama Jongin. Dia tidak mau Jongin jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris pada dia sendiri.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu..."

Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Anggap aku Jongin yang kau cari."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, anggap aku Jongin yang kau cari. Kau bilang namaku sama dengannya anggap saja aku ini dia. Kau hanya tidak tahu wajahnya, iya kan?"

"Tapi... hmmm," Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling tidak kau bisa mengurangi rasa rindumu padanya jika melihatku."

DRRTT... DRRTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki adiknya sendiri dalam hati. Selalu merusak momen dia dengan Jongin. Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat datang. Sudah 3 jam Sehun menunggu. Sudah belasan gelas jus ia minum. Perutnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menampung jus lagi walau hanya setetes. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang memasang wajah resah dan kesal.

"Ibumu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sehun."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menungguku, agar aku bisa pulang malam," jawab Kyungsoo dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini kakak yang jahat. Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, dia masih bisa menunggu."

"Sudah... ayo kita pulang," ajak Jongin lalu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa protes tentu saja. Kyungsoo diam menuruti Jongin yang mengajaknya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangannya. Iya, tanpa ada pertanyaan, tanpa protes dan apapun, Jongin berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Betapa kagetnya Sehun saat melihat kakaknya datang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria.

"Kau Sehun? Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Jongin sambil menyapa Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam mematung tanpa berkata apapun. Sudah banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Sehun sekarang ini pada noonanya. Kemana saja kakaknya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa begitu lama? Dan siapa pria yang menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin: _Kau sudah tidur?_

Kyungsoo: _Belum_

Jongin: _Istirahatlah... sampai besok ^^_

Saling berbalas pesan yang singkat. Jongin menyimpan handphonenya. Ia ambil buku sketsanya dan pensil. Tangannya mulai begerak. Garis demi garis ia buat. Lambat laun garis itu membentuk sebuah sketsa. Sketsa wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang tanpa ia duga hari ini mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya. Jongin menggambar wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis. Cantik.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sakit yang teramat di kepalanya. Dia berlutut sambil tangannya yang memegang kepalanya menahan sakit. Lalu, bayangan aneh muncul di pikirannya. Seperti dejavu. Jongin merasa pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang. Menggambar wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi, dia tidak yakin dengan itu. Hanya bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan itu begitu jelas.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Lalu perasaan apa ini?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_"Jongin-ah!"_

_Jongin-ah!"_

_Tolong aku!"_

_"Jongin-ah!"_

Jongin terbangun dengan nafas menderu. Mimpi yang aneh. Mimpi yang lagi-lagi datang. Seorang wanita meminta tolong dengan memanggil namanya. Jongin semakin ingin tahu siapa wanita itu? Siapa yang meminta pertolongannya? Apa dia seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya? Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menolong wanita itu? Itu yang semakin membuat Jongin penasaran. Jongin sedang berada di meja makan bersama ibunya. Ayahnya sudah tiga hari berada di China untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ini kesempatan baik untuk Jongin menanyakan tentang kecelakaan yang ia alami dulu. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sampai dia bisa tertabrak dan membuat tubuhnya terbaring koma selama 6 bulan di rumah sakit. Jongin yakin betul ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jongin ingat dengan baik.

"Eomma," panggil Jongin ragu.

"Iya."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja. Semoga aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"2 tahun lalu, saat aku koma, saat aku kecelakaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan?"

Ibu Jongin diam. Pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Padahal ia sedang sibuk menyusun perkataan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka jika harus mengingat saat itu."

"Aku hanya ingi tahu, eomma. Hanya ingi tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dulu."

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu pergilah bekerja, nanti kau terlambat."

Ibunya lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Membawa piringnya yang masih terisi makanan yang belum habis. Jongin yang melihat gelagat ibunya, semakin yakin jika ibunya dan pasti ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangnya. Tentang kecelakaannya dulu. Selain itu, Jongin yakin betul, orang tuanya tidak ingin Jongin untuk mengingat tentang itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter just wait yess... ^^,**

**I hope all of you still give me a lot of love...**

**SARANGHAE!**

**Kisshug**

***XOXO***


	14. Miss You, Love You

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Miss You, Love you**

**Previous chapter**

_Ibu Jongin diam. Pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Padahal ia sedang sibuk menyusun perkataan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin._

_"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka jika harus mengingat saat itu."_

_"Aku hanya ingi tahu, eomma. Hanya ingi tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dulu."_

_"Habiskan makananmu, lalu pergilah bekerja, nanti kau terlambat."_

_Ibunya lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Membawa piringnya yang masih terisi makanan yang belum habis. Jongin yang melihat gelagat ibunya, semakin yakin jika ibunya dan pasti ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangnya. Tentang kecelakaannya dulu. Selain itu, Jongin yakin betul, orang tuanya tidak ingin Jongin untuk mengingat tentang itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jongin-ah!"_

_"Jongin-ah!"_

_"Tolong aku!"_

_"Jongin-ah!"_

Mimpi itu. Lagi-lagi Jongin bermimpi yang sama. Dia buka matanya. Dengan dada yang naik turun, nafas yang menderu, pikiran yang tak karuan, Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mimpi ini semakin sering Jongin alami, apa itu tanda jika dia harus dengan cepat mencari tahu siapa wanita yang ada di mimpinya?

.

.

.

.

TOK... TOK...

"Noona! Ayo sarapan!" teriak Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Noona!"

"Noona!"

Sehun yang kesal karena Kyungsoo yang tidak merespon lalu membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Tidak di kunci?"

Sehun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. Kyungsoo masih tidur. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya. Sehun heran, ada apa dengan kakaknya sampai dia seperti itu. Apa yang sedang ia impikan. Sehun berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, menatap kakanya penuh heran.

"Noona... kau sedang bermimpi apa?" tanya Sehu bicara tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada seseorang yang sedang bernafas tepat di depan wajahnya perlahan lalu membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku ketuk pintu kamarmu, lalu aku buka pintu kamarmu, dan melihatmu tidur," jawab Sehun jahil.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu ia bangun dari kasurnya. Mengikat rambut hitamnya asal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tadi kau tersenyum saat masih tidur. Yadong?" goda Sehun.

Sesaat kemudian bantal kecil yang ada di atas kasur Kyungsoo melayang tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Aakkk! Sakit," rengek Sehun.

"Kau ini. Bicaramu itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jangan membuatku kesal."

"Noona, hyung yang kemarin bersamamu itu kekasihmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?"

"Keluarlah! Jangan buatku kesal pagi-pagi."

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja. Sekarang sedang sibuk mengolesi roti gandum dengan selai kacang dan coklat. Sesekali ia teguk susu coklatnya.

"Hari ini kau pulang malam lagi, Kyungsooya?" tanya ibunya.

"Sepertinya begitu, eomma," sahut Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun memastikan dengan menunjukkan senyum jahil.

Kyungsoo meminum susu coklatnya, lalu berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja. Dengan rotinya yang dia gigit.

"Selesaikan dulu sarapanmu," perintah ibunya.

"Aku selesaikan di jalan. Aku pergi."

Duduk dengan kaki yang terus menendang tanah. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu bus menuju tempat kerjanya. Kenapa terasa lama sekali? Padahal ia baru menunggu selama lima menit. Datang! Akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu datang. Ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang. Menunggu Jongin naik dan duduj di sampingnya. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit kaca dan melihat keluar. Itu Jongin. Kemeja putih, sweater bermotif garis horizontal berwarna biru. Tampan. Jongin memberikan senyuman manisnya begiu ia naik dan melihat Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa diminta dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Morning," sapa Jongin.

"Good morning," balas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Sangat baik. Kau?"

"Sangat... sangat... baik."

Kyungsoo diam-diam terus menatap wajah Jongin. Pria di sampingnya ini semalam muncul dalam mimpinya. Tak ada yang spesial, Kyungsoo hanya bermimpi dia dan Jongin duduk melihat kerlipan lampu kota dari taman yang biasa ia datangi.

"Kyungsooya," panggil Jongin dengan mata yang terus menatap handphonenya.

"Iya."

"Akhir minggu sekarang kau ada rencana untuk pergi atau apapun?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Jongin menyimpan handphonenya lalu mulai bicara dengan melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu jika aku ajak kau pergi, kau bisa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kembang api meletup-letup pelan di dalan hatinya.

"_Apa ini? Dia mengajakku kencan? Lagi?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin mrnyadarkan Kyungsoo yang melamun.

"Iya. Aku mau."

"Ada film baru, aku sudah menunggu lama film ini."

"_Kemanapun, kau mengajakku ke tengah lautan pun aku mau,_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam diam.

"Kyungsooya..." lagi-lagi Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Iya?"

"Kita sudah harus turun," ajak Jongin.

"Oh, iya."

Kyungsoo tersipu karena pikirannya sendiri. Jongin yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia ini Jongin yang dia cari atau bukan, tapi sudah membuat Kyungsoo seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, hari saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi**

_Jongin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus mengantar ibuku dulu, kau menungguku sebentar, tidak apa-apa?_

Kyungsoo harus mengantar ibu lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi Jongin tapi tidak dia jawab. Pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim pun tidak Jongin balas. Mungkin handphonenya ia simpan di dalam tas begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 12. Dia dan Kyungsoo berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 12. Jongin tidak bisa pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Karena ada meeting yang harus Jongin hadiri. Jongin tidak tahu jika meetingnya di hari libur ini lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Di tempatnya bekerja dilarang membawa handphone saat meeting. Jadi Jongin tidak bisa memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo jima dia akan terlambat.

Kyungsoo masih mengantar ibunya memilih kue-kue untuk acara pertemuan teman-teman SMAnya.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Aku sudah hubungi Sehun. Sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo pergi untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Pesannya masih belum Jongin balas. Tempat dia dan ibunya pergi tak jauh jaraknya dari tempat ia akan bertemu Jongin. Dengan mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk berlari secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Jongsu sedang lari dari kejaran para suruhan ayahnya. Jongsu ingin pergi dengan tenang tanpa ada yang mengikutinya. Memakai kacamata hitam, dan topi untuk sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Menunggu taksi atau apapun untuk membawanya pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya dan menariknya.

"Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Jongsu membuka kacamatanya lalu melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik tangannya. Jongsu terkejut saat melihat siapa dia.

"Kau?"

"Iya ini aku. Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Aku harus mengantar ibuku tadi."

"Hey... sebentar,"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang melihat pria yang mirip dengan Jongin sedang berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang. Tapi ternyata, Kyungsoo mengajak orang yang salah. Itu Jongsu. Tanpa membiarkan Jongsu menjelaskan kalau dia bukan Jongin, Kyungsoo terus menarik tangan Jongsu dan masuk ke dalam bioskop. Bahkan sampai film yang mereka tonton selesai Kyungsoo masih belum sadar jika pria di sampingnya bukan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di tempatnya berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin coba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia kirim pesan, tak ada balasan.

"Apa dia sudah masuk? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa masuk?" gumam Jongin.

Jongin memilih menunggu di salah satu cafe. Menunggu sampai film itu selesai. Sepuluh menit lagi filmnya selesai. Jongin masih tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sudah 4 gelas capucino ia minum sampai habis. Gerombolan orang keluar dari salah satu pintu. Tanda bahwa film sudah selesai. Jongin mencari sosok Kyungsoo. Itu dia! Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari dalam bioskop. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo pergi menuju toilet.

"Jongin-ah..." sapa Kyungsoo.

Tapi. Kyungsoo dibuat bingung saat ada dua Jongin yang berbalik. Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Jongin dan Jongsu terkejut saat mereka bertatap muka.

"K... kau... siapa?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Sesaat Jongsu terdiam beberapa detik, "kau pasti Jongin, iya kan?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku Jongsu, Kim Jongsu."

"Sebentar. Kau Jongin? Itu berarti kau?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Jongsu.

"Aku tahu pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku," ucap Jongsu.

Jongin hanya terdiam memandang lurus ke arah Jongsu.

"Handphonemu," pinta Jongsu.

"Hand... phone?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Iya, cepat berikan."

Jongin hanya terpaku. Jongsu yang kesal merebut handphone Kyungsoo yang sedang Kyungsoo pegang. Lalu ia menghubungi ke nomornya.

"Aku sudah simpan nomornya. Tanyakan nomorku pada dia jika kau ingin bicara padaku. Aku harus pergi."

Jongsu pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Semakin membuat Jongin bingung. Jongin sempat berpikir jika dia sedang bermimpi. Ia mencubit tangannya berkali-kali. Sakit. Itu artinya dia tidak bermimpi.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan canggung di samping Jongin. Jongin tidak bicara sama sekali sejak mereka sampai di taman Kyungsoo biasa datang. Jongin menatap kosong ke arah titik-titik lampu. Memegang segelas kopi yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kyungsooya..." panggil Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Iya,"

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas kopi yang baru saja ia beli dan masih terasa panas, lalu ia tempelkan di pipi Jongin.

"Aakk!" teriak Jongin.

"Panas?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat asap dari gelas kopimu masih mengepul?"

"Itu artinya kau tidak bermimpi."

"Ah... kau benar."

"Kau memikirkan Jongsu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan it-" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu dia? Kau kenal siapa dia? Kau tahu namanya?"

"Itu... hmmm... dia menyebutkan namanya tadi," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Hubungi dia. Nomornya panggilan terakhir di handphoneku."

"Hubungi... dia?"

"Iya. Pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya. Tanyakan kapan dia bisa bertemu denganmu."

Jongin mengembalikan handphone milik Kyungsoo. Menolak melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo sarankan.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tahu tentang dia?"

"Ingin. Tapi sepertinya dia masih belum mau untuk mengatakan apapun padaku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia berhenti menyodorkan handphonenya pada Jongin. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menempelkan handphonenya di telinga Jongin setelah terhubung dengan seseorang.

"Apa yang-"

Lalu Kyungsoo menggerakan bibirnya berkata 'bicaralah'. Sekarang Jongin yang bergantian memegang handphone milik Kyungsoo. Saat ia lihat siapa yang Kyungsoo hubungi, Jongin lalu protes dengan menggerakkan bibirnya mengomel pada Kyungsoo.

"Ha... ha... halo," sapa Jongin.

"..."

"Iya, ini aku, Jongin."

"..."

"Huh? Sekarang? Tapi..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

"..."

Jongin kembalikan handphone milik Kyungsoo. Dengan raut wajah yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sudah? Kau tidak bertanya apapun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bingung harus bertanya apa."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan bertemu dengannya kapan?"

"Besok."

"Baguslah, lebih cepat kau bertemu dengannya itu lebih baik."

"Kau berhutang tiket menonton film denganku," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum menonton film denganmu, tadi kau menonton itu dengan Jongsu bukan aku," protes Jongin.

"..."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk memmikirkan pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Apa maksud dari sikap Jongin seperti ini? Apa dia cemburu? Atau hanya kesal karena ia tidak pergi dengan Kyungsoo?

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Pulang? Tapi aku belum pergi kemana pun denganmu?"

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Memikirkan maksud dari setiap perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuruni anak tangga lebih dulu. Jongin menyusulnya di belakang.

"Kyungsooya, kau mau kemana? Kau benar ingin pulang?"

"Iya,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah dulu, hmmm," Jongin terus membujuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo terus berjalan tak menghiraukan keinginan Jongin. Segala bujukan Jongin tak ada yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mau menerima tawarannya agar tak langsung pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Jongin selesai bicara dengan Kyungsoo di telepon. Ya, sekarang ini seperti menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jongin untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Jongin menerawang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih. Memikirkan tentang besok. Saat ia harus bertemu dengan Jongsu. Seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia temui sore tadi. Jongin masih tidak mengerti, kenapa selama ini ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Jongsu. Mengapa ibu atau pun ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu Jongin tentang Jongsu sedikit pun? Ingin rasanya Jongin bertanya saat inu juga oada ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, Jongin ingin mendengar apa yang ingin Jongsu katakan.

Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan jika Jongsu itu bukanlah saudara kandungnya? Terlebih, Jongin jelas-jelas mendengar Jongsu menyebut namanya. Lalu, saat Jongsu melihatnya sore tadi. Tidak terlihat terkejut atau apapun, itu tandanya Jongsu tahu tentang Jongin. Semua pertanyaan dan keingintahuan Jongin muncul satu persatu. Ia biarkan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Membuat matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk terjaga.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja. Takut-takut, tak cukup satu jam ia bertemu dengan Jongsu. Bus yang biasa ia naiki akhirnya tiba. Seperti biasa ia langsung mencari sosok yang selalu menunggunya di dalam bus. Itu dia! Kyungsoo! Duduk sendiri dengan satu kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Morning," sapa Jongin.

Senyuman manis Kyungsoo tunjukkan untuk membalas sapaan Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedikit gugup," jawab Jongin.

"Kau ini lucu. Kau akan bertemu saudaramu bukan kekasihmu, untuk apa kau gugup," ucap Kyungsoo meledek.

"Eyy... kau ini. Kau bekerja seperti biasa?"

"Iya. Tapi eonni bilang dia ingin aku ikut ke acara seminar yang harus ia hadiri. Jadi mungkin aku akan pulang lebih cepat."

"Hubungi aku."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tentu agar kita bisa pulang bersama."

Kyungsoo diam. Bingung harus merespon apa. Dia heran dengan dirinya yang selalu merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik hatinya jika Jongin mengatakan kalimat aneh menurutnya.

"Kau sudah ada janji?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak ingin pulang denganku?"

"Mau!" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit keras hingga orang di sekeliling mereka menujukan pandangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Tidak perlu menjawab dengan tenaga dalam," goda Jongin.

Sudah waktunya mereka turun dari bus. Perjalan dari rumah sampai tempat kerjanya sekarang terasa sangat cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Terlebih sejak ia selalu pergi bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Heh? Abeoji? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin dia tidak menginginkanku," jawab Jongsu asal.

"Dengan alasan kau menggambar seperti itu? Itu sangat konyol! Lalu jika aku sepertimu abeoji akan melakukan hal yang sama?" kesal Jongin.

"Hey, santailah. Sekarang kau sudah hidup lebih baik. Lagi pula dia tetap bersikap baik padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang kau selama ini."

"Tahanlah emosimu. Lalu, aku minta jangan biarkan dia tahu jika kau sudah bertemu denganku."

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja dia tahu, agar kau bisa tinggal denganku."

"Dia akan semakin gila untuk membuatku jauh darimu, biarkan kita seperti ini sampai waktunya tepat untuk dia tahu jika kaunsudah bertemu denganku."

"Baiklah."

Jongin sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jongsu. Secara rinci tanpa Jongsu lewat satu cerita pun. Jongin sekarang sedang di tempat Jongsu tinggal untuk sementara. Ya, sampai para antek-antek ayahnya itu belum menemukan tempat ini, Jongsu bisa tinggal lebih lama.

Karena sudah meminta izin untuk tidak masuk bekerja hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk diam di tempat Jongsu. Jongsu dan Jongin sibuk dengan buku sketsa mereka masing-masing. Jongsu duduk di atas kursi kayu dan Jongin duduk di atas lantai. Tangan mereka sibuk bergerak, membentuk garis lurus dan melengkung. Musik instrumen mengalun memanjakan telinga mereka. Jongin tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Semburat senyum Jongin tunjukan saat melihat hasil sketsanya. Tak ada objek lain akhir-akhir ini bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo. Objek gambarnya yang selalu membuat Jongin merasa nyaman.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Jongsu tiba-tiba sambil mengintip hasil sketsa Jongin.

"Kau mengintip?" protes Jongin.

"Apa tidak boleh aku melihat hasil gambarmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku? Perasaan bagaimana maksudmu?" Jongin berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau menggambar wajahnya?"

Jongin diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak," kata Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak bertanya."

"Bertanya?" Jongin terlihat berpikir.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti kau menyesal."

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan saran Jongsu. Itu terlalu ekstrim bagi Jongin jika harus secara langsung tanpa basa-basi bertanya apa Kyungsoo menyukainya atau tidak. Jongin berdiri untuk mengambil minum. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Ahh...

Rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul. Kemudia bayangan-bayangan wanita yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Jongin terbayang di pikirannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongsu khawatir.

"Eoh, aku baik-baik saja."

Jongsu membantu Jongin duduk dan mengambil segelas air.

Jongin duduk dalam diam, dengan pikirannya yang terus bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita itu selalu muncul. Jongin benar-benar harus menanyakan ini, paling tidak pada ibunya. Jongin yakin ibunya tahu sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongsu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik aku pulang."

"Ah! Aku benci jika seperti ini! Andai orang-orang ayahmu itu tidak mengejarku seperti buronan."

"Dia ayahmu juga," Jongin merespon.

Jongsu terkekeh, "iya, kau benar."

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, sepertinya ibunya pergi hanya ada ajumma yang selalu membereskan rumah. Berarti Jongin tidak bisa bertanya segala yang ia ingin tahu. Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuka laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jongin membutuhkan buku sketsanya saat ia masih sekolah dulu untukbantunya bekerja sekarang.

"Ajumma, apa gudang dikunci?"

"Iya, tuan muda. Ada sesuatu yang perlu diambil?" jawab ajumma.

"Iya, aku memerlukan buku sketsaku saat sekolah dulu."

"Biar saya ambilkan,"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku mencari sendiri."

Ajumma memberikan kunci pintu gudang. Jongin berjalan menuju gudang yang berada di bagian bawah rumahnya. Sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas, berada di bagian bawah rumahnya. Jongin masuk ke dalam gudang, tumpukan dus, barang-barang yang terbungkus plastik tersusun rapi. Jongin mencari kotak yang berisi barang-barang miliknya. Dapat. Jongin angkat kotak berwarna coklat dengan tulisan 종인 tertulis di salah satu bagian kotak tersebut.

Jongin mencari satu persatu dari sekian banyak buku sketsa miliknya. Pandangan Jongin tertuju pada sebuah papan berukuran cukup besar di sudut gudang yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Didekat papan itu bertumpuk beberapa kotak. Jongin berhenti mencari buku sketsa yang ia cari. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati papan itu. Jongin buka sedikit bagian kain yang menutupi papan itu. Ia masih belum bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam papan itu. Ia buka lagi untuk memperjelas apa yang ia lihat. Mata Jongin membulat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku, waktu terasa berhenti saat ia lihat apa yang ada di atas papan itu. Jongin singkirkan semua kain yang menutupi papan itu.

"Ke... kenapa, kenapa ada begitu banyak gambar Kyungsoo?"

Bingung. Terkejut. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jongi yakin jika itu Kyungsoo. Senyumnya, wajah cantiknya, semua itu Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil salah satu gambar. Ia tatap betul-betul gambar itu. Mencoba mayakinkan dirinya jika ia tak salah lihat. Jongin yakin itu adalah hasil gambarnya, karena Jongin selalu menulis namanya di bagian bawah di setiap gambar yang ia buat.

"Aku yang menggambar ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah menggambar Kyungsoo sebanyak ini."

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa ini yang selama ini ibunya sembunyikan darinya? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah wanita yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi dan bayangan yang terkadang muncul tiba-tiba itu-adalah-Kyungsoo?

Jongin merapikan kembali papan itu, ia tutup kembali dengan kain putih yang sebelumnya menutup papan itu. Ia bawa satu kota berisi barang yang ia yakin itu miliknya karena ada namanya di kotak itu. Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Beberapa buku dengan tanda tangannya di halaman depan. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah kalender duduk dengan banyak coretan di atasnya. Bisa dia lihat dengan jelas nama siapa yang ada tertulis di kalender itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo. Pikirannya kembali sibuk mencari jawaban. Kenapa Kyungsoo? Sebelumnya gambar dan sekarang nama Kyungsoo yang tertulis di kalender yang ia pegang.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa Jongin ingat. Tentang ratusan gambar wajah Kyungsoo, tentang siapa Kyungsoo dimasa lalunya. Lalu, apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengannya? Jongin benar-benar tidak ingat tentang itu. Jongin ambil handphone, mencari nama Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa memberinya jawaban tentang semua ini.

Jongin dengan perasaan cemas dan bingung, duduk dengan kaki yang tidak bisa diam. Terus-menerus menghentak tanah. Bus yang akan ia naiki belum juga tiba. Kyungsoo bilang dia masih berada di perjalanan menuju kantornya, baru saja selesai menghadiri seminar bersama Soonil.

"Astaga, kenapa busnya lama sekali," gerutu Jongin pelan.

Jongin yang tidak sabar memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo, dimana pun ia berada. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengirim pesan jika dia berada di Gangnam, mengantar Soonil bertemu dengan kliennya. Itu artinya Jongin harus menaiki bus di arah sebaliknya. Ia ambil handphone dari dalam sakunya, menyebrang jalan dengan mata yang sesekali melihat layar handphonenya. Sampai…

BRUK!

Jongin tertabrak sebuah taksi yang melintas. Jongin berusaha kembali berdiri dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian khawatir melihat Jongin yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan luka dikepalanya.

Waktu terasa terhenti. Jongin mengingat sesuatu. Tentang kecelakaannya, Jongin ingat itu. Ia ingat apa penyebab ia mengalami kecelakaan, dan ia lihat Kyungsoo dalam bayangan ingatannya. Air mata mulai tergenang di ujung mata Jongin. Jongin ingat semuanya, ia ingat bagaimana ia mengalami kecelakaan karena ingin menolong Kyungsoo yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Dengan darah segar yang terus keluar dari pelipisnya, Jongin mencoba melangkah. Menlanjutkan niatnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi, tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Jongin tidak sadarkan diri, orang-orang disekitar Jongin dengan cepat menolong Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia? Kenapa belum juga datang? Apa dia tidak jadi datang kesini? Tapi kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Sudah dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin, karena sebelumnya Jongin mengatakan akan menemuinya di kantor. Tapi, sudah dua jam dia menunggu Jongin tak juga datang. Handphone Jongin pun tak bisa ia hubungi. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengirim pesan pada Jongin dan mengatakan jika dia akan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim pun tak Jongin balas satu pun.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh samar-samar terdengar di telinga Jongin. Perlahan kelopak matanya bergerak, meminta untuk matanya terbuka. Pandangan sayu Jongin melihat sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang. Orang dengan seragam putih ia lihat samar-samar berjalan ke kanan dan kiri. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit menyadarkannya. Sekarang ia tahu jika sedang berada di rumah sakit. Satu yang langsung terbersit di pikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo. Dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya, Jongin berusaha bangun. Ia rogoh sakunya mencoba mencari handphonenya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memakai seragam perawat menghampiri Jongin.

"Tuan, hati-hati," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Handphoneku," tukas Jongin.

Wanita itu dengan sedikit berlari pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ia sodorkan handphone Jongin dengan layar yang retak karena kecelakaan tadi. Jongin periksa handphonenya, ternyata mati.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami tidak menghubungi wali anda, karena—""

Jongin memotong pembicaraan, "bisakah aku meminjam telepon? Ada yang harus aku hubung."

"Tentu saja, apa tuan bisa berjalan? Biar saya bantu tuan berjalan menuju meja perawat."

"Kakiku baik-baik saja," jawab Jongin.

Sang perawat membimning Jongin berjalan menuju meja perawat. Ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kepalanya yang terluka masih cukup baik bisa mengingat nomor telepon Kyungsoo. Ia tekan satu persatu nomor di telepon. Penuh dengan harap cemas ia menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya. Suara lembut menyapa Jongin.

"Kyungsooya, ini aku-Jongin-

"…"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku."

KLIK

Jongin hanya ingin tahu dimana Kyungsoo. Dengan segera ia meminta pada perawat yang sejak tadi mengawasinya, untuk bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan sedikit paksaan Jongin akhirnya bisa pergi dan menemui Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Beruntung, sebelumnya ia pernah mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya. Jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan, entah apa yang ia rasa. Entah bagaimana nanti dirinya jika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh keraguan ia tekan bel yang berada di pintu pagar. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, seseorang dengan cepat melangkah membuka pintu pagar itu untuk Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil seorang wanita dengan nada khawatir.

Matanya membulat melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya datang dengan kepala yang terbalut perban.

"K… kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya cemas.

Diam. Jongin hanya bisa diam, memandang gadis di hadapannya sibuk memeriksa tubuhnya, memastikan bagian lain di tubuh Jongin tak ikut terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Hanya tatapan dingin penuh arti dari Jongin yang ia terima.

"Jongin-ah..." pintanya memelas. Meminta pria di hadapannya menjawab dengan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk ia terus dekap tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut tiba-tiba mendapat dekapan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium wangi khas Jongin. Telinganya yang menempel di dada Jongin bisa mendengar detakan jantung Jongin yang berdetak tak berirama.

"Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kembali hanya diam. Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin terisak. Dia benar-benar bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah atau kesal padamu karena kau tidak memberi kabar."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengenalimu," ucap Jongin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku?"

Jongin berhenti mendekap Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia pandang wajah gadis di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Ini benar kau, ini benar kau Do Kyungsoo."

"Tentu ini aku, apa sebelumnya aku seperti Yuri SNSD?" ucap Kyungsoo asal.

"Ini aku, Jongin," tegas Jongin.

"Tentu tahu siapa kau."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ia sentuh tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir manis Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mengerti, siapa dia. Dia adalag Jongin, Kim Jongin. Pria yang tak pernah berhenti menyayanginga.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam. Tak berusaha menolak dan melawan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Terkejut? Tentu, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba seorang pria mencium bibirnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo ingat rasa ini. Rasa bagaimana saat bibir Jongin-Jonginnya dulu-mencium bibirnya. Perlahan air mata Kyungsoo jatuh.

Jongin berhenti mencium Kyungsoo. Perlahan wajahnya menjauh dengan tangannya yang masih berada di tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini aku," balas Jongin.

"Aku tahu jika kau benar Jongin. Jongin yang aku cari," ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

Jari Jongin dengan lembut menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin menjadi dengan matanya yang terus berair. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Hanya bisa menangis. Menangis tersedu menatap wajah Jongin. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajah Jongin. Dengan mata tertutup tangannya perlahan meraba setiap lekuk wajah Jongin. Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat ia benar yakin pria di hadapannya benar Jongin yang selama ini ia cari.

"Ini benar kau, kau Jonginku, kau benar Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo dengan terisak.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tangisannya Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Jongin yang ia kenal adalah Jongin yang ia cari selama ini. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya Kyungsoo mencari dimana Jongin, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan pria tersayangnya. Rasa rindu yang teramat sangat akhirnya bisa Kyungsoo luapkan. Rindu pada pria yang selalu menjaganya. Rindu pada pria yang selalu memberikan segala rasa sayang. Rindu pada setiap perlakuan lembutnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Long time no see yeoreobun~**

**Huwaaaa...**

**I REALLY MISS YOU READER-NIM ^^,**

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter ini setelah...**

**Sekiaaaaaannnnnnnnnn**

**Laaaammmmmmmaaaaaaaaa**

**Maafkan authormu yang menyebalkan ini, yang tak kunjung update, yang tiba-tiba ilang entah kemana...**

**Satu dua tiga empat dan banyak hal yang menghambat author buat tulis chapt ini...**

**Chapt ini harus aku upload ulang karena ada sedikit masalah...**

**Kalau masih ada kesalahan kembali katakan yes ^^, (karena entah kenapa chapt 14 di deviceku sudah update dengan chapt yang sudah diperbaiki)**

**Maklum, *sidrom malas edit***

**Hihihi~**

**Always waiting your precious review...**

**SARANGHAE...**

**NEOMU... NEOMU SARANGHE**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	15. Eomeoni

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Eomeoni...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar._

_"Ini aku," balas Jongin._

_"Aku tahu jika kau benar Jongin. Jongin yang aku cari," ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangis._

_Jari Jongin dengan lembut menghapus air mata Kyungsoo._

_"Maafkan aku," ujar Jongin._

_Kyungsoo menangis semakin menjadi dengan matanya yang terus berair. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Hanya bisa menangis. Menangis tersedu menatap wajah Jongin. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajah Jongin. Dengan mata tertutup tangannya perlahan meraba setiap lekuk wajah Jongin. Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat ia benar yakin pria di hadapannya benar Jongin yang selama ini ia cari._

.

.

.

.

"Ini benar kau, kau Jonginku, kau benar Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo dengan terisak.

Sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo Jongin berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku."

"Aku tahu itu kau, aku tahu itu."

"Maafkan aku kerana aku tidak mengenalimu," ucap Jongin lirih.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang meminta maaf, aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tidak tahu jika kau itu Jongin."

Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapannya. Lalu ia sentuh wajah Jongin pelan. Ia sentuh wajah Jongin dengan kepalanya yang terbalut perban.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jongin.

"Tapi kepalamu."

"Ambil pakaian hangatmu, dan ikut aku,' pinta Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Ayo kita pergi saja."

"Ini suda-"

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyungsoo terlanjur menarik lengannya.

"Memang kau tahu kemana aku akan mengajakmu pergi?" tanya Jongin meragukan.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri karena udara dingin. Jongin yang berjalan di samping Kyungsoo dengan sigap merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah katakana padamu untuk memakai pakaian hangat," omel Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang saat dia mengatakan jika baik-baik saja tapi berbeda dengan yang aku lihat."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyungsoo lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Jongin.

"Kenapa? kita belum jauh berjalan dari depan rumahku," protes Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu kedinginan seperti ini? Aku tidak memberikan pakaian hangatku seperti yang dilakukan pemeran pria di drama-drama, karena aku pun tidak memakai pakaian hangat."

"Tapi…" Kyungsoo berusaha menolak.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan berbalik arah untuk kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah sampai, Jongin berpamitan untuk pulang. Meski sebenarnya ia pun tidak ingin untuk cepat pulang, ia masih sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya, gadis tercantiknya. Tapi, Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo kedinginan hanya karena memaksakan perasaan rindunya.

Jongin kembali ke rumahnya dengan kepala yang terluka. Jongin benar-benar kesal, bahkan marah. Kepada siapa? Tentu saja pada ibu dan ayahnya. Tidak aneh jika ayahnya menyembunyikan tentang ini. Tapi, ibunya. Jongin pikir ibunya tidak akan melakukan ini.

Ibu Jongin terkejut melihat Jongin yang pulang dengan keadaan terluka. Jongin tak ingin banyak bicara. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan seperlunya. Meninggalkan ibunya yang khawatir dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin-ah," panggil seseorang dengan lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin yang tahu siapa yang melakukan itu berjalan tak bersemangat membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

"Kau sudah tidur? Maafkan eomma mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawan Jongin dingin.

Ibu Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang Jongin. Membuka kotak obat yang ia bawa. Membuka perban yang membalut kepala Jongin, lalu melihat bagaimana luka di kepala anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kepalanu seperti ini?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Eomma," panggil Jongin datar.

"Hmmm," sahut ibunya.

"Eomma tidak akan berbohong padaku, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong pada anak tampanku."

"Tidak ada yang ingin eomma katakan padaku?"

"Selamat malam," ucap ibunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Air yang jatuh dari ujung shower membasahi setiap inchi tubuh Jongin. Membasahi kepalanya yang terasa sangat panas hari ini. Ingatannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hitungan detik. Merubah segalanya dalam hitungan detik pula. Pagi tadi dia terbangun sebagai Kim Jongin yang tidak tahu apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali pulang dengan ingatannya dulu bersama Kyungsoo. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi beginilah yang terjadi. Ibunya yang jelas-jelas tahu tentang semua ini, menyembunyikan apapun yang ia tak tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Noona!" panggil Sehun.

Tanpa perintah Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Berlajan dengan tenaga seadanya menuju pintu untuk menyuruh Sehun berhenti mengetuk pintu dan berteriak. Ia buka pintu kamarnya memasang wajah kesal.

"Good morning my sister," sapa Sehun dengan bahasa Inggris yang tak begitu jelas.

"Berhentilah melakukan ini. Aku akan bangun tanpa kau berteriak dan mengetuk pintu kamarlu seperti penagih hutang," protes Kyungsoo.

"Jangan begitu noona," Sehun memelas bersikap manja menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Aigoo... hentikan, kau tidak lucu sama sekali bersikap seperti itu."

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan meja riasnya. Menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya lalunia ikat asal.

"Noona, aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Sehun.

"Kau menawariku? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Hmmm, tidak ada... hanya... hmmm, ingin," jawab Sehun ragu.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Aku antar, ya... ya... ya...," Sehun memaksa.

"TE-RI-MA-KA-SIH," jawab Kyungsoo memberi tekanan.

"Noona..." rengek Sehun.

Sehun masih terus berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk mau ia antar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia bersikeras tidak mau menerima tawaran adiknya. Dia sangat yakin ada yang Sehun inginkan sampai memaksa untuk mengantarnya. Selain karena itu, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melewatkan pagi harinya bertemu dengan pria tertampan. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri segala perhatian Kyungsoo, Jongin.

Tapi, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah. Ibunya pun memaksa Kyungsoo agar mau Sehun antar. Dengan wajah kesal, bibir yang mengerucut, omelan tanpa suara dalam hatinya terus ia katakan.

"Kau merusak pagiku, Oh Sehun!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku berbaik hati menawarkan untuk mengantarmu," jawab Sehun dengan mata yang terus fokus melihat jalan raya.

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tas, mencari nama seseorang dalam kontak lalu menghubunginya.

"Jongin-ah..." sapa Kyungsoo begitu nada telepon berhenti terdengar.

"..."

"Iya, dia memaksaku untuk mengantarku."

"..."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu, sebentar lagi aku sampai di haltemu."

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"..."

Dengan ekspresi yang berubah, Kyungsoo mengakhiri teleponnya. Sehun menatap kakaknya heran.

"Kau tadi menyebut Jongin? Apa itu Jongin yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukannya? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua pertanyaanmu akan aku jawab nanti. Sehun-ah, berhentilah di halte depan," pinta Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari mobil menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri dekat halte. Sehun hanya memperhatikan dari dalam mobil.

"Huh? Hyung itu..." gumam Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka pintu lalu memberikan senyum lebar pada adiknya.

"Sehun-ah, kau pindah ke kursi belakang," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar dia yang membawa mobil," sahut Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi..."

Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Cepat!"

Sehun menurut ia keluar lalu duduk di kursi belakang. Seorang pria duduj di belakang stir mobil. Lalu berbalik memberikan senyuman pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kita bertemu lagi," sapa Jongin.

"Iya, hyung."

Setelah menyapa Sehun, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum padanya.

"Good morning," sapa Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... benar, kan? Hyung ini adalah kekasihmu," komentar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin menginjak pedal gas. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatam sedang.

"Sehun-ah, kita belum berkenalan secara benar," ucap Jongin dengan mata yang terus fokus melihat jalan.

"Iya, hyung. Namaku Oh Sehun," Sehun membalas sambil melakukan gerakan membungkuk.

"Namaku, Kim Jongin," balas Jongin.

"Ah, Jongin."

Sehun tak bereaksi untuk beberapa detik. Hingga kemudian dia sadar dan menatap Jongin.

"Nama hyung Jongin? Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Noona, jadi dia Jongin? Jongin yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kapan? Bagaimana?"

"Kemarin," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"Heh? Kemarin? Tapi-kau-saat itu datang bersamanya... berpegangan tangan... lalu..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya.

Sekarang Sehun hanya menatap heran pada dua orang yang berada di kursi depan. Setelah lebih dari 20 menit melewati jalanan padat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai. Jongin sengaja memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan tempat bekerja Kyungsoo, ia bisa berjalan dari sini karena letak kantornya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk dengan tatapan aneh pada Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tanpa berpikir langsung memberi pukulan di lengan adiknya.

"Aakk," keluh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatap Jongin seperti itu?" omel Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak boleh aku menatap dia? Aigu... kau benar-benar kakak yang jahat."

"Sudahlah, kau ini. Jangan bersikap kasar pada Sehun. Dia sudah mengantarmu dan juga aku sampai sini," kata Jongin menengahi.

.

.

.

.

**To : Jongin**

**Jongin-ah, selesai bekerja kau ada acara? Jika tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat ^^**

Sambil sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, Jongin tersenyum membaca isi pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mengirim pesan padaku dan kau menulis tanda senyum," gumam Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil seseorang bersuara bas.

"Iya, hyung?" jawab Jongin.

"Pulang nanti ikutlah makan malam dengan kami, kita rayakan proyek kita yang akan selesai ini," ucap pria yang Jongin panggil hyung.

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih. Ajak aku jika proyek ini sudah berhasil. Lagi pula aku sudah ada janji."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Ini pertama kalinya kau menolak ajakan untuk pergi bersama."

Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar. Entahlah, karena ia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kekasih? Apa tidak ada masalah jika dia masih menganggap Kyungsoo kekasihnya? Apa Kyungsoo masih menganggap Jongin adalah kekasihnya?

Helaan napas panjang Jongin lakukan. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari gambar buatannya sendiri. Jongin masih terus memikirkan tentang semua hal yang ibu dan ayahnya sembunyikan. Mengapa ibu dan ayahnya tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Kyungsoo selama ini. Membiarkan Jongin selalu dihantui rasa penasaran karena bayangan-bayangan hal aneh yang selalu muncul. Sekarang Jongin ingat, ingat tentang ayahnya yang tidak suka tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dulu. Ada banyak hal yang Jongin ingin ketahui. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongsu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bergegas membereskan barangnya. Secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menunggu. Setelah semua selesai sedikit berlari ia pergi menuju tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena memang kantor Jongin tak begitu jauh jaraknya dari tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo keluar bersama seorang wanita. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai."

Soonil yang memang sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran.

"Jongsu?" tanya Soonil penasaran.

"Eonni, dia bukan Jongsu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia Jongsu."

"Dia Jongin, bukan Jongsu."

"Heh? Tapi-dia-"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Soonil yang kebingungan.

"Eonni, aku pergi. Bye... bye..." pamit Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Jongin berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang tak terlalu ramai. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menjadi sumber penerangan menuntut setiap langkah mereka.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Jongin tak lagi bertanya ia biarkan gadis yang berjalan menggandeng tangannya bebas membawa Jongin pergi. Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Tanpa komando dan penjelasan, Jongin langsung mengenali tempat ini.

"Ini..."

"Rumahmu," tukas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bicara banyak, hanya menatap rumahnya dulu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika ini rumahku dulu?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku selalu ingat banyaknya langkah dari tempat tinggalku dulu menuju rumahmu."

"Ah... kau benar."

"Kau tahu? Berkali-kali datang kesini untuk mencarimu."

Sekarang tatapan Jongin berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan senyum pedih.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun, jadi tidak perlu mengatakan itu."

Jongin genggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang.

"Ayo," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?"

"Ada hadiah untukmu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tak banyak bertanya. Ia menuruti kemana Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi. Setelah mereka naik bus, mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tak begitu ramai. Lampu jalan yang berjarak 5 meter dari setiap lampu menjadi penunjuk jalan. Jongin heran saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya berjalan ke sebuah gang kecil. Terlihat sebuah kedai makan, beberapa orang keluar dengan wajah yang sumringah. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dengan tangan yang terus menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Selamat dat-" seorang gadis menyapa Jongin.

Matanya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang datang ke kedai itu.

"O... op... oppa?" tanya Rahui dengan suara bergetar.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Jongin masih belum bereaksi. Rahui perlahan berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa, ini benar kau?" tanya Rahui sambil manatap Jongin.

"Rahui-ya," panggil Jongin pelan.

"Ini benar kau!"

Rahui lalu memeluk Jongin. Dengan mata yang mulai basah lalu ia berbalik memanggil seseorang sambil berlari.

"Eomeoni... eomeoni..." panggil Rahui.

Tak lama seorang wanita tua berjalan dari balik tirai berwarna merah.

"Ada apa? Jangan berteriak, pelanggan akan terganggu," ucapnya.

Langkah eomeoni terhenti begitu melihat sosok pria yang berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"Kau? Jongin?" tanya eomeoni.

"Eomeoni," panggil Jongin.

Eomeoni berjalan pelan menghampiri Jongin. Jongin yang mulai tak bisa menahan air matanya menyambut wanita tua itu dengan pelukan.

"Kau Jongin? Jonginku?" tanyanya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ini aku, eomeoni."

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu kurus? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya eomeoni khawatir.

Kyungsoo yang melihat eomeoni yang begitu senang bisa melihat Jongin pun tak bisa menahan rasa harunya.

Jongin duduk di salah satu meja di kedai milik eomeoni. Eomeoni terus menatap Jongin yang sedang menikmati sup iga. Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak momen mereka. Ia memilih untuk duduk di meja lain bersama Rahui. Rahui membawa segelas teh dan sepiring kue kering.

"Eomeoni begitu senang," ucap Rahui.

"Iya, sejak tadi ia tak berhenti tersenyum."

"Eonni, terima kasih," ucap Rahui kemudian.

"Aku ingin semua bahagia."

"Tapi bagaimana eonni bisa bertemu dengan oppa?"

Kyungsoo pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu Jongin. Saat ia masih belum yakin jika itu adalah Jongin yang ia cari. Tanpa terasa jarum jam menunjuk ke angka delapan. Eomeoni sudah selesai melepaskan rasa rindunya pada Jongin. Meskipun sebenarnya, eomeoni masih ingin terus bicara pada Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap eomeoni sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang jika eomeoni senang."

"Pulanglah, kau antarkan Kyungsoo pulang."

"Iya, eomeoni itu pasti," balas Jongin.

"Sering-sering lah datang kesini, jenguklah wanita tua ini jika bisa setiap hari," pinta eomeoni.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita tua, bahkan Rahui pun kalah cantik denganmu," goda Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Holla~**

**Annyeong... annyeong~ ^^)/**

**Kembali update...**

**Chapter ini sengaja sedikit kaisoo mommentnya... biar puas di next chap hehehe~**

**Don't be sad... don't cry... and don't hate me yess .**

**I'll always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**Thank you... 3 **

***Kisshug***

***XOXO***


	16. I Love You, Kim Jongin

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 16**

**I Love You, Kim Jongin...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut._

_"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap eomeoni sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo._

_"Aku senang jika eomeoni senang."_

_"Pulanglah, kau antarkan Kyungsoo pulang."_

_"Iya, eomeoni itu pasti," balas Jongin._

_"Sering-sering lah datang kesini, jenguklah wanita tua ini jika bisa setiap hari," pinta eomeoni._

_"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita tua, bahkan Rahui pun kalah cantik denganmu," goda Jongin._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di bus, ia buka sedikit kaca jendela, memejamkan mata merasakan angin malam menggelitik wajahnya. Nyaman. Terlebih saat ini ia bersama Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu membuyarkan lamunannya.

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo. Seketika ia buka matanya, melirik ke arah sang pelaku, yang tak lain adalah Jongin.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo siap untuk protes.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin.

"Ini tempat umum, bagaimana bisa kau menciumku seperti itu."

"Hanya satu kecupan."

"Tetap saja."

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas perkataan Jongin dengan senyuman manis.

"Ayo," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?"

"Turun," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ini masih jauh dari rumahmu."

"Kita tidak akan pulang. Ayo cepat! Kita harus turun."

Jongin menurutin Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali berjalan. Sekarang jalan yang mereka lalui sedikit menanjak. Kyungsoo yang awalnya bersemangatbdan berjalan mendahului Jongin mulai kehabisan tenaga. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Kyungsoo berhenti di convenient store membeli minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sadar kemana Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya pergi. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Menaiki anak tangga, satu per satu.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka sampai.

"Tempat ini-"

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin. Mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku tempat biasa Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo mengambil dua kaleng kopi dari dalam plastik belanjaan yang dia bawa.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Perlu waktu sedikit lama aku mencari tempat ini, beruntung Sehun tahu dan menunjukkan tempat ini."

"Kau benar-benar mencariku?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencarimu."

"Terima kasih, dan-maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, berhenti untuk meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Jongin lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Menatap lampu-lampu kota bersama. Tapi, tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara isakan tangis. Ia lihat Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya. Tertunduk dan menangis.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Eoh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya-hanya senang. Karena akhirnya aku datang bersamamu."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak lagi datang hanya sendiri dan berharap kau ada disini."

Hati Jongin merasakan bagaimana bingungnya Kyungsoo saat itu. Mencarinya ke tempat yang ia ingat. Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Ia dekap lembut tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan gadisnya yang terisak.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu untuk mencariku lagi."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih berada di taman. Jari-jari mereka saling bertaut. Menikmati pemandangan titik-titik cahaya kota.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmm."

"Apa kau ingat terakhir kali saat kita pergi ke taman bermain, lalu-aku-lalu terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu mereka melakukan itu padaku? Jika mereka tidak memaksaku pergi seperti itu aku tidak akan bisa melihat seperti sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Jongin.

"Pulang? Kita baru saja datang."

"Ini sudah malam, kau bekerja. Dan lihat, pakaianmu. Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di luar saat malam hari seperti ini."

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin melakukan hal romantis seperti pria-pria dalam drama, memakaikan jaket pada gadisnya, tapi sayang hari ini aku tidak memakai jaket atau jas."

"Eyy... kau ini. Sebentar lagi."

"Nanti kau sakit," Jongin memaksa.

"Tidak mau!"

Jongin menyerah. Membiarkan Kyungsoo puas menghabiskan dinginnya malam dengan Jongin. Berkali-kali Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang, berkali-kali pula Kyungsoo menolah. Juga, berkali-kali pula ibunya menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hmmm."

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Seben-"

CHU~

Belum sempat Kyungsoo selesai menjawab Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Senyum manis merekah di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Pipi yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan ribuan petasan meletup-letup di dalam dada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Tanpa berdebat lagi Kyungsoo menurut. Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo tepat sampai depan rumahnya.

"Masuklah," pinta Jongin.

"Aku ingin melihatmu pergi."

"Kau ini... Baiklah, masuk setelah aku pergi, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bibir Jongin mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Kyungsoo benar-benar menunggu sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melihat punggung Jongin. Dengan senyum malu yang tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya Kyungsoo masuk.

"Selamat malam, noona," tanya Sehun.

Sehun diam-diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau diam disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eomma akan memarahimu," sahut Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau diam disini?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia berjalan keluar pagar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Kyungsoo masih berdiri tak bergerak. Lalu Sehun kembali dan menunjukkan kepalanya dari luar pagar.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapat kecupan selamat malam?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mengintip?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kesal. Kyungsoo masuk dengan rasa kesal pada Sehun.

"Selamat malam, nona muda," sapa ibu Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang akan ibunya bahas. Berkali-kali ibunya menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak menjawab satu pun panggilan ibunya. Ibu Kyungsoo masih merasa khawatir jika Kyungsoo pulang terlambat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau selalu senang membuat ibumu ini khawatir?"

"Aku pergi bersama teman. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo membawa segelas air putih menuju kamarnya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi ibunya.

"Kau pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu sepanjang hari? Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" Ibu Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak akan," jawab Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

KRINGG! KRINGG! KRINGG!

Suara nyaring alarm jam menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Matanya masih ingin terpejam. Tapi suara alarm memaksa Kyungsoo harus membuka matanya. Kyungsoo baru tidur pukul 3 pagi. Sepanjang malam ia habiskan mengobrol dengan Haejin di telepon. Kyungsoo baru sempat bercerita tentang dia dan Jongin.

"Noona! Noona! Noona!" panggil seseorang sambil yerus mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala yang terasa pusing dan hidung yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan kental sejak semalam.

"Kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara lebih baik?" protesnya begitu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat kakaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya flu."

"Aku akan katakan pada eomma."

"Tidak perlu!" larang Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Kau akan berbohong pada eomma jika kau tidak sakit? Dengan hidung seperti buah chery?"

"Kau benar."

"Kau akan habis mendapat omelan eomma."

"Diamlah. Siapkan air hangat untuk aku mandi," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih akan pergi bekerja saat seperti ini?"

"Lalu? Kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau sakit," cemas Sehun.

"Keluarlah, aku mau mandi."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah masker bermotif bunga-bunga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya sebagian hidungnya, mata, dan keningnya. Orang-orang sudah berada di meja makan tentu saja menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo pasa semua orang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyebarkan virus saat sarapan."

"Dengarkan apa kata ibumu, melarangmu pulang malam itu bukan tanpa alasan."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ibunya. Seakan berkata 'eomma, haruskah kau bahas itu sekarang?'

"Tidak perlu pergi bekerja. Biar Sehun datang ke kantormu untuk meminta izin," ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku? Biarkan noona saja yang menghubungi kantornya," protes Sehun.

"Iya, eomma. Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku masih kuat untuk bekerja," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa. Nenekmu semalam menelepon meminta kita untuk datang lebih cepat," kata ibunya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang cepat," Kyungsoo membalas.

"Kau tinggal saja di rumah. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu nenekmu dengan keadaanmu yang sedang sakit? Yang ada ibumu ini akan mendapat omelan sepanjang hari dari nenekmu."

"Heh? Lalu? Ibu akan membiarkan aku sendiri disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Mintalah Haejin untuk menemanimu. Sehun tetap harus ikut."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu setelah makan. Ibu akan bawakan obat untukmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma."

Ibu Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengijinkan putrinya untuk pergi dengan kondisi sakit seperti ini. Kyungsoo tetap harus izin untuk tidak masuk bekerja. Kyungsoo berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan selimut menutup tubuhnya hingga batas lehernya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin, hidungnya sulit menghirup udara, panas tubuhnya tiba-tiba bisa Kyungsoo rasakan, pusing di kepalanya. Semua, semua keluhan yang sebelumnya tak begitu ia rasakan tiba-tiba ia rasakan setelah ibunya menyuruhnya istirahat.

"Aah... ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan tubuhku dingin?"

"Noona!" sapa seseorang yang masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Sehun. Tak ada lagi orang lain.

"Keluarlah. Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berteriak padamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sahut Sehun.

Sehun duduk di ujung kasur Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya yang terbaring dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," protes Kyungsoo.

"Eomma benar-benar jahat meninggalkanmu yang sedang seperti ini. Bagaimana jika saat aku pulang kau..." goda Sehun memeragakan gerakan mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau mau kakakmu mati?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sudah hubungi Haejin noona?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu kapan dia akan datang?"

"Tidak akan."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo baru saja menghubungi Haejin sebelum Sehun datang ke kamarnya. Sayangnya Haejin dalam perjalan menuju airport untuk pergi ke Jepang. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang translator bahasa di sebuah travel membuat Haejin untuk pergi jauh seperti ini.

"Aku kira aku bisa melihat wajah cantik Haejin noona," celetuk Sehun.

"Kau ini."

"Kalau begitu minta Jongin hyung menemanimu," ucap Sehun asal.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dengan sinis. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan saran aneh seperti itu. Meminta Jongin menemaninya? Hanya berdua di rumah? Dengan Jongin? Meski ingin tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kau ini gila?"

"Lalu? Siapa lagi yang bisa menemanimu? Aku, eomma, dan appa akan pergi siang nanti."

"Kau! Aku akan meminta eomma untuk membiarkanmu tidak ikut."

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa. Istirahatlah."

Sehun mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan lalu pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo, membiarkan kakaknya istirahat.

TULILUT...

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From: Jongin**

**Kyungsoo-ya, kau pergi bersama Sehun? Aku duduk seorang diri di bus ****ㅠㅠ**

Kyungsoo ingat. Dia belum memberi kabar pada Jongin jika dia tidak pergi bekerja. Dengan selimut yang masih menutupi dia balas pesan Jongin.

**To: Jongin**

**Maafkan aku Jongin-ah... huhuhu . aku tidak pergi bekerja hari ini. Tubuhku sedikit aneh, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau hanya duduk sendiri? Tidak ada gadis cantik duduk di sampingmu? Hihihi ^^,**

**From: Jongin**

**Kau sakit? Cepatlah sembuh Kyungsoo-ya agar aku tak duduk sendiri di bus****ㅠㅠ**

Mereka terus saling membalas pesan sampai Jongin pamit untuk meeting.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar begitu lucu membuat orang yang melihat cahaya mengernyitkan matanya. Kyungsoo baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik tapi kepalanya masih terasa. Ia periksa handphonenya. Senyum tersurat di bibir Kyungsoo melihat siapa memenuhi notifikasi handphonenya. Satu nama. Kim Jongin. Mulai dari pesan, panggilan telepon, bahkan SNS.

Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan dia masih sulit untuk bernapas karena flunya. Ia keluar kamarnya dengan wajah yang lusuh, rambut yang ia ikat asal. Terdengar suara berisik di ruang tengah. Pasti ibunya sedang bersiap untuk pergi sore nanti.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja eomma akan antarkan sup dan obat ke kamarmu," ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

"Eomma benar akan pergi sore ini?"

"Iya. Nenekmu terus menghubungi eomma sejak tadi."

"Sehun?"

"Dia belum pulang dari kampusnya."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Hanya hari ini ia tidak pergi dan hanya tidur sejak pagi, rasanya seperti sudah berminggu-minggu Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sinar matahari dan semilir angin.

"Kau sudah hubungi Haejin, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan dia akan datang? Biar eomma siapkan makan malam sebelum pergi untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Haejin tidak akan datang."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri."

Kyungsoo masih berdiri menghadap luar membiarkan sinar matahari dan angin menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo teringat perkataan Sehun pagi tadi, tentang meminta pada ibunya agar Sehun menemaninya. Ya, meski Kyungsoo berkata tidak apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia hanya seorang diri di rumah dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Eomma, bagaimana jika Sehun yang menemaniku?"

"Sehun? Tidak bisa. Dia yang akan menyetir sampai rumah nenekmu."

"Appa?"

"Ayahmu lelah karena pekerjaannya. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu pergi bekerja sampai tubuhmu benar-benar sehat."

Gagal. Kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal seorang diri sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pergi. Ingat hubungi eomma jika ada sesuatu. Jangan melakukan hal aneh. Makanlah teratur. Jangan pergi bekerja sampai kau benar-benar sehat," ibu Kyungsoo memberi pesan.

"Iya. Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah sampai."

Kyungsoo menundukkan sedikit kepalanya melirik pria muda yang duduk di belakang stir mobil.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Mengemudi dengan benar!"

"Kau memberiku nasihat atau mengancamku?" sahut Sehun.

"Hati-hatilah."

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar sendiri. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah lebih baik di banding pagi tadi. Setelah siang tadi ia memakan sup buatan ibunya dan meminun beberapa obat, tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Kyungsoo sempat meminta pada ibunya untuk ikut bersama mereka ke Daegu. Lusa adalah peringatan kematian kakek Kyungsoo. Neneknya di Daegu adalah ibu dari ayah tirinya. Meski Kyungsoo bukan cucu neneknya yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sangat disayangi.

Ibunya tetap melarang Kyungsoo untuk ikut. Menjaga agar kondisinya tidak lebih buruk jika dia ikut pergi ke Daegu. Lebih baik menurut apa kata ibunya, dibandingkan nanti ia malah merepotkan jika kondisinya bertambah buruk.

Kyungsoo membuat segelas teh hangat. Ia berjalan menuju rumah kacanya dengan segelas teh dan sepiring cookies. Paling tidak Kyungsoo bisa menikmati waktunya sendiri tanpa ada gangguan Sehun. Kyungsoo duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ditelinganya sudah mengalun lagi yang ia putar dari mp3 di handphonenya.

DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT...

Kyungsoo periksa handphonenya. Siapa yang menghubunginya. Nomor tak dikenal. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo terima panggilan itu.

"Halo."

"..."

"Huh? Bubur? Tapi aku tidak memesan itu."

"..."

"Iya benar itu alamat rumahku."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar, menuju pintu pagarnya. Seseorang yang menghubungi tadi mengaku sebagai pengantar makanan. Ia berkata bahwa dia mengantarkan bubur abalon untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung karena dia tidak merasa memesan bubur atau makanan apapun. Kyungsoo buka pintu pagarnya dengan hati berdebar, takut jika ternyata orang jahat yang mengaku sebagai pengantar makanan.

"Kau?"

Itu reaksi Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu pagar. Benar ada seorang pengantar makanan yang mengantarkan bubur. Tapi pengantar makanan itu tak sendiri. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi, menggendong sebuah tas kulit, tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang dna mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pengantar makanan.

"Ternyata kau baik-baik saja," komentar Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengantarkan bubur ini untukmu."

"Jadi kau yang memesan bubur itu?"

Senyuman kembali Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempersilakan Jongin masuk dan mengajaknya ke rumah kaca. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Matanya sibuk mengamati segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Pandangan Jongin terpaku di salah satu sudut. Sebuah rak kayu dengan tembikar berbentuk wajah berjejer disana. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati rak itu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Tapi tidak mirip sepertiku."

"Karena aku tidak tahu wajahmu. Aku bisa membuat yang lebih mirip sekarang."

Jongin kembali ke tempatnya duduk. Membuka wadah bubur pesanannya untuk Kyungsoo. Memberikan sendok pada gadisnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai membuat tembikar."

"Karena aku baru melakukan itu saat-"

Kyungsoo berhenti berkata beberapa detik. Ia menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saat aku bisa melihat tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan mengingat wajahmu."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau diam disini? Kenapa bukan dikamarmu?"

"Sejak pagi aku hanya tidur, aku tidak tahan."

"Kyungsoo-ya, tidak apa-apa aku langsung masuk kesini? Lebih baik temui ibu dan ayahmu lebih dulu."

"Mereka pergi."

"Jadi kau hanya sendiri?"

UHUK! UHUK!

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbatuk membuat dirinya tersedak. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya dengan cepat memberikan gelas berisi teh yang berada di meja.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," ucap Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Disini dingin dan lihatlah pakaianmu."

Jongin melirik pakaian yang Kyungsoo pakai. T-shirt lengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut.

"Kau ini, tak kalah cerewet seperti eomma."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tak lagi di rumah kaca. Jongin terus mengomel karena Kyungsoo yang tidak memakai pakaian hangat diam di dalam rumah kaca saat malam hari. Sekarang mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menatap pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang terbuat dari kaca dengan ukuran besar. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang segelas teh hangat. Tak ada yang bicara atau memulai pembicaraan.

"Rumahmu sepi," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar Jongin mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau ini lucu. Berkomentar seperti itu. Tentu saja rumahku sepi, hanya ada kita berdua disini."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu bersuara, jadi tidak terasa sepi lagi."

Sambil terkekeh Kyungsoo berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Melihat dengan seksama apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan bersama Jongin.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Kau tidak lapar? Hanya ada sup buatan ibuku."

"Aku bisa makan nanti setelah pulang."

"Biar aku buat sesuatu."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu, kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku."

Kyungsoo menurut, ia berhenti mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Ia kembali dengan membawa sepotong cheese cake dari dalam kulkasnya.

"Tidurlah," kata Jongin.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"Hmmm."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk dengan menghadap Jongin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Dulu, setelah-kecelakaanku-setelah-kejadianmu-kau pergi kemana? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku? Mungkin jika kau menemuiku setelah aku kecelakaan, aku tidak akan lupa padamu."

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Otaknya langsung berpikir secepat mungkin mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk ia jawab. Tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo harus menjawab bahwa ayahnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertemu Jongin sejak itu. Dia juga tidak mungkin menceritakan jika ayahnya lah yang melakukan hal itu, menculik Kyungsoo hanya untuk membuat seorang gadis buta menuruti permintaannya menjauhi anak lelakinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya juga perasaannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi mengingat lagi hal itu.

"Haruskah aku jawab itu sekarang?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Jongin tahu ada hal yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat lagi tentang hal yang ia tanyakan. Jongin bisa lihat dengan jelas dari senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang lepas tanpa beban. Jongin merubah posisi duduknya, sekarang mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Jongin genggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu kau jawab pertanyaanku jika itu sulit bagimu. Maafkan aku karena bertanya seperti itu padamu."

"Aku akan dan harus menceritakan ini padamu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia dekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia berikan ciuman kecil di kening Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah," ucap Jongin.

"Aku belum mengantuk dan aku tidak lelah."

"Kenapa kau ini begitu keras kepala, hmmm," Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di sofa. Sekarang sebuah selimut berukuran cukup besar menutupi kaki mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Ada satu hal yang Kyungsoo selalu pikirkan sejak ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah Jongin yang ia cari. Ia buamg napasnya pelan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Iya. Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang mendengar jelas heran. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini menjadi masalah jika kita bersama?"

Kyungsoo mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak," balas Kyungsoo lirih.

Ya, bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu. Bukan karena tak ada topik lain dia bertanya seperti itu. Tapi memang itu yang selalu ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Terlebih setelah ia tahu jika Jongin yang berada di sampingnya adalah Jonginya yang ia cari. Pria terbaik yang selalu menjaganya dulu. Ayah Jongin. Itu yang menjadi masalah. Bagaimana jika ayahnya tahu Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk kembali memisahkan mereka berdua. Harus sejauh mana lagi ia pergi dari Jongin. Siapa lagi yang harus pergi karenanya. Eomeoni? Haejin? Ibu, ayah, dan Sehun? Atau bahkan Jongin? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Sudah cukup untuknya selama dua tahun terus mencari sosok orang-orang tersayangnya. Sudah cukup baginya selama itu menahan segala rasa rindu. Dia tidak lagi yakin bisa menahan dan bertahan jika itu terjadi lagi.

Tanpa disadari air mata menetes dari ujung mata Kyungsoo. Pikirannya membiarkan Kyungsoo ketakutan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya agar Jongin tidak tahu jika dia menangis.

Tuhan, jangan lagi kau membuatku menjauh dari orang-orang terkasihku lagi. Eomeoni, Haejin, dan Jongin, jangan buat mereka kembali menjauh karena keegoisannya yang begitu ingin bersama Jongin. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo ucapkan dalam benaknya.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo terisak. Perlahan ia coba angkat wajah gadis di sampingnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

"Hey, kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ada yang kau rasakan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Dengan mata yang berair Kyungsoo tatap wajah Jongin.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu jauh."

Kyungsoo semakin terisak mendengar kalimat Jongin. Air matanya semakin menjadi. Jongin tersenyum melihat gadis di hadapannya menangis karena begitu sayang padanya. Ia perlahan dekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Berusaha membuat Kyungsoo tak lagi menangis. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Jongin malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Merapikan helaian-helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Perlahan wajah Jongin mendekat. Membuatnya tak berjarak. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ujung hidung Jongin menyentuh wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan pelan Jongin berikan di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin masih merasakan basah dari air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Sekarang Jongin bibir Jongin kembali menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan lebih. Bukan hanya kecupan. Berhasil. Kyungsoo tak lagi menangis. Air matanya tak lagi membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Tahu ciumannya bisa menenangkan gadisnya, ia semakin membuat Kyungsoo terhanyut dengan ciumannya.

Kyungsoo tahu dia egois jika dia tetap dengan keinginannya terus bersama Jongin jika nanti ayah Jongin tahu tentang mereka yang kembali bertemu. Tapi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat bodoh dengan membiarkan prianya untuk kembali menjauh. Meski dilema terkadang Kyungsoo rasakan. Takut jika eomeoni, Haejin, Jongin atau mungkin ibu, ayah, dan Sehun akan menjauh. Tapi untuk saat ini yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan hanya membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai 'cerita' seharusnya. Dia tahu 'cerita' itu bisa berubah setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, dan bulanan. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mau menyiksa dirinya dengan semua rasa takutnya. Dia cinta Jongin. Dia sayang Jongin. Dia tak ingin Jongin pergi dan jauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hello... hello...**

**Annyeong... annyeong...**

**Sesuai permintaan FAST UPDATE .**

**Hihihi~**

**Gimana? Masih kurang Kaisoo mommentnya?**

**Masih kurang puas?**

**Butuh yang lebih? ^^,**

**Hahahaha~**

**Wait for next chapter yes...**

**See ya... love ya... reader-nim...**

**CHU...CHU...CHU...**

**I'll be waiting your review... **

**Jangan malu untuk meninggalkan jejak yaaa ^^,**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	17. Am I Wrong?

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Am I wrong?**

**Previous chapter**

_"Hey, kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng._

_"Ada yang kau rasakan?" Jongin kembali bertanya._

_Dengan mata yang berair Kyungsoo tatap wajah Jongin._

_"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo._

_"Tentu. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu jauh."_

.

.

.

.

Air mata Kyungsoo tak lagi menetes. Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tak menangis lagi. Bibir mereka berhenti bertaut.

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, kau tidak melakukan apapun."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin sendu. Senyum tipis ia berikan pada Jongin. Bagaimana nanti jika Jongin tahu jika ayahnya lah yang melakukan semua ini. Memisahkan mereka. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat dimana hanya mereka berdua. Agar tak ada yang membuatnya jauh dari Jongin.

"Jika ada yang pikirkan katakan padaku, tapi jika kau tak ingin, tidak perlu."

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin.

"Aku lebih sayang padamu."

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat dari balik selimut. Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukannya. Suara dering telepon rumahnya memecah keheningan pagi. Dengan tubuh yang masih setengah sadar ia angkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

"..."

"Sudah lebih baik."

"..."

"Bagaimana halmeoni?"

"..."

"Iya, eomma. Hari ini aku tidak akan bekerja."

"..."

Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia ingat semalam ia bersama Jongin hingga larut. Dia sampai tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo periksa handphonenya. Sudah ada pesan masuk. Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik membentuk seulas senyum saat melihat siapa yang sudah mengirimnya pesan sepagi ini. Ya, tak ada yang lain. Itu Jongin.

**From: Jongin**

**Selamat pagi, cantik. Kau sudah bangun? Maafkan aku membiarkanmu tertidur di sofa semalam. Aku takut membangunkanmu jika aku menggendongmu ke kamar.**

Jari Kyungsoo sibuk mengetik kata demi kata, membalas pesan Jongin. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk istirahat satu hari lagi sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

KRINGG... KRINGG...

Handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Dengan cepat ia terima panggilan masuk setelah melihat nama siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo," sapa Kyungsoo lembut.

"..."

"Sudah, baru saja."

"..."

"Sepertinya besok aku baru mulai bekerja lagi."

"..."

"Tidak, sudah lebih baik. Kau bekerja hari ini?"

"..."

"Dimana?"

Dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinganya, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar membuka pintu pagarnya. Ternyata benar, Jongin sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Sudah berpakaian rapi siap pergi bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin mengangkat sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap.

Kyungsoo mengambil piring. Ia sajikan curry yang Jongin bawa.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot datang kemari?"

"Mengantar sarapan untukmu."

"Aku bisa mencari sarapan sendiri. Tapi, terima kasih."

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Jongin memeriksa panas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Jangan lakukan hal aneh, minumlah obatmu, istirahat, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau itu cerewet."

Jongin membelai kepala Kyungsoo, mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi," pamit Jongin.

"Hmmm, hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi tadi Kyungsoo berada di rumah kaca. Sekarang sedang asik dengan gundukan tanah liat di depannya. Tangannya begitu cekatan membuat gundukan tanah liat menjadi bentuk wajah. Kyungsoo ingin membuat wajah Jongin. Sekarang tanpa perlubia menebak-nebak lagi. Alunan musik Yiruma menemani Kyungsoo.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk. Itu dari Sehun. Kyungsoo terima panggilan Sehun. Ia aktifkan mode loudspeaker di handphonenya.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Halo, Oh Sehun," sapa Kyungsoo merubah nada bicaranya.

"..."

"Hah?! Kau! Ya! Oh Sehun!"

TUT...TUT...TUT...

Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo begitu mendapat omelan dari kakanya. Sehun berhasil menggoda kakaknya.

Semalam Sehun menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sehun sebenarnya tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan menjawab panggilannya karena malam memang sudah larut. Tapi ternyata panggilannya diterima. Namun, Sehun heran saat mendengar suara berat yang menjawab teleponnya. Jongin yang mengangkat panggilan Sehun. Sehun tentu terkejut. Malam yang sudah larut, seorang pria mengangkat panggilan telepon kakaknya, saat kakak perempuannya hanya seorang diri di rumah.

Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggoda kakaknya dengan bertanya 'apa semalam dia senang karena ditemani Jongin'.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan menggodanya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Sebentar. Dia tahu Jongin semalam bersamaku? Oh Sehun!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun memastikan adik menyebalkannya itu tidak mengadu pada ibunya jika semalam Kyungsoo menerima tamu seorang pria hingga larut.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Warna langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Kyungsoo merasa bosan. Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Sejak pagi ia hanya berdiam di rumahnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Dua kaleng kopi dan beberapa snack menemani Kyungsoo. Melihat keramaian kota dari atas ketinggian. Melihat langit yang mulai berganti warna. Ya, Kyungsoo pergi ke bukit. Ia ambil handphonenya meminta seseorang untuk datang menemaninya.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Jongin bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia periksa siapa yang mengirimnya pesan.

From: Kyungsoo

Jongin-ah, aku di bukit. Apa kau sibuk? Kau bisa temani aku?

"Bukit? Untuk apa dia disana?"

Jongin bergegas membereskan meja kerjanya dan merapikan tasnya. Dia bergegas menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo sekarang berada. Sesampai disana hari sudah mulai gelap. Kyungsoo masih disana, duduk memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Sesekali meneguk kopi yang ia pegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin begitu sampai.

"Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat Jongin, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak membawa makanan?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menunggu makanan? Bukan aku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku lapar."

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dua potong sandwich tuna.

"Wah... sandwich."

Kyungsoo langsung melahap sandwich yang Jongin bawa. Meski itu tak membuatnya kenyang, tapi setidaknya bisa membuat cacing-cacing kelaparan di perutnya berhenti berdemo.

Jongin terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo selalu menjadi pemandangan paling indah bagi Jongin. Setiap lekukan di wajah gadis di sampingnya adalah keindahan. Jongin mengambil buku sketsanya dan pensil. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuat garis demi garis.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Pemandangan paling indah."

Kyungsoo menunggu sampai gambar Jongin terlihat.

"Itu aku," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Indah bukan?"

"Kenapa kau menggambar wajahku?"

"Karena kau pemandangan paling indah untukku."

"Kau merayuku?"

"Tidak."

Jongin mengambil handphonenya lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini..." seru Kyungsoo.

"Itu gambarmu sejak pertama aku melihatmu."

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Aku akan tunjukkan itu nanti."

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih duduk berdampingan. Melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Sesekali salah satu bercerita kemudian kembali diam setelah selesai.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ibunya menghubungi Kyungsoo.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Tak lama handphone Jongin pun bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Mereka berdua sibuk bicara di telpeon.

"Ibumu?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya."

"Kapan dia akan pulang?"

"Mungkin besok. Appa harus bekerja dan Sehun harus kuliah. Lagi pula peringatan kematian harabeoji sudah selesai."

Setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali diam. Menatap kembali lampu-lampu kota. Meneguk kopi yang entah sudah berapa kaleng ia habiskan.

"Sudah? Hanya itu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran. Jongin melanjutkan protesnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang menghubungiku tadi?"

Tawa Kyungsoo pecah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Huh? Kau ingin aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang menghubungiku? Kau tidak takut dan curiga yang menghubungiku itu gadis lain?".

Kyungsoo sentuh kedua pipi Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua pulang setelag berjam-jam diam di bukit. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih ingin lebih lama di bukit. Tapi Jongin terus mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo jalan berdampingan dengan tangan jari mereka yang saling bertaut. Jika sedang bersama Jongin dunia terasa terhenti. Andai Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu ia akan terus menghentikan waktu jika sedang bersama Jongin.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo mebgerutkan alisnya saat melihat nama yang tertulis di layar handphonenya. Jongsu? Ada apa dia menguhubungi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terima panggilan itu.

"Halo."

"..."

"Huh? Kau ada dimana?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tak jauh dari rumah melihat seseorang membawa plastik belanjaan yang entah apa isinya. Dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinganya ia mendekati seseorang itu.

"Kau benar disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang Kyungsoo sapa tiba-tiba terkejut dan berbalik.

"Kyungsoo-ya... annyeong," sapa Jongsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau benar disini? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Sedikit usaha."

Jongsu melihat seseorang yang tepat berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Jongsu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jongsu pada Jongin.

"Pekerjaan?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Iya. Dia bilang jika di-"

Jongin dengan cepat menutup mulut Jongsu agar tak lagi bicara dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk cepat masuk. Setelah di dalam Jongsu masih melanjutlan protesnya pada Jongin. Sambil berbisik dia terus bicara pada Jongin.

"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jongsu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kau menolak menemani kakakmu karena seorang wanita?"

"Dari mana kau tahu rumah Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan. Kyungsoo kembali membawa nampan dengan sepiring penuh tteokbeokki, 2 botol soju dan tiga gelas kosong. Ini semua Jongsu yang membawa.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Aku?"

Dengan yakin Jongsu dan Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongsu dan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Yang membuatku terlihat lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya... kalian terlihat lucu jika sedang bersama."

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencari teman. Karena aku menghubungi seseorang tapi dia sibuk bekerja," jawab Jongsu ketus.

Ya, saat di bukit tadi, Jongin mendapat panggilan telepon. Ya, dan itu Jongsu. Jongsu menghubungi Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya. Jongsu sangat bosan, butuh teman untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya. Di phonebooknya hanya ada empat kontak. Ayahnya, nomor tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, nomor Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lain. Jongsu menghubungi Jongin, tapi Jongin mengatakan jika dia sedang bekerja. Padahal Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongsu berinisiatif untuk mencari alamat Kyungsoo dengan caranya. Karena jika ia menanyakan langsung alamat Kyungsoo, jelas gadis itu tidak akan memberitahunya. Jongsu meminta seorang pengantar makanan mengantarkan makanan umtuk Kyungsoo, singkat cerita Jongsu berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Kyungsoo dari idenya menggunakan pengantar makanan.

Jongsu menuangkan gelas-gelas soju dengan soju yang ia bawa. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu gelas yang sudah terisi. Saat Kyungsoo akan meneguk sojunya, Jongin menahan Kyungsoo melakukan itu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" protes Jongsu.

"Dia sedang sakit. Tidak boleh minum seperti ini," jawab Jongin.

"Kau sakit?" Jongsu bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali mengambil gelas soju miliknya.

"Kau dengar dia baik-baik saja," tukas Jongsu membela.

Jongsu benar-benar membutuhkan teman. Dia bercerita banyak, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menjadi pendengar yang setia. Bahkan tanpa sadar Jongsu tak berdaya karena mabuk. Tiga botol soju ia habiskan seorang diri.

"Aigu... bagaimana bisa dia mabuk di rumah orang lain?" Jongin menggerutu.

"Dia hanya butuh teman. Kau harus sering menemuinya," balas Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa ayahmu tahu jika kalian bertemu?"

"Jika dia tahu dia tidak akan mabuk disini bersamaku."

Kyungsoo berdiri membereskan meja ruang tengah yang berantakan. Jongin berusaha membangunkan Jongsu. Meski ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia karena Jongsu benar-benar mabuk. Jongin membiarkan Jongsu tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur membawa piring kotor dan plastik sampah.

CHU~

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci gelas kotor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo malu.

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang kerjakan."

"Aku tidak lelah, lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi."

Jongin tidak ingin berdebat hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mencuci gelas dan piring kotor. Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang sibuk menggambar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyilakan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa.

"Menggambar."

Kyungsoo melirik apa yang pria di sampingnya gambar.

"Aku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bosan menggambar wajahku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju kamarnya. Lalu ia keluar membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo meminta Jongin melihat apa yang ia bawa.

Tangan Jongin berhenti menggerakan pensil di atas kertas. Ia tatap benda yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Ini..."

"Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo membawa gambar wajahnya yang Jongin buat dulu. Saat Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau buat ini saat kau bilang..." Kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin lalu berbisik.

"I love you," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Love you too," balas Jongin.

Jongin selesai menyelesaikan gambarnya. Ia robek lembaran kertas sketsanya dengan wajah Kyungsoo di atasnya.

"Aku harus pulang, agar kau bisa istirahat."

"Pulang? Tapi..." Kyungsoo berusaha protes.

"Bagaimana bisa kita-berdua-jika ada dia disini?" ucap Jongin sambil melirik ke arah Jongsu.

"Ah... Jongsu, aku lupa jika dia ada disini. Kau sudah menelepon taksi?"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku mengantarnya menggunakan bus."

"Tidak! Ini sudah malam dan Jongsu sangat mabuk, biar kuhubungi taksi."

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di tempat tinggal Jongsu. Dengan susah payah Jongin memapah tubub Jongsu yaang tak ada tenaga. Tapi, tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai depan pintu tempat tinggal Jongsu. Sesuatu membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Jongsu tiba-tiba.

"Kau?" Jongin terheran-heran.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Jongsu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hmmm... sejak... sejak-"

Belum sempat Jongsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jongsu.

"Aakk! Sakit!" keluh Jongsu mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku memapah tubuhmu sampai sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Karena waktumu berdua dengan Kyungsoo aku rusak?" Jongsu terus menggoda Jongin.

"Astaga. Kenapa aku memiliki saudara kembar sepertimu?"

Jongsu hanya tersenyum jahil melihat Jongin yang kesal. Jongin yang kesal memilih untuk pulang. Jongsu meminta Jongin untuk tinggal dan pulang esok harinya. Tapi Jongin menolak, dia begitu kesal pada Jongsu yang sengaja membuatnya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sampai rumah saat tengah malam. Dia berusaha sedikit membuat suara agar ibu dan ayahnya tak terganggu.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Seseorang dengan suara berat menyapa Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia tahu siapa yang bicara itu.

"Abeoji?"

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa pekerjaanmu begitu sulit hingga kau pulang hingga tengah malam?" ayah Jongin mengintrogasi.

"Iya, ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus selesai dalam waktu dekat."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

Jongin memberi salam pada ayahnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkah Jongin lagi-lagi terhenti. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Abeoji, apa abeoji ingat Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin tanpa ragu.

Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin terlihat terkejut mendengar Jongin menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali bertanya, "ayah ingat Kyungsoo?"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" ayahnya balik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Nama iti akhir-akhir ini sering muncul diingatanku."

"Istirahatlah. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengingat sesuatu."

Ayah Jongin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Melihat reaksi ayahnya saat dia menyebut nama Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang Jongin tidak tahu, dan ayahnya mencoba untuk menutupi itu dari Jongin. Jongin ingat bagaimana dulu-ayahnya-tidak terlalu senang-dia berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang dulu hanya gadis lemah karena kekurangannya, yang-tidak-bisa-melihat.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo di susul gelak tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku membayangkan wajah kesalmu saat tahu jika Jongsu mengerjaimu."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini."

Ya, seperti biasa mereka pergi bersama menuju kantor mereka. Kyungsoo sudah kembali bekerja. Sore nanti ibu, ayah, dan adik menyebalkannya kembali dari Daegu. Soonil siang nanti meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya berkunjung ke sebuah rumah sakit. Akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo hari ini. Hanya bisa berharap tubuhnya tidak berontak dan tiba-tiba bersikap manja dengan kembali merasa tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Matahari begitu terik, membuat Kyungsoo ingin berendam dalam air es. Dia sedang menunggu Soonil membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua untuk makan siang. Soonil sudah seperti kakaknya, selalu menjaga Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Soonil kembali. Membawa nampan yang penuh dengan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Makanlah. Isi tenagamu."

"Terima kasih eonni."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jika kau merasa tidak enak, pulanglah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, eonni."

Kyungsoo harus menghabiskan makanannya. Seperti Soonil bilang ia harus mengisi tenaganya.

DRRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Ada pesan masuk. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan.

**From: Jongsu**

**Kyung... Kyung... apa yang kau lakukan? Temani aku makan siang.**

Jongsu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Heran, bingung, kaget melihat nama Jongsu ada di layar handphonenya dan mengirimnya pesan. Belum sempat Kyungsoo balas pesan dari Jongsu, pria itu sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Kyungsoo simpan sendok yang ia pegang dan menerima panggilan Jongsu.

"Halo."

"..."

"Aku sedang makan siang."

"..."

"Huh? Untuk apa? Aku tidak sendiri."

"..."

"Tapi..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo akhiri obrolannya dengan Jongsu. Mengirim Jongsu pesan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Soonil.

"Ah... bukan, eonni."

"Lalu?"

"Eonni akan tahu siapa yang akan datang."

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Lima menit setelah Kyungsoo mengirim pesan Jongsu datang. Memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan lengan yang dilipat hingga batas siku dibiarkan tak ia kancingkan, kaos V neck berwarna putih sebagai dalaman, sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna hitam, membawa tas gendong berwarna coklat kopi. Jongsu terlihat seperti anak berumur 17 tahun dengan gaya seperti itu. Lucu. Begitu yang tersirat dipikiran Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongsu.

"Kyungsoo-ya," sapa Jongsu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sekali kau datang."

"Kebetulan aku ada di sekitar sini."

Jongsu melihat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo, ya yang tak lain adalah Soonil.

"Oh, dokter!" seru Jongsu.

Soonil menatap ke arah Jongsu tanpa ia tahu siapa. Setelah ia sadar siapa pria yang memanggilnya dokter, barulah Soonil bereaksi.

"Oh! Jongsu?"

"Sssttt, jangan terlalu keras menyebut namaku."

Jongsu sedang menyamar, jadi ia tidak ingin banyak orang tahu jika itu adalah dia. Meskipun tetap saja, menatapnya beberapa detik sudah sangat bisa menebak jika dia itu Jongsu. Tapi, ya... Jongsu hanya berusaha menyembunyikan keberadannnya dari orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

Jongsu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dia terus mengobrol dengan Soonil. Lalu Kyungsoo, ia sedang asik dengan suapan-suapan terakhir makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang," jawab Jongsu sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongsu. Aneh rasanya mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari orang yang baru ia kenal. Jam makan siang sudah selesai, Kyungsoo dan Soonil harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

**From: Jongin**

**Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? ^^**

**To: Jongin**

**Siap untuk pulang. Jongin-ah, aku pulang lebih dulu . ibu, ayah dan Sehun kembali dari Daegu hari ini.**

Kyungsoo duduk dengan lemas di halte menunggu bus menuju rumahnya tiba. Semilir angin melepas sedikit lelah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Pikiran gila selalu datang jika seperti ini. Kyungsoo ingin memiliki kekuatan super. Kekuatan untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi agar mudah pergi kemana pun dengan sekali kedipan mata. Tapi itu hanya mimpi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu melewati kemacetan kota, akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai. Ibu, ayah, dan Sehun sudah lebih dulu sampai di rumah. Ibunya sedang sibuk membuat makan malam untuk mulut-mulut lapar di dalam rumah. Ayahnya sedang sibuk bicara dengan seseorang dintelepon, sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan pekerjaan. Lalu Sehun, dia terus mengekor kemana Kyungsoo pergi sejak Kyungsoo datang.

"Noona, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dengan malas menanggapi Sehun.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Jongin hyung."

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"Eyy... tidak perlu untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau habiskan malam dengannya.

Tatapan sinis langsung Kyungsoo berikan.

"Ya!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa melihat kakaknya yang kesal.

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan dengannya."

Sehun semakin tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Memang kau ingin melakukan apa dengannya, noona?"

Kyungsoo semakin kesal mendengar tawa Sehun yang begitu puas menertawainya.

"Ya! Keluar dari kamarku!" kesal Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan seorang diri, menyusuri jalan yang tak terlalu ramai. Jongin ingin bertemu eomeoni. Dia datang tidak dengan tangan kosong, Jongin membawa sedikit buah tangan. Bukan sesuatu yang mahal tapi ini bisa membuat eomeoni tersenyum.

"Eomeoni," sapa Jongin riang.

Eomeoni yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir langsung menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Aigu... untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya eomeoni.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Kau datang sendiri? Tidak dengan orang lain?" tanya eomeoni dengan wajah resah.

"Ada apa? Kau kecewa aku hanya datang seorang diri? Kau mencari Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menatap heran wajah eomeoni yang terlihat begitu resah. Kenapa eomeoni seperti itu saat ia datang berkunjung. Seperti eomeoni tidak ingin jika Jongin mengunjunginya.

"Eomeoni tidak suka aku datang?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku senang."

"Tapi kenapa kau-"

Eomeoni memotong perkataan Jongin. Langsung menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk. Rahui datang dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas ice tea.

"Eomeoni, aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu."

Jongin membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa sebagai hadiah untuk eomeoni.

"Untuk apa kau membawa itu untukku."

"Ini hadiah. Untuk Rahui juga."

"Oppa, thank you," balas Rahui.

"Aku terima ini. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian," perintah eomeoni.

"Eomeoni..." rengek Jongin.

"Pulanglah."

"Eomeoni benar tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?"

"Pulanglah. Jaga kesehatanmu," perintah eomeoni lagi lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Jongin heran melihat sikap eomeoni yang seolah menghindar darinya. Ada apa ini? Apa eomeoni tidak rindu padaku? Apa dia sudah tak sayang lagi? Pertanyaan itu muncul satu persatu di pikiran Jongin. Tapi bukan Jongin jika dia tidak mencaritahu penyebab kenapa eomeoni seperti ini.

Rahui duduk di depan Jongin begitu eomeoni pergi. Kedai sedang yak terlalu ramai jadi Rahui bisa sedikit bersantai. Rahui buka sekotak sushi yang Jongin bawa.

"Oppa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Eomeoni hanya takut," ucap Rahui sambil memasukan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Rahui.

"Huh? Takut? Takut karena apa?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu."

"Ayahku?" Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu eomeoni takut pada ayahku?"

Rahui berhenti mengunyah. Menelan perlahan sushi yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya. Membantu sushinya tertelan dengan meneguk ice tea.

"Oppa tidak tahu?"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Rahui lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah dulu Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Bagaimana Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin meminta eomeoni, tidak, bukan meminta. Lebih tepatnya memaksa eomeoni untuk tak tinggal di tempat tinggalnya yang sudah ia tempati sejak ia menikah dengan mendiang suaminya. Bagaimana ayah Jongin memaksa dengan mengancam dengan segala cara. Eomeoni hanya takut jika Jongin sering mengunjunginya sekarang, hal itu akan terulang lagi. Tidak bisa bertemu Jongin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri dalam waktu yang lama.

Jongin hanya tertegun dengan pandangan kosong mendengar cerita Rahui. Seperti mendengar sebuah dongeng. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ayahnya? Ayahnya melakukan hal sekejam itu?

"Aku pikir kau tahu tentang ini," ucap Rahui lemas.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Kyungsoo eonni juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

Jongin semakin terkejut.

"Apa? Kyungsoo?"

Rahui mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin.

Rahui kembali menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana eomeoni, Kyungsoo, dahn Haejin bisa saling menjauh tanpa mereka inginkan. Bagaimana ayah Jongin yang lagi-lagi menjadi penyebab semuanya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo selama dua tahun mencari dimana Jongin, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang begitu rindu pada Jongin hanya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah pria terkasihnya.

Waktu seperti terhenti. Mendengar semua yang Rahui katakan. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana ia bisa berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Juga alasan mengapa ayahnya dan ibunya tak pernah menyinggung masalah Kyungsoo. Hati Jongin seperti tercabik, sakit rasanya mendengar bagaimana orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus berusaha keras hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahnya tega melakukan ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada ayahnya tentang semua ini. Hal yang membuat dia semakin tidak percaya adalah ibunya. Sosok yang selama ini Jongin percaya juga tidak melakukan apapun saat ayahnya berbuat jahat.

Jongin duduk di ujung ranjangnya. Mengambil handphonenya, mencari kontak Kyungsoo. Tanda panggilan ia pilih.

"Halo," sapa Kyungsoo di telepon.

"Hai. Kau sedang apa?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja datang."

"..."

"Aku tadi mengunjungi eomeoni."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Jongin lirih.

"..."

Senyum getir muncul dari sudut bibir Jongin. Ingin rasanya Jongin datang pada Kyungsoo memeluk gadisnya dan meminta maaf. Tapi Jongin berpikir kembali, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah atau apapun sehingga ia tidak menceritakan tentang ini pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo di seberang telepon membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Eoh."

"..."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah."

"..."

"Hmmm, good night."

KNOCK... KNOCK...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Setelah mendapat izin seseorang tersebut membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

"Kau belum tidur, Jongin-ah?"

Ternyata ibunya.

"Belum, eomma."

Ibu Jongin masuk dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Duduk di samping putranya sambil memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali pulang terlambat. Apa karena pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah... iya. Pekerjaanku."

Rasa canggung sekarang mulai Jongin rasakan jika melihat ibunya. Ya, tidak ada alasan lain selain karena dia telah mendengar cerita Rahui.

"Eomma," panggil Jongin ragu.

"Hmmm."

"Aku ingat jika aku dulu pernah tinggal terpisah dari eomma dan abeoji."

Ibunya terdiam mendengar Jongin berkata itu.

"Kau ingat?"

"Iya. Aku ingat jika aku pernah tidak tinggal disini."

"Rumah itu sudah lama tak ditinggali sejak kau kecelakaan."

Jongin menghela napas. Ternyata ibunya benar-benar menjauhkan Jongin dari masa lalunya.

"Lagi pula rumah itu sudah ditempati oleh penyewa. Ayahmu menyewakan rumah itu."

"Lalu barang-barangku?"

Ibunya kembali terdiam beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang sudah membuangnya. Sebagian ada yang kau sumbangkan."

"_Bohong. Eomma berbohong. Eomma, kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan tentang ini dariku? Apa karena kau takut pada abeoji? Dan lebih memilih untuk membuat anakmu seperti ini?_" ucap Jongin dan hatinya.

"Begitu? Aku tidak ingat," tukas Jongin tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan paksakan jika kau tidak terlalu ingat."

"Iya, eomma."

"Istirahatlah. "

Apalagi yang ayahnya sembunyikan dari Jongin. Tentang Kyungsoo, lalu Jongsu dan ibu kandung Jongin. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya melakukan hal itu dan tidak menceritakan hal itu. Juga ibunya, kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang Jongin percaya selama ini berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah memberi semangat lebih pada Jongin. Hari ini hari libur, dia berencana untuk pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dipikiran Jongin. Eomeoni begitu takut jika Jongin terlalu sering menemuinya, takut jika ayahnya kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu jika mungkin ayah Jongin akan berbuat hal yang sama seperti dulu. Memisahkan Jongin dengannya menggunakan segala cara. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun, tak takut seperti eomeoni.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Ia berniat untuk memberikan salam pada ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo, juga Sehun. Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Itu Sehun. Dengan penuh semangat mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin benar-benar disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, eomeoni."

"Jongin? Jongin yang..."

Sehun lalu menjawab kebingungan ibunya.

"Iya, eomma. Ini dia," ucap Sehun.

Ibu Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Ternyata aku benar, kau memang tampan. Sehun-ah, panggil kakakmu suruh dia cepat keluar."

Sehun dengan cepat menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Jongin sudah sampai bahkan sudah ada di ruang tengah bersama ibunya.

Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan kaca meja riasnya. Berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memeriksa bagaimana penampilannya. Cantik. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Noona," panggil Sehun.

"Kau lupa cara mengetuk pintu?"

"Cepatlah keluar. Dia menunggumu."

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Jongin hyung."

"Jongin? Dia ada disini?" Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berada di rumahnya. Mengobrol, saling berbagi tawa dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin tersenyum menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Baru saja, belum lama."

"Eomma, appa, ini Jongin," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin pada ibu dan ayahnya.

"Hmmm, dia sudah memperkenalkan diri. Pergilah."

Kyungsoo sedikit aneh. Ibunya yang selalu cerewet jika Kyungsoo pergi saat hari libur kali ini membiarkan anak gadisnya pergi tanpa bertanya ini dan itu. Apa yang Jongin lakukan dan katakan saat Kyungsoo masih berada di kamarnya, sampai-sampai ibunya begitu percaya membiarkan anaknya pergi dengan orang asing.

Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin. Bus yang mereka naiki cukup padat. Mungkin karena hari libur dan tempat yang mereka akan tuju memang tempat yang akan didatangi banyak orang saat libur.

"Kau cantik hari ini," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba memuji Kyungsoo.

"Kau merayuku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku merayumu? Kau benar-benar cantik."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Tapi setelah melihat ibumu, ibumu lebih cantik."

Kyungsoo memberikan pukulan di paha Jongin. Balasan karena perkataannya. Jongin mengaduh, mengusap bagian pahanya yang mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

Setelah dua puluh menit di perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke taman bermain. Dengan lengan yang tak pernah lepas menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo menaiki wahana permainan satu persatu.

Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Terlebih jika Kyungsoo tersenyum. Itu pemandangan paling indah bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon sebagai peneduh. Menunggu Jongin datang membawa minuman. Sesekali ia gerakan tangannya. Berharap mendapat angin dari gerakan tangannya. Hari inu begitu panas. Kyungsoo seperti bisa merasakan matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Jongin datang sedikit berlari, tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu.

Jongin bukakan botol minuman yang ia bawa lalu ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Thank you," seru Kyungsoo manis.

Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar kepanasan. Hampir setengah isi botol minuman habis ia teguk.

"Aww... panas sekali."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja," tawar Jongin.

"Pulang? Kita baru saja pergi kau sudah mengajakku pulang."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihat kau kepanasan seperti ini. Atau kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlalu panas saja."

"Aku tahu kita harus kemana," seru Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. Bertanya pada orang yang ia hubungi apa dia ada di rumahnya atau tidak. Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang Kyungsoo hubungi.

"Ayo!" ajak Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Jongin.

"Kemana?"

"Jongsu," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Jongsu?"

"Iya, kau tahu dimana dia tinggal, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi kesana."

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin sudah duduk di dalam taksi bersama Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat Jongsu. Kyungsoo menoleh melihat Jongin yang sejak tadi tak bersuara.

"Kau kesal?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kemarin Jongsu menemuiku."

"Jongsu? Menemuimu?"

Jongin sekarang berubah penasaran.

"Kau ini saudara Jongsu. Sering-seringlah pergi menemuinya, kau tidak ingat saat dia datang ke rumahku? Lalu kemarin, dia katakan padaku jika dia bosan karena tidak teman."

"Tapi kita sedang kencan," Jongin membela.

"Walau kita berada bersama Jongsu pun kita masih bisa kencan."

"Tapi akan berbeda jika ada orang lain," protes Jongin.

"Jongin hanya memiliki kau. Jika dia pergi keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dia harus bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya agar tak dikenali orang. Ya, paling tidak kita datang ke tempatnya bisa membuat dia sedikit lebih nyaman."

"Baiklah, tuan putri."

Kesal, tapi apa yang Kyungsoo katakan itu benar. Jadi Jongin tak lagi berdebat tentang kencannya yang rusak karena keinginan Kyungsoo.

TING...TONG...

Dengan cepat Jongsu membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Karena dia tahu itu pasti Kyungsoo.

"Kyung... Kyung..." sapa Jongsu semangat menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling lebar.

Tapi senyuman itu hilang begitu ia melihat dengan siapa Kyungsoo datang.

"Kyung Kyung?" Jongin lalu masuk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berkencan," jawab Jongin datar.

"Kyungsoo-ya kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Aku membawa teman untukmu," balas Kyungsoo.

Jongsu duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin melirik kesal pada saudaranya. Begitu pula Jongsu. Kyungsoo sibuk mengeluarkan bawaannya.

"Untuk apa kau ikut dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongsu.

"Kau merusak kencanku!" Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Kyung-kyung... suruh dia pergi saja," rengek Jongsu seperti anak kecil.

"Apa? Kyung-kyung? Aigu... berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu!"

Dua saudara kembar ini terus bertengkar di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Jongin dan Jongsu bertengkar seperti anak TK yang berebut permen.

"Hentikan. Makanlah."

Jongin dan Jongsu seketika berhenti berdebat. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil garpu dan melahap tteokbeokki yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Aigu... kalian diam hanya dengan makanan?" komentar Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar!" jawab Jongin dan Jongsu bersamaan.

"Kalian lucu jika sedang bersama seperti ini."

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongsu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski pertama Jongin kesal, tapi akhirnya mereka asik dengan waktu mereka bertiga. Saling bercerita, tertawa. Suara detak jam dinding terdengar begitu nyaring, tempat tinggal Jongsu yang tidak begitu luas juga keheningan membuat suara detakan jam terdengar seperti suara ketukan pintu.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa, setelah ia menemukan jika Jongsu menyimpan buku-buku hasil karya Jongin. Jongin dan Jongsu tidak ada yang berani membangunkan Kyungsoo. Tinggallah Jongin dan Jongsu berdua. Duduk bersebelahan, dengan posisi mereka menekuk kedua kaki mereka hingga lutut mereka menyentuh dada. Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Jongsu-ya," panggil Jongin lirih.

Mendengar nada bicara Jongin, Jongsu tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hmmm," sahut Jongsu.

"Ternyata kau benar."

"Tentang apa?"

"Abeoji."

Jongin menghela nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Ternyata abeoji jahat, seperti yang kau katakan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Jongsu dengan nada kesal.

Jongin lalu menceritakan apa yang ia tahu tentang ayahnya. Bagaimana ayahnya berusaha begitu keras untuk membuat Jongin tidak bisa bertemu orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya orang yang kau panggil abeoji itu yang mendapat pengobatan psikis, bukan aku!" komentar Jongsu terlihat marah.

"Apa lagi yang dia sembunyikan dariku? Kau, Kyungsoo, juga eomeoni. Kenapa dia berusaha begitu keras menjauhkan orang-orang yang berarti bagiku."

Sekarang Jongsu yang menghela nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hidupku beberapa tahun ini? Tepatnya setelah aku bertemu dengan abeoji," ucap Jongin.

Jongin menunggu saudaranya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hidup seperti buronan. Dan lucunya ayahku sendiri yang melakukan itu. Ayah yang menganggap anaknya gila hanya karena gambar. Aku harus bersembunyi, seperti seorang idol jika ingin pergi, menyamar sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku."

"Maaf karena aku baru tahu tentangmu sekarang," sesal Jongin.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Jongsu melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Eyy, aneh rasanya aku menceritakan tentang ini padamu. Seharusnya aku seperti ini pada kekasihku."

"Kau ini. Kalau begitu carilah kekasih."

"Sudah ada."

"Benarkah? Kenalkan padaku."

"Kau kenal dia."

"Huh? Aku mengenalnya? Siapa?"

"Dia. Gadis yang sedang tertidur," jawab Jongsu tertawa jahil.

Jongin langsung menatap saudaranya kesal, menjitak Jongsu dengan tangannya.

"Aakk! Sakit!" keluh Jongsu.

"Kau!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau harus jaga dia baik-baik."

"Pasti. Tanpa kau minta aku akan lakukan itu."

"Dan... aku akan ke Itali."

"Itali? Untuk apa?"

"Menjauh dari orang yang kau panggil abeoji."

"Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku lelah terus bersembunyi, biar aku yang pergi agar dia berhenti mengejarku seperti buronan. Aku akan kuliah disana. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi pelukis terkenal disana."

"Wah... kau ini benar-benar."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapt will update next week guys ^^, or then before .**

**Jadi sampai jumpa minggu depan yeoreobun~**

**Syelalu dan syelalu tunggu review reader semuaaaa ^^,**

**Please gimmeee your love, alwaysss yaasss...**

**Kamsa kamsa...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	18. This Is The Best To Us?

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 18**

**This Is The Best To Us?**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Aakk! Sakit!" keluh Jongsu._

_"Kau!"_

_"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau harus jaga dia baik-baik."_

_"Pasti. Tanpa kau minta aku akan lakukan itu."_

_"Dan... aku akan ke Itali."_

_"Itali? Untuk apa?"_

_"Menjauh dari orang yang kau panggil abeoji."_

_"Kau serius?"_

_"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku lelah terus bersembunyi, biar aku yang pergi agar dia berhenti mengejarku seperti buronan. Aku akan kuliah disana. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi pelukis terkenal disana."_

_"Wah... kau ini benar-benar."_

.

.

.

.

"Kyung... Kyung..."

Panggil seseroang dengan suara yang ia buat terdengar lebih manja. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Kau benar akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku disini menemanimu?" goda Jongsu.

Sebuah pukulan di punggung langsung Jongsu terima dari seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Aakk!"

"Kau! Berhentilah menggoda kekasihku!" seru Jongin kesal.

"Kekasihmu? Benarkah? Benar dia kekasihmu Kyung-Kyung?"

BUK!

Satu pukulan kembali Jongsu dapatkan.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu."

Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam rangkulan Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat dua orang pria sedang bertengkar.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan Jongin-ah. Biarkan dia melakukan itu sebelum dia pergi," bela Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... my Kyung-Kyung... memang yang terbaik."

Jongsu lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Tak ada alasan lain. Jongsu senang melihat Jongin yang kesal jika ia menggodanya tentang Kyungsoo. Selama ini Jongsu tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercanda dengan saudaranya. Selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya jauh dari Jongin.

"Ya! Hentikan! Kau ini!" Jongin berusaha memisahkan Jongsu dan Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Jongsu akan pergi sesuai keinginan dan rencananya, Itali. Jongsu ingin hidup tenang, meski ia tidak ingin karena ia ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama saudaranya. Paling tidak saat ia kembali ada Jongin yang akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari pengeras suara. Memanggil para penumpang penerbangan menuju Itali untuk segera masuk. Itu tanda Jongsu untuk segera pergi. Setelah berpamitan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ia pergi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau khawatir padanya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Itu sama saja dengan kau peduli dengannya."

"Aigu... ada apa denganmu? Kau cemburu pada Jongsu?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat.

Jongin lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar kesal, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Meski Jongsu adalah saudaranya. Tapi tetap saja.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang Jongin, sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Lali tangannya ia lingkarkan di tangan Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu? Pada Jongsu?"

Jongin diam tak merespon. Tapi ia tetap membiarkan Kyungsoo menggandeng tangannya.

"Jongin-ah..." rayu Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya.

"Jangan merayuku."

"Jongin-ah... Jongin-ah..."

Jongin tetap tak bereaksi. Kyungsoo pun menjadi kesal melihat Jongin yang marah hanya karena itu. Kyungsoo menahan langkah Jongin. Sedikit Kyungsoo berjinjit agar tingginya sama dengan Jongin.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin. Dengan pipi yang mulai merah Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Ia malu karena melakukan itu di tempat ramai dan karena ia lakukan itu untuk merayu Jongin agar tidak marah lagi.

Jongin terpaku, terkejut karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jongin menahan senyumnya, melihat sekeliling apa ada yang memperhatikannya karena apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Jongin sedikit berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah jalan lebih dulu. Rangkulan hangat ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berjalan di sampingku," ucap Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh aku berjalan di samping kekasihku?"

"Aku malu."

Kyungsoo mempercepat lagi langkahnya untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Jongin terlihat gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang malu seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk menikmati sekaleng jus jeruk. Mereka seharusnya bekerja. Tapi rasa malas dan masih ingin bersama, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk bolos bekerja. Salah memang, tapi biarlah. Mereka tidak melakukan ini setiap hari. Matahari yang semakin terik tak membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin ingin beranjak. Tak masalah, selama rindangnya pohon menjadi payung mereka dari sinar matahari.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini saat siang hari," ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak."

"Kau pernah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "saat menunggu dulu."

"Menunggu?"

"Iya, saat aku masih mencari dimana Kim Jongin yang aku kenal berada. Aku bahkan pernah diam disini mulai pagi hari sampai malam hari disini."

"Kau sampai melakukan itu? Kau begitu ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena itu."

"Aku ini kuat. Tidak akan sakit karena itu."

Dalam hatinya Jongin menghela nafas. Begitu kagum pada sosok gadis di sampingnya saat ini. Rela menunggu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Rasa bersalah selalu muncul jika Jongin ingat tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Jongin.

"Hmmm."

"Apa kau senang bisa melihat?"

Kyungsoo alihkan pandangannya. Sekarang ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang membuat Jongin merasa tenang. Jongin tahu apa jawaban Kyungsoo hanya dengan melihat matanya. Kyungsoo senang, itu pasti.

"Tentu. Aku senang, karena aku bisa melihat wajamu."

Pelukan hangat Jongin berikan. Ingin Jongin bertanya apa yang ayahnya dulu katakan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo sedih karena mengingat hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan lagi jauh darimu," bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. Mendekap tubuh Jongin penuh rasa sayang. Dalam hatinya ada rasa takut yang teramat. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin ini benar? Apa aka baik-baik saja jika ayahnya nanti tahu? Keegoisan Kyungsoo masih menjadi alasannya melakukan ini.

"Oppa," panggil seseorang dengan suara kecil dan cempreng.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu melirik sumber suara itu. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan poni menutupi keningnya sebatas alis matanya. Umurmya mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun.

"Hai," sapa Kyungsoo menatap anak itu sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Oppa, bisa bermain denganku?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Lalu anak itu menarik-narik jari Jongin agar mau ikut bersamanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang bola berwarna merah.

"Ah... kau ingin dia bermain denganmu?"

Anggukan penuh semangat anak itu tunjukkan.

"Oppa, ayo!"

"Seharusnya kau panggil dia hyung, sayang bukan oppa," Kyungsoo memberitahu.

Anak itu mengerti, sekarang ia tak lagi memanggil Jongin dengan oppa.

"Hyung, ayo main bersamaku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Mainlah dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin sedikit panik.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin main dengan seorang anak kecil dan anak itu orang asing bagi Jongin. Rasa takut berlebih pada orang asing terkadang masih Jongin rasakan tanpa ia sadari. Jongin akhirnya bermain dengan anak itu. Kyungsoo masih duduk di tempatnya, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Tertawa riang melihat Jongin yang awalnya malu bermain dengan anak itu sekarang terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

"Jinwon-ah!" panggil seorang ibu.

Ibu itu lalu berlari ke arah Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil. Ibu itu lalu menggandeng paksa lengan anak lelaki itu. Setelah memberi salam ibu itu pergi bersama anak kecil dan Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Tanpa diminta Kyungsoo memberikan jus jeruk pada Jongin yang terlihat kelelahan. Jongin pun meneguk jus jeruk itu sampai habis. Kyungsoo berusaha menghapus keringat di ujung kening Jongin dengan punggung lengannya.

"Huh? Kau?" Kyungsoo merasa aneh.

Keringat Jongin terasa dingin. Seperti dulu. Saat dia merasa takut bertemu orang asing dan berada di tengah keramaian. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa tentang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo meraih lengan Jongin dan merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang begitu berkeringat dan terasa dingin. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tadi hanya-sedikit-ada-sesuatu," jelas Jongin ragu dan malu.

"Benar? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bukan lagi Jongin yang dulu, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo lega jika memang Jongin baik-baik saja. Tenang. Selalu ini yang Kyungsoo rasakan jika bersama Jongin. Mereka berdua melanjutkan sisa waktu mereka untuk membolos hari ini. Duduk berdampingan menunggu langit berganti warna. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Aku ingin seperti ini setiap hari," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan mendapat masalah jika terus membolos seperti ini."

"Kau benar," Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali mengajar. Menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak seperti dulu."

Kyungsoo diam. Keningnya mengerut, memikirkan perkataan Jongin.

"Kau benar. Aku pernah mengajar murid taman kanak-kanak. Ya, meski aku tidak secara harfiah mengajar mereka. Tapi menurutku pengalamanku cukup, benar kan?"

"Aku lebih senang jika kau menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau harus pulang seorang diri dari tempat kerjamu sekarang."

"Tapi aku selalu pulang denganmu."

"Pekerjaan kita berbeda, akhir-akhir ini aku pun sedikit sibuk. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tidak ada."

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." sapa Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang setelah satu hari menghabiskan waktu membolos dengan Jongin. Ibunya tidak tahu, itu tentu saja. Jika ibunya tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan mendapat sambutan begitu hangat saat pulang.

Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan siap makan malam dengan yang lain. Tapi, ya, seperti biasa. Sehun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Beruntung Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam posisi membuka pakaiannya.

"Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melempar bantal berukuran kecil.

Sehun berhasil menangkap bantal itu dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyambutku secara manusiawi jika aku datang ke kamarmu?" protes Sehun.

Sehun duduk di kursi kayu yang selalu Kyungsoo gunakan saat berdandan di depan meja rias.

"Karena kau pun tidak pernah masuk secara manusiawi ke kamarku!"

"Kau membolos bekerja, kan?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Sehun tau tengang ia membolos? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu! Nanti eomma dengar," Kyungsoo menutup mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu."

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan siap bernegosiasi dengan kakaknya.

"Berikan aku 20.000 won," pinta Sehun sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

"Apa? Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan katakan pada eomma," ancam Sehun.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan Sehun dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Baiklah... baiklah..."

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ancaman Sehun bukanlah ancaman anak berumur 5 tahun. Ia benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika Kyungsoo tidak memberikan keinginannya. Kyungsoo ambil dompetnya, mengambil lembaran uang kertas sesuai keinginan Sehun.

"Aigu... aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku diperas oleh adikku sendiri?" omel Kyungsoo.

Sehun menunjukkan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku senang kau yang menjadi kakakku," ucap Sehun.

"Kau selalu bisa memerasku! Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menjadi seoranh miliarder!"

Sehun tertawa puas, "senang berbisnis denganmu, noona."

"Ya! Ingat! Jangan katakan apapun pada eomma!"

Sehun keluar sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa panas. Ingin segera air yang turun dari shower di kamar mandinya mendinginkan kepalanya. Oh Sehun, adiknya selalu bisa membuatnya seperti gunung berapi yang ingin meledak.

Kyungsoo menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berdiri di depan bak cuci piring.

"Eomma, biar aku yang lakukan."

Ibu Kyungsoo lalu menggeser posisi berdirinya. Menunjukkan senyum aneh pada anak gadisnya. Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dalam satu genggaman tangannya lalu mengikatnya rapi agar tak mengganggunya saat mencuci piring.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa eomma menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Jongin."

"Hah?! Eomma..."

"Kau dan Jongin terlihat sangat... cocok."

"Eomma, umurku belum genap 25 tahun. Lagi pula aku dan Jongin-bagaimana-eomma berhentilah berpikiran aneh."

"Ini bukan pikiran aneh. Ini pikiran wajar seorang ibu."

"Ah... eomma hentikan," protes Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Haejin-ah!" rengek Kyungsoo.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Kyungsoo bicara dengan Haejin di telepon. Pekerjaan Haejin menjadi pemandu wisata membuat Kyungsoo sulit bertemu temannya ini. Jadi menghubungi Haejin adalah satu-satunya cara menjadi obat Kyungsoo jika butuh teman untuk bercerita.

Apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan? Tentu tentang ia dan Jongin. Tentang dia yang membolos kerja hari ini dengan Jongin. Juga tentang ide gila ibunya yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Ternyata, Haejin memiliki pikiran gila seperti ibunya. Mendukung secara penuh agar Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin.

"Eyy... percuma aku menceritakan ini padamu! Kau tidak membuatnya lebih baik! Sudahlah, aku tutup!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal pada Haejin. Pembicaraan dua teman baik ini selesai diakhiri dengan Kyungsoo yang kesal pada Haejin.

"Astaga! Kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu? Menikah?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Seulas senyum malu muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Memikirkan jika benar ia menikah dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Malu karena pikiran anehnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan berat. Menikah dengan Jongin? Apa itu mungkin? Membayangkan ayah Jongin menerima hubungannya dengan Jongin pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah Jongin begitu melarang Jongin untuk berhubungan dengannya. Berulang kali Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ayah Jongin seperti itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dia dan Jongin jika ayahnya tahu jika mereka kembali berhubungan.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya redam di ruang tengah menandakan jika ayah dan ibu Jongin sudah tidur. Jongin melangkah pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara dan membangunkan ayah juga ibunya. Jongin menuju dapur mengambil segelas air untuk ia bawa ke kamarnya.

"Kau pulang malam lagi?"

Suara berat tiba-tiba Jongin dengar bertanya padanya.

"Abeoji."

"Kau kembali pulang terlambat?"

"Ah... iya. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Istirahatlah," ucap ayah Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Abeoji..." panggil Jongin pelan.

Ayahnya tidak berbalik tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu Jongin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apakah... apa... apa aku bisa tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Rumahmu?"

"Iya, rumahku yang dulu aku tempati."

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau tinggal disini. Khawatirkan kondisimu."

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Abeoji. Apa abeoji benar tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Kyungsoo? Nama itu akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dipikiranku. Dia seorang gadis, dalam bayanganku dia sangat cantik, tapi dia tidak sama sepertiku. Dia tidak bisa melihat."

Tn. Kim yang sejak tadi tidak membalikan tubuhnya, sekarang ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Itu hanya bayanganmu saja. Pergilah tidur."

Jongin membungkukkan badannya. Memberi salam pada ayahnya. Ternyata memang ada sesuatu. Ayahnya tidak ingin Jongin mengingat apapun tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya seperti itu?

Jongin selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia berbaring di atas kasurnya. Meraih handphonenya yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Menekan lama angka 1 di layar handphonenya. Nama Kyungsoo dengan tanda hati di ujung namanya lalu nampak.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin.

"..."

"Aku juga. Istirahatlah. Selamat malam."

"..."

Jongin memeriksa pesan masuk di handphonenya. Ada pesan yang Jongsu kirim. Memberi kabar jika dia sudah sampai. Jongin bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Menghabiskan hari dengan Kyungsoo, dan Jongsu pun sudah sampai.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan pagi ini mengantar Kyungsoo pergi menuju tempat kerjanya. Malas. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan pagi ini. Saat udara sedang sangat dingin ia harus pergi bekerja. Ada yang membuat Kyungsoo heran. Ia tidak melihat Jongin naik bus dan Jongin pun tidak ada di halte biasa Jongin menunggu bus.

"Huh? Jongin tidak ada? Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak bekerja?" Kyungsoo bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia ambil handphonenya dari dalam tas. Mengecek apa Jongin menghubunginya atau mengirimnya pesan. Tidak ada. Jongin tidak memberi kabar. Kyungsoo putuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin.

"Morning," sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Aakk," Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main.

Seorang pria tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Good morning," Jongin kembali menyapa Kyungsoo.

Jongin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya juga melepas jas yang ia pakai karena basah terkena huja dan ia merasa sangat panas.

"Aku tidak melihatmu naik," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membantu memegang jas milik Jongin.

"Eoh, aku telat. Saat aku lihat kau ada di bus ini aku langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku di pagi hari."

"Kau bisa hubungi aku jika kau terlambat. Tidak perlu seperti ini. Lagi pula tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi sendiri."

"Pakaianku akan kering nanti. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tissue dari dalam tasnya memberikan beberapa helai tissue pada Jongin untuk membersihkan keringatnya.

"Kenapa? Sebelumnya aku pergi sendiri."

"Tidak. Bagaimana jika ada yang menggodamu dan berbuat jahat padamu," jawab Jongin.

"Apa? Menggodaku? Berbuat jahat padaku?"

"Iya."

"Tidak akan ada yang mau berbuat seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak terlihat seperti anak pewaris tahta."

"Kau itu terlalu cantik," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak lagi menanggapi Jongin berdebat tentang hal itu. Jongin selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Tidak mau membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi sendiri? Karena takut akan ada yang menggoda Kyungsoo? Berbuat jahat pada Kyungsoo? Jongin lah satu-satunya orang dalam bus yang sedang menggoda Kyungsoo dengan semua jawaban-jawabannya. Juga, hanya Jongin yang sedang berbuat jahat karena membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak ingin melepasnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harus menemani Soonil menemui salah satu pasien di rumahnya. Rumah pasien itu tak jauh dari rumah eomeoni. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mengajak Soonil makan sup buatan eomeoni.

"Kau sering datang kesini?" tanya Soonil.

"Tidak. Tapi dulu iya."

Rahui datang membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk sup iga dan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Eonni ini. Selamat menikmati," kata Rahui.

Kyungsoo lalu menahan Rahui pergi dan memperkenalkan Rahui pada Soonil.

"Rahui-ya, kenalkan. Dia Soonil, teman kerjaku," seru Kyungsoo.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Lee Rahui," Rahui membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan salam.

Soonil tersenyum dan membalas salam Rahui. Soonil menatap Kyungsoo selama mereka menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini saat makan siang," komentar Soonil.

"Aku? Memang ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya aneh saja. Apa kau begitu senang makan siang disini?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Apa itu begitu terlihat jelas? Sampai Soonil berkomentar seperti itu. Kyungsoo senang jika datang ke kedai eomeoni? Tentu. Semua kenangannya dulu saat pertama kali bicara dengan Jongin. Saat Jongin dengan senang hati selalu mengantar dan menemaninya makan di kedai eomeoni.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja eonni. Aku terlihat senang karena makanan disini sangat enak."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini tugasku."

"Pulanglah."

KRET...

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

"Oh, selamat malam eomeonim," sapa Jongin membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

Ibu Kyungsoo keluar untuk membuang sampah. Awalnya ibu Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin begitu saja. Tapi saat Jongin pamit untuk pulang ia menahan Jongin dan mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Kyungsoo sempat melarang ibunya. Alasan Kyungsoo hanya satu, ibunya pasti akan membahas niat gilanya tentang anak gadisnya untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Belum ibunya bicara seperti itu dan ia hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo malu. Sangat malu.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan semua keluar Kyungsoo duduk bersama di meja makan. Menikmati makan malam yang ibu Kyungsoo siapkan. Semua masih tenang. Tak ada pembicaraan gila dari ibu Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, jantung Kyungsoo benar-benar berdebar kencang. Kenapa Jongin masih harus diam bersama mereka setelah makan malam selesai.

"Jongin-ah, berapa umurmu?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

Sekarang meraka sudah duduk di sofa menikmati teh hangat. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Eomma, Jongin harus pulang. Ini sudah malam, besok dia harus bekerja," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Benar. Dia harus pulang. Dia perlu istirahat."

Kyungsoo merasa lega karena ayahnya setuju dengan perkataannya. Ibu Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding.

"Ini masih pukul setengah 9," kata ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Dia harus bekerja. Pulang lah Jongin-ah, makan malamlah lagi bersama kami nanti," seru ayah Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia istri yang baik dan tidak akan melawan perkataan suaminnya. Kyungsoo merasa lega. Benar-benar sangat lega. Setelah berpamitan Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo mengantarnya hingga keluar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini kenapa senang mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Pulanglah. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai."

"Baik tuan putri. Aku pulang."

Jongin mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecup ujung kepala gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu benar dia tuan. Dia Kyungsoo."

"Jadi Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Tn. Kim, ayahnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari tentang Kyungsoo. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat beberapa foto dimana ada Jongin di dalam foto bersama Kyungsoo. Tn. Kim melakukan ini karena curiga. Curiga karena Jongin selalu bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Ternyata kecurigaannya benar, Jongin sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hubungi dia dan bertemu denganku," perintah ayah Jongin.

"Baik, tuan."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau serius? Kau akan berhenti bekerja disini?" tanya Soonil kecewa.

"Eoh, eonni. Maafkan aku. Lebih baik jika aku bekerja sesuai apa yang aku suka."

"Jadi kau benci bekerja denganku?" Soonil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku senang bekerja disini."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Selalu hubungi aku, oke?"

"Hmmm, aku tidak akan pernah lupa padamu."

Ya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di tempatnya sekarang. Dia berniat untuk kembali menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. Kyungsoo memang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan di taman kanak-kanak itu, tapi Haejin mengatakan ada temannya seorang pengajar di salah satu taman kanak-kanak. Kyungsoo suka pada anak-anak, pekerjaannya bersama Soonil kurang memberikan kepuasan pada Kyungsoo.

Hari ini hari terakhir Kyungsoo bekerja. Sedikit pesta perpisahan Kyungsoo adakan. Tak banyak yang datang. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk bergabung tapi Jongin bilang tidak ingin mengganggu acara Kyungsoo dengan teman kantornya.

"Benar kau tidak ingin datang?" Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin, meyakinkan lagi untuk Jongin untuk datang.

"..."

"Baiklah."

"..."

Jongin tetap menolak untuk datang. Tapi Jongin bilang akan menjemput Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaksa, selain karena Jongin tidak ingin mengganggu, Jongin juga mengatakan jika ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Hari sudah mulai larut. Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan dengan semua temannya. Sekarang ia menunggu Jongin di halte tak jauh dari tempatnya dan teman-teman kantornya mengadakan pesta. Rasa bosan mulai Kyungsoo rasakan. Hampir satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu dan pria bernama Kim Jongin masih belum menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana, Jongin-ah..."

Kyungsoo menatap layar handphonenya terus berdoa dan berharap Jongin menghubunginya. Kyungsoo kembali membuat dirinya sabar. Mungkin Jongin belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Gadis bermata bulat ini sudah kesal dan tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Ia berusaha menghubungi Jongin tapi tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Jongin. Karena tempat ia berada sekarang tak begitu jauh dari kantor Jongin, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan.

"Hey!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan merangkul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut karena sebelumnya ia tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya.

"Kau! Jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum melihat wajahku tapi kau tahu itu aku?"

"Jelas aku tahu. Wangimu," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jongin di pundaknya. Jongin yang melihat itu sadar jika gadisnya ini sedang marah padanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sinis ke arah Jongin. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo menunggunya hingga dua jam tanpa ada kabar. Haruskah Kyungsoo bersikap biasa?

"Ikut aku!"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Jongin tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus memasang wajah kesal padanya terus. Selama di perjalanan Kyungsoo benar-benar mendiamkan Jongin. Tak ada satu pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo berikan juga tak ada satu pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo jawab dengan lebih dari satu kata.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo heran.

"Kencan," jawab Jongin singkat.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke Namsan Tower. Ini pertama kalinya mereka datang kesini setelah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah kesal. Tak banyak bicara pada Jongin dan lebih banyak diam.

Jongin kembali setelah membeli kopi untuk Kyungsoo dan juga untuknya. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghindar untuk tidak saling bertatapan dengan Jongin. Ia terus melihat ke sekelilingnya.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo hanya berbalik, memeegang pipinya yang Jongin cium tadi dan memberi tatapan sinis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, pekerjaanku hari ini sangat banyak. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu dan aku tidak memberimu kabar."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan kemudian setelah itu ia memalingkan lagi pandangannya. Jongin tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kesal seperti ini. Kyungsoo begitu lucu jika seperti ini. Jongin merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu. Dapat! Sebuah permen mint. Jongin buka bungkun permen itu dan memakannya. Lalu Jongin tiba-tiba memegang pundak Kyungsoo memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jongin taruh kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Jongin memberikan permen mint yang ia makan pada Kyungsoo menggunakan mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak ia rencanakan sebagai ciuman. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Berhentilah marah padaku, oke?"

Jongin membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya lalu ia kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan senyumannya paling manis. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tak lagi memberikan tatapan sinis pada Jongin.

"Astaga! Dari mana kau belajar itu?"

"Drama," jawab Jongin polos.

"Drama? Sejak kapan kau menonton drama?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya lagi?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha mencium Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih cepat, ia ambil gelas kopinya yang masih terasa sedikit panas ke bibir Jongin.

"Aakk!" teriak Jongin sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya yang terasa panas.

"Aku masih kesal padamu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih kesal? Biar aku kembali menciummu."

"Jongin-ah, hentikan!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau nona Do Kyungsoo?"

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi menghampiri Kyungsoo, saat Kyungsoo baru saja dari supermarket membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Orang itu ingin Kyungsoo ikut dengannya karena ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Lebih tepatnya ia sangat takut. Orang asing yang tidak ia kenal menghampirinya dan meminta Kyungsoo ikut dengannya. Bayangan Kyungsoo tentang masa lalunya masih menjadi trauma bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah cafe. Pria yang tadi mengajak Kyungsoo mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di salah satu kursi. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung, takut, segala pikiran buruk sekarang berputar di otaknya. Tak lama datang seorang pria paruh paruh baya. Menghampiri Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi dia?

"Selamat siang, nona."

Sapa pria paruh baya itu pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu masih belum memperkenalkan diri. Dia malah memesan minuman untuknya dan juga Kyungsoo. Seorang waiter datang membawa secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih terlihat mengepul dan segelas ice coffee untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo," ucap pria itu.

Rasa merinding dan hati yang tiba-tiba berdebar Kyungsoo rasakan saat ia ingat suara itu. Suara pria di hadapannya ini. Ayah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa suara ayah Jongin saat bicara padanya dulu, saat ia tiba-tiba membawa Kyungsoo secara paksa. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Be... benar, aku Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang begitu berdebar kencang.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu. Karena dulu aku bertemu denganmu saat kau belum bisa melihat."

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku ayah Jongin. Kau ingat Jongin? Kim Jongin, putraku yang akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu dengannya."

Apa? Ayah Jongin tahu jika dia sering bertemu dengan anaknya? Kyungso tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Menahan rasa takutnya, menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk menetes.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu lagi dengan Jongin? Aku dengar selama ini kau mencarinya? Aku pikir kau akan menyerah. Kau hidup bahagia dengan tidak mencari Jongin. Jongin terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin Jongin terluka karena hal itu."

Tak banyak yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tak ada yang Kyungsoo katakan. Hanya anggukan kepala dan jawaban 'iya' yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin tetap pada keinginannya agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi bertemu dengan Jongin. Selalu itu dan hanya itu yang ayah Jongin inginkan sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan langkah lemas. Tak ada semangat dan tenaga. Dalam hitungan detik semangatnya hari ini hilang karena ia bertemu dengan ayah Jongin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya. Ia membereskan barang-barang belanjaanya. Menyimpan barang-barang itu ke dalam kulkas. Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan kulkasnya yang terbuka. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh. Tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Pada akhirnya ini akan terjadi saat ayah Jongin tahu jika dia bertemu dengan Jongin. Pada akhirnya keegoisannya selama ini berakhir seperti ini. Kyungsoo sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, seberapa besar ia menyiapkan hatinya untuk hal ini, Kyungsoo tetap merasa sedih. Haruskah dia mengikuti keegoisannya? Terus bertemu Jongin tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan ayah Jongin lakukan. Atau haruskah ia menuruti keinginan ayah Jongin dan kembali tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin?

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk bertemu dengannya di taman sepulang Jongin bekerja nanti. Entah apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan nanti. Kyungsoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Ingin memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Ingin merasakan kehangatan setiap belaian Jongin padanya.

Kyungsoo lebih dulu sampai di taman sebelum Jongin. Ia ingin sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Saat langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga Jongin. Jongin selalu menyapa Kyungsoo seperti itu, senyumannya, suaranya yang menenangkan. Hanya melihat wajah Jongin saja sudah bisa membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

Kyungsoo berbohong karena Jongin akan khawatir jika Kyungsoo mengatakan dia sudah berada disini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Benar kau baru sampai? Tapi tanganmu terasa sangat dingin," Jongin meyakinkan.

"Benar. Aku memang merasa dingin."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Membuka jasnya dan memakaikan jas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sebelum kesini aku sudah makan."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jongin lalu mengambil tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Kertas putih dengan gambar wajah Kyungsoo sedang bersandar di pundak Jongin.

"Ini untukmu," kata Jongin.

"Ini bagus. Sangat bagus. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan membuatkan seribu gambar untukmu jika kau ingin. Tidak, bukan seribu tapi jutaan jika kau ingin."

Kenapa rasanya sakit mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu padanya. Terasa sangat sakit saat Kyungsoo juga memikirkan perkataan ayah Jongin siang tadi. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin sadar jika Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Jongin tak ingin lagi bertanya. Jongin tidak pernah mau memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan apa yang gadisnya rasakan. Cukup dengan ia ada saat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

"Aku sayang padamu Jongin-ah, sangat!" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku lebih sayang padamu," balas Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam Kyungsoo tidak terpejam. Dia terjaga memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hari masih sangat pagi. Kyungsoo menuju kamar Sehun dan membangunkan Sehun dengan paksa. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, Sehun membuntuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju kamar kakaknya. Sehun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, dengarkan aku."

Sehun yang tadi masih sangat merasa ngantuk, seketika rasa kantuknya hilang begitu mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Kau gila? Lalu apa yang harus katakan pada eomma dan appa?" tanya Sehun.

"Bantu aku, hmmm? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya ini cara yang ada di pikiranku sekarang."

"Tapi, noona..." Sehun terlihat ragu.

"Bantu aku, aku mohon," Kyungsoo memohon.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~**

**Wah... minggu ini author menyebalkan ini ga PHP. Tepat waktu menjanjikan update .**

**Selamat menikmati...**

**Ada yang tanya hari apa saya update? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK MENENTU hihihi**

**Maafkan author ini tidak bisa menjanjikan setiap saat kapan akan update karena banyak hal.**

**Next chapter akan selalu update dengan cepat jika sudah siap edar ^^,**

**Please to give me your love everytime yeoreobun~**

**Dan review kalian selalu di tunggu~~**

**Gomawo...**

**Terima kasih...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	19. I'm Sorry, Kim Jongin

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 19**

**I'm Sorry, Kim Jongin**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Sehun-ah, dengarkan aku."_

_Sehun yang tadi masih sangat merasa ngantuk, seketika rasa kantuknya hilang begitu mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan._

_"Kau gila? Lalu apa yang harus katakan pada eomma dan appa?" tanya Sehun._

_"Bantu aku, hmmm? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya ini cara yang ada di pikiranku sekarang."_

_"Tapi, noona..." Sehun terlihat ragu._

_"Bantu aku, aku mohon," Kyungsoo memohon._

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Bantu aku, Sehun-ah."

"Tapi bagaimana aku berbohong pada eomma terlalu lama."

"Bantu aku membuat eomma percaya."

Kyungsoo memohon Sehun untuk membantunya. Membantunya agar ia bisa menghilang. Ya, menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Untuk apa? Untuk menghindar dari Jongin. Kenapa? Karena Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin. Ayah Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk pergi lagi dan menjauh dari Jongin? Dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tak lagi berhubungan dengan Jongin. Semalaman Kyungsoo memutar otak, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa tetap menguubungi Jongin nantinya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghilang beberapa saat. Bukan untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Tapi ini dalam misi perdamaian Kyungsoo dengan ayah Jongin. Ia akan memberikan ayah Jongin kesempatan untuk membuka hati untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan berpura-bura mendapatkan pekerjaan di Busan. Kyungsoo akan mencari tempat untuk ia tinggal disana. Kenapa Daegu? Karena hanya disana daerah yang Kyungsoo tahu untuk pergi. Lalu kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumah neneknya? Hanya satu, ibunya. Ibunya akan tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke Busan. Ini hanya untuk sementara. Selama ia menjauh untuk sementara dari Jongin ia akan berusaha membujuk ayah Jongin untuk tak lagi bersikap seperti ini. Kyungsoo akan menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin dan bertemu dengannya. Semua Kyungsoo sudah pikirkan. Ia akan melakukan itu selama masa misi perdamaiannya dengan ayah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Busan?"

"Iya eomma."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Apa? Sendiri? Kau jelas tahu apa jawabanku jika seperti itu."

"Tapi eomma ini kesempatanku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Carilah pekerjaan di Seoul. Tidak perlu jauh seperti itu."

"Eomma..." rengek Kyungsoo.

Hari pertama gagal. Sehun tak langsung membantu Kyungsoo karena ibunya bisa curiga jika seperti itu. Kyungsoo terus merengek tentang ini. Mendapatkan izin ibunya adalah hal tersulit. Sudah 4 hari Kyungsoo membujuk ibunya agar memberinya izin untuk pergi. Ini saatnya Sehun mulai memberikan bantuan.

Kyungsoo masih dia dan menikmati makan malamnya. Belum memulai pembicaraan dan misinya membujuk ibunya.

"Eomma," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memulai lagi pembicaraan itu, Kyungsoo-ya. Eomma tetap tidak akan memberi izin padamu."

"Eomma. Kau mau melihat anakmu ini menjadi pengangguran?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Carilah pekerjaan disini. Tidak perlu pergi jauh seperti itu."

Ini saatnya Sehun untuk membantu.

"Eomma, biarkan saja noona pergi. Lagi pula itu hanya Busan. Dia tidak pergi ke luar angkasa dan menikah dengan alien."

Mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan Kyungsoo hanya melirik Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal.

"Iya. Biarkan saja dia pergi," ucap ayah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di duga Kyungsoo mendapat dukungan lebih dari ayahnya. Jika ayahnya sudah setuju itu akan lebih mempermudah dia untuk pergi. Ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur terlihat sedang berpikir. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ibunya, membawa piring kotor untuk ia simpan di bak cuci piring.

"Cucilah piring kotor. Setelah itu kita bicara," ucap ibu Kyungsoo lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Meski ia belum tahu apa kata ibunya, tapi ini ibunya sudah sedikit memberi lampu hijau untuk Kyungsoo. Selesai memncuci piring Kyungsoo menuju rumah kaca membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh di atasnya. Ibunya sedang duduk memandang kosong entah kemana.

"Eomma," panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikirkan ibunya.

"Duduklah."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu samping ibunya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pergi begitu jauh dari rumah?" tanya Ny. Oh khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, eomma."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tempat tinggalmu disana."

"Tidak perlu. Biar Sehun yang mengantarku. Eomma percaya padaku?"

"Tentu. Aku percaya."

Ibunya lalu mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Eommamu ini hanya takut. Terlalu takut membiarkanmu sendiri. Karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Kyungsoo lembut berusaha menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo berencana untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu Jongin karena Jongin begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekaligus, dia ingin memberitahu Jongin tentang dia yang akan pergi.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di taman. Jongin bilang dia akan datang sebelum pukul 6 sore. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya selama satu jam. Jarum jam persis menunjuk angka 7. Gadis ini tak sibuk menghubungi Jongin, karena ia pikir Jongin sangat sibuk karena pekerjaannya. Jadi dia biarkan Jongin terlambat.

Hampir dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu. Udara semakin dingin dan sialnya ia lupa memakai pakaian hangat atau apapun yang bisa membuat tubuhnya tak terlalu merasa dingin. Sesekali Kyungsoo usap-usap lengannya sendiri. Berharap rasa dingin yang ia rasakan berkurang. Rasa yang karuan Kyungsoo rasakan, bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sejak dia merencanakan ini. Berbohong pada Jongin. Ini bukan perbuatan baik, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Tapi hanya cara ini yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin ingin dia untuk menjauhi Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika harus menjauh begitu saja. Sudah cukup selama dua tahun dia tersiksa karena perasaan rindunya pada Jongin.

Wangi khas coklat Kyungsoo cium dan suara langkah kaki yang Kyungsoo kenal mendekat perlahan. Itu Jongin. Sebuah jas hitam diletakkan di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu jika aku datang?"

"Wangimu, juga langkah kakimu."

"Wah... kekasihku benar-benar hebat. Wangiku, sepertinya aku harus mengganti wangi pabrik kue ini."

"Tidak perlu. Aku suka wangi pabrik kuemu."

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, memberikan kecupan di ujung kepala Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin genggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin.

"Kau sangat dingin. Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat," ucap Jongin sambil terus mengusap-usap telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku selalu sama. Melelahkan."

"Tidak ada pekerjaan yang tidak melelahkan."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bungkusan berisi sekotak susu coklat dan bungkus kimbab yang sudah kosong. Jongin lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk memakai jas yang menggantung di pundak Kyungsoo dengan benar. Ia rapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang terselip di dalam jas.

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik, hmmm?"

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Aku benar. Kau itu cantik."

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Hmmm."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati menjelaskan niatnya untuk pergi. Jongin biasa saja? Tentu saja tidak.

"Busan? Haruskah kau pergi kesana? Lalu kau akan tinggal dengan siapa? Bagaimana jika kau butuh bantuanku? Lalu aku? Aku bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar semua pertanyaan Jongin yang bertubi-tubi.

"Sehun mengatakan ini pada eomma pagi ini, 'biarkan saja noona pergi, dia bukan pergi ke luar angkasa dan menikah dengan alien', dia mengatakan itu pada eomma," ucap Kyungsoo bicara menirukan Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, "beruntung sekali alien yang bisa menikah denganmu."

"Aku akan pulang jika aku bisa."

"Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu. Lagi pula aku masih bisa menghubungimu."

"Tentang itu, daerah tempat aku tinggal tidak ada sinyal telepon."

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu?"

"Aku akan cari cara agar bisa menghubungimu."

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hati Kyungsoo. Harus berbohong pada Jongin. Tapi ini harus ia lakukan. Pekerjaan besar menunggu Kyungsoo. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan ayah Jongin. Agar dia bisa berhenti berbohong pada ibu dan ayahnya juga pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau pergi saat aku bekerja?"

Jongin mengapit handphonenya dengan mengangkat bahunya, agar tetap menempel di telinganya. Hari ini Kyungsoo pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi setelah aku selesai bekerja?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan sangat rindu padamu. Hubungi aku jika kau bisa."

"..."

Ingin rasanya Jongin melakukan teleportasi sekarang dan langsung menemui Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit kesal sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo pergi saat ia banyak pekerjaan. Tapi, ya sudah lah. Apa yang Jongin bisa lakukan. Pekerjaannya membuat Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, tunggu sampai ia menghubunginya.

TRING...

Pesan masuk Jongin terima dari Kakao Talknya. Senyum malu Jongin tunjukkan. Kyungsoo mengirimnya foto.

_Sebelum sinyalku menghilang aku kirim ini untukmu ^^, Jangan rindu padaku~ tunggu aku menghubungimu~_

Begitu isi pesan Kyungsoo. Jangan merindukannya? Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang pun Jongin sudah rindu pada gadis bermata bulatnya.

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku sesering mungkin... dan maafkan aku, karena aku akan selalu merindukanmu..._

Jongin membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Menghembuskannya pelan. Berharap perasaan khawatirnya hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun yang sedang menyetir, menatap kakaknya yang terus menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Jika kau seperti ini. Lebih baik aku putar balik dan kembali pulang," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbuat hal bodoh."

"Kau serius akan melakukan ini? Sendiri?"

"Lalu? Aku hanya diam?"

"Noona, ingatlah dulu apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, memegang lengan Sehun pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kita terlalu jauh, kita kembali dan pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ini, cukup aku. Kau cukup merahasiakan ini dari appa, eomma, dan Jongin."

Setelah perjalanan panjang, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai di Daegu. Tempat Kyungsoo tinggal benar-benar jauh dari keramaian kota. Hanya pegunungan saat mata memandang sekeliling. Lagi-lagi Sehun ragu meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri.

"Noona kau yakin akan tinggal disini? Sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan ini dengan tetap tinggal di rumah? Tidak perlu pergi sejauh ini."

"Jika aku tetap tinggal di rumah, Jongin akan tetap menemuiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan lagi jika tahu aku tetap menemui Jongin. Tolonglah untuk mengerti posisiku, Sehun-ah, hmmm."

"Tetap saja. Bagaimana aku tega meninggalkanmu disini sendiri."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hubungi aku jika ada masalah."

"Pasti. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi. Ingat, jangan sampai mereka tahu jika aku disini bukan di Busan. Kau sudah simpan nomor teleponku yang lain?"

"Sudah."

"Jangan kau berani untuk memberi nomor itu pada orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Aigu, saat aku khawatir kau bicara seperti kau mengancamku? Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik," ucap Sehun kesal.

Sehun kembali pulang setelah membantu Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya dan yakin jika kakaknya akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tinggal dengan menyewa sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah. Pemiliknya seorang halmeoni yang tinggal seorang diri. Sebuah kamar kosong yang tak begitu luas dan tak begitu sempit berada di luar rumah halmeoni. Halemoni sengaja menyewakan kamar itu agar ia tak merasa sepi. Karena semua anak-anaknua sudah tinggal di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung menjadi alarm Kyungsoo pagi ini. Dia tidur begitu nyenyak. Setelah semalam ia mengobrol dan makan malam bersama halmeoni ia langsung terlelap. Tak ingat apapu lagi. Hari ini hari libur. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan Tn. Kim dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi, jika dia bertemu dengan Tn. Kim, Jongin akan tahu. Kyungsoo ambil handphonenya yang ia matikan sejak kemarin. Orang terakhir yang ia kirim pesan adalah Jongin. Tombol on di handphonenya ia tekan. Kyungsoo ingin memeriksa apa ada pesan penting masuk. Meski ia yakin ada ada pesan dari Jongin.

TRING...

TRING...

TRING...

Satu per satu pesan yang masuk Kyungsoo periksa. Sebagian besar pesan masuk adalah pesan dari Jongin. Mulai dari hanya mengirim pesan yang berisi nanma Kyungsoo. Mengucapkan ia rindu pada Kyungsoo. Ucapan selamat malam. Pesan yang sama Kyungsoo terima dari Kakaonya. Tapi ada yang mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo saat melihat pesa masuk. Ada pesan dari Jongsu. Jongsu hanya mengirim pesan 'Kyung... Kyung...'.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan posisi kepala mendongak di ujung kasurnya. Ia pandang layar handphonenya.

"Kyungsoo membaca pesanku!"

Jongin dengan cepat menghubungi Kyungsoo. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya, seperti baru saja mendapat undian

"Kyungsoo-ya... akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu."

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Baru satu hari kau pergi tapi rasanya seperti kau sudah pergi berminggu-minggu."

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana jika aku pergi ke tempatmu?"

"..."

"Baiklah jika seperti itu."

"..."

"Sudah? Aku harus mengakhiri panggilanku ini? Tidak bisakah seben-"

TUT... TUT... TUT...

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya panggilannya dengan Kyungsoo terputus. Jongin kembali berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tidak bisa. Nomor Kyungsoo sudah berada di luar jangakauan dan dia tak bisa menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, nanti," jelas Kyungsoo di telepon.

Perasaan aneh Kyungsoo rasakan. Lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong pada Jongin. Ia mengatakan pada Jongin untuk mengakhiri panggilannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin semua yang ia rencanakan gagal hanya karena keegoisannya. Ia tidak ingin mempersulit Jongin jika dia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah menemui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya ingin bersama-sama dengan Jongin tanpa ada perasaan cemas atau apapun.

Kyungsoo kembali mematikan handphonenya. Ia harus tahan dengan semua ini. Menahan keinginannya untuk bicara dengan Jongin. Menahan keinginannya untuk bertemu Jongin. Menahan keinginannya untuk bisa melihat wajah Jongin dan memeluk tubuh Jongin. Menahan rasa rindunya. Kyungsoo harus bisa.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil halmeoni dari luar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Iya, halmeoni," sahut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu merapikan rambutnya dan keluar menghampiri halmeoni. Halmeoni sudah duduk di meja berukuran besar yang biasa ia pakai untuk bersantai. Piring berisi 4 butir telur rebus juga dua cangkir entah apa yang ada didalamnya, yang Kyungsoo tahu itu masih panas karena ia masih bisa melihat kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir.

"Duduklah dan makan ini."

Kyungsoo dengan malu duduk menuruti perintah halmeoni.

"Halmeoni saja yang makan ini. Aku belum lapar."

"Tidak baik membiarkan perutmu kosong saat pagi hari."

Halmeoni sedang mengupas kulit telur yang ia rebus. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil alih yang halmeoni lakukan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan orang tuamu?" tanya halemoni tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, halmeoni."

"Anak muda sepertimu akan datang ke tempat seperti ini jika ada masalah."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Menyangkal pun halmeoni bisa membaca dengan pasti jika Kyungsoo memang memiliki masalah meski bukan dengan orang tuanya.

"Selesaikan masalahmh dan cepatlah pulang," halmeoni menasehati Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni, aku baru satu hari tinggal disini tapi kau sudah menyuruhku pulang."

"Tidak baik jika kau pergi jauh seperti ini."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Umurku sudah 70 tahun, bukan hanya sekali ada anak muda datang kesini dengan alasan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapat pekerjaan di daerah seperti ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan halmeoni. Halmeoni benar, Kyungsoo harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan kembali pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Apa aku ada janji bertemu seseorang hari ini?"

Tn. Kim yang terkejut saat tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya. Tak lama seorang gadis memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna krem dengan rok berenda berwarna senada masuk. Dia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat dan salam. Tn. Kim tak langsung berbicara juga tidak membalas sapaan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**10 menit sebelumnya...**

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengambil napas lalu membuangnya. Menetralisir rasa gugup yang teramat sangat pada dirinya saat ini. Ia kepal kedua tangannya. Semoga itu bisa memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Seorang pria berseragam menyapanya begitu Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu masuk. Mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di depan meja receptionist. Kyungsoo memberitahu maksud kedatangannya. Gadis berambut pendek di balik meja receptionist mengangkat gagang telepon, bicara dengan suara sopan dan pelan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, seorang pria dengan jas rapi menunjukkan jalan Kyungsoo. Mereka menaiki lift. Jantung Kyungsoo ikut merasakan naik turun. Tapi ini dengan sensau berbeda. Seperti... seperti sedang menaiki roller coaster. Begitu meneggangkan. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan bayangan tubuhnya di dinding lift. Memeriksa apa penampilannya baik-baik saja.

TING...

Lift berhenti di lantai 5 gedung ini. Pria berjas itu kembali menunjukkan Kyungsoo jalan. Lalu dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu. Tak lama, Kyungsoo mendapat izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu berukuran cukup besar.

Dengan langkah ragu, tangan yang mulai berkeringat dingin, dada yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, juga jantung yang tak mau berdetak secara normal. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dengan semua rasa yang tak karuan. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di balik meja yang cukup lebar. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Memberikan tatapan yang Kyungsoo tak tahu apa maksud dia menatapnya seperti itu. Sebagai tamu Kyungsoo menunjukkan sikap baiknya. Ia membungkuk dan memberi salam pada pria paruh baya itu.

Tak ada respon. Tak ada satu kata pun yang ia katakan. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menguluarkan suara lebih dulu.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Kyungsoo.

Dia masih diam. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin masih tidak memberi respon. Kyungsoo bisa menebak dengan melihat sikapnya saat ini, jika Tn. Kim terkejut karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang menemuinya.

"Duduklah," ucap Tn. Kim.

Akhirnya! Sebuah suruhan untuk duduk saja itu sudah pertanda baik. Itu berarti ayah Jongin tidak akan langsung mengusirnya dan akan mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Dengan langkah ragu dan dadanya yang terus berdegup, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Menuruti apa yang ayah Jongin perintahkan. Sengaja ia memberi jarak. Dua kursi dari samping Tn. Kim duduk Kyungsoo biarkan kosong.

"Kau selalu memberiku kejutan?" ucap Tn. Kim sambil menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya.

Kyungsoo diam menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari ayah Jongin.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Tentang apa? Tentang kau dan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Tn. Kim.

"Aku sudah tidak menemui Jongin lagi. Aku sudah tidak lagi tinggal disini. Tuan tidak perlu khawatir, aku lakukan sesuai apa yang tuan lakukan. Tapi-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalinatnya. Menambah keberanian dalam dirinya lagi untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha agar tuan memberikanku izin, agar aku bisa bersama dengan Jongin."

Tanpa reaksi. Tatapan dingin ayah Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa. Menunggu reaksibdan perkataannya. Senyuman sinis kembai Tn. Kim tunjukkan.

"Kau berani berkata seperti ini padaku? Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku yakin kau ingin Jongin bahagia."

Tn. Kim diam. Tak lagi menunjukkan wajah sinisnya pada Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit memmbuat hati Tn. Kim terasa aneh saat mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Hanya itu, tuan. Aku akan terus berusaha membuat tuan menerimaku untuk berhubungan dengan Jongin. Aku akan menuruti keinginan tuan agar aku menjauhi Jongin. Aku akan menjaub dari Jongin sampai tuan menerima hubunganku dengannya."

Singkat. Tapi ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo begitu merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Gugup, cemas, takut, segala perasaan aneh Kyungsoo rasakan. Ingatannya tentang apa yang ayah Jongin lakukan dulu, masih selalu membuat Kyungsoo takut. Usaha pertamanya cukup. Setidaknya ayah Jongin tahu niatnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar sayang pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai. Setidaknya rambutnya ini bisa sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Dia tak langsung kembali ke Daegu setelah menemui Tn. Kim, Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya. Dia menunggu di sebuah kedai jajanan pinggir jalan. Wajahnya terus tertunduk, sambil sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk, mengecek apa Sehun sudah sampai atau belum. Akhirnya Sehun datang. Sehun bisa tahu dimana kakaknya duduk hanya melihat gerak-gerik aneh yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Noona, hentikan. Kau terlihat sepetti seorang perampok yang bersiap kabur," ucap Sehun begitu melihat Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau datang. Cepatlah duduk."

"Kenapa kau seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang akan melihatmu. Kau itu bukan seorang idol."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kesal.

"Aku hanya menghindar. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku."

Sehun yang kesal, memaksa kakaknya untuk duduk layaknya orang normal tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang mengenalinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Eomma ada di rumah, appa sedang bekerja, dan Jongin hyung pasti sedang di tempatnya bekerja."

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya itu berlebihan. Kyungsoo mulai bersikap biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru dua hari pergi dari rumah. Tentu aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ini. Tidak ada yang mencariku?"

"Tidak ada. Bahkan, hmmm... mungkin mereka lupa padamu."

BUK!

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun, kesal karena Sehun berkata jika orang-orang lupa pada Kyungsoo.

"Aakk!" teriak Sehun sambil mengusap lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lengan Sehun yang tadi Kyungsoo pukul.

"Kau memang benar-benar aneh. Hentikan semua ini dan pulanglah."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau benar-benar ingin bersama Jongin hyung?"

"Jika aku tidak serius dengan perasaanku, aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau rasa itu benar. Aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan cara yang aku bisa."

"Kau memang adik terbaik."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa yang ayahnya katakan?"

"Menyeramkan."

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Tanpa terasa Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di Daegu selama dua minggu. Masih belum ada yang tahu jika dia tinggal disini, kecuali Sehun tentunya. Ibu, ayah, dan juga Jongin masih percaya jika Kyungsoo berada di Busan. Sempat beberapa kali ibu, ayah dan Jongin berikeras untuk menemui Kyungsoo di Busan. Ibu dan ayahnya bisa Kyungsoo atasi. Kyungsoo pulang beberapa hari lalu. Ini sebagai salah satu cara untuk membuat orang tuanya percaya. Lalu Jongin, beruntung. Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung karena Jongin sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Perusahaan game tempat Jongin bekerja sedang memiliki poject untuk membuat game baru dan Jongin yang ditunjuk menjadi ketua tim.

Sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo memberi Jongin semangat setiap hari. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin adalah 4 hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin ia semakin mendapat masalah karena sering menghubungi Jongin. Prianya ini sempat curiga karena Kyungsoo selalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jongin di telepon dengan alasan sinyal yang buruk. Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil kembali meyakinkan Jongin, saatbia menghubungi Jongin 4 hari yang lalu. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ia menginap di rumah salah satu teman yang ia kenal di Busan. Mereka berdua terjaga sepanjang malam. Jongin bercerita banyak. Tentang pekerjaannya, tentang Jongsu yang selalu mengiriminya foto bersama wanita berambut blonde.

Ayah Jongin. Ya, Kyungsoo masih belum berhasil meyakinkan dan mendapat persetujuan untuk bisa berhubungan tanpa rasa cemas atau apapun dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo masihbterus berusaha dengan terus mendatangi Tn. Kim. Memintanya untuk tak lagi bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi tanah yang kering sejak dua hari lalu. Tidak ada yang Kyungsoo lalukan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo datang menemui ayah Jongin di rumahnya, karena disana tentu ada Jongin. Kyungsoo pun tidak mungkin menghubungi Jongin saat ayahnya berada disana. Halmeoni sedang pergi ke pertemuan warga desa. Halmeoni mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut, tapi Kyungsoo menolak.

Dengan malas ia berbaring di atas lantas tak beralas. Merekatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo tatap layar handphonenya, handphonenya yang lain dimana hanya Sehun tahu nomor ini. Jarinya lalu sibuk mengetik huruf demi huruf untuk ia kirim pada Sehun.

_Sehun-ah... apa yang kau lakukan? ._

Tak lama Kyungsoo mendapat balasan dari Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mebelalakan matanya.

_Minum kopi bersama Jongin hyung._

Kalimat pendek balasan dari Sehun bisa memberikan semangat secara tiba-tiba pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo raih handphonenya yang lain. Dengan cepat juga ia menyalakan handphonenya. Dengan cepat juga, mencari nama Jongin di favorit list dalam kontak teleponnya. Suara yang selalu Kyungsoo rindukan mengangkat panggilannya begitu dering pertama terdengar.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk pergi dengannya. Ya, sejak ia mengenal Sehun, Joangin sering mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya pergi atau hanya menemaninya minum kopi. Selain itu, Jongin juga mendapat bonus bisa mendengar cerita bagaimana Kyungsoo jika di rumah.

Handphone Jongin berdering. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat sekantung permen, wajah Jongin berubah begitu senang.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"..."

"Aku baik, lalu kau?"

"..."

"Aku sedang bersama Sehun. Aku bosan, jadi aku mengajak Sehun untuk menemaniku."

"..."

"Kita tidak membicarakanmu."

Jongin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya yang sedang bicara dan mengecilkan suaranya, berbisim pada Kyungsoo di telepon.

"Aku rindu padam," bisik Jongin.

"..."

"Kenapa aku sibuk saat kau harus pergi? Saat libur aku ingin pergi mengunjungimu tapi aku terlalu lelah. Ini bukan karena aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sehun. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Aku juga sangat rindu padamu."

"..."

"Tidak enak jika aku terlalu lama disini."

Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia menghubungi Jongin ia harus datang ke rumah salah satu warga. Dimana hanya di rumah ini ia bisa mendapat sinyal di handphonenya. Sebenarnya ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi selama Jongin percaya, Kyungsoo akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

Lagi-lagi hanya pembicaraan singkat yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Lagi-lagi hanya suara dan membayangkan wajah Jongin yang menjadi obat rindunya. Kyungsoo tidak menghubungi Jongin jika Jongin tidak sedang bersama dengan Sehun saat ini. Usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia jika ayah Jongin tahu jika dia diam-diam masih menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin masih tidak berubah, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bosan. Halmeoni masih belum pulang. Kyungsoo ambil payung dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Memang terdengar aneh, saat semua orang berteduh saat hujan turun, Kyungsoo malah berkeliling. Kyungsoo senang tinggal disini, dia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Desa tempat tinggal Kyungsoo ini bukan desa yang luas dan banyak penduduk yang tinggal. Halmeoni mengatakan kebanyakan warga yang tinggal adalah orang-orang yang sama sejak 30 tahun yang lalu. Banyak dari anak-anak, cuccu-cucu, atau keluarga lain yang sudah tinggal di kota. Karena desa ini benar-benar jauh dari keramaian kota. Halmeoni mengatakan mereka yang tak lagi tinggal disini adalah mereka yang tak tahan dengan kehidupan yang sunyi seperti di desa ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah bangunan dari kayu beratapkan jerami di pinggir hamparan sawah. Bangunan ininsepertinya dibuat untuk para petani istarahat saat bekerja. Kyungsoo duduk memandang rintikan hujan yang masih turun begitu deras. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Lelah. Takut. Gelisah. Semua itu selalu Kyungsoo rasakan. Memikirkan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan pada ayah Jongin. Rasa takut selalu muncul jika Kyungsoo memikirkan ini. Ia takut jika ayah Jongin akan melakukan hal yang tidak Kyungsoo pikirkan. Kyungsoo takut ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Jongin. Kembali harus merasakan sakitnya menahan rasa rindu yang teramat.

Kyungsoo ambil mp3 playernya dari dalam saku celananya. Memasang earphone di telinganya. Suara lembut Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu 'My Thoughts, Your Memories' menemani kesendirian Kyungsoo sekarang. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Apa ia tidak diizinkan untuk bahagia? Bahagia bersama orang yang ia sayang. Apa itu keinginan yang tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dapatkan?

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam Kyungsoo duduk menyendiri. Hujan pun sudah tak lagi turun. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Udara dingin sisa hujan yang baru saja berhenti menusuk kulit Kyungsoo. Baju hangat tak membuat rasa dingin menjauh. Kyungsoo hampir sampai. Tapi ia melihat halmeoni berada di depan rumahnya, melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Kau ini dari mana?" tanya halmeoni.

"Aku berkeliling karena bosan."

"Ada tamu untukmu. Dia menunggumu di dalam."

"Tamu? Untukku?"

Kyungsoo tak berpikir siapa yang datang. Karena yang tahu tempat tinggalnya sekarang adalah Sehun. Tapi kenapa Sehun datang dan tidak memberitahunya. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting sampai dia datang mendadak? Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya setelah membantu halmeoni masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo terpaku saat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk bersila di dalam kamarnya.

"Kyung... Kyung..."

"Jongsu?"

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jongsu menunjukkan senyum lebar.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet! Ohorat! \\(^^,)/**

**Finally update! ~.~ ~.~**

**Next Chapter di update secepatnya... mungkin malam ini... mungkin besok... yang pasti GA AKAN MINGGU DEPAN ^^**

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun~~**

***bowing***

**SARANGHAE!**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	20. Don't Leave Me Again

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind (fix)**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Don't Leave Me Again**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Halmeoni, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"_

_"Kau ini dari mana?" tanya halmeoni._

_"Aku berkeliling karena bosan."_

_"Ada tamu untukmu. Dia menunggumu di dalam."_

_"Tamu? Untukku?"_

_"Kyung... Kyung..."_

_"Jongsu?"_

_"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jongsu menunjukkan senyum lebar._

_"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu hari sebelumnya**

Suara bising dari mesin pesawat-pesawat yang mendarat di bandara menyambut Jongsu yang juga baru menginjakan kaki setelah kurang lebih 12 jam berada di atas langit. Terbang dari Itali menuju Seoul. Belum genap satu bulan Jongsu pergi, sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Jongsu datang bukan untuk kembali tinggal disini. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu lengangnya yang akan segera sibuk sebelum tahun ajaran pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa seni dimulai.

Jongsu mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Jongsu memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Tak ada yang tahu jika hari ini Jongsu akan datang. Bahkan Jongin pun tidak tahu. Jongsu bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya saudara kembarnya itu jika tahu, bahwa orang yang pertama ia cari adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongsu memencet bel. Satu kali, belum ada respon. Dua kali, masih sama. Saat ketiga kali, seseorang dengan nada gembira memanggil 'hyung' dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongsu.

"Hyung!" sapa Sehun begitu ia membuka pintu pagar.

Jongsu hanya mematung. Dia tidak tahu siapa pria yang langsung memberikan pelukan padanya. Jongsu sangat yakin, jika dia mengenal Jongin dan mengira Jongsu adalah Jongin.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengajak Jongsu masuk tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Sambil tersenyum Jongsu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Aku ada sedikit waktu kosong. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengambilkan segelas teh untuk Jongsu.

"Noona? Kau tahu jika noona tidak ada. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Apa? Kyungsoo tidak ada?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

Tak lama ibu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar ada suara seseorang mengobrol.

"Jongin-ah?"

Jongsu lalu berdiri dan memberi salam pada ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal Jongsu dan Sehun yang tidak tahu jika dia sedang bersama Jongsu bukan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongsu.

"Iya, hyung."

"Kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal?"

Sehun menatap Jongsu dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongsu.

"Tidak mungkin jika kau tidak tahu. Katakan padaku dimana dia," Jongsu tetap berusaha merayu Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

Jongsu menyimpan gelas tehnya di atas meja. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan lekat.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"..."

"Aku bukan Jongin," ucap Jongsu memperjelas.

"Huh? Hyung... kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau itu bukan Jongin saat aku yakin dengan sangat jika kau itu Jongin."

"Aku serius. Aku bukan Jongin."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal aneh, hyung."

Jongsu yang kesal mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia menunjukkan passportnya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun akhirnya percaya jika orang yang sedang bicara dengannya bukanlah Jongin.

"Wow! Daebak! Jadi kau bukan Jongin hyung?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu."

Meski Sehun tahu jika dia bukanlah Jongin, itu tidak membuat Sehun dengan mudah mengatakan dimana Kyungsoo. Dengan susah payah Jongsu membujuk Sehun. Sampai akhirnya, Jongsu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Alamat dimana Kyungsoo tinggal. Dengan sedikit sogokan untuk Sehun agar ia mau bicara dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya pada Jongin atau Kyungsoo.

Esok harinya Jongsu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Daegu untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Jongsu tidak percaya jika Kyungsoo berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Jongin. Lalu, ayahnya, Jongsu tak habis pikir, ayahnya begitu melarang mereka untuk bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Surprise!" sahut Jongsu.

"Bagaimana-kau-dan-"

Kyungsoo seperti mimpi melihat Jongsu bisa berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia ambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Sehun. Karena Kyungsoo sangat yakin Jongsu tahu dia berada disini pastilah Sehun yang memberitahu.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"..."

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau katakan padanya jika aku disini?!"

"..."

"Apa? Coat?"

"..."

"Kau akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan jika semua rencanaku ini gagal!"

"..."

Jongsu hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang marah pada Sehun.

"Duduklah. Begini kau menyambut tamu yang jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

"Kau memberikan coat pada Sehun sebagai sogokan?"

Jongsu hanya tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tak lagi kesal dengan Jongsu yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya. Juga, akhirnya Jongsu mendengar semua cerita yang sebenarnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah kau lakukan ini?" tanya Jongsu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tetap seperti sebelumnya dengan Jongin? Lalu aku akan kembali tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi."

"Kau tidak tahu ayah Jongin adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun jika ia ingin."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongsu.

"Ayah Jongin? Dia ayahmu juga."

Jongsu terkekeh, "aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayahku."

"Kau, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada disini? Belum satu bulan kau pergi dan kau sudah kembali?"

"Menghabiskan waktu luangku sebelum nanti aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku? Kenapa kau tidak menemui Jongin?"

"Bosan jika aku harus melihat wajah yang sama dengan wajahku saat aku datang ke Korea."

"Kau ini."

Tanpa terasa hari semakin sore. Sebentar lagi langit berubah gelap. Jongsu masih berada di tempat Kyungsoo. Ia asik mengobrol dengan halmeoni. Bercerita segala hal. Kyungsoo tidak menyuruh Jongsu pergi karena ia senang bisa melihat halmeoni yang terlihat begitu senang bicara dengan Jongsu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sejak tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kekasihmu ini benar-benar lucu," sahut halmeoni.

"Kekasih?" Kyungsoo heran.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Jongsu-ya, kau makan malam bersamaku juga Kyungsoo. Jika perlu kau menginap saja disini. Aku ingin mendengarkan ceritamu lagi."

"Menginap? Tapi halmeoni," Kyungsoo berusaha protes pada halmeoni.

"Masih ada kamar kosong, di dalam. Kau bisa tidur disitu dan biarkan Jongsu tidur di kamarmu."

"Halmeoni benar-benar baik. Terima kasih halmeoni."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi protes jika halmeoni yang meminta seperti itu. Lagi pula ini sudah mulai gelap. Halmeoni pernah bercerita tentang jalan menuju kota yang berbahaya jika hari mulai gelap. Daerah yang masih banyak terdapat hutan membuat banyak binatang liar berada di jalan. Selain itu terkadang ada orang jahat yang sengaja menunggu kendaraan lewat di jalanan yang sepi dan akan berbuat jahat.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Jongsu tinggal di tempat halmeoni bersama Kyungsoo. Halmeoni selalu punya alasan agar Jongsu tak pergi dan kembali ke Seoul. Terakhir halmeoni menceritakan ada beruang yang akan menyerang saat malam hari. Kyungsoo membawa segelas air putih untuk Jongsu yang baru saja datang dari kebun milik halmeoni.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongsu dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Jika kau pulang sejak kemarin, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

"Bukan aku yang ingin terus tinggal disini."

"Tapi kau yang selalu sengaja mencari cara untuk tetap tinggal."

Jongsu meneguk habis air yang Kyungsoo ambilkan. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja besar di depan rumah halmeoni.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Jongin?" tanya Jongsu.

"Dia sedang bekerja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

Jongsu merogoh saku celananya. Ia ambil handphonenya.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Jongsu tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main saat tahu Jongsu menghubungi Jongin. Dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia meminta Jongsu untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jongsu.

"..."

"Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Aku? Aku sedang bersama wanita cantik."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku bersenang-senang. Aku bahkan sudah tinggal dengannya selama dua hari."

"..."

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Selesai bicara dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu memukul lengan Jongsu berkali-kali sambil terus mengomel.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika dia tahu kau ada disini?"

"Ini free call, dia tidak akan tahu aku ada di Korea."

"Kau ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan sesuai perintahku! Jangan sampai ada kesalahan! Buat dia berhenti untuk memohon padaku!"

Dua orang bertubuh tegap. Memakai pakaian serba hitam pergi begitu mendapat perintah dari pimpinannya. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin, mencari tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal selama ini. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Tn. Kim mengetahui jika Kyungsoo masih menghubungi Jongin meski tidak setiap saat. Ada yang ia rencanakan pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

_Datanglah ke kedai makanan Maekju. Aku menunggumu untuk membicarakan sesuatu._

Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari ayah Jongin yang memintanya untuk bertemu. Jelas Kyungsoo tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Tn. Kim, yang beberapa hari terakhir tidak ingin bertemu bahkan menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bertemu. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membantu halmeoni memilih cabai dengan cepat berpamitan dan pergi.

"Halmeoni maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Setelah aku kembali aku akan membantumu lagi."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dan ingat jangan terlalu malam, bus menuju kesini hanya sampai pukul 7 malam," halmeoni mengingatkan.

Dengan dada berdebar Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk bus. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin terus mengepal. Kyungsoo ingat jika dia belum memberitahu Jongsu jika dia pergi menemui ayahnya. Jongsu diminta untuk mengantarkan cabai pesananan seseorang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal halmeoni.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Jongsu bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Jongsu tidak langsung membaca isi pesan yang ia dapat, hanya melihat dari siapa pesan itu dikirim. Itu Kyungsoo. Jongsu tak langsung membaca dan melanjutkan lagi mengemudi mobil untuk kembali pulang ke rumah halmeoni.

Setelah duapuluh lima menit Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ayah Jongin sebutkan. Sebuah kedai makan sederhana yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah halmeoni. Selama di perjalan Kyungsoo melihat tak ada kedai makan lain, mungkin itu alasannya Tn. Kim memintanya untuk bertemu di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di depan kedai itu. Dua orang pria bertubuh tegap menunggu di depan kedai. Begitu melihat Kyungsoo ia langsung mengantar Kyungsoo masuk dan meminta Kyungsoo menunggu. Kedai ini sepi, hanya ada sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Segelas teh hangat disajikan untuk Kyungsoo oleh pemilik kedai. Rasa gugup tak kunjung hilang sejak tadi. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo pun sudah basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Sudah dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu tapi Tn. Kim tak juga datang. Kyungsoo hanya terus diberikan gelas teh baru setiap gelas tehnya habis. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak yakin ia bisa meneguk lagi gelas berikutnya. Ahjumma yang sejak tadi mengantarkan teh untuk Kyungsoo hanya berkata 'tunggu saja' pada Kyungsoo. Sudah puluhan kali ia katakan itu dan Tn. Kim tak juga datang.

"Ahjumma, maaf. Dua pria yang tadi mengantarku masuk kesini, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah... mereka? Mereka sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mereka pergi setelah membayar untuk semua teh yang kau minum."

"Huh? Pergi?"

"Iya. Mereka bilang kau ini sedang stress karena menunggu kekasihmu yang pergi dan butuh ketenangan."

"Huh? Tapi-lalu-aku-aku bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kedai itu dan melihat apa benar mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada mobil yang sebelumnya terparkir di depan kedai. Kyungsoo mencoba melihat sekeliling, mungkin saja mereka tak pergi jauh. Kyungsoo kembali masuk dan kembali bertanya pada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Ahjumma kau yakin mereka tidak mengatakan apapun? Mereka tidak datang bersama orang lain?"

"Tidak, nona. Mereka datang saat siang hari bertanya apa ada kedai makan lain di daerah ini."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa dua orang suruhan ayah Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Lalu mengapa Tn. Kim tidak datang menemuinya. Kyungsoo meutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan, siapa tahu mereka masih berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Kyungsoo periksa handphonenya, melihat angka yang menunjukkan jam di layarnya. Sudah pukul 7 lewat. Bus terakhir menuju pulang sudah dipastikan lewat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencari nama Jongsu di kontak teleponnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo mati karena baterai yang habis.

"Ah, aku lupa mencharger handphoneku."

Kyungsoo lalu merogoh semua saku celana dan jaket yang ia pakai. Mencari handphonenya yang lain untuk menghubungi Jongsu. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo lupa membawa handphonenya yang lain. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Hari semakin gelap. Dengan berlari, Kyungsoo kembali ke kedai tempat ia menunggu sebelumnya, dan ternyata kedai itu sudah tutup. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kedai itu dan berteriak memanggil ahjumma pemilik kedai tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kaki Kyungsoo mulai terasa lemas. Sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana ia kembali pulang? Semua cerita halmeoni yang Kyungsoo tidak terlalu pikirkan itu awalnya, sekarang terus membayang-bayangi Kyungsoo. Dengan semua keberaniannya ia berjalan menyusuri jalan gelap dan sepi seorang diri. Berharap ia akan bertemu seseorang yang bisa menolongnya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

.

Jongsu sedang asik bermain game di tabletnya, duduk ditemani segelas kopi di meja besar di depan rumah halmeoni. Jongsu melihat halmeoni terus melihat ke arah luar.

"Halmeoni, ada yang kau cari?" tanya Jongsu penasaran.

"Kemana Kyungsoo? Ini sudah lewat pukul 7 malam. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mendapat bus untuk kembali pulang?" khawatir halmeoni.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongsu teringat pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim sore tadi saat ia sedang mengemudi. Dengan cepat ia periksa handphonenya dan membaca pesan itu.

_Jongsu-ya, maaf aku tak langsung memberitahumu. Aku mendapat pesan dari ayahmu ^^, dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di kedai Maekju. Aku tidak tahu dimana itu, tapi aku bertanya pada supir bus dan dia akan menurunkanku tepat di depan kedai itu. Doakan aku... Do Kyungsoo fighting! 6(^^)9_

Jongsu panik setelah membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Saat ia tiba tadi, Jongsu mendapat telepon dari kampusnya di Italy dan dari seseorang yang selalu membeli lukisannya. Sehingga Jongsu lupa dengan pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim.

"Halmeoni. Kau tahu kedai makan Maekju dimana?"

"Maekju? Kau akan pergi kesana? Jaraknya jauh dari sini dan aku yakin kedai itu sudah tutup."

"Jauh?"

"Iya, jika kau naik bus perlu duapuluh lima menit untuk sampai disana."

Jongsu semakin panik. Dengan cepat ia ambil jaketnya tanpa ia pakai, berpamitan pada halmeoni. Lalu ia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan kencang. Perasaan khawatirnya sekarang sudah berlebih. Pikiran buruk selalu muncul saat Jongsu mengingat cerita halmeoni. Dengan mata yang terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat sosok gadis yang ia cari.

"Dimana dia? Mengapa nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Jongsu benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat ketakutan berjalan seorang diri. Jongsu menepikan mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tahu seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya adalah Jongsu, benar-benar merasa lega. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lunglai menghampiri Jongsu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongsu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar ia genggam erat pakaian Jongsu.

Jongsu memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sedang meminjam dadanya untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa takutnya. Tepukan lembut Jongsu berikan agar Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

"Kau sudah aman," ucap Jongsu.

Jongsu tak hanya berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang juga takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sadar jika dia menangis dalam pelukan Jongsu saat ini. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dengan tersedu ia meminta Jongsu untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau boleh melepaskan pelukanmu," kata Kyungsoo tersedu.

"Menangislah sampai kau merasa tenang."

"Maafkan aku. Jalanan begitu sepi dan gelap. Aku sangat takut. Lalu saat aku melihatmu aku sangat senang karena ada seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf. Kau tahu, aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memberimu ciuman agar kau tenang."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong Jongsu yang masih memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu dadaku dan pelukanku lagi?" tanya Jongsu jahil.

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo menolak.

"Benar kau tidak perlu lagi?"

"Tidak! Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Jongsu tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Detakan jam dinding mambuatnya semakin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi, dan Jongsu tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Satu yang mengganggu di pikirannya saat ini. Mengapa ayahnya tega berbuat hal seperti ini. Membuat orang lain yang tak memiliki masalah dengannya hampir dalam bahaya. Ini benar-benar mengganggu Jongsu. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya juga jaketnya dan pergi.

Setelah selama 5 jam perjalanan dari Daegu, Jongsu sampai di Seoul saat hari mulai terang. Lebih tepatnya Jongsu datang ke rumah ayahnya tinggal. Ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Jongsu dan mengantarkan Jongsu menuju ruang kerja Tn. Kim. Sebelumnya, ahjumma mengatakan pada Tn. Kim jika ada seseorang yang datang mencarinya. Awalnya Tn. Kim tidak ingin menerima tamu sepagi ini. Tapi saat ahjumma mengatakan jika yang datang wajahnya mirip dengan Jongin, Tn. Kim lalu menyuruh ahjumma untuk mengantar Jongsu ke ruang kerjanya.

Tatapan marah Jongsu tunjukkan pada ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja kayu yang cukup lebar.

"Ada apa kau sepagi ini datang kesini? Dan kapan kau kembali dari Italy?" tanya Tn. Kim sambil menuangkan teh hangat untuk Jongsu.

Jongsu mendengus, "kau bahkan tahu jika aku pergi ke Italy? Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?"

Jongsu benar-benar marah melihat pria paruh baya di hadapannya begitu tenang seperti tidak melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau setenang ini?" dengus Jongsu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini setelah berbuat jahat pada orang lain!" bentak Jongsu.

"Kecilkan suaramu. Jongin dan ibunya bisa mendengarmu."

"Kau takut mereka tahu tentangku? Tapi kau tidak takut karena telah mencelakakan orang lain?"

"Aku bilang kecilkan suaramu!"

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh pada Kyungsoo!"

Tn. Kim terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Jongsu. Ia heran bagaimana Jongsu bisa tahu Kyungsoo dan bagaimana Jongsu bisa tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya? Gadis buta itu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara bepikirmu. Kenapa menyakiti orang lain adalah caramu untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Aku melakukan itu karena itu yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Apa? Terbaik untuk mereka?"

Jongsu semakin mengepal tangannya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Karena saat ini ia sangat ingin memberikan pukulan pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang menurutmu benar? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang kau perlakukan tidak wajar? Aku, lalu Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua? Apa kau tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" ucap Jongsu dengan nada tinggi.

"Lebih baik kau keluar jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?!" teriak Jongsu.

"Karena aku ingin kalian bahagia! Aku tidak ingin kalian hidup sepertiku!"

Jongsu mematung. Mencoba memahami apa yang diucapkan ayahnya.

Tn. Kim dengan perasaanya yang berkecamuk. Berteriak pada anak lelakinya. Dia mengatakan alasannya menagapa ia memisahkan Jongin dan Jongsu. Mengapa dia begitu ingin memisahkan Jongin dari orang-orang tersayangnya, Kyungsoo dan eomeoni.

Dulu. Dulu sekali, saat Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin dan Jongsu masih sangat muda. Ia sama seperti kedua anak lelakinya. Dia senang menggambar. Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berkutat dengan buku sketsanya dan pensil. Sampai suatu hari, hidupnya berubah 360° karena ia terlalu cinta dengan hobinya, menggambar, juga pada gadisnya.

Semua harta keluarganya habis tak bersisa. Tn. Kim muda mendapat masalah karena ditipu. Kekasihnya dulu, memeras Tn. Kim. Selain itu, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai seorang kolektor dan ingin membuatkan sebuah galeri untuknya. Tn. Kim muda, yang saat itu sedang sangat berambisi untuk menjadi seorang pelukis tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tapi bukan galeri yang ia dapat, penipu itu pergi dengan semua uang yang Tn. Kim berikan.

Selain karena galeri, kekasihnya dulu, yang kondisinya sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia buta, juga memeras Tn. Kim, tanpa ia sadari. Perlahan, gadisnya ini meminta Tn. Kim muda membelikan segala kebutuhannya. Tapi kemudian, gadisnya itu menghilang, tanpa tahu alasan dan kemana ia pergi. Saat semua hartanya dan keluarga habis hanya untuk kesenangannya.

Tn. Kim diam-diam menggadaikan untuk menutupi hutangnya, ia menggadaikan rumah yang ia tinggali, dimana rumah itu adalah milik orang tuanya. Ia lakukan itu tanpa ada yang tahu. Sampai pihak bank datang untuk menyita rumah mereka. Ayah Tn. Kim marah besar, Tn. Kim muda bahkan diusir dan tak lagi di anggap anak.

Ya, trauma masa mudanya ini yang membuat Tn. Kim begitu melarang kedua anaknya cinta dengan hobinya dan melarang Jongin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Tn. Kim diusir ia berusaha dengan segenap kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara lain tanpa mengandalkan keahlian menggambar yang membuatnya terpuruk. Dia takut jika Jongsu dan Jongin bersama mereka akan sangat mencintai hobinya dan membuat Tn. Kim melakukan hal sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi ini yang Tn. Kim rasakan dan takutkan.

Lalu kenapa Tn. Kim begitu bersikeras memisahkan Jongin dan Jongsu? Hanya alasan yang sederhana. Tn. Kim pikir jika mereka dipisahkan mereka akan berhenti menggambar. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Jongin dan Jongsu tetap cinta menggambar. Itu alasan mengapa Tn. Kim tidak menyerah memisahkan mereka bahkan sampai mereka tak lagi menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun

BRAK!

Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan kasar. Sekarang Jongin pun menatap ayahmya dengan tatapan marah. Marah yang teramat sangat.

"Maafkan aku karena mengganggu pembicaraan kalian."

"Jongin-ah..." Tn. Kim terpaku tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

Baik Jongsu maupun ayahnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"AKU TANYA DIMANA KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pergi bersama Jongsu untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Setelah sebelumnya Jongin dan ayahnya beradu mulut. Jongin mengatakan tentang dia yang sudah ingat tentang semuanya. Tentang kenapa ia mengalami kecelakaan, tentang Kyungsoo, juga tentang dia yang tahu tentang Jongsu. Ibu Jongin juga akhirnya tahu tentang Jongsu. Dalam hitungan detik semua yang selama ini Tn. Kim sembunyikan terungkap. Dalam hitungan detik, Tn. Kim menjadi orang yang terjahat dimata keluarganya.

Jongsu sama sekali tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Jongin, karena dia tahu jika Jongin sedang sangat marah pada ayahnya. Lima jam perjalanan menuju Daegu tanpa bicara sedikit pun benar-benar menyiksa Jongsu.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk halmeoni, Jongsu juga untuknya. Mengeluarkan satu persatu piring dan mangkuk. Setelah siap, Kyungsoo panggil Jongsu. Tak ada sahutan seperti biasanya. Ia coba kembali memanggil Jongsu, dan masih sama, tak ada respon. Kyungsoo lalu menuju kamar tempat Jongsu tidur. Kosong. Jongsu tidak ada.

"Halmeoni, apa halmeoni menyuruh Jongsu mengerjakan atau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Jongsu tidak ada di kamarnya. Kemana dia pergi sepagi ini?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Jongsu berhenti di rest area. Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa ada yang ingin memulai bicara. Menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing dalam diam.

"Bagaimana kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku?" Jongin memulai penbicaraan.

"Kyungsoo tidak ingin kau tahu."

"Lalu kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sejak kapan kau berada di Korea?"

"Dua hari atau tiga hari?"

"Tiga hari? Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau kembali?" protes Jongin.

Jongsu diam. Karena dia tahu jika dia salah tentang hal itu. Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju tempat Kyungsoo. Jongin tak lagi diam seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang Jongin sedang menginterogasi Jongsu. Meminta Jongsu menceritakan semua yang ia tak tahu selama ini. Akhirnya Jongin dan Jongsu sampai saat matahari mulai tinggi.

Jongin berdiri mematung saat melihat sosok perempuan sedang tertawa bersama seorang wanita tua. Dia tidak percaya bisa melihat Kyungsoo, terlebih mendengar apa yang Jongsu ceritakan, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo kemarin. Jongin melangkah pelan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Hatinya begitu lega saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ia mencium wangi yang sangat ia kenal. Wangi Jongin. Ia angkat wajahnya dengan ragu, melihat dan meyakinkan dirinya jika orang yang mendekatinya bukan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia berdiri mematung. Karena dia tahu yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Jongsu, tetapi Jongin. Dalam diam, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Melampiaskan semua rasa rindu dan khawatir pada gadisnya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongsu berdiri sambil memandang ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Jongsu memberitahu Jongin jika dia ada disini.

"Kau!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongsu kesal.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di bangunan kayu yang berada di pinggir sawah. Hanya mereka berdua. Banyak yang ingin Jongin tanyakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?" kata Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi padamu, okay?"

"Iya. Maafkan aku."

"Dan sejak kapan Jongsu disini bersamamu?"

"Tiga hari."

Jongin teringat sesuatu. Sebelumnya Jongsu menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika dia sedang bersama seorang wanita.

"Aku ingat saat Jongsu mengatakan jika dia sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita. Apa itu kau?"

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kau juga yang tidur dengannya selama dua hari?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menolak apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Jongin mendekatkan lagi posisi duduknya. Ia tatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia raih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan bibirnya mulai menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah berbohong padaku," ucap Jongin.

Ini yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Lagi-lagi keegoisannya mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya. Pikirannya tentang bagaimana ayah Jongin tak lagi ia pikirkan. Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melupakan itu semua.

Bibir ini. Bibir lembut yang selalu bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo. Pelukan hangat ini yang selalu memberikan kekuatan bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti sekarang. Sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bahagia dengan Jongin. Bahagia seperti pasangan lain tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nanti hubungan mereka, apa yang akan ayah Jongin lakukan lagi.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Tak menuntut, ia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Tak lebih dari dua minggu mereka tak bertemu, tapi Jongin begitu rindu pada Kyungsoo. Rindu segala tentang gadisnya ini. Senyumannya. Tawanya. Segalanya. Jongin rindukan itu. Bagaimana ayahnya nanti, itu akan ia pikirkan. Terpenting sekarang dia sudah bersama Kyungsoo dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan hal gilanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Wohoooo~**

**Akhirnya bisa update \\(^^,)/**

**Author menyebalkan ini mau mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH sebesar-besarnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang selalu kasih attention sama fanfic ini ^^,**

**~KAMSAHABNIDA~**

***deep bow***

**Terima kasih untuk yang selalu mengingatkan tentang virus typo yang melanda ^^, love ya so muchhh... semua sudah diperbaiki~ *bowing***

**Just information ^^, fanfic ini akan segera END**

**Berapa chapter lagi? ^^,**

**Just waittt... okay ^^,**

**Always waiting your love dengan ninggalin review yessss ^^,**

**SARANGHAE READER-NIM...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	21. Thank You, Abeoji

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Thank You, Abeoji...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Tidak! Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dengannya."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar."_

_Jongin mendekatkan lagi posisi duduknya. Ia tatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia raih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan bibirnya mulai menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Kyungsoo._

_"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah berbohong padaku," ucap Jongin._

_Ini yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Lagi-lagi keegoisannya mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya. Pikirannya tentang bagaimana ayah Jongin tak lagi ia pikirkan. Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melupakan itu semua._

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Jongsu datang lalu duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Haruskah kau duduk di situ?" protes Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Jika dua orang pria dan wanita sedang bersama hanya berdua akan hantu diantara mereka."

"Iya! Dan kau hantu itu!"

"Hantu lucu," Jongsu melakukan gerakan aegyo.

Mereka bertiga, duduk memandang dengan tatapan kosong apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jongin tak berekspresi.

"Rencanaku gagal karena kau!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongsu.

"Apa? Aku? Aku hanya berusaha membantumu," balas Jongsu.

"Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan saat menemukan Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Memeluknya," jawab Jongsu santai.

"Apa?"

"Aku bahkan ingin menciumnya jika aku tidak memikirkanmu," goda Jongsu.

PLAK!

Jongin mencentang kening Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya, sampai ada bekas merah di kening Jongsu.

"Aakk!"

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu tentang Kyungsoo!" omel Jongin.

"Aigoo... kau ini saudara yang jahat! Kyung... Kyung..." Jongin mengadu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Jongsu. Berdebat seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan. Semua sekarang sudah terjadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kyungsoo akan mendapat perlakukan yang lebih tidak masuk akal dari ayah Jongin? Atau ia akan dipisahkan lagi dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya ingin seperti ini. Tertawa, tersenyum, dan bahagia bersamanya. Bersama Kim Jongin, pria terhebatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Ikut bersama Jongin dan Jongsu. Barang-barang Kyungsoo akan Sehun yang mengurusnya. Berhubung ini begitu mendadak, Kyungsoo perlu melakukan sedikit akting lagi pada ibu dan ayahnya. Jika dia pulang bersama Jongin, ibunya akan membuat Kyungsoo terjaga sepanjang malam dengan memberikan Kyungsoo pertanyaan.

"Ya! Kim Jongin tidak bisakah kau duduk di sampingku?" protes Jongsu yang sedang mengemudi.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin santai.

"Hey! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Kau tega membiarkan kakakmu ini menyetir? Aku seperti sedang mengantar pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah."

"Kau hanya lebih tua 5 menit dibandingkan aku," sahut Jongin tak mau kalah.

Jongsu terus mengomel sepanjang perjalanan. Sedangkan Jongin tetap acuh tentang itu. Mereka berhenti di rest area, karena Kyungsoo meminta untuk berhenti dan ingin pergi ke toilet. Jongin dan Jongsu menunggu Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang es krim coklat.

"Kenapa kau makan es krim coklat juga?" tanya Jongsu kesal.

"Karena aku suka!" jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Kau mau mengikutiku suka es krim coklat?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongin dan Jongsu yang sedang bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Ia hampiri mereka berdua lalu duduk di hadapan Jongin dan Jongsu.

"Kalian tidak lelah bertengkar seperti ini?" Kyungsoo berusaha menengahi.

"Dia yang memulai ini," sahut Jongin.

"Lain kali jika kalian bertengkar, bertengkar lah di depan cermin agar kalian bisa lihat bagaimana kalian jika bertengkar."

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk duduk di depan. Jongin tak langsung mengiyakan, protes, rengekan dan sedikit berdebat. Tapi akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo minta. Setelah perjalanan panjang mereka sampai di sebuah guest house, untuk hari ini Kyungsoo akan menginap disini, sampai Sehun selesai membereskan barang miliknya di Daegu. Kyungsoo sempat meminta untuk tinggal di Daegu saja sampai ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi, Sehun melarangnya, dan tentu saja Jongin pun tidak setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tinggal disini?" Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu seperti ini jika aku tetap di Daegu sampai aku selesai membereskan barang-barangku."

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku akan tenang meninggalkanmu disana? Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu jauh."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Benar, kan, Kyung-kyung," ucap Jongsu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum meledek Jongin.

"Baguslah. Pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah lepaskan tanganmu dan berdiri sejauh satu meter dari Kyungsoo," protes Jongin.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongsu yang sedang merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan memposisikan tubuh Jongsu menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Aku tidak percaya kau cemburu padaku?"

"Di otakmu itu ada ribuan pikiran aneh yang membuatku tidak percaya padamu."

Selama di Korea, Jongsu akan menginap di guest house yang sama tempat Kyungsoo tidur malam ini. Ini tentu membuat Jongin tak tenang. Meski Jongin percaya saudara kembarnya ini akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi, tetap saja, dia tidak tenang membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongsu.

"Ingat untuk mengunci pintu kamarmu jika kau akan tidur," pesan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan melakukan gerakan hormat pada Jongin.

"Jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku," Jongin kembali berpesan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dan jika macam-macam padamu-"

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin. Membuat Jongin langsung berhenti bicara. Sekarang pipi Jongin tiba-tiba merasa panas. Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tapi, karena Jongsu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Jongin bisa menebak ia akan mendapat ribuan ledekan dari Jongsu tentang hal ini nanti. Jongsu terus menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan menunjukkan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya lagi," balas Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Kyungsoo kembali mencium bibir Jongin. Lengkaplah sudah. Jongsu semakin menunjukkan senyuman anehnya pada Jongin saat Kyungsoo menciumnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin berusaha protes.

"Aigoo... lanjutkan, lanjutkan, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku lebih baik ke kamarku saja. Dari pada aku akan berpikiran jahat pada gadismu," ledek Jongsu.

Akhirnya Jongsu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa mau memandang Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi jika ada Jongsu!" kata Jongin dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "kau kesal karena aku menciummu?"

"Kau tahu? Dia akan mengejekku karena itu."

CHU~

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencium bibir Jongin. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Jongin berhenti mengomel.

"Kenapa kau sekarang begitu cerewet padaku, hmmm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin tak lagi kesal. Sekarang senyuman malu ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk di atas kasur, membaca buku karangannya sendiri. Kyungso berbaring di sampingnya. Memejamkan mata sambil terus mendengarkan komentar Jongin tentang bukunya sendiri.

"Wah... aku benar menulis ini semua? Ternyata aku cukup baik, bisa menulis seperti ini," ucap Jongin memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengantuk."

Jongin lalu menyimpan buku yang ia pegang. Membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Membiarkan gadisnya menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Kenapa aku begitu mengantuk," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Mata ini benar-benar jahat. Membuatku mengantuk saat aku bersamamu."

"Kau ini lucu. Tidurlah. Aku akan menunggu sampai tertidur."

Jongin lalu mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo lembut. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukannya. Jongin benar-benar begitu sayang pada Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin gadis di pelukannya ini pergi jaub darinya. Dia tak ingin lagi tak mengingat Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka nanti. Entah apa lagi yang akan ayahnya rencanakan. Jongin tidak ingin tahu tentang itu. Terpenting sekarang, Kyungsoo ada bersamanya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia benar-benar lelah, dalam hitungan menit matanya sudah tak mampu lagi terbuka. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat lengannya yang sejak tadi menjadi bantal Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu menuju kamar Jongsu yang tepat berada di samping kamar Kyungsoo. Jongsu sedang duduk bersadar di atas kasurnya sambil sibuk melihat tabletnya. Jongin lalu berbaring di samping Jongsu sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongsu yang matanya tak lepas dari layar tabletnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin.

"Tentangmu dan Kyungsoo?"

"Hmmm."

"Percaya padaku, ayahmu itu akan berhenti melakukan hal gila untuk memisahkan kalian."

Jongin menatap Jongsu.

"Apa? Ayahku? Dia itu pun ayahmu," protes Jongin.

"Dia tidak pernah menganggapku anak dan aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ayahku."

"Jongsu-ya, apa yang akan terjadi saat aku pulang?"

"Kau akan mendapat masalah," jawab Jongsu santai.

"Eyyy, cerita padamu tidak memberi solusi apapun."

Handphone Jongin berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tertulis '집' di layar handphonenya. Jongin tak langsung menerima panggilan itu. Ia tatap beberapa detik, dengan ragu lalu ia terima.

"Halo."

"..."

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Huh? Maksud ahjumma apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera pulang."

Jongsu yang sedang asik sejak tadi langsung melirik ke arah Jongin yang terlihat khawatir setelah menerima panggilan telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongsu.

"Eomma," jawab Jongin tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?"

"Dia pergi dari rumah."

"Hah? Pergi? Maksudmu dia menghilang?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku harus pulang."

"Biar ku antar kau."

"Tidak perlu. Kau jaga Kyungsoo saja."

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu lalu kembali berbalik menatap Jongsu.

"Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal aneh pada Kyungsoo!" Jongin memperingatkan.

"Aigoo, kau ini! Cepatlah pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Jongin datang langsung menuju ruang kerja ayahnya begitu ia sampai. Jongin tahu ayahnya ada karena sebelumnya ahjumma mengatakan jika ayahnya tidak berusaha mencari dimana ibunya sekarang ini.

Tn. Kim sedang duduk sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya. Duduk dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun di rumahnya.

"Abeoji masih bisa bersantai seperti ini?" komentar Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ucapkan salam jika kau masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Abeoji tidak mencari kemana eomma pergi?"

"Biarkan ibumu. Dia akan kembali setelah dia bosan."

Jongin tidak percaya kata-kata itu muncul dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Hanya berkomentar sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Jongin, anaknua begitu khawatir pada ibunya. Meski sekarang Jongin tahu ibunya bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Tapi, dia yang telah menjaga dan merawat Jongin selama ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang seperti yang ayahnya lakukan? Ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini jika ia merasa kesal atau marah pada ayahnya.

Berkali-kali Jongin berusaha menghubungi ibunya tapi tak ada hasil. Tak ada satu pun panggilannya yang ibunya jawab. Ayahnya tidak melakukan apapun, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari ibunya dengan caranya sendiri. Jongin pergi ke tempat yang ia tahu jika ibunya pernah pergi kesana. Ny. Kim bukanlah ibu-ibu metropolitan yang senang pergi membuang-buang uang dengan belanja atau pergi ke tempat-tempat mahal. Jadi, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dan kemana ibunya sekarang ini. Jongin ingat tahun lalu ia pernah pergi ke salah satu vila milik keluarganya di Buyeo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dari baik selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Sosok pria berkulit gelap dengan senyuman manisnya tak ada di sampingnya. Mungkin Jongin sudah pulang saat Kyungsoo tertidur, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangun, duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan selimut yang masih menutupi bagian kakinya. Ia ikat rambutnya asal. Ia ambil handphonenya, memeriksa apa ada pesan masuk atau apapun dari Jongin. Tidak ada. Jongin tak menghubunginya dan mengirimnya pesan.

"Apa dia tidak pulang dan dia ada di kamar Jongsu?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Menuju kamar mandi untuk menseka wajahnya dengan air agar tak terlalu terlihat jika dia baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah merasa cukup, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Jongsu yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongsu. Tak lama Jongsu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongsu begitu melihat Kyungsoo.

Jongsu memperlisakan Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo tak melihat ada Jongin di kamar Jongsu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat tak melihat sosok yang ia cari ada di dalam kamar Jongsu.

"Kau mencari Jongin?"

Jongsu mengambil segelas air putih untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jongsu.

"Ada sesuatu terjadi di rumahnya, jadi dia harus pulang tadi saat kau tidur," jelas Jongsu.

"Sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibunya pergi dari rumah."

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Jongsu terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang panik berusaha menghubungi Jongin. Sebelumnya Jongin menghubungi Jongsu dan ia mengatakan akan datang ke gueat house untuk melihat Kyungsoo sebelum ia pergi ke Buyeo.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Jongsu dan itu Jongin.

"Ternyata kau disini," ucap Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersama Jongsu.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia menemaniku, tentu saja," tukas Jongsu jahil.

Jongin lalu menepuk kepala Jongsu, memperingatkan saudara kembarnya agar tak melakukan hal aneh.

"Aakk! Kenapa kau begitu senang membuatku kesakitan?!" keluh Jongsu.

"Dia tak melakukan apapun padamu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini."

Jongsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mempraktekan gerakan mencium. Sebuah bantal lalu melayang ke wajah Jongsu setelah dia menunjukkan gerakan itu.

"Sudahlah, hentikan," Kyungsoo mengingatkan mereka berdua untuk berhenti bergurau.

Jongin dan Jongsu seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang menurut saat ibunya menegur mereka.

"Aku dengar tentang ibumu," Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Iya. Aku akan mencarinya. Akau akan pergi ke Buyeo untuk mencarinya."

"Aku ikut," Kyungsoo memelas.

"Tidak perlu. Kau disini saja, istirahat saja."

"Tapi aku ing-"

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Jongsu akan tetap disini untuk menemanimu."

Jongin lalu melirik Jongsu, "jangan melakukan hal aneh!"

"Pergilah. Hati-hati, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Sekarang hanya tinggal Jongsu dan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar.

"Jongsu-ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Belum sempat Jongsu menjawab. Tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar memecah suasana kaku diantara Jongsu dan Kyungsoo.

KRUBUK...

Terdengar suara perut Kyungsoo yang lapar. Sejak dari Daegu dan setelah ia sampai ia belum makan apapun. Tak ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya untuk membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya diam.

"Astaga... kau lapar?"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo malu.

"Lebih baik kita isi perut laparmu itu dulu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari guest house tempat mereka menginap. Kyungsoo menolak untuk makan di restoran, ia memilih membeli makanan dari pedagang-pedagang kaki lima. Jongsu datang, membawa dua gelas kopi dan kantong plastik yang Kyungsoo tahu itu berisi makanan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo menerima kopi yang Jongsu bawa.

"Makanlah."

"Wah... kau membeli banyak sekali makanan."

"Habiskan itu."

"Mana mungkin aku habiskan ini semua?"

"Aku yakin kau akan habiskan itu."

Jongsu asik menikmati pertunjukkan musisi jalanan yang sedang bernyanyi di taman itu. Kyungsoo, dia sedang sibuk melahap kimbabnya.

"Ah... kenyang," Kyungsoo melahap gigitan terakhir kimbabnya.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, 3 bungkus kimbab kau habisakan itu seorang diri."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar. Di pikirannya ada hal yang selalu berputar sejak tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berharap semua yang ada di pikirannya pun akan hilang satu per satu. Jongsu menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongsu tiba-tiba.

"Lelah?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik sambil menatap Jongsu.

"Iya. Lelah dengan semua yang kau alamo sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya. Sekarang ia menatap langit yang mendung dengan tatapan kosong. Jongsu pun mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Jongsu-ya..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmm," sahut Jongsu.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Jongsu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Jongin, lalu kau, dan juga-semua-apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tentu," jawab Jongsu dengan yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Percaya padaku. Ini semua tidak akan lagi kau rasakan. Aku pun akan baik-baik saja, Jongin bisa segera menemukan ibunya. Lalu semua kembali seperti semula."

"Kenapa aku percaya dengan ucapanmu?" tukas Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ini pria baik. Semua wanita tentu akan percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Jongsu yang melihat Kyungsoo ikut melakukan hal sama.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Jongsu.

"Aku hanya melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang-orang suruhan ayahmu yang mengawasi kita lalu kau tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk ikut bersama mereka. Kau tidak memakai peralatan menyamarmu? Topi, masker, kacamata, kau tidak pakai itu?"

Tawa Jongsu pecah mendengar ucapan polos Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku ini buronan atau idol?" Jongsu terus tertawa mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Karena kau selalu berusaha bersembunyi dari ayahmu dengan semua peralatan menyamarmu itu."

"Dia tidak akan lagi melakukan itu padaku. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari dimana ibu Jongin."

"Benarkah?"

"Setelah semua yang telah terjadi padanya, dia akan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian cari? Mencari istriku yang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat asing saja kalian tidak bisa?" bentak Tn. Kim pada anak buahnya.

Tn. Kim menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk mencari Ny. Kim berada. Ya, rasa manusiawi dalam diri Tn. Kim kembali muncul setelah kejadian Kyungsoo. Terlebih saat ini, istrinya tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah tanpa alasan. Meski ia tahu istrinya seperti ini karena semua sikapnya pada Jongin juga tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Jongsu.

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah mencari ke semua tempat. Termasuk pergi ke Buyeo, tetapi kami tidak menemukan nyonya disana," jawab salah satu anak buahnya.

"Tapi, tuan. Kami melihat tuan muda pun ada di Buyeo."

"Maksudmu Jongin?"

"Iya."

"Cari terus dimana istriku berada!" perintah Tn. Kim.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo-ya kau benar-benar lucu," ucap Jongsu tak henti tertawa.

"Aku? Memang ada yang salah?"

"Aigoo... aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang," ucap Jongsu.

Jongsu berdiri dari duduknya masih menahan sakit karena tawanya. Berjalan menuju convenient store yang ada tepat di depan taman tempat mereka diam sejak tadi.

"Jongsu-ya... kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena Jongsu sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Aku lapar," balas Jongsu.

"Lapar? Tunggu aku!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat merapikan sampah sisa makannya tadi dan segera menyusul Jongsu yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Jongsu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan convenient store yang ia tuju. Itu Ny. Kim, ibu Jongin. Perlahan Jongsu mendekat untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya itu tidak salah.

"Ny. Kim?" tanya Jongsu ragu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Ny. Kim berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Takut jika itu adalah anak buah suaminya dan akan memaksanya pulang dan semua rencananya akan gagal.

"Bukan. Kau pasti salah orang," sahut Ny. Kim sambil terua berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah. Kau Ny. Kim ibu Jongin, kan?" Jongsu terus berusaha mencari tahu.

Jongin? Itu berarti orang yang memanggilnya bukanlah suruhan suaminya. Ny. Kim melirik siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ingat aku? Aku Jongsu," ucap Jongsu begitu Ny. Kim tak lagi berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau? Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana aku lupa wajahmu."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongsu sedang duduk dan bicara dengan seseorang dari seberang jalan.

"Jongsu-ya," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, duduklah disini. Aku akan membeli minuman untuk kalian," tukas Jongsu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo menuruti Jongsu. Dia tidak tahu siapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan canggung Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya memberi salam. Tak lama Jongsu kembali membawa dua kaleng jus jeruk untuk Kyungsoo dan Ny. Kim, satu cup ramen dan sebotol minuman teh rasa buah.

"Silakan," Jongsu mempersilakan Ny. Kim dan Kyungsoo untuk minum jus yang ia beli.

Kyungsoo masih tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Sejak tadi ia terus mengamati Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang di awasi oleh polisi. Kyungsoo takut untuk bertanya siapa dia. Jadi, dia menunggu Jongsu kembali dan mengatakan siapa dia.

"Ternyata kau cantik jika aku lihat lebih dekat."

Itu kalimat pertama yang Ny. Kim katakan pada Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat ini hanya diam menatap Ny. Kim dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benar, Kyungsoo memang cantik. Dia lebih cocok menjadi kekasihku, kan?" goda Jongsu.

Jongsu sadar Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bereaksi pada Ny. Kim.

"Kau tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakan kau cantik?" tanya Jongsu.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongsu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongsu dan berbisik.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" kata Jongsu lalu tertawa.

"Hentikan, Jongsu-ya. Tentu dia tidak akan tahu siapa aku karena kita baru bertemu sekarang, benar, kan, Kyungsoo-ya?" ucap Ny. Kim.

"Iya, tapi-" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

"Aku istri Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin. Aku ibu Jongin."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar jika wanita di depannya adalah ibu Jongin. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat memberi hormat.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah," perintah Ny. Kim sambil tertawa.

"Astaga. Kau benar tidak pernah bertemu Ny. Kim?" komentar Jongsu.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku nyonya," Kyungsoo kembali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hentikan meminta maaf padaku."

Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Bukankah Jongin sedang pergi ke Buyeo untuk mencari ibunya?

"Tapi-nyonya-kenapa-kenapa nyonya ada disini? Jongin katakan jika nyonya-" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Jongsu sudah menceritakan itu tadi. Dan, berhentilah memanggilku nyonya. Panggil aku eomeonim," pinta Ny. Kim.

"Huh? Ah... iya. Maafkan aku nyo-" Kyungsoo menahan kata selanjutnya.

Kemudian ia meralat kalimatnya, "maafkan aku eomeonim."

"Cukuplah orang-orang suruhan suamiku yang memanggilku seperti itu. Aku inu bukanlah istri presiden atau keturunan raja."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan ibu Jongin. Ternyata ibu Jongin sangat berbeda dengan suaminya, Tn. Kim, yang selalu terlihat menyeramkan bahkan saat dia tak bicara sedikit pun.

Ibu Jongin lalu menceritakan penyebab semua kesalahpahaman di rumahnya berawal. Lusa adalah ulang tahun ayah Jongin. Tanpa suaminya ketahui, sudah seminggu ini ia mengikuti kursus membuat kimchi. Meski Ny. Kim terlihat seperti wanita sejati, satu kekurangannya adalah dia tidak bisa membuat kimchi. Ny. Kim merasa malu karena hal itu. Terlebih Tn. Kim sangat menyukai kimchi. Tak jarang Ny. Kim mendapat omelan dari suaminya ia tidak bisa membuat kimchi. Suaminya mengatakan jika wanita korea yang sebenarnya adalah mereka yang bisa membuat kimchi. Mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut suaminya sendiri membuat Ny. Kim tidak mau harga dirinya dipermalukan. Jadi diam-diam dia mendaftar mengikuti kursus membuat kimchi. Kursusnya dimulai pagi hari pukul 9 pagi. Hari ini, hari terakhirnya mengikuti kursus itu. Ny. Kim pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke pasar untuk membeli sawi putih dan lobak untuk ia buat kimchi. Ny. Kim ingin bahan yang ia gunakan adalah bahan-bahan yang segar jadi dia memutuskan untuk memilih sendiri bahan-bahan itu ke pasar.

Karena pagi tadi suaminya masih tertidur, lalu supir pun belum ada yang siap untuk ia minta mengantarnya ke pasar, jadi Ny. Kim memilih untuk pergi seorang diri. Dia tidak berpamitan karena takut Tn. Kim malah akan memarahinya karena mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah selesai memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat kimchi, Ny. Kim pergi ke tempat pemandian umum. Celakanya, dia tertidur disana dan lupa memberi kabar pada semua orang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah pergi seorang diri seperti ini. Jadi, Ny. Kim lupa dengan semuanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Jongin untuk menjemputku. Tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Lalu sekarang handphoneku habis baterai," jelas Ny. Kim.

"Astaga, jadi karena ini. Eomeoni pasti sangat menikmati waktumu," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka akan berpikir jika aku kabur dari rumah."

"Jika kau melihat bagaimana Jongin saat mendapat telepon dan mengatakan jika kau pergi dari rumah, kau pasti tahu mengapa aku terus tertawa seperti ini," jelas Jongsu sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Ny. Kim ikut tertawa bersama Jongsu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja sampai di Buyeo. Kosong. Vila itu kosong, hanya ada Tn. Park bersama keluarganya yang memang tinggal disitu untuk menjaga vila. Mereka mengatakan tidak ibunya sama sekali tidak datang. Malah Tn. Park mengatakan ada beberapa orang juga yang baru saja pergi, sama mencari ibunya. Jongin yakin itu orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Ah... eomma. Kau ada dimana?"

Jongin ambil handphonenya mencoba menghubungi ibunya lagi. Masih tidak bisa. Jongin bingung, khawatir, tidak tahu lagi harus kemana mencari ibunya. Tak lama handphonenya berdering. Kyungsoo menghubunginya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja sampai, tapi eomma tidak ada disini."

"..."

"Apa? Pulang? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika aku masih tidak tahu dimana eomma berada."

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ketempatmu sebelum aku pulang ke rumah."

"..."

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul sebelum malam. Karena percuma jika dia hanya mencari ibunya di Buyeo. Ibunya bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak masuk akal. Dia jarang sekali pergi seorang diri, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah sama sekali. Jongin menepati janjinya untuk menemui Kyungsoo di guest house.

"Hai," sapa Jongin.

"Jongin-ah. Kemari lah. Kau pasti lelah."

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku lewat handphonenya. Jongin berbaring, dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di atas paha Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus wajah Jongin.

"Tidak tahu. Eomma tidak ada disana. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?"

"Aku yakin ibumu baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan tentang dia dan Jongsu bertemu dengan ibunya siang tadi. Ny. Kim tadi mengatakan jika dia akan pulang, agar tak ada lagi yang khawatir. Dia melarang Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan jika mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo diminta untuk tidak mengatakan jika ibunya sudah kembali.

"Aku harap seperti itu juga."

Jongin membuat dirinya nyaman berbaring bersandar pada Kyungsoo. Dia khawatir tentang ibunya, tapi entah mengapa jika bersama Kyungsoo semua pikirannya tentang masalah yang dia hadapi semua hilang.

"Aku lelah."

"Pulanglah. Lebih baik kau tidur di rumah."

"Kau mengusirku?" protes Jongin.

"Kau ini. Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat. Biar Jongsu mengantarmu, dia tidak akan keberatan jika harus mengantarmu dan kembali kesini menggunakan bus."

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin tinggal lebih lama. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang berbaring dan Jongin duduk di sampingnya. Terus membelai helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membelai rambutku, Jongin-ah," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Aku yang menyuruhmu istirahat tapi aku yang tertidur."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur."

Tak perlu waktu lama. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo benar-bernar tertidur. Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan gadisnya tidur nyenyak. Sebelum pulang ia menemui Jongsu. Saudara kembarnya sedang asik menggambar.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Jongsu.

"Hmmm. Aku lelah."

"Pulanglah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di rumah. Perlu aku mengantarmu?" Jongsu menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Apa yang kau gambar?"

Jongsu berusaha menutupi kertas sketsanya saat Jongin berusaha untuk mengintip objek apa yang sedang ia gambar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," tukas Jongsu melarang.

"Wanita? Tanpa busana? Aigu... aku tidak tertarik. Aku harus pulang."

"Pulanglah dan jangan kembali kesini," goda Jongsu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Jongin melihat pintu kamar ibunya terbuka dan ia melihat ayahnya baru saja keluar. Apa ibunya sudah pulang? Jongin yang penasaran pergi menuju kamar ibunya setelah memberi salam pada ayahnya terlebih dulu. Seperti baru saja mendapat lotre, Jongin begitu senang saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Eomma."

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya ibu Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekat. Melihat apa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari ibunya.

"Eomma baik-baik saja," ucap Ny. Kim.

"Eomma tahu aku begitu khawatir? Eomma pergi kemana seharian ini?"

"Nanti eomma ceritakan, sekarang bersihkan badanmu dan eomma akan siapkan makan malam untukmu."

Jongin menurut apa yang ibunya perintahkan. Karena Jongin memang butuh itu, mandi dan perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tubuh Jongin sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah mandi. Dia sedang menikmati makan malam bersama ibunya. Bukan kebiasaan Jongin dan keluarganya untuk bicara saat mereka sedang makan. Tapi Jongin benar-benar ingin tahu kemana ibunya pergi satu hari ini.

"Eomma, cepat ceritakan kemana eomma sejak pagi tadi?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak baik kau bicara saat makan, habiskan dulu makananmu."

Dengan usaha keras Jongin berusaha untuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya agar lebih mudah ia telan. Kemudian ia ulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Eomma pergi kemana sejak pagi? Ahjumma menghubungiku siang tadi dan dia mengatakan jika kau tidak ada saat ahjumma datang? Ahjumma datang pukul 5 pagi, itu berarti eomma pergi sebelum itu atau eomma tidak pulang."

"Kau ini. Bagaimana eomma pergi sejak kemarin saat kau tahu aku ada?" jawab Ny. Kim santai.

"Lalu? Kemana eomma pergi sepagi itu tanpa memberi kabar pada siapa pun. Eomma tahu? Aku sampai pergi ke Buyeo untuk mencari eomma."

"Maafkan eomma, karena membuat kalian khawatir."

Ny. Kim lalu menceritakan kemana ia pergi. Awalnya, Ny. Kim tidak mau menceritakan jika tidak tidak sengaja bertemu Kyungsoo dan Jongsu. Tapi, dia paling tidak bisa untuk berbohong terlebih pada anak lelakinya.

"Astaga. Eomma, jangan lagi melakukan ini."

"Maafkan eomma," ucap Ny. Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi eomma sudah bertemu Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" ibu Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kyungsoo," penjelasan singkat dari Jongin meminta pendapat ibunya.

"Dia cantik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada eomma jika kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo? Jima kau katakan itu aku akan membantumu agar ayahmu tidak melakukan hal sejauh ini."

"Itu-aku-"

"Lalu Jongsu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu pada ibumu ini? Kau tidak percaya pada eomma? Sampai kau simpan semua itu seorang diri."

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku takut. Karena eomma pun berusaha menyembunyikan tentang Kyungsoo dariku. "

"Aigoo... jika kau mengatakan jika kau ingat semua tentang Kyungsoo tentu saja sebagai ibumu aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

.

"Maksuklah, Kyungsoo-ya."

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ayah Jongin. Beberapa hari lalu, saat Kyungsoo bertemu ibu Jongin, Ny. Kim meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Membantu apa? Membantu ibu Jongin menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua.

"Apa Jongin sudah pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo matanya terus mengawasi.

"Sudah. Sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Jongin memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Akhir-akhir ini Ny. Kim mengatakan jika anak lelakinya sering pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan baru akan kembali saat malam hari. Hari ini Tn. Kim pun sedang ada pertemuan dengan semua koleganya dan akan pulang saat malam hari. Ny. Kim dan Kyungsoo memiliki waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Membuat makan malam, lengkap dengan kimchi buatan Ny. Kim sendiri. Lalu, membuat cake untuk Tn. Kim.

Kyungsoo senang, juga perasaanya sedikit tenang mengetahui sikap ibu Jongin yang begitu menerimanya. Kyungsoo pikir dia akan mendapat penolakan yang sama seperti yang di lakukan ayah Jongin. Ternyata Ny. Kim jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ada orang lain yang tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu dia masih harus berusaha keras membuat Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Ibu Jongin sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum Jongin dan Jongsu datang menemuinya di Daegu. Tidak percaya. Itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat mendengar alasan ayah Jongin melarangnya berhubungan dengan anak lelakinya. Hanya karena trauma dan rasa takutnya. Tapi, sudahlah. Kyungsoo tak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Toh, ayah Jongin masih belum bisa menerima Kyungsoo hingga saat ini.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa hukuman. Hukuman dari ibunya karena dia berbohong tentang kenapa dia pergi ke Daegu. Semua ini karena Oh Sehun. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Entah karena tidak sengaja atau memang Sehun ingin kakaknya mendapat masalah. Dengan santai dia membawa barang-barang Kyungsoo dari Daegu dan mengatakan dengan santai pula jika Kyungsoo menginap di guest house agar ibunya tak curiga. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melakukan hal jahat pada adiknya itu. Alhasil, saat Kyungsoo pulang bukan sambutan manis yang ia terima. Tapi, tatapan mata ibunya seperti ada api yang menyala, omelan yang tentu pasti Kyungsoo dapat. Selain itu, bonus dari semuanya. Ibunya menghukum Kyungsoo untuk tak pergi dan pulang ke rumah lebih dari pukul 7 malam. Hari ini pun, usaha keras bagi Kyungsoo meyakinkan ibunya untuk memberinya izin pergi hingga malam hari.

.

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Jongin. Dengan cepat ia balas.

_Tidak, ada. Aku masih mendapat hukuman . hanya duduk di rumah kaca._

Kyungsoo sedang istirahat, setelah sejak pagi membantu Ny. Kim memasak berbagai macam makanan. Setelah ini ia akan membantu untuk membuat cake. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyarankan ibu Jongin untuk memesan saja cakenya, tak perlu repot membuatnya. Tapi, Ny. Kim menolak, dia mengatakan rasanya akan berbeda jika cakenya dibuat sendiri.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Jongin menghubunginya.

"Halo."

"..."

"Aku? Aku sedang minum jus. Kau?"

"..."

"Makan malam? Memang kau pulang cepat?"

"..."

"Oke. Kita makan malam. Kau pulang saja dulu, aku ingin melihat kau memakai pakaian yang rapi."

"..."

"Eomma tidak akan marah. Aku akan meminta izin untuk pergi denganmu."

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum menghubungiku?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilannya juga tak membalas pesannya. Jongin sudah di jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Apa dia tidak mendapat izin dari ibunya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa di hubungi? Apa ibunya mengambil handphonenya juga?"

Jongin mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tidak mendapat izin, itu artinya rencananya makan malam dengan Kyungsoo gagal. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengiyakan jika dia tidak yakin ibunya memberi izin. Tapi kenapa sejak terakhir Jongin menghubunginya Kyungsoo tidak merespon pesan dan panggilannya.

Tanpa curiga, Jongin berhenti terus menghubungi Kyungsoo. Takut jika benar handphone Kyungsoo ada di tangan ibunya karena hukumannya. Jongib tidak mau kekasihnya mendapat masalah hanya karena ia terus menunggu kabarnya untuk makan malam. Jongin tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumahnya sejak pagi hari, membantu ibu Jongin menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu karena Jongin akan melarangnya datang, Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jongsu, tentang ayah Jongin yang akan berhenti melakukan hal gila untuk terus berusaha melarang hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang..." sapa Jongin.

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat siapa yang menyambutnya sampai rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Selamat datang..." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini? Apa ayahku-"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin untuk masuk menuju ruang makan. Jongin semakin terkejut saat melihat ada siapa lagi yang duduk bersama ibunya. Jongsu.

"Kau? Apa yang kau-"

Kyungsoo terlanjur mendorong Jongin. Memaksa Jongin untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Jongsu?" tanya Jongin.

"Cepatlah bersihkan badanmu, lalu kembali ke meja makan. Kau harus terlihat tampan," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, jawab pertanyaanku," Jongin memaksa.

"Mandilah. Pakailah pakaian yang rapi."

"Ini alasan kau tidak menghubungiku sejak siang tadi? Kau sudah mengatakan iya padaku, kita akan makan malam."

"Kita memang akan makan malam, sayang," jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi, ini-"

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin agar lelaki di hadapannya ini berhenti bertanya dan segera membersihkan badannya.

"Kau ini. Haruskah aku melakukan ini baru kau berhenti bicara dan menuruti perkataanku?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau akan selalu melakukan ini, aku akan terus banyak bicara dan tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu," goda Jongin.

"Kau ini. Cepatlah mandi dan kembali ke ruang makan sebelum ayahmu pulang."

Jongin akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan dengan penampilan sudah sangat rapi. Kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan lengan yang ia lipat hinggat sikutnya. Rambutnya Jongin buat naik. Tampan, rapi, dan Kyungsoo sangat sayang pria ini. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dia mulai dengan semua pertanyaannnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukan ayahku yang menyuruhmu kesini, kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan. Aku disini untuk makan malam denganmu."

"Tapi aku pikir kita akan makan malam di luar."

"Disini lebih baik."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau dan Jongsu-"

"Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini ulang tahun ayahmu," jawab Ny. Kim.

"Ah... benar! Aku lupa tentang itu. Tapi, untuk apa Kyungsoo dan Jongsu disini?"

"Eomma menyuruh mereka kesini. Mereka pun keluarga kita."

Akhirnya orang mereka tunggu datang. Tn. Kim mengernyitkan keningnya, memasang wajah tak ramah saat melihat siapa yang memberi salam padanya. Kyungsoo dengan semua rasa takutnya memberanikan diri membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Jongin dan Jongsu dengan semua rasa kesalnya pada ayah mereka, membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Ny. Kim segera menghampiri suaminya membawakan tas kerja dan menyimpan jasnya. Sebenarnya, Ny. Kim pun merasa takut, sangat takut membiarkan bahkan mengundang Jongsu dan Kyungsoo untuk datang dan makan malam bersama. Tapi, Ny. Kim tidak ingin semua masalah ini berlarut-larut, ia ingin semua hidup dengan tenang. Ny. Kim mengekor langkah Tn. Kim menuju kamar mereka. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongsu yang menunggu di ruang makan sempat mendengar bentakan Tn. Kim. Mereka bertiga bisa menebak apa penyebabnya.

"Jongin-ah, haruskah aku pergi saja," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit keberanian dan menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit dalam cemas dan diam. Tn. Kim datang dengan Ny. Kim yang berjalan bersamanya. Duduk tanpa bicara apapun. Lirikan sinis ia berikan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongsu. Makan malam berlangsung dalam diam. Selain karena kebiasaan Tn. Kim dan keluarganya untuk tidak bicara saat sedang makan, juga karena suasana canggung yang terasa. Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa menelan makanannya sekarang. Tapi dia harus. Waktu terasa berputar lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Selesai. Makan malam dengan suasana yang begitu aneh akhirnya bisa Kyungsoo lewati. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Tn. Kim katakan dan lakukan setelah ini. Sejak pertama ia melihat Kyungsoo ada di dalam rumahnya, tak sedikit pun kata keluar dari mulutnya berkomentar atau apapun pada Kyungsoo. Tn. Kim berdiri setelah ia selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Bawakan aku teh, dan kalian datanglah ke ruang kerjaku."

Tn. Kim meminta istrinya untuk membawakannya segelas teh, dan satu yang aneh. Dia meminta semua orang untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Tn. Kim. Tanpa bertanya ada apa dan untuk apa. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongsu menuruti perkataan Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim duduk di kursi, di balik meja kerjanya. Sedangkan yang lain duduk, menunggu Tn. Kim berkata sesuatu.

"Kalian. Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu kalian."

Kalimat singkat tapi cukup, bahkan sangat membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Huh? Maksud abeoji?" Jongin memastikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Dan kau, Kim Jongsu. Setelah studimu di Italy, kembalilah kesini dan bantulah aku mengurus perusahaan," ucap Tn. Kim.

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Kau pikir aku ini tidak bertambah tua dan bekerja seumur hidupku? Untuk apa aku memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki," ucapnya lagi.

Taka ada kalimat lain lagi. Setelah ia selesai mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan, Tn. Kim keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Jongsu dalam kebingungan. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Tn. Kim katakan.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa ini? Apa maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bingung.

Jongin pun tak menjawab karena dia pun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Huh? Apa ini? Aku tidak salah dengar dia menyuruhku tinggal disini, kan?" kata Jongsu.

"Apa kita mimpi?" Jongin tak kalah bingung.

Ny. Kim terkekeh melihat tiga orang di depannya sedang kebingungan.

"Kalian ini. Ayo kita keluar tengah. Kyungsoo-ya, bantu aku membuat teh dan menyiapkan cake."

"Iya, eomeoni."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~**

**Hello~**

**Aloha~**

**Wah... maafkan baru bisa update, . kemaren sempet ada trouble sama gadget sendiri jadi sulit buat update... *curhat* ^^**

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**Wait for next chapter yess ^^**

***deep bow***

**SARANGHAE **

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	22. Goodbye Kim Jongsu

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Goodbye Kim Jongsu**

**Previous chapter**

_"Jongin-ah, ada apa ini? Apa maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bingung._

_Jongin pun tak menjawab karena dia pun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi._

_"Huh? Apa ini? Aku tidak salah dengar dia menyuruhku tinggal disini, kan?" kata Jongsu._

_"Apa kita mimpi?" Jongin tak kalah bingung._

_Ny. Kim terkekeh melihat tiga orang di depannya sedang kebingungan._

_"Kalian ini. Ayo kita keluar tengah. Kyungsoo-ya, bantu aku membuat teh dan menyiapkan cake."_

_"Iya, eomeoni."_

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi," ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo senang.

"Masuklah dan istirahat."

"Hmmm. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai."

Jongin membelai kepala Kyungsoo memberi kecupan selamat malam di kening Kyungsoo. Hari ini selesai. Semua rasa khawatir dan cemas tak lagi mereka rasakan. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin berjanji tak akan lagi mengganggu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Selain itu, Jongsu pun sudah mendapat tempat di keluarga barunya. Meski Jongsu akan merasa aneh. Setidaknya dia ada tempat untuk di datangi saat dia kembali ke Korea. Masalah Jongsu yang akan membantu Tn. Kim mengurus perusahaan, itu masih Jongsu pikirkan matang-matang. Ini terlalu mendadak dan teralu cepat baginya jika harus langsung mendapat tempat terbaik di perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan perasan paling bahagia selama hidupnya selama ini. Dengan tubuh yang masih berkumul dengan selimutnya. Udara akhir-akhir ini mulai terasa dingin. Musim panas sepertinya akan segera berganti menjadi musim gugur. Jongin raih handphonenua dari atas meja kayu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia pilih kontak favorit di handphonenya. Hanya ada satu nama. Do Kyungsoo.

"Good morning," sapa Jongin.

"..."

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"Kau benar. Jika kau masih tertidur, kau tidak akan menjawab panggilanku dengan semangat seperti ini."

"..."

"Aku bekerja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mandi."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Sedikit bius semangat dengan mendengar suara Kyungsoo dipagi hari.

"Jongin-ah! Ya! Kim Jongin! Bagunlah! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti kukang!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Jongin termenung sesaat. Kaget dan bingung. Dia tahu persis suara siapa yang memanggil namanya itu. Jongsu? Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini sepagi ini? Jongin singkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak tadi. Berjalan dengan tenaga yang masih belum terkumpul maksimal. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"Hello," sapaan ramah seseorang yang memanggil nama Jongin.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau-" Jongin terlihat bingung.

Jongsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Hanya menunjukkan senyuman lebar dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang bingung. Jongin mengikuti kemana Jongsu pergi. Di ruang tengah sudah ada ayahnya, yang sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja, sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Jongsu sedang membawa lembaran kertas yang Jongin tak tahu apa yang saudara kembarnya baca.

"Kau-"

Kalimat Jongin terhenti saat ia sadar ayahnya memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat Jongin membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam pada ayahnya. Kemudia ia kembali melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya kenapa Jongsu ada di rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, cepatlah mandi dan rapikan penampilanmu," ucap Tn. Kim tiba-tiba.

Perkataan ayahnya adalah hal yang sulit bagi Jongin untuk tidak menurutinya. Setelah meneguk satu gelas air putih Jongin kembali ke kamarnya sesuai instruksi ayahnya. Lagi pula ia memang harus bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

Jongsu datang ke kamar Jongin saat Jongin sedang menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Dia datang membawa satu buah apel untuk Jongin. Sambil terus menggigit apel Jongsu lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur Jongin.

"Wah... nyaman sekali," kata Jongsu.

"Kapan kau datang? Semalam?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Pagi tadi. Kau tahu? Ayahmu itu semakin gila. Dia menghubungiku pukul 4 pagi dan menyuruhku datang sepagi mungkin kesini."

"Lalu kenapa kau menuruti apa kata AYAHKU itu."

Jongsu terdiam dan mendilik menatap Jongin. Akting kesalnya gagal. Benar apa kata Jongin, untuk apa dia datang jika dia kesal pada ayahnya.

"Dan berhentilah, memanggilnya 'ayahku' dia itu ayahmu juga," protes Jongin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah."

Jongsu lalau merubah posisinya. Sekarang dia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Jongin.

"Ya, kau akan bertemu Kyungsoo hari ini? Kalian akan pergi kemana? Aku ikut," pinta Jongsu.

"Apa?"

Jongin lalu meminta Jongsu mendekatkan telinganya untuk ia beritahu jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

"Ra-ha-si-a," bisik Jongin.

"Eyyy!"

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongsu. Pagi-pagi sekali Tn. Kim menghubungi Jongsu. Dia meminta Jongsu untuk datang karena Tn. Kim akan mengajaknya ke perusahaan. Bukan untuk bekerja, tapi hanya melihat apa yang nanti harus Jongsu kerjakan saat waktunya untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Ajaibnya, bukan penolakan yang Jongsu lakukan tapi dia langsung berkata 'iya' dan datang pagibhari sekali. Jongsu tak akan lagi berusaha menghindar dari ayahnya. Dia lelah melakukan itu selama ini. Jongsu tidak pernah benci pada ayahnya, sama sekali tidak. Itu sebabnya, saat ayahnya membuka tangannya lebar membiarkan Jongsu sang anak yang disembunyikan untuk datang padanya, dengan sangat senang hati Jongsu akan lakukan itu. Ya, meski ia harus merelakan jam tidurnya seperti hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akan bertemu Haejin hari ini. Haejin baru saja tiba dari Jepang setelah selama berminggu-minggu temannya ini harus tinggal disana untuk urusan pekerjaan. Haejin memberi informasi jika taman kanak-kanak dulu tempat Kyungsoo mengajar sedang dalam masalah. Sang pemilik sedang mengalami masalah keuangan, membutuhkan seseorang untuk setidaknya bisa mempertahankan taman kanak-kanak itu.

Karena masih dalam pengawasan ibunya. Hukuman karena ulahnya pergi ke Daegu untuk menghindari ayah Jongin, susah payah Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk pergi. Haejin sebenarnya ingin datang ke rumah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo melarang. Ia ingi keluar rumah dan kebetulan Haeji mengajaknya bertemu.

"Kau ini. Apa kau sedang bermain drama? Kau menikmati peranmu itu tuan putri?" goda Haejin.

"Ya, jangan bicara seperti itu," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana tentang taman kanak-kanak itu?" Kyungsoo mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Kau ingat Ny. Min? Dia menghubungiku beberapa hari lalu dan dia mengatakan tentang itu. Aku belum menolak dan menerima tawarannya. Aku akan memberi jawaban padanya setelah katakan ini padamu."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan Haejin. Mendengarkan semua masukan dari temannya ini. Intinya, Kyungsoo mau membantu. Haejin pun sudah menghubungi Ny. Min, memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan bagaimana dan apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo terus melihat jam tangannya. Melirik apa jarum jam sudah berpindah angka. Haejin sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo masih di tempat yang sama. Menunggu seseorang yang ia minta untuk menemuinya. Empat gelas susu kocok sudah Kyungsoo habiskan. Perutnya benar-benar penuh terisi susu kocok.

CHU~

Seseorang tiba-tiba mencium ujung kepala Kyungsoo, membuat gadis berambut hitam ini terkejut.

"Jongin-ah..."

Ya, seseorang yang Kyungsoo tunggu adalah kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menemuinya sepulang Jongin bekerja. Sebelum ibunya menghubunginya dan memintanya pulang, Kyungsoo manfaatkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Maafkan membuatmu menunggu," ucap Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menyimpan tasnya di kursi sebelahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan senyuman paling mengerikan bagi Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin sambil menegakkan posisinya lagi.

"Kau lelah adikku?" Jongsu berusaha menggoda Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan menunggumu sendiri disini. Kebetulan Jongsu menghubungiku, aku minta fia menemaniku disini, tidak apa-apa, kan?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi-aku-aku kira ini kencan kita."

"Hey, tidak ada peraturan jika kencan itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, benar kan, Kyung-kyung?" Jongsu menyela.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Jongsu pergi ke bukit tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sering pergi. Jongin terus mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda kesal karena kehadiran Jongsu. Berkali-kali Jongin meminta saudara kembarnya itu untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi Jongsu bersikeras tidak mau.

"Wah... kalian sering datang kesini? Puluhan tahun aku tinggal di Korea tapi aku tidak tahu tempat ini," ucap Jongsu takjub.

"Disini akan lebih indah saat malam hari, Jongsu-ya," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Benar kan, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat terlihat Jongin terpaksa melakukan itu. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di samping Jongin yang terus memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab tidak.

"Laku kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Karena Jongsu?"

Jongin lalu melirik Kyungsoo sesaat lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali diam.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa lihat seulas senyum ada di wajah Jongin setelah ia mencium prianya ini.

"Jangan menggodaku," ucap Jongin.

CHU~

Kyungsoo kembali mencium pipi Jongin.

"Berhenti mencium pipiku!" pinta Jongin.

"Aku akan lakukab itu puluhan ribu kali jika kau seperti ini terus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus seperti ini."

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Sekarang Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi. Pipinya tiba-tiba mulai berubah warna seperti tomat.

"Astaga, dari mana kau belajar melakukan ini, hmmm?" tanya Jongin.

Jongin tak lagi kesal karena adanya Jongsu di tengah-tengah kencannya. Jongsu sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Sesekali Jongin tertawa melihat Jongsu yang seperti itu. Dia berpikir, mungkin seperti itu lah dirinya jika sedang 'berkencan' dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Dunia terasa hanya ada dia dan objek gambar saja.

Kyungsoo baru kembali dari membeli beberapa kaleng kopi dan dan beberapa camilan untuk menreka. Sudah 2 jam mereka diam di tempat ini. Jongsu asik dengan dunianya, lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ya... setidaknya mereka mendapat waktu untuk bisa menghabisakan waktu berdua.

"Jongsu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia masih menggambar."

"Aigoo... apa dia tidak bosan?"

"Bagaimana bisa bosan jika yang kau lakukan itu hobimu."

"Jongin-ah, apa kau seperti itu jika kau sedang menggambar?"

"Hmmm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika aku menggamvar saat kau ada di sampingku tentu aku tidak akan seperti itu. Lebih baik aku membuat diriku sibuk denganmu dibandingkan sibuk dengan kertas dan pensil."

"Astaga, kau mencoba merayuku?"

"Tidak! Aku mengatakan itu dengan tulus."

Jongsu akhirnya selesai dengan gambarnya. Dia kembali duduk di anntara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Eyy... kenapa kau harus duduk disini?" protes Jongin.

"Aku dingin," jawab Jongsu asal.

"Untukmu," ujar Jongsu.

Jongsu memberikan buku sketsanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima itu dengan kebingungannya.

"Untukku?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Hmmm. Aku buat itu dengan semua perasaanku."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melihat isi buku sketsa yang Jongsu berikan, Jongin lalu merebut buku itu dan memeriksa apa isi buki itu. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan? Tergambar rapi dan cantik di atas setiap lembar kertas wajah gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut hitamnya. Isi buku itu semua adalah gambar Kyungsoo. Jongin pun sampai tercengang melihat semua gambar Jongsu. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang tak berekpresi sampai Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa, Jongsu gambar itu.

"Ini hasil gambarmu? Semua?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongsu datar.

Jongsu mengambil kembali buku itu dari tangan Jongin lalu memberikan pada pemilik aslinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo manis.

Kyungsoo membuka buku itu ia lihat satu persatu hasil gambar Jongsu. Indah, bagus, cantik, kata apalagi yang bisa menggambarkan hasil karya Jongsu.

"Ini bagus sekali, Jongsu-ya," ucap Kyungsoo takjub.

"Hadiah perpisahanku," sahut Jongsu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak melirik Jongsu setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Perpisahan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku akan kembali ke Italy lusa," jawab Jongsu santai.

"Huh? Secepat ini?"

"Ada banyak yang harus aku persiapkan disana, Kyung-kyung," jawab Jongsu sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Jongin yang berada tepat di samping Jongsu langsung menepuk kepala saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aakk!" keluh Jongsu mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Berhenti menggoda kekasihku!"

"Kau lihat Kyung-kyung, dia tidak pernah menganggapku saudaranya," Jongsu mengadu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan pergi lusa. Kau sudah katakan ini pada abeoji?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan menghubungi dia saat di airport nanti atau mungkin besok. Kyung-kyung kau mau menemaniku?" Jongsu mulai lagi dengan candaannya.

"Kau-apa kau suka pada Kyungsoo, huh?" tanya Jongin menatap Jongsu curiga.

"Sangat!" jawab Jongsu tanpa ragu.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi tepukan di kepalanya Jongsu terima.

"Kau lihat? Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku saudaranya. Aku mulai tidak yakin jika dia adalah saudara kembarku," protes Jongsu.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dia berdiri lalu berdiri di depan Jongin dan Jongsu. Kyungsoo dekatkan wajah kedua orang pria di depannya. Dia pandang wajah Jongin dan Jongsu. Keningnya sesekali mengerut seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sambil berusaha menjauh dari wajah Jongsu.

"Jongsu-ya, kau benar. Sepertinya kalian memang bukan saudara kembar. Karena aku lihat Jongdu lebih tampan," ucap Kyungsoo disusul dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Apa?" Jongin tidak terima.

"Kyung-kyung matamu masih sangat berfungsi dengan baik," tukas Jongsu sambil tertawa.

Jongin merasa tidak terima. Kekasihnya sendiri mengatakan jika Jongsu lebih tampan darinya.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" kata Jongin.

"Apa? Ya, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengulangi perkataan Jongin.

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku harus mencari tahu apa kau benar-benar sayang padaku atau tidak, Kim Jongin," balas Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya usaha Kyungsoo sekarang berbuah manis. Hanya seperti ini yang inginkan. Ya, tertawa dengan bebas tanpa ada perasaan khwatir dan takut. Tn. Kim tak lagi mempermasalahkan hubungannya pria berkulit gelap namun tampan, yang tak lain adalah anaknya. Semoga ayah Jongin tak merubah pikirannya lagi. Jongsu pu tak perlu lagi bersembunyi dari ayahnya sendiri seperti seorang buronan. Bahkan Tn. Kim menerima Jongsu dengan tangan lapang. Tak lagi menganggap anaknya aneh karena hobi menggambarnya. Tak lagi berusaha memisahkan Jongin dan Jongsu karena alasan yang konyol. Semoga semua berjalan sesuai dengan ceritanya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam, sudah pukul 10 malam. Meski ibu Kyungsoo belum menghubunginya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin gadisnya ini mendapa masalah hanya karena kesenangannya saja. Jongsu sudah pulang lebih dulu, dia mengatakan tidak ingin merusak momen Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah," perintah Jongin.

"Aku ingin melihat kau pergi lebih dulu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Hubungi aku jika kau mendapat masalah."

Jongin membelai kepala Kyungsoo dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan Haejin menjadi seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan Jongin dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang. Itu ibu Kyungsoo, yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar sambil melihat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap dua orang anak muda yang sibuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Eomma," Kyungsoo terkejut.

Jongin yang sempat mematung beberapa detik langsung memberi salam pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, eomeonim."

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya ibunya.

Kyungsoo tahu persis, jika ibunya sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu, itu bukan pertanda baik. Pertama, ibunya akan memarahinya di depan Jongin. Kedua, ibunya akan memaksa Kyungsoo masuk dan akan memarahinya setelah Jongin pergi, atau lebih buruknya Jongin akan mendapat masalah juga karena ini.

Ternyata ibu Kyungsoo meminta Jongin masuk dan ikut menjelaskan tentang ini. Dia berpikir jika Jongin ikut membantu anak gadisnya berbohong dan melanggar hukumannya. Ny. Oh duduk di sofa menatap kesal pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dengan melipat kakinya. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap ibunya, Jongin pun tak kalah takut. Dia tertangkap tangan pergi bersama Kyungsoo yang sedang dihukum oleh ibunya.

"Eomma, bisakah kau biarkan Jongin pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam," ucap Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kau tahu jika ini sudah terlalu malam," balas ibunya.

"Eomma..." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!" jawab ibu Kyungsoo tegas.

Kyungsoo berhenti memohon. Usaha sia-sia membuat Jongin tak mendapat masalah karena ulahnya. Dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas, mencoba mengatakan 'maaf' karena membuatnya mendapat masalah.

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu seperti ini?" Ny. Oh bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"I-i-iya, eomeonim," jawab Jongin ragu sambil tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hukuman-Kyungsoo."

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo sedang mendapat hukuman dariku, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku yang memintanya menemuiku, eomma," sahut Kyungsoo membela Jongin.

"Benarkah?" ibunya memastikan.

"Iya, eomma. Setelah bertemu Haejin aku meminta Jongin menemuiku. Lalu aku mengajak Jongin untuk pergi," Kyungsoo kembali menyela.

"Maafkan aku eomeonim," ucap Jongin.

"Maafkan Jongin eomma," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk tak menghukummu lagi?" ibu Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan.

"Aku ingin. Tapi-" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah merasakan ada banyak semut di kaki mereka. Kaki mereka mulai terasa sakit karena posisi duduk mereka. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo ini tak masalah asalkan Jongin tidak mendapat masalah.

"Maafkan aku, eomma," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku juga, eomeonim," Jongin memohon.

"Kalian ku hukum," kata ibu Kyungsoo tegas.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar pandang, menunjukkan senyuman canggung. Mereka berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo tahu dia salah dan Jongin pun sama.

"Do Kyungsoo, hukumanmu ditambah sampai minggu depan. Itu artinya, kau tidak mendapat izin keluar rumah untuk hal lain kecuali eomma memintamu. Jika kau perlu bertemu seseorang, minta mereka untuk datang kesini."

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo tak bersemangat.

"Dan Jongin, kau tidak boleh bertemu Kyungsoo hingga minggu depan," ucap ibu Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Iya," jawab Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin hingga depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya satu minggu," kata Jongin.

"Aku akan rindu padamu."

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Memeluk pria itu erat. Pelukannya ini untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kyungsoo tidak akan bertemu Jongin. Dia masih bisa melihat Jongin dengan melakukan video call tapi itu tak sama rasanya seperti melihat langsung wajah kekasihnya ini.

"Masuklah," perintah Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pergi lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang menghadap kasurnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri sekarang ini, karena ulahnya sendiri Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertemu Jongin. Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, disusul dengan ketukan pintu. Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu dan mau apa dia datang kesini. Itu Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tahu adiknya ini hanya akan meledeknya karena hukuman dari ibunya.

"Good night, my sister," sapa Sehun lalu duduk di samping tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertelungkup.

"Pergi kau!" dengan suara yang tak jelas, Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk keluar.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi mumi hanya karena tidak bertemu dia."

Kyungsoo lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Juga, Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah memukuk Sehun menggunakan bantal.

"Aakk!" keluh Sehun

"Pergi kau jika hanya ingin mengatakan itu!"

"Noona, aku tahu cara agar kau tak lagi mendapat hukuman seperti ini dari eomma."

Kyungsoo yang tertarik langsung bangun dan duduk bersila di samping Sehun. Menunggu Sehun mengatakan sarannya tentang itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Cara yang mudah dan menurutku ini pasti berhasil."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan posisi duduknya dan menyondongkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Menikahlah dengan dia," ucap Sehun pelan.

BUK!

Sekali lagi bantal melayang pada Sehun.

"Kau gila!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Itu cara paling mudah. Eomma tidak akan lagi melarangmu ini dan itu jika kau sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya," sahut Sehun.

"Keluar!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Asal kau tahu noona. Aku mendukungmu seribu persen untuk menikah dengannya."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Takut ada bantal lain yang akan melayang padanya, Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Meninggkalkan kakaknya yang terlihat kesal setelah mendengar sarannya.

Akhirnya Sehun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kadar menyebalkan di dalam diri Sehun sudah terlalu parah bagi Kyungsoo. Helaan nafas panjang Kyungsoo lakukan. Tanpa sadar perkataan Sehun melekat di pikirannya. Menikah dengan Jongin? Apa itu mungkin? Apa ayah Jongin tidak akan melarang itu? Meski Tn. Kim sudah mengatakan jika dia tidak akan lagi mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin, itu bukan berarti dia akan langsung memberi izin dan menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo yang sadar karena memikirkan hal itu, lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" ucapnya menepuk pipinya bergantian.

.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Italy," ucap Jongsu.

"Secepat itu? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal beberapa minggu lagi disini?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Ada banyak yang harus aku siapkan, eomma."

Ya, sekarang Jongsu bisa memanggil Ny. Kim dengan sebutan, eomma. Ny. Kim yang memaksa Jongsu untuk memanggilnya sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Jongsu tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Setelah ibunya meninggal dunia, dia tak lagi memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia panggil eomma.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan padaku. Pulanglah jika kau bisa," ucap Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim yang selalu bersikap keras pada Jongsu sekarang sudah tak lagi seperti itu. Dia benar-benar mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya. Semua sudah tak seperti dulu, sekarang lebih baik. Bahkan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongsu.

"Masih dihukum."

"Kau bisa pulang bekerja lebih cepat hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kau? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Iya."

"Ugh, kenapa itu terdengar menyeramkan. Kau seperti mengajakku berkencan."

"Kabari aku jika kau bisa. Jika perlu sebelum makan malam."

Ya, ayah mereka ingin semua makan malam bersama sebelum Jongsu pergi kembali ke Italy besok pagi. Bahkan Tn. Kim ingin mereka makan di luar. Ini hal langka, biasanya dia tidak pernah mau untuk makan malam keluarga selain di rumah.

Tak banyak barang yang Jongsu miliki selama dia tinggal di Korea, jadi dia tak terlalu repot mengemas semua barangnya, lagi pula barangnya sudah lebih dulu sampai di Italy saat ia pertama kali pergi kesana. Jongsu menunggu Jongin menghubunginya, dia ingin mengajak Jongin pergi dan bertemu seseorang sebelum ia pergi.

Jongsu sudah menunggu Jongin sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jongin mengatakan dia bisa selesai pada pukul 3 sore. Akhirnya Jongin keluar dari dalam kantornya. Menghampiri Jongsu yang berada di dalam mobil dengan memasang wajah aneh. Antara tidak senang atau risih karena dia di jemput oleh seorang pria.

"Eyy, kenapa kau datang menjemputku? Kenapa tidak menunggu di tempat lain saja?" protes Jongin.

Jongsu hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Jongin. Dia ingin mengajak Jongin bertemu seseorang yang Jongin harus tahu. Jongsu akan sangat bersalah jika dia tak melakukan ini. Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Jongin bingung saat tahu Jongsu mengajaknya ke kolaborium. Tempat dimana abu jenazah disemayamkan. Tak banyak bertanya, Jongin mengikuti kemana Jongsu melangkah. Jongsu lalu berhenti di depan kotak kaca. Jongsu menyimpan bungan yang ia bawa. Di samping wadah berbentuk kendi ada tanda bertuliskan Park Sunhee.

"Berilah salam, pada eomma," ucap Jongsu.

"Eomma?" Jongin memastikan.

"Iya."

Jongin menurut. Ia membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku akan menjadi kakak yang jahat jika tidak membawamu kesini."

Jongin menatap foto berukuran kecil yang ada di dalam kotak kaca. Menatap wajah mendiang ibunya. Berusaha kembali mengingat wajah itu. Getir terasa di dalam dada Jongin. Seulas senyum lalu muncul. Jongin kembali membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Eomma, maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah datang. Karena aku tidak tahu," ucap Jongin pelan.

"Eomma, akhirnya aku bisa datang bersama dia. Janjiku sudah aku tepati. Sekarang dia yang akan mengunjungimu. Lalu, aku ingin berpamitan, eomma. Besok aku akan pergi ke Italy. Doakan aku agar aku bertemu gadis berambut pirang untuk aku jadikan istriku."

PLAK!

Satu tepukan di kepala Jongin berikan pada saudara kembarnya.

"Ya! Berpamitanlah dengan cara yang benar!" omel Jongin.

"Kau! Kenapa kau senang sekali menepuk kepalaku!"

Jongin lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ya! Lakukan lagi dengan cara yang benar!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyung... kyung..." panggil Jongsu dengan suara riang.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat. Beruntung aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau masih punya 15 menit untuk melihat wajah tampanku."

"Kau ini."

Kyungsoo lalu sibuk melihat sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang sudah pasti ia cari. Jongsu yang meihat itu langsung memberikan jawaban meski Kyungsoo tidak bertanya.

"Dia sedang membeli makanan untukku," ucap Jongsu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar Jongsu tiba-tiba mengatakan dimana Jongin. Oh, iya, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa datang ke airport mengantar Jongsu saat dia sedang mendapat hukuman dari ibunya? Itu karena ibunya ikut pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun mengantar mereka ke airport. Kyungsoo sempat protes karena keinginan ibunya untunk ikut bersama putrinya. Ibunya tidak percaya membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi hanya bersama Sehun. Alhasil, sekarang ibunya sibuk bicara dengan ibu Jongin. Entahlah mereka membicarakan apa. Satu yang terpenting, Kyungsoo bisa bertemu Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya datang membawa plastik plastik berisi beberapa makanan untuk Jongsu. Dia segera memberi salam pada ibu Kyungsoo begitu melihat sosoknya.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja."

Akhirnya waktu Jongsu untuk pergi sudah tiba. Satu per satu yang datang mengantar mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jongsu. Ny. Kim, Sehun, ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Jagalah dirimu disana. Hubungi aku atau Jongin jika kau butuh sesuatu," Ny. Kim memberi nasihat.

"Iya, eomma. Terima kasih. Eomma juga jaga kesehatan. Ucapkan salamku untuk abeoji."

"Hyung, hati-hati. Jangan lupa bawakan aku sesuatu saat kau kembali," ucap Sehun.

"Tentu. Aku akan ingat itu," ucap Jongsu pada Sehun.

Jongsu memeluk Kyungsoo begitu gilirannya untuk berpamitan pada gadis ini. Jongin tak seperti biasanya langsung melarang apa yang dilakukan Jongsu.

"Wah... Kim Jongin, kau tidak memaksaku untuk berhenti memeluk kekasihmu?" goda Jongsu.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan," jawab Jongin ketus.

"Baiklah."

Jongsu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini Jongin dengan cepat menahan Jongsu melakukan itu.

"Cukup satu kali!" ucapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini. Biar aku yang memelukmu," ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongsu mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Katakan padaku jika dia melakukan hal aneh," Jongsu memberi nasihat.

"Tenang saja. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu tentang itu," balas Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Jongsu berpamitan pada saudara kembarnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan melakukan hal gila saat kau disana," Jongin mengingatkan.

"Aneh rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Tentu saja, aku akan ingat itu. Dan kau, baik-baik lah dengan Kyungsoo. Jaga, eomma dan jangan mebuat ayahmu itu kembali mengeluarkan tanduk menjadi orang jahat."

"Ya! Dia juga ayahmu!" protes Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hello... hello...**

**Maafkan kembali diriku yang selalu membuat galau *deep bow***

**Akhirnya update... ^^,**

**Selalu ditunggu review kalian reader-nim...**

**SARANGHAE **

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	23. Something Happen

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Something Happen...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Jongin-ah, ada apa ini? Apa maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bingung._

_Jongin pun tak menjawab karena dia pun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi._

_"Huh? Apa ini? Aku tidak salah dengar dia menyuruhku tinggal disini, kan?" kata Jongsu._

_"Apa kita mimpi?" Jongin tak kalah bingung._

_Ny. Kim terkekeh melihat tiga orang di depannya sedang kebingungan._

_"Kalian ini. Ayo kita keluar tengah. Kyungsoo-ya, bantu aku membuat teh dan menyiapkan cake."_

_"Iya, eomeoni."_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam di rumah kaca sejak siang hari. Sekarang langit hampir berubah warna. Kyungsoo sedang asik membuat tembikar wajah Jongin. Sekarang tentu dia membuatnya dengan yakin, tak lagi mengira-ngira seperti dulu.

Tiga hari lagi hukuman dari ibunya akan selesai. Kyungsoo sudah sangat rindu, ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Sehari sebelumnya Ny. Kim, ibu Jongin menghubunginya. Bertanya apa dia dan Jongin baik-baik saja. Karena Jongin mengatakan jika Jongin tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Ny. Kim khawatir terjadi hal buruk pada hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ny. Kim tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang dihukum karena terakhir kali, Kyungsoo datang ke airport mengantar Jongsu. Juga sepertinya, Ny. Kim tidak membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo yang di hukum dengan ibunya saat bertemu.

Kyungsoo sedang sangat senang hari ini. Haejin memberi kabar jika Ny. Min, pemilik taman kanak-kanak tempat Kyungsoo bekerja dulu bersedia jika Kyungsoo membantu untuk memulihkan keadaan taman kanak-kanaknya. Bahkan Ny. Min mengatakan, Kyungsoo bisa mengambil alih untuk mengelola taman kanak-kanak. Ny. Min merasa sudah cukup untuk mengurus sekolah yang ia dirikan ini. Umurnya yang tak lagi muda membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup untuk terus mengelola ini. Lalu, saat Haejin mengatakan jika Kyungsoo bersedia untuk membantu, Ny. Min sangat senang dan merasa lega. Karena setidaknya dia tahu nanti yang akan mengelola sekolahnya orang yang bisa ia percaya. Lusa Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan Ny. Min untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ya, menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak bukanlah cita-cita Kyungsoo, tapi pekerjaan ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo senang. Melihat senyuman anak-anak setiap pagi itu kebahagian tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo bersihkan tangannya lalu menerima panggilan dari Jongin.

"Halo, sayang," sapa Kyungsoo riang.

"..."

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah pulang bekerja?"

"..."

"Hati-hati. Hmmm... baiklah. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau menghubungiku."

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan tembikarnya. Dia tak lagi merasa tersiksa dengan hukuman dari ibunya untuk tidak pergi kemana pun selama satu minggu. Kyungsoo justru senang karena dia bisa mengumpulkan rasa rindunya pada Jongin.

_I gyeouri jinago naega mariya_

_Ajik jigeum gatdamyeon malhalge_

_Sasil na mariya_

_Neol saranghae you ooh ooh oooh_

_Hal suman issdamyeon_

_Jom eosaekhagessjiman_

_Hal suman issdamyeon_

_Na mwodeunji dahalge_

_Hal suman issdamyeon_

_Neon deo isang naege_

_Chinguga anin yeojachingu_

Lagu EXO 'Girl X Friend' Kyungsoo putar dengan volume penuh dari handphonenya. Bersenandung mengikuti nada lagu itu. Kyungsoo sudah bicara dengan ibunya tentang niatnya menggunakan semua tabungannya untuk membantu taman kanak-kanak milik Ny. Min. Ajaibnya, ibunya tak banyak bertanya dan langsung setuju dengan niatnya. Kyungsoo tinggal memberitahu ini pada Jongin.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah kaca dengan hati-hati agar kakaknya tidak mengetahui jika ia datang. Dengan berjalan mengendap dia mendekat dan mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Noona!"

Kyungsoo terperenjat, "Ya!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak lagi merasa seperti dunia berakhir karena hukuman eomma?" tanya Sehun duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari batang pohon.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aigoo, kau ini benar-benar aneh. Kau sedang senang? Sesuatu yang baik terjadi?"

"Sepertinya."

"Kau mau membelikanku handphone baru?" tanya Sehun tak kalah riang.

Lirikan sinis langsung Sehun dapat begitu Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaannya. Beberapa detik kemudia Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan senyumannya pada Sehun.

"Kau akan memebelikannya untukku, noona?" Sehun antusias.

Dengan tangan yang kotor penuh dengan tanah liat, Kyungsoo menyentuk pipi Sehun dan mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Kau itu tampan dan manis, tapi sayang aku tidak berminat untuk membelikanmu handphone baru."

"Ahh... noona, wajahku kotor," protes Sehun berusaha membersihkan tanah liat di pipinya.

"Keluar dari sini dan bersihkan wajahmu, adikku sayang."

"Aku lebih takut padamu yang seperti ini dibandingkan kau yang berteriak padaku," ucap Sehun.

"Ya! Keluar! Jangan ganggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kaca meja riasnya. Memeriksa penampilannya sendiri. Rambut, rias wajahnya, pakaiannya. Rapi. Kyungsoo siap pergi. Dia memulas bibirnya yang berbentuk hati dengan lipstik berwarna orange. Siap, hanya tinggal menunggu sang pangeran kudanya datang menjemput.

Hukuman Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Ini bukan hari libur, Jongin pun harus bekerja. Jongin hanya mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat eomeoni. Dia akan diam di tempat eomeoni sambil menunggu Jongin selesai bekerja. Lagi pula sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak mengunjungi eomeoni. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya, mencari nama Jongin di kontak favoritnya.

"Good morning," sapanya.

"..."

"Kau sudah pergi?"

"..."

"Jangan lupa pesananku untuk eomeoni."

"..."

"Thank you, Jongin-ah."

"..."

"Hmmm, hati-hati... dan cepatlah datang."

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin sambil menikmati sarapannya bersama ibu, ayah, dan Sehun tentunya.

"Astaga, kau akan makan dengan terus tersenyum seperti itu?" komentar Sehun.

"Apa masalah jika aku tersenyum?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan pergi, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Iya, appa. Aku akan pergi ke tempat eomeoni lalu akan pergi bersama Jongin."

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut," ayahnya mengingatkan.

"Iya, appa."

"Kau akan merayakan kebebasanmu?" goda Sehun.

"Oh Sehun yang tampan, hari ini kakakmu ini sedang malas berteriak padamu. Jadi, bersikap baiklah padaku, oke?"

"Hentikan, Sehun-ah. Jangan menggoda kakakmu. Dan, antar eomma siang nanti," ucap ibunya.

"Kemana, eomma?"

"Rumah Ny. Lee, kau ingat? Ibu Minha teman SMAmu dulu."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang namanya disebut oleh ibunya itu. Reaksi penolakan langsung Sehun berikan begitu ingat siapa orang bernama Minha itu.

"Eomma, tunggu. Minha? Lee Minha?"

"Iya, Minha yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu dulu. Dan eomma yakin dia masih ingat padamu."

Diam-diam Kyungsoo sudah menahan tawanya. Sehun melirik kakaknya itu dengan kesal. Sehun sangat yakin jika ibunya pasti menceritakan ini pada Kyungsoo. Minha adalah teman Sehun saat ia masih SMA dulu. Tepatnya mereka teman satu kelas. Ajaibnya, Minha menyukai Sehun sejak mereka masih kelas 1. Minha selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sehun pergi. Awalnya Sehun baik-baik saja dengan itu, karena dia selalu ada teman. Tapi, saat Minha melakukan hal paling mengejutkan itu membuat Sehun risih dan tak ingin gadis bernama Minha ada di sekitarnya. Apa yang Minha lakukan pada Oh Sehun, pria yang sangat polos? Gadis itu mencium bibir Sehun di depan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan paksa. Alhasil, saat-saat terakhir Sehun di SMA bukan lah saat yang menyenangkan. Karena semua temannya selalu meledek Sehun karena kejadian itu. Lee Minha, gadis ini akan lupa dengan Sehun? Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan hingga saat ini Minha masih terus mengirim pesan pada Sehun lewat Kakaotalk.

"Kau harus terlihat sangat tampan nanti," bisik Kyungsoo menggoda Sehun.

Lirikan tajam Kyungsoo terima dari Sehun.

"Siapa tahu dia itu jodohmu, Oh Sehun," bisik Kyungsoo lagi.

"Noona!" rengek Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa, aku pergi," pamit Kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Akk!" keluh Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menuju luar. Jongin sudah menunggunya di luar membawa pesanan gadisnya.

"JONGIN-AH!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari mendekat dan memeluk Jongin.

"Astaga..."

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin. Tersenyum lebar menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Hanya beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu dengamu, sekarang kau pintar menggodaku di depan orang banyak?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlalu girang dan tidak sadar jika orang-orang yang berjalan melihat apa yang fia lakukan. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk menahan malu.

"Aku lupa. Ayo kita pergi, Jongin-ah. Cepatlah."

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang melingkar di tangan kiri Jongin. Berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk menunggu bus mereka di halte. Gadis ini benar-benar melepaskan rasa rindunya. Tangannya tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan kabur atau hilang, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu terus."

Kyungsoo tidak peduli orang-orang memperhatikannya. Asalkan dia bersama Jongin semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya sampai di tempat eomeoni. Ini belum waktunya kedai untuk buka. Rahui sedang merapikan kedai, mengelap meja-meja, mangkuk-mangkuk, semua ia bersihkan.

"Untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya eomeoni.

"Kyungsoo rindu padamu," jawab Jongin.

"Aku? Dia bohong eomeoni," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Kau bahkan membawakanku ini?"

"Eomeoni tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan itu untukmu?"

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk membawa sushi untuk eomeoni. Apa Jongin langsung menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan sushi saat matahari pun belum siap menjalankan tugasnya. Jika ia beli sehari sebelumnya, Jongin takut rasanya akan tidak enak. Beruntung, dia memiliki seorang ibu yang mau membantunya membuat sushi untuk eomeoni. Kyungsoo sempat kesal saat tahu Jongin meminta bantuan ibunya. Dia malu karena tidak membantu. Takut jika ibu Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis baik. Tapi, Jongin mengatakan jika ibunya tidak keberatan membantunya.

"Bantulah eomeoni. Jangan membuat masalah," pesan Jongin sebelum pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Tentu. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah membuat masalah."

Jongin mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo. Memberi pelukan pada Kyungsoo dan juga eomeoni.

"Oppa, kau tidak memelukku juga?" protes Rahui.

"Kau ini, kemarilah."

Jongin memberikan pelukan juga pada Rahui. Gadis ini sudah seperti adiknya, Jongin tak lagi canggung meski harus memeluknya. Jongin akan kembali saat dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya sore nanti untuk pergi dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membantu Rahui di kedai. Hari ini kedai cukup ramai. Bahkan Rahui mengatakan jika pengunjung yang datang tak pernah seramai ini. Pelanggan terakhir sudah selesai mereka layani. Dua gadis ini bisa mengambil nafas sebentar. Eomeoni memaksa untuk membantu mereka, tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Rahui melarang. Eomeoni tak lagi muda, tenaganya tak sama seperti dulu. Apapun yang eomeoni katakan, jika dia masih kuat tak membuat Rahui atau Kyungsoo membiarkan wanita tua itu untuk melakukan hal berat.

"Minumlah. Aku buatkan dua gelas untuk kalian masing-masing."

Eomeoni membuat empat gelas es teh untuk Rahui dan Kyungsoo. Sepiring bungeobbang isi pasta kacang merah.

"Wah... eomeoni, terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Biar aku yang bereskan meja terakhir."

Dengan gesit Kyungsoo bangun dan melarang eomeoni melakukan itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Eomeoni tunggu saja disini. Biar aku yang bereskan."

Kyungsoo kembali setelah mencuci piring kotor dan membereskan meja. Kembali duduk bersama Rahui dan eomeoni menikmati es teh dan bugeonbbang buatan eomeoni.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," tegur eomeoni melihat Rahui dan Kyungsoo yang makan tergesa-gesa.

"Ini enak eomeoni," ucap Kyungsoo dengan mulut uang penuh.

"Eonni, kau harus coba sup rumput laut buatan eomeoni," ucap Rahui semangat.

"Ah... sup kimchi juga. Lalu tteokbeokki, lalu-" Rahui berpikir.

"Kau harus coba semua masakan eomeoni, eonni," lanjut Rahui.

"Jangan bicara saat mulutmu penuh," tegur eomeoni lagi.

Kedai tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena semua menu sudah habis. Kyungsoo sudah takut meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai saat Jongin datang. Eomeoni sedang istirahat di dalam. Kyungsoo dan Rahui duduk di kedai. Menikmati coklat panas yang Rahui buat.

"Ah... enak sekali," Kyungsoo menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Aku akan senang jika eonni setiap hari datang," goda Rahui.

"Mungkin besok aku akan datang lagi, sebelum aku kembali bekerja."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu eonni,"

Menikmati waktu sore dengan segelas coklat panas memang hal sederhana tapi sangat bisa membuat pikiran tenang. Rahui dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar cerita. Tentang Rahui yang ingin masuk universitas. Tentang Rahui yang sedang menyimpan hati pada pria pemilik toko coklat tak jauh dari kedai eomeoni.

"Eonni, bagaimana kau dengan oppa?" tanya Rahui.

"Begitulah. Tapi sekarang ayahnya sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengannya."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu segeralah menikah."

DEG!

Kembali kalimat itu Kyungsoo dengar. Pertama ibunya, lalu Sehun, dan sekarang bahkan Rahui. Kenapa semua orang ingin Kyungsoo segera menikah dengan Jongin.

"Menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, menikah. Apa lagi yang eonni tunggu? Tn. Kim sudah memberi izin, aku yakin Ny. Kim dan keluarga eonni setuju tentang ini."

"Ayahnya bukan memberi izin, hanya tidak akan mengganggu aku dan Jongin."

"Apa bedanya dengan dia memberi izin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa perkataan Rahui. Dia memilih diam, tak berkomentar. Karena pembahasan tentang ini tidak akan pernah selesai dan tidak pernah akan ada ujungnya.

Tepat pukul 6 sore, Jongin datang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Membawa sesuatu untuk eomeoni dan Rahui. Seperti biasa, eomeoni akan menerima apa yang Jongin bawa dengan omelannya karena Jongin selalu membawa sesuatu.

"Kau ini. Tidak perlu membawa apapun jika kau datang kesini."

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Bawa saja apa yang ingin kau bawa untukku," sahut Rahui.

"Hmmm, baiklah nona."

"Jongin-ah!" panggil seseorang sambil mendekat siap memberi pelukan.

"Hai. Kau tidak merepotkan eomeoni, kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Oppa, hari ini kita tutup lebih awal. Semua menu sudah habis sebelum waktu untuk tutup. Karena eonni membantu hari ini. Pekerjaanku lebih ringan hari ini," ucap Rahui.

"Benarkah? Wah... kau pandai menarik perhatian orang ternyata."

"Berhenti memujiku seperti anak SD. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum semua, tapi aku bisa kerjakan sisa pekerjaanku di rumah. Tak banyak."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Pergilah. Habiskan waktu kalian," perintah eomeoni.

"Baik eomeoni. Aku pamit," ucap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk menatap ribuan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Menunggu Jongin kembali membawa makanan dan minuman. Kyungsoo malam ini hanya ingin kencan sederhana dengan Jongin setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu. Kyungsoo memilih untuk datang ke taman. Cukup melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota, itu sudah cukup asalkan ada Jongin di sampingnya. Jongin akhirnya kembali membawa plastik yang Kyungsoo tahu itu pasti berisi makanan dan segelas kopi di setiap tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Menyeruput kopi yang masih panas.

"Ah... bisa aku seperti ini terus?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau akan menggigil karena dingin."

"Asal bersamamu, menurutku itu tidak masalah."

"Astaga. Kau ini benar-benar. Dari mana kau bicara seperti itu, hmmm?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku akan kembali tinggal di rumahku."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin kaget.

"Benarkah? Kenapa semuanya kebetulan?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau ingat taman kanak-kanak tempatku dulu bekerja? Yang tepat berada di depan rumahmu."

"Iya, aku ingat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan tentang dia yang membantu Ny. Min dan tentang dia yang akan mulai menjalankan taman kanak-kanak itu nanti.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau akan bekerja disana? Wah... kenapa semuanya kebetulan seperti ini?"

"Aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari," ucap Kyungsoo senang.

"Dan aku bisa kembali melihatmu dari jendela kamarku setiap pagi."

Entahlah ini takdir atau memang hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak akan jauh dari Jongin. Hanya membayangkan dia akan bisa bertemu Jongin setiap hari saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo senang. Semua seperti kembali pada tempatnya. Jongin kembali tinggal di rumahnya dulu. Kyungsoo kembali bekerja di taman kanak-kanak tempat dia bekerka dulu. Lalu Jongin, kembali menjadi pria yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tuhan memberikan kebahagian lebih padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Jongin.

"Hmmm."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena selalu menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang aku kenal."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin. Memberikan senyumannya. Satu kecupan di bibir Jongin ia berikan. Kyungsoo kembali bersandar pada Jongin. Menikmati angin malam yang tak terasa dingin.

"Andai aku bisa seperti ini terus padamu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu. Menikahlah denganku."

DEG!

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. Namun sekarang, kalimat itu muncul dari mulut Jongin sendiri dan dia mengatakan itu langsung pada Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan aneh. Saat orang lain yang mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo selalu ingin menolaknya, menyangkal. Apapun itu. Tapi sekarang, entah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa dia harus bereaksi yang sama atau menerima dengan senang hati ajakan yang begitu mendadak ini.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Menikahlah denganku," Jongin mempertegas.

"Menikah?"

"Iya. Kau mau?"

"Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Hmmm, iya, ini bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Kau tidak romantis," protes Kyungsoo.

"Huh?"

"Melamarku secara langsung tanpa persiapan seperti ini?"

"Jadi kau menolakku? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjawab itu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak benar-benar sayang padaku?"

"Carilah cara yang membuatku pasti mengatakan 'iya' padamu."

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah... handphonemu..." teriak Kyungsoo.

Ah, iya, hari ini Jongin kembali tinggal di rumahnya. Kyungsoo sedang membantu kekasihnya ini untuk merapikan barang-barang.

"Jongin-ah..." teriaknya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menghentikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dengan langkah cepat menuju handphone Jongin yang ada di atas meja ruang tengah. Melihat siapa yang menghubungi Jongin. Itu Jongsu. Jongsu melakukan video call. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo terima panggilan Jongsu.

"Jongsu-ya..." sapa Kyungsoo riang.

_"Kyungsoo?"_

"Hallo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Apa aku salah menghubungi? Seingatku aku menghubungi Kim Jongin."_

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "tidak. Kau benar. Jongin sedang di luar."

_"Kau sedang bersama Jongin? Disana masih pukul 7 pagi, kan?"_ tanya Jongsu.

"Iya. Aku sedang membantu Jongin. Apa disana masih gelap?"

_"Membantu dia untuk apa? Iya, disini masih tengah malam. Kyung-kyung, aku rindu padamu," _ucap Jongsu sambil memasang wajah gemas.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang serius. Itu Jongi menatap Jongsu di layar handphonenya sinis.

_"Eyyy, kau selalu merusak momenku bersama Kyung-kyung," _ucap Jongsu.

"Kau ini!" kesal Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini bahkan hanya lewat video call kalian masih bertengkar?" Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" tanya Jongin ketus.

_"Apa aku harus membuat janji denganmu lebih dulu?"_ balas Jongsu.

"Kalian ini! Hentikan! Kenapa selalu bertengkar saat kalian saling berpapasan?" Kyungsoo kesal.

Pertengakaran Jongsu dan Jongin tidak akan pernah selesai jika mereka saling melihat wajah mereka. Berulang kali Kyungsoo menengahi berulang kali pula mereka kembali bertengkar. Jongsu hanya menghubungi Jongin. Ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Niat Jongsu sebenarnya melihat wajah Jongin saat ia bangun tidur, karena ia yakin saudara kembarnya itu akan terlihat jelek saat bangun tidur. Tapi ternyata gagal. Kyungsoo malah yang menjawab video call Jongsu.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku memiliki saudara kembar yang menyebalkan," gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "kau ini lucu jika sedang bertengkar dengan Jongsu."

"Huh? Lucu?"

"Iya. Seperti bukan Kim Jongin yang aku kenal."

"Kau ini. Jika kau lelah istirahatlah."

"Aku tidak lelah. Aku akan membantumu sampai semua selesai."

Hari semakin siang. Karena sudah masuk musim gugur udara siang hari tak begitu panas. Pekerjaan membereskan rumah Jongin selesai. Kyungsoo sedang bersandar di sofa bersama Jongin. Membiarkan jendala berukuran besar terbuka. Membiarkan angin masuk menggelitik wajah mereka.

"Ah... akhirnya selesai," kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih Jongin. Saat mereka sedang santai seseorang datang langsung menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau disini, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Eomeonim?"

Kyungsoo lalu bangun memberi salam pada ibu Jongin yang datang membawa berbagai macam makanan untuk Jongin. Dia tidak datang seorang diri, Tn. Kim datang bersamanya.

"Selamat siang, tuan," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang," jawab Tn. Kim datar.

Jongin tak lupa memberi salam pada ayahnya. Lalu ia mempersilakan mereka duduk. Kyungsoo membantu ibu Jongin menyiapkan makanan. Ny. Kim sengaja membawa banyak makanan agar bisa ia nikmati bersama Jongin di rumah barunya, bukan, lebih tepatnya rumah lamanya yang ia tempati lagi. Jongin terlihat canggung. Karena ini pertama kalinya ayahnya datang dengan niat untuk berkunjung. Makanan sudah siap di meja makan. Mereka berempat duduk tanpa banyak bicara menikmati makan siang yang ibu Jongin bawa.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ya, apa makanannya enak?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Iya, eomeonim. Ini enak sekali. Aku harus belajar memasak darimu."

"Apa kau sudah kembali bekerja?" pertanyaan pertama dari Tn. Kim pada Kyungsoo.

"I-i-iya. Besok aku mulai bekerja untuk mengurus taman kanak-kanak," jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kau memilik sekolah? Wah, itu bagus. Dimana?" tanya ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia lirik Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Bertanya lewat tatapan matanya, apa dia harus jawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Jongin tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Di depan," jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Di depan? Maksudmu taman kanak-kanak di depan rumah ini?" Ny. Kim memastikan.

Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk. Ekspresi wajah ayah Jongin yang Kyungsoo perhatikan setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Kim. Datar, dia tak berekpresi apapun.

"Iya, eomeonim."

"Wah... itu bagus. Kau bisa bertemu Jongin setiap hari."

"Akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?" Tn. Kim tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan untuk siapa pertanyaan itu.

"Iya kau," tukas Tn. Kim sambil terus menyuapi mulutnya dengan makanan.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ajak keluargamu untuk makan malam bersama."

"Iya, tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Tn. Kim tak berekspresi.

Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim sudah pulang setelah makan siang. Sekarang tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ada di rumah Jongin. Jongin sedang merapikan kamarnya. Sibuk menempel ribuan gambar wajah Kyungsoo hasil gambarnya. Kyungsoo sedang bingung dengan ajakan ayah Jongin siang tadi tentang makan malam bersama keluarga akhir minggu ini.

"Kyungso-ya, kemarilah," panggil Jongin.

Dengan langkah tak bersemangat Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya lemas.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo pelan menghadap tembok kamarnya yang sekarang penuh dengan gambar wajah Kyungsoo. Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo mendapat energi dan tak lagi tak bersemangat.

"Wah! Ini semua gambarku?" ucap Kyungsoo kagum.

"Tidak ada wanita lain yang menjadi objek gambarku."

Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Mengecup pundak Kyungsoo penuh dengan rasa sayang. Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu gadis yang ada di dekapannya ini.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, itu-hmmm-tentang-" sahut Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kau memikirkan tentang makan malam nanti?" Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan apa kata Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja-aku-"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Berharap dia akan sedikit tenang karena ciumannya ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Biar aku nanti yang akan bicara pada ibu dan ayahmu, oke?" kata Jongin.

Bukan karena makan malam Kyungsoo seperti ini. Bukan karena Kyungsoo takut ayah Jongin akan berbuat hal aneh padanya dan keluarganya nanti. Karena ayah Jongin yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang sama dengan ayah Jongin yang tega berbuat jahat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti ini karena Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka nanti. Ya, tak lain adalah pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Gadis berambut hitam ini bukan tidak suka dan tidak ingin membicarakan hal serius seperti ini, hanya saja ia merasa ini terlalu cepat. Hubungan mereka baru saja membaik, bahkan belum genap satu bulan dari Tn. Kim yang memberi izin pada mereka. Pernikahan, satu kata ini yang sekarang selalu lalu lalang di pikiran Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Kyungsoo kembali bekerja. Sekarang ia mulai kembali menyibukan diri di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja dulu. Kyungsoo terus menatap ke arah jendela kamar Jongin. Menunggu kekasihnya menunjukkan dirinya dari balik gorden yang masih tertutup. Tapi Jongin tak juga muncul.

"Apa dia masih tidur? Tapi ini sudah hampir pukul 8, apa dia tidak bekerja?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Jongin.

_Jongin-ah, kau masih tidur?_

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakan sebelah kakinya menunggu balasan pesan dari Jongin. Tak ada balasan. Kyungsoo putuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin.

Dering pertama...

Dering kedua...

Dering ketiga...

Senyum Kyungsoo merekah saat ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat seseorang memegang kertas berukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan dari spidol di atasnya.

_**Good morning, putri Kyungsoo **_

Lalu lembar berikutnya tulisan yang berbeda tertulis di atas kertas.

_**Apa kau memimpikan pangeranmu semalam?**_

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum membaca apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Lalu lembar berikutnya tertulis kalimat lain.

_**Aku sayang padamu **_

Kyungsoo kembali menghubungi Jongin dan sekarang dering pertama Jongin langsung menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mendengar suata Jongin di telepon.

"..."

"Beruntung belum ada orang tua murid yang mengantar anak-anak mereka. Jika tidak, aku akan malu karena ini."

"..."

"Lain kali ucapkan selamat pagi padaku dengan cara yang normal."

"..."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menujuk angka 7. Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di sofa rumah Jongin. Sesuai janjinya, dia menunggu Jongin hingga dia pulang bekerja. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa. Sebelumnya Jongsu menghubunginya, Kyungsoo cerita panjang lebar pada Jongsu. Cerita apa? Tentu tentang makan malamnya bersama keluarga Jongin akhir pekan ini juga tentang pernikahan yang selalu menganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak akan mendapat solusi yang begitu berarti jika menceritakan ini pada Jongsu. Karena dia dengan sangat yakin mengatakan, dia pun mendukung dan menyuruh Kyungsoo segera menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dari pendapat Jongsu.

Jongin akhirnya pulang. Senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya saat melihat gadisnya sedang terpejam di sofa. Cantik. Jongin berjalan mendekat. Menyimpan tasnya secara perlahan dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia duduk bersila di lantai, menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo selalu pemandangan paling indah baginya. Ia belai halus helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah gadisnya. Satu kecupan di kening Kyungsoo ia berikan. Kyungsoo yang merasa ada seseorang lalu terbangun.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Kyungsoo meregangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang belum terbuka seutuhnya.

"Baru saja."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar menungguku. Tidurlah lagi, aku akan membersihkan badanku dulu."

Kyungsoo bangun, duduk beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang masih melayang. Dia menuju kamar mandi lain untuk mencuci mukanya. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Selesai mandi Jongin kembali ke ruang tengah dengan handuk yang masih menutupi rambutnya yang basah.

"Makanlah."

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak makan?"

"Kau saja. Aku sudah makan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku membersihkan kamar di lantai atas. Jongin-ah, menurutku akan lebih baik jika kau buat jendela di kamar itu, karena udara di kamar itu begitu pengap."

"Aku akan lakukan itu setelah kau resmi menjadi Ny. Kim."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongin.

"Apa? Ny. Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin sibuk mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan.

"Kau melamarku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Karena memang kau yang akan menjadi istriku."

"Lihat. Kau melamarku."

"Tidak, sayang."

Jongin menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan sepotong telur gulung. Membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bicara karena harus mengunyah telur gulung itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Dia juga akan bicara pada ibu Kyungsoo tentang makan malam akhir pekan ini. Jongin terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sedang sibuk berdoa semoga ibu dan ayahnya tidak bisa datang di acara makan malam itu.

"Benarkah? Wah... ini kesempatan baik," kata ibu Kyungsoo.

_"Kesempatan baik? Kesempatan baik apa maksud eomma? Aku mohon eomma, katakan jika kau tidak bisa datang,"_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku harap eomeonim dan abeonim bisa datang," ucap Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin-ah, akhir minggu ini aku dan Kyungsoo appa sudah ada janji makan malam bersama semua residen di rumah sakitnya," jelas ibu Kyungsoo.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Tuhan mendengar doanya. Ibu dan ayahnya tidak bisa datang di acara makan malam bersama keluarga Jongin.

"Tapi, sepertinya akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak datang," tukas ayah Jongin tiba-tiba.

Tembok yang tadi sudah mulai tebal dalam diri Kyungsoo tiba-tiba rubuh saat mendengar kalimat ayahnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak hadir?" ibu Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Menurutku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jongin-ah katakan pada ayah dan ibumu kami akan datang nanti."

Jongin sudah pulang setelah mendapat kepastian tentang makan malam keluarga akhir pekan ini. Kyungsoo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tertelungkup. Sehun datang, duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan asik menggigit buah apel.

"Noona," panggilnya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau begitu memikirkan tentang itu?" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo lalu bangun dan duduk bersila.

"Memikirkan tentang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tidak mau menanggapi Sehun. Dia kembali berbaring dan membiarkan Sehun bicara tak jelas.

"Pernikahanmu," ucap Sehun santai.

"Ya!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu keras mengatakan itu. Eomma akan dengar," Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Noona, seberapa keras kau menahan eomma untuk tidak membahas tentang ini nanti, eomma akan tetap membicarakan hal ini saat makan malam bersama hyung nanti."

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku. Kau membuatku semakin merasa buruk!"

"Baiklah."

Sehun berhenti bicara dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi Sehun kembali menunjukkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Noona, fighting!" ucapnya.

"Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Karena apa yang Sehun katakan benar. Bagaiamana pun Kyungsoo berusaha mencegah ibunya untuk tidak membahas tentang pernikahan, pada akhirnya ibunya akan membicarakan itu. Ini terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap jika harus menikah dengan Jongin dalam waktu dekat. Lagi pula, dia tidak tahu apa dia dan Jongin akan bersama sampai nanti. Ini memang pikiran bodoh, tapi itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

**Hari makan malam keluarga**

Kyungsoo duduk melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kali ini bukan untuk memastikan penampilannya. Tapi, karena rasa gelisahnya.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Jongin menghubunginya. Kyungsoo menerima panggilan dari Jongin dengan tenaga dalam dirinya hanya tersisa 10 persen.

"..."

"Iya, aku sudah siap. Sebentar lagi aku pergi."

"..."

"Hmmm, sampai nanti."

Sebenarnya ada selintas pikiran yang muncul jika Kyungsoo memikirkan tentang ini. Untuk apa dia gelisah karena ia takut orang tuanya akan membicarakan tentang pernikahannua dengan Jongin nanti. Toh, memang itu yang Kyungsoo inginkan juga. Tapi itu nanti, bukan sekarang. Tidak secepat ini. Ibunya akan terus bertanya dan membicarakan ini nanti, setelah ia bicara dengan orang tua Jongin. Masih banyak yang Kyungsoo ingin lakukan. Masih banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo tahu tentang Jongin. Juga, dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memberanikan dirinya menjalani hubungan lebih serius dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran. Jongin menunggunya di depan pintu masuk. Mengantar keluarga Kyungsoo menuju ruangan tempat ayah dan ibu Jongin sudah menunggu. Jongin mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Berjalan penuh semangat disamping Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat tampan. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna coklat melekat pas di tubuh Jongin.

"Kau cantik," bisik Jongin memuji Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas pujian Jongin. Hatinya sekarang sangat berdebar kencang. Berdebar kencang karena alasan bodoh. Tapi apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan? Menerima dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Makan malam sudah selesai. Sekarang masing-masing orang tua sedang membagi cerita. Belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyinggung tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun sedang bicara dengan Jongin. Entah apa yang dua pria ini bicarakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo. Dia sedang sibuk membuat dirinya tenang. Sesekali Kyungsoo melihat ayah Jongin. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia melihat Tn. Kim tersenyum seperti ini. Syukurlah, setidaknya ada orang lain yang senang karena makan malam hari ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan tentang anak kita?" ucap Ny. Kim.

DEG!

Akhirnya. Kalimat itu muncul. Kyumgsoo menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mendengarkan dengan teliti tanpa terlewat satu kata pun dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kita perlu menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya?" ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kita tanyakan saja pada mereka. Bagaimana menurut mereka. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik," jelas ibu Jongin.

Sekarang semua menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat begitu tenang. Kyungsoo berusaha seperti itu tapi itu sulit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau dan Jongin," ucap ibunya.

"Aku dan Jongin? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo tak jelas.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Di genggam tangan Kyungsoo. Memberi isyarat pada gadis di sampingnya untuk tak perlu bicara.

"Abeoji, eomma, abeonim, dan juga eomeonim. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan pikirkan tentang hubungan kita nanti," ucap Jongin.

"Nanti? Lebih baik kau putuskan dari sekarang, lebih baik lagi jika kalian memutuskan untuk menikah. Agar kami semua sebagai orang tua tenang," jelas ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Menahan dirinya agar tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kami akan pikirkan tentang itu nanti. Lagi pula ini terlalu cepat. Berikan kami waktu untuk setidaknya lebih mengenal diri kami masing-masing. Aku harap kalian mengerti."

Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung memiliki Jongin. Dengan tenang menjelaskan semua pada mereka yang begitu ingin dirinya menikah cepat dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang. Ibunya memberi izin padanya untuk pergi bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin membawa tas bawaannya. Kyungsoo memang berniat untuk tak langsung pulang setelah makan malam, jadi dia sudah membawa pakaian ganti.

"Wah... kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan," kata Jongin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo menerima tasnya dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang sudah lebih nyaman. Kaos yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya, dan celana jeans Kyungsoo pakai.

"Benar kau sudah meminta izin pada ibumu untuk tak langsung pulang?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah."

Kyungso menunjukkan pesan yang dikirim ibunya yang mengatakan Kyungsoo boleh pulang telat malam ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ganti pakaianku dulu."

Jongin menuju ruang tempat semua pakaiannya disimpan. Kyungsoo merasa ngantuk, matanya tiba-tiba ingin terpejam. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar Jongin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Jongin selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia lirik Kyungsoo yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Jongin mendekat. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Gadis di sampingnya ini sadar jika Jongin ada, perlahan medekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jongin.

"Biar ku antar kau pulang, oke?" ujar Jongin.

"Biarkan aku disini sebentar lagi."

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo memberikan kehangatan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmm."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau kau Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Kembali mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Membuat gadisnya tak merasa dingin.

.

.

.

.

BEEP...

Ada seseorang membuka pintu rumah Jongin. Dia yang baru saja datang menyimpan barang bawaannya di dapur. Berjalan tanpa curiga menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah. Ny. Kim, ibu Jongi datang untuk menyimpan beberapa makanan untuk Jongin. Betapa kagetnya Ny. Kim saat melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..." panggilnya terkejut.

Seseorang dari balik selimut menggeliat mendengar suara seseorang. Saat selimut itu ia singkirkan dan berusaha bangun. Matanya membulat saat sadar siapa yang sedang menayapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Eomeonim?" Kyungsoo tak kalah panik.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung. Ia akhirnya sadar jima dia berada di kamar Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin dan menepuk lengan Jongin berkali-kali. Akhirnya Jongin bereaksi. Dia meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Lalu bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Saat ia buka matanya, Jongin tak kalah terkejut saat melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eomma..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yippiee... \\(^^,)/**

**Akhirnya update... hihihi**

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**SARANGHAE **

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	24. Winter Propose

**-Silent and Blind-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silent and Blind**

**Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Winter Propose**

**Previous chapter**

_"Eomeonim?" Kyungsoo tak kalah panik._

_Kyungsoo terlihat bingung. Ia akhirnya sadar jima dia berada di kamar Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin dan menepuk lengan Jongin berkali-kali. Akhirnya Jongin bereaksi. Dia meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Lalu bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Saat ia buka matanya, Jongin tak kalah terkejut saat melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh._

_"Eomma..."_

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya ibu Jongin.

Jongin dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatap dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, aku-kita-" ucap Jongin gugup.

"Rapikan penampilanmu. Dan kalian berdua bicara denganku setelah itu," tegas Ny. Kim.

Ny. Kim keluar dari kamar Jongin setelah mengatakan itu pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Jongin-ah," suara Kyungsoo terdengar lemas.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang masih di atas tempat tidur. Berjalan mendekat sambil mengambil handuk lalu ia pakaikan handuk itu di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Rapikan dirimu, dan kita bicara pada eomma," ucap Jongin.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum? Dalam keadaan seperti ini? Lagi pula kenapa aku ada disini? Aku tidak pulang?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil handphone. Memeriksa handphonenya. Matanya membulat saat melihat layar handphonenya sendiri. Ia lihat nama yang puluhan kali menghubunginya, 87 panggilan tak terjawab dari 'eomma'.

"Eomma! Jongin-ah, eomma! Ahh... apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang bersihkan dirimu lalu kita bicara dengan ibuku, oke?"

BUK!

Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jongin berkali-kali karena kesal.

"Aak!" keluh Jongin.

"Kau masih bisa menyuruhku mandi?"

"Lalu? Aku harus panik sepertimu?" tanya Jongin santai.

"Kau tidak memikirkan ini? Kita akan mendapat masalah!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kesal. Kau cantik."

"Astaga, kau bahkan masih bisa menggodaku?"

Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi.

"Mandi dan kita bicara dengan ibuku."

Kyungsoo menyerah. Karena percuma dia kesal pada Jongin. Semua sudah terjadi. Ibu Jongin sudah jelas-jelas melihat Kyungsoo tidur satu ranjang dengan anak lelakinya. Sebersit pikiran aneh muncul.

_"Jongin tidak melakukan apapun, kan? Dia-kita-hanya tidur bersama?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin siap. Mereka duduk dengan kepala tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah ibu Jongin. Menunggu beliau mengucapkan sesuatu. Meski Jongin sebelumnya terlihat begitu santai tetap saja dia takut jika dia dan Kyungsoo akan mendapat masalah karena hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang mau memulai untuk bicara?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban baik dari Kyungsoo atau pun Jongin.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang bicara," ucapnya kemudian.

Ny. Kim meminum tehnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil matanya terus menatap dua orang anak muda di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya ibu Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

"Eomeonim-aku-" jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Eomma, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Ini tidak sengaja. Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo ikut bersamaku kesini, dan kami tertidur dan tersadar saat eomma datang," jelas Jongin.

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Kau yakin?" Ny. Kim meyakinkan.

"Iya, eomma. Kau lihat saat melihatnya bangun, kan? Dia masih memakai pakaiannya utuh," ucap Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo... bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahmu yang melihat ini? Bagaimana jika ibu Kyungsoo yang melihat ini? Kalian akan berkali-kali lipat mendapat masalah. Sudahlah, aku percaya pada kalian. Aku anggap jika aku tidak pernah melihat ini semua," jelas ibu Jongin.

"Terima kasih eomeonim," Kyungsoo berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana ibumu?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Ah, benar! Eomma, bagaimana ini Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Kyungsoo semakin panik saat melihat nama Sehun muncul di layar handphonenya. Dia takut jika yang menghubunginya adalah ibunya yang menggunakan handphone Sehun. Dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung berdebar, Kyungsoo terima panggilan itu.

"Ha-ll-hallo," jawabnya ragu.

Betapa leganya Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara berat Sehun yang menjawab sapaannya.

"Sehun-ah."

"..."

"Apa eomma marah?"

"..."

"Huh? Ah... bagaimana ini? Kau belum mengatakan apapun pada eomma?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang."

"..."

Dengan wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo akhiri obrolannya dengan Sehun.

"Apa kata Sehun?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia bilang-eomma-eomma seperti monster yang siap memakan manusia hidup-hidup."

"Ibumu marah?"

"Menurutmu jika eomma seperti itu dia baik-baik saja?" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sudah lah. Jangan khawatir. Kau katakan pada ibumu, jika semalam kau tidur di rumahku karena hujan, dia pasti akan menghubungiku untuk memastikan, selebihnya serahkan padaku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap ibu Jongin menawarkan bantuan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih eomeonim," balas Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau pulang saja. Katakan seperti apa yang aku katakan pada ibumu, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Mereka berdiri menatap rumah Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Rumahku, tiba-tiba terlihat seperti kandang naga yang siap melahapku saat aku masuk," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, ia rangkul kekasihnya untuk memberi sedikit semangat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Jongin.

Dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo masuk di temani Jongin. Dengan rasa takut yang teramat, ia buka pintu rumahnya. Memberi salam pada ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di ruang tengah. Tanpa menjawab sapaannya, ibu Kyungsoo langsung memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Aku pulang," ucap Kyungsoo seraya kakinya melangkah masuk.

Jongin membungkuk memberi salam pada ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Dari-"

"Biarkan dia berganti pakaian dan menyimpan barangnya lebih dulu," ucap ayah Kyungsoo pada istrinya.

Kyungsoo selalu berterima kasih pada dua pria yang berada di rumahnya. Ya, ayah tirinya juga adik tirinya. Selalu tahu dan bisa meredam dan menahan ibunya yang marah. Kyungso berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Jongin di ruang tengah bersama orang tuanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, hati Jongin sedang berdegup seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ibu Kyungsoo tak henti menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Itu jelas. Bagaimana tidak. Semalam anaknya tidak pulang, dan pagi ini anak gadisnya pulang bersama dia. Tn. Oh berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Jongin bicara, tapi itu tak membuat frekuensi degupan jantung Jongin berkurang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali, sudah berganti pakaian dan-dia-siap dengan omelan ibunya.

"Eomma-aku-" ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

"Dari mana kau semalam?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku-aku-"

Jongin lalu memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo semalam tidur di rumahku, eomeonim."

Ibu Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dalam setelah mendengar jika anak gadisnua menginap di rumah seorang pria.

"Bukan-maksudku di rumahku bersama orang tuaku," ralat Jongin.

"Begitu?" Ny. Oh memastikan.

"Iya."

Jongin lalu memjelaskan alasan mengapa Kyungso tidak pulang. Hujan deras, Kyungsoo yang kelelahan. Alasan yang dia sampaikan sesuai dengan perintah ibunya. Ibu Kyungsoo tak lagi mempermasalahkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menunggu balasan pesan dari Jongin. Dia ingin pergi, bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk meminta izin pada ibunya. Ny. Kim, ibu Jongin menghubunginya tadi. Dia mengatakan jika ibunya sudah menghubungi dan menanyakan apa benar Kyungsoo menginap disana. Ya, untuk sementara Kyungsoo aman dari omelan ibunya. Tentu saja dia berharap ibunya tidak akan tahu jika semalam sebenarnya dia tak sengaja tidur di tempat Jongin.

TOK... TOK...

"Noona."

Sehun memanggil nama Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Kyungsoo lalu bangun merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mengikatnya asal lalu duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Sehun masuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu? Masuk kamarku dengan cara yang benar," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Eyy... kau ini selalu memiliki pikiran buruk tentang adikmu ini."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Noona-hmmm-jika seorang wanita-dia-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"Kau-kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Aku belum mengatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Jadi benar kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku bilang belum. Kita masih berteman dekat."

"Ya, tidak ada istilah teman dekat antara wanita dan pria," ucap Kyungsoo disusul suara tertawanya.

Meski Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cuek dan kesal pada Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo adalah teman yang selalu siap mendengar cerita Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menceritakan jika dia sekarang ini sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Umurnya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Pertemuan tidak sengaja dan semua berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Sehun bertemu saat di toko buku, mencari buku untuk tugasnya. Tidak sengaja Sehun menumpahkan bubble tea milik seseorang. Tapi ternyata, mereka berdua kembali bertemu saat Sehun mengantar ibunya ke rumah Minah. Gadis itu ternyata sepupu Minah. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat baik. Gadis itu ingat Sehun dan Sehun tentu saja ingat wajah gadis itu. Sejak saat itu mereka sering mengobrol di _kakaotalk_ hingga saat ini.

"Astaga. Hanya karena itu kau suka padanya?"

"Eyy... noona. Itu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini," Kyungsoo masih terus menertawai Sehun.

"Aku hanya merasa jika dia juga menyukaiku. Hanya karena saling merasa nyaman, itu saja."

"Ternyata kau sudah besar, Oh Sehun."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena kakaknya mau mendengar ceritanya.

"Noona, tentu saja aku sudah besar. Karena kakakku saja sudah mau menikah," ucapnya jahil.

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Suara nyaring alarm di kamar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di pagi hari. Sehun bahkan sampai datang ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk meminta Kyungsoo mematikan alarmnya. Ini masih pukul 6 pagi dan ini hari Minggu. Hari libur, kesempatan baik bagi Sehun untuk bersantai di rumah tanpa memikirkan tugas kuliahnya. Suara alarm Kyungsoo benar-benar mengganggu Sehun, karena kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Kyungsoo. Kakaknya bukanlah orang yang selalu memasang alarm dan akan bangun begitu suara alarmnya berbunyi.

"Noona! Matikan alarmmu!" teriak Sehun dari luar kamar.

Kyungsoo baru terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun. Matanya masih tertutup. Mencoba membuka sebelah matanya melirik jam dindingnya. Akhirnya mata Kyungsoo berhasil terbuka setelah melihat diangka berapa jarum menunjuk.

"Ini sudah pagi? Kenapa begitu cepat?" gerutunya.

Jelas Kyungsoo menggerutu dan mengeluh, pukul 1 pagi dia baru bisa memejamkan mata. Semalam suntuk ia mengobrol dengan Jongin di telepon. Sudah satu minggu dia tak bertemu pangerannya itu. Jongin sibuk karena pekerjaannya. Oh ya, sudah satu bulan ini dia kembali membuat _webtoon_. Ini hanya untuk menambah isi dompetnya.

Hari ini adalah 100 hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Karena hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk bangun saat matahari pun masih enggan untuk menampakkan diri. Semalam ia berjanji pada Jongin untuk pergi ke sungai Han. Dia ingin piknik sederhana bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin membuat kimbab dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Pukul 9 nanti Jongin akan datang menjemputnya.

Dengan wajah yang masih terdapat tetesan air sisanya mencuci muka. Berjalan lunglai menuju dapur. Sambil berusaha mengikat rambutnya dia kumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di dunia mimpi. Kyungsoo melihat sudah ada seseorang yang sibuk di dapur. Ya, tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya ibunya ramah.

"Eomma. Selamat pagi," sapa Kyungsoo.

Dia berjalan mendekati ibunya lalu memeluk ibunya seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk di gendong dan kembali tidur.

"Kapan kau akan kerjakan ini" tanya ibunya menunjuk potongan timun dan bahan-bahan kimbab lainnya.

"Wah... eomma siapkan ini?"

Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan di pipi ibunya, tanda terima kasih.

"Tapi... dari mana eomma tahu aku akan membuat kimbab pagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jongin semalam."

Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya manja, "eomma, thank you."

"Selesaikan ini. Semua bahan sudah ku siapkan."

Ibunya pergi untuk membereskan rumah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk membuat kimbab. Sebenarnya dia tak yakin bisa membuat kimbab dengan benar, karena ini pertama kalinya dia membuat kimbab. Tapi tak apa, dia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba. Lagi pula ada wanita hebat yang bisa melakukan segala hal disini, ya, ibunya.

Waktu berjalan terasa cepat. Sudah satu jam lebih Kyungsoo berkutat menggulung nasi di atas lembaran rumput laut. Beruntung Kyungsoo tak mendapat kesulitan semua kimbabnya selesai dengan sempurna.

"Akhirnya selesai," Kyungsoo tarik tangannya melemaskan punggungnya yang kaku.

"Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, dan bangunlan Sehun," perintah ibunya.

"Baik, eomma."

Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih segar. Dia berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Adiknya itu masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Lalu berlari dan menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Aak!" keluh Sehun kesakitan.

"Bangunlah pemalas," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah... noona! Tak bisakah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manis?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri. Lalu dengan paksa menyingkirlan selimut yang menutup tubuh Sehun.

"Bangun dan mandilah. Lalu kita sarapan," ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pergi," pamit Kyungsoo membawa keranjang rotan berisi bekal buatannya.

"Kau tidak meminta Jongin masuk? Biarkan dia sarapan lebih dulu," balas ibunya.

"Tidak perlu, eomma."

_"Eyyy, eomma. Akan sia-sia apa yang aku buat pagi ini jika Jongin sarapan disini,"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Sedikit melangkah lebih cepat Kyungsoo menuju pagar. Dengan segera membuka pintu pagar dan menyapa Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" panggilnya semangat.

"Hey," balas Jongin tersenyum.

"Ayo!" ajak Kyungsoo.

Selalu seperti ini. Kyungsoo jika sudah lama tidak bertemu Jongin. Seperti anak kecil yang terus menunjukkan sikap manjanya. Terus menggenggam tangan Jongin. Tak berhenti tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman yang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan apa yang ia bawa. Jongin menyiapkan tempat mereka duduk. Tepat di bawah pohon besar yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

"Aku membuat ini. Semoga rasanya tidak-" ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin melahap satu potong kimbab yang Kyungsoo buat. Mengunyahnya perlahan. Alisnya turun naik, seperti berpikir. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menjelaskan bagaimana rasa makanan buatan Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, kau yang buat ini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "bagaimana? Apa rasanya aneh?"

"Rasanya-hmmm-" Jongin masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Rasanya-hmmm-bisa membuatku kenyang," ucapnya kemudian.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menatap layar handphonenya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari bawah.

Tak ada respon. Kyungsoo asik dengan handphonenya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggilnya lembut mengambil handphone yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Jongin-ah,"protes Kyungsoo seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Aahh... apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi aku menyelesaikan level terakhir!" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu bangun. Memasang wajah tidak senang pada Kyungsoo. Lalu pergi meninggalkan gadisnya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab Jongin pergi, dan Kyungsoo kembali menyelesaikan misinya untuk melanjutkan gamenya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin sudah pergi lebih dari 15 menit.

"Dia masih belum kembali? Dia pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok pria berkacamata memekai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Tidak ada. Kemana Jongin pergi? Kyungsoo lalu menguhubungi Jongin.

"Dia marah padaku? Kenapa dia tak menjawab panggilanku?" Kyungsoo mulai cemas.

Jongin masih belum menjawab panggilannya. Sambil terus mencari Jongin ia kembali menghubunginya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil dengan permen loli yang terus ia jilati. Menarik-narik pakaian Kyungsoo. Melihat anak kecil itu, lalu Kyungsoo berjongkok tersenyum manis dan bicara pada anak itu.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya anak itu lalu memberikan es krim pada Kyungsoo. Dengan senyuman manisnya Kyungsoo menerima es krim itu.

"Untukku? Terima kasih."

Anak kecil itu masih berdiri menatap Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo untuk membuka es krim pemberiannya. Ia memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo untuk membuka es krimnya dan memakannya. Kyungsoo menurut, ia buka bungkus es krimnya dan memakan es krim itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Dengan permen yang terus ada di dalam mulutnya, ia kembali memberikan sesuatu lagi pada Kyungsoo. Sebuah coklat dengan kertas pembungkusnya yang berwarna emas.

"Ini untukku juga?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Anak itu kembali menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memakan coklat pemberiannya, saat es krim yang sebelumnya ia berikan belum Kyungsoo habiskan. Kyungsoo menurut. Ia membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memakannya. Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah tulisan di dalam kertas pembungkus coklat. Tulisan tangan menggunakan pulpen berwarna hitam.

_**Maukah kau menikah denganku?**_

Kalimat singkat yang Kyungsoo bisa tebak dari siapa kalimat itu. Jongin. Mata bulatnya kembali sibuk mencari sosok pria yang masih belum ia temukan sejak tadi. Itu dia. Jongin berjalan dengan wajah yang terus terunduk. Ada semburat rona merah di kedua pipinya karena malu. Jongin lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo tanpa mau melihat wajah gadis di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," pinta Jongin malu.

"Kau yang menyuruh anak itu memberikan ini padaku?"

"Iya," jawab Jongin malu.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau begitu carilah cara agar aku langsung mengatakan 'iya' padamu."

Kyungsoo lalu berdiri sambil memakan es krim, mengejar anak kecil yang memberinya es krim dan coklat itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang bingung.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Do Kyungsoo! Jadi apa jawabanmu?" teriak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**Rabu, 10 Februari**

Jongin sedang sibuk menata rapi meja kecil yang ada di dapurnya. Hari ini tidak ada hari spesial. Jongin hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Karena gadisnya ini sedang sedikit menjaga jarak karena ulahnya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Jongin kembali melamar Kyungsoo. Mengajak kekasihnya untuk menikah, kali ini tentu dengan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menonton film bersamanya di bioskop. Dia membuat sebuah video tentang ungkapan sayangnya dan ajakannya pada Kyungsoo untuk menikah. Video itu di putar sebelum film dimulai. Semua orang dalam studio terkesan dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Meneriaki Jongin dengan kalimat 'kau keren!' Dan pujian lainnya. Tapi, tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya ini justru terlihat kesal pada Jongin karena hal ini. Dengan alasan, dia malu. Semua orang di dalam studio saat itu langsung memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah video itu selesai di putar. Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman, menurutnya cara Jongin sangat kekanak-kanakan. Film belum di mulai, tapi Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat sangat bingung karena reaksi Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian itu Kyungsoo seperti menghindarinya. Semua pesan yang Jongin kirim hanya dibalas sangat singkat. Jika Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo, dia selalu mencari alasan untuk segera mengakhiri panggilannya. Setiap pagi sebelum ia mulai mengajar murid-muridnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunggu Jongin yang akan memberikan lambaian tangan dari kamarnya. Padahal Jongin sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian membuat video itu hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Dia masih sedikit merasa 'cemas' untuk bicara di depan banyak orang meski hanya lewat sebuah video. Karena pada akhirnya dia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang karena hal itu.

Jongin sengaja pulang lebih cepat untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Kyungsoo ia paksa untuk datang meski sejak awal ia menolak dengan alasan ia lelah. Semua sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo sampai.

BEEP... BEEP...

Ada yang membuka lockcode pintu rumah Jongin. Itu pasti Kyungsoo. Benar, itu dia. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membuka jaket tebalnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menjemputmu," ucap Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin lalu mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk. Membawakan segelas cangkir coklat panas. Kyungsoo terus menatap meja makan yang sebelumnya Jongin tata rapi. Jongin yang sadar Kyungsoo terus memandang ke arah meja makan.

"Itu untukmu," kata Jongin.

"Kau mau melamarku lagi?"

"Aku akan lakukan itu, tapi tidak malam ini. Itu untuk ulang tahun kita."

"Ulang tahun kita? Ulang tahun kita sudah satu bulan yang lalu."

"Aku tahu. Kita tidak merayakan apapun saat itu. Kau sibuk bekerja dan aku juga, jadi hari ini kita rayakan."

Kyungsoo memakan spageti buatan Jongin dalam diam. Tanpa berkomentar bagaimana rasanya, apa ada sesuatu yang kurang atau apapun. Jongin tahu gadis di hadapannya ini masih kesal padanya. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo semakin sering seperti ini. Kesal berhari-hari. Padahal sebelumnya dia paling tidak bisa tidak bicara pada Jongin walau hanya satu hari.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Enak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Baiklahn, terima kasih," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang pergi mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di ruang kerjanya. Jongin terus memandang pintu taman kanak-kanak, menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam. Ini usaha terakhirnya untuk membuat kekasihnya tak lagi kesal padanya. Dengan kaki yang terus ia hentakan ke lantai, pandangan Jongin tak beranjak sedikit pun. Itu dia, Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar. Dengan cepat Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Halo," sapa Jongin.

"..."

"Bisa kau lihat ke jendela kamarku?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mencari dokumen yang tertinggal siang tadi. Sebelum ia lupa dan dokumen yang ia cari hilang, dia harus bisa menemukannya. Dapat. Kyungsoo segera keluar setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari. Lalu mencari kehangatan, karena udara begitu dingin.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphonenya bergetar. Jongin menghubunginya. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu pagar taman kanak-kanak, menerima panggilan dari Jongin.

"Halo," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

"Jendelamu?"

"..."

Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Jongin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan senyumannya saat pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kamar Jongin. Jongin berdiri menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas berukuran besar. Disitu tertulis jika Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tak lagi kesal padanya. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin sudah menunggunya tepat di depan pintu saat ia kembali. Wajah memelas Jongin. Kyungsoo paling tidak tahan melihat wajah itu. Kyungsoo melangkah maju.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Sekarang dia berada tepat di hadapan Jongin. Menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan semua rasa bersalahnya.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin tanpa bicara apapun. Ekspresi Jongin seketika berubah setelah Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Tak lagi memasang wajah memelas maaf dari Kyungsoo. Tak lagi canggung karena takut Kyungsoo akan mengomel. Sebuah pelukan hangat Jongin sebagai tanda maaf dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Jongin.

"Aku kesal padamu," balas Kyungsoo.

CHU~

CHU~

CHU~

Jongin secara bergantian mencium bibi, kening dan kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kesalmu pasti hilang," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Buatkan aku coklat panas lagi, oke?" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Oke!" sahut Jongin semangat.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan ribuan gambar wajahnya dibkamar Jongin. Melihat satu-per-satu gambar wajahnya yang ada disana. Seulas senyum tak berhenti ia tunjukkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Kyungsoo keluar begitu Jongin memanggilnya dari ruang tengah.

Duduk di samping Jongin, yang sudah lebih dulu mengahangatkan dirinya dengan selimut yang menutup kakinya. Rangkulan lembut Kyungsoobterima begitu ia duduk.

"Ah... hangat."

"Akan lebih hangat jika kau bersamaku," ucap Jongin.

"Hentikan. Aneh mendengarmu mengatakan semua itu."

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Jongin-ah, semua gambarmu itu. Gambar wajahku. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah memperhatikanku sejak lama."

"Hmmm, sejak aku pindah dan tahu kau tinggal tak jaub dari rumahku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bicara?"

"Aku takut. Teman bicaraku dulu hanya eomeoni. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana aku dulu jika bertemu orang asing."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tak seperti itu lagi."

"Hmmm, itu semua berkat kau."

Handphone Jongin berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari ayahnya. Oh ya, Tn. Kim semakin hari semakin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan anak-anaknya. Tak lagi kaku dan disegani seperti sebelumnya.

"Iya, abeoji."

"..."

"Aku di rumah, bersama Kyungsoo."

"..."

Kyungsoo berbisik pada Jongin untuk menyampaikan salamnya.

"Kyungsoo ucapkan selamat malam untukmu."

"..."

"Iya, abeoji. Selamat malam. Sampaikan salamku pada eomma."

Kyungsoo senang melihat Jongin sekarang ini. Ayahnya tak lagi bersikap kasar atau melarangnya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ibunya tak lagi merasa terkekang dengan hidup bersama suaminya yang begitu tegas. Semoga semua hal baik terus mereka rasakan, itu harapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Abeoji hanya menanyakan kabarku."

"Jongsu menghubungimu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa? Dia menghubungimu?"

"Iya. Dia cukup sering menghubungiku. Mungkin 4 kali dalam seminggu."

"Apa? 4 kali? Sesering itu? Ada apa dengannya? Aku yang jelas adalah saudaranya, dia bahkan menghubungiku jika ia ingat," protes Jongin.

"Dia selalu menanyakan kabarmu jika menghubungiku."

"Kenapa dia begitu senang mendekatimu?"

"Karena aku cantik," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"..." Jongin tak bereaksi.

"Huh? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Menurutmu aku tidak cantik? Huh?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelitiki tubuh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Noona! Noona! Noona!"

Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam di balik selimutnya. Dengan semua rasa kesalnya mendengar teriakan Sehun dari luar kamar, terpaksa membuat dirinya bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih tak bertenaga ia buka pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Oh Sehun masuk dan bicara apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Noona, ini benar-benar gawat!"

"Ada apa? Cepatlah. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Dia mengajakku untuk pergi!"

"Dia siapa?"

"Wanita yang aku ceritakan padamu."

"Ya! Kau membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya karena itu?"

"Ah... noona bantu aku," rengek Sehun.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Ia pergi kekamar Sehun membantu adiknya yang membuat suasana rusuh di pagi hari. Hanya-karena-dia-akan-pergi-bersama-ya-gadis-yang-ia-suka. Sehun mencoba pakaian yang ia pilih, meminta pendapat Kyungsoo bagaimana penampilannya. Kesan pertama 'kencan' dengan wanitanya.

"Ya! Kau ingin semua orang menyebutmu gila? Ini musim panas dan kau mau memakai coat panjang itu?" omel Kyungsoo.

"Ah, iya sekarang musim panas."

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Cinta membuatmu lebih bodoh."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Sehun. Memilih pakaian yang menurut Kyungsoo baik. Kaos putih dengan V-neck, outer denim berwarna biru.

"Gunakan ini."

"Ini? Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak akan aku yakin dia suka."

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pergi setelah berjam-jam sibuk memilih lagi pakaian yang harus ia pakai. Meski pada akhirnya apa yang Kyungsoo pilih sebelumnya yang dia pakai. Tak ada yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Ini hari libur, tapi dia tak berencana pergi kemana pun. Jongin pun tak mengajaknya pergi. Lagi pula sejak semalam Jongin tak menghubunginya. Terakhir kali prianya ini memberi kabar jika dia sedang mengerjakan proyek webtoonnya. Kyungsoo tahu betul, Jongin akan menganggap dunia hanya miliknya jika sedang mengerjakan webtoon. Jadi Kyungsoo, pun tak masalah Jongin tak menghubunginya. Gadis bermata bulat ini sudah mengirim pesan pada Jongin. Hanya tinggal menunggu balasan darinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak akan pergi hari ini?" tanya ibunya.

"Tidak, eomma."

"Kalau begitu kau jangan pergi kemana pun. Eomma meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkan kue untuk acara besok. Eomma harus pergi bersama ayahmu menemui kepala rumah sakit. Dan-"

Belum selesai ibunya bicara, Kyungsoo dengan manis mengecup pipi ibunya yang sibuk membereskan dapur.

"Eomma pergilah. Aku akan diam di rumah menunggu pesanan, eomma," ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, cantik," sahut ibunya.

Ny. Oh, ibu Kyungsoo pergi setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di rumah. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia biarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka membiarkan angin masuk.

TING... TONG...

Ada yang memencet bel rumahnya. Itu pasti yang mengantar pesanan ibunya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo pergi menuju pintu pagar untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi tak ada siapa pun disana. Hanya ada sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda ada di dalam kotak suratnya. Kyungsoo lalu lihat surat untuk siapa itu dan siapa pengirimnya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi di sudit bagian depan amplop itu tertulis nama Kyungsoo.

_Hello, my princess..._

_Bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti ini setiap hari?_

_Saat aku membuka mataku dipagi hari, saat mataku akan terlelap tidur._

_Bisakah aku melakukan itu padamu setiap hari?_

Kyungsoo yang bingung kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sambil terus memandang kertas surat yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berpikir jika ini adalah perbuatan Jongin. Tapi, Jongin baru saja mengirimnya foto sedang duduk di depan komputernya mengerjakan webtoon. Jadi Kyungsoo berpikir lain, mungkin ini hanya orang jahil.

TING... TONG...

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Kyungsoo pun kembali berjalan menuju luar untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel. Sepertinya kali ini benar orang yang mengantarkan pesanan ibunya.

"Apa benar ini rumah Ny. Oh?"

Ternyata benar yang mengantar pesanan ibunya. Berarti surat yang Kyungsoo terima hanya orang jahil yang lakukan itu. Kyungsoo kembali masuk sambil membawa kotak berisi kue-kue yang beroma sedap. Kyungsoo simpan kotak itu di atas meja makan. Membuka penutupnya dan menhirup aroma wangi.

"Jika aku cicip satu potong pasti tidak masalah," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu potong kue dan ingin langsung memakannya. Namun, tiba-tiba...

TING... TONG...

"Apa eomma memesan makanan lain?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Kyungsoo pun membatalkan niatnya menikamti kue itu. Dengan kesal ia kembali berjalan menuju pagar untuk melihat siapa lagi yang datang. Tidak ada siapa pun. Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa kotak suratnya. Ada. Surat dengan warna amplop yang sama dan ada namanya tertulis disana. Kyungsoo lalu kembali melihat apa isi surat itu sebelum kembali masuk.

_Hello, my princess..._

_Bolehkah aku menjadi pangeranmu?_

_Pangeran yang selalu bisa melihat senyummu setiap hari_

_Pangeran yang selalu ada di sampingmu_

_Pangeran yang selalu mengisi hari-harimu..._

"Hello, my princess..." sapa seseorang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan pakaian begitu rapi membawa satu bouquet bunga mawar berwarna biru membetuk sebuah hati. Itu Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah curiga jika yang mengirimnya surat-surat ini adalah Jongin. Dan ternyata benar, itu dari Jongin.

Pria ini, kembali melamar Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Tentu dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hello, my princess," sapa Jongin.

"Kau ini. Masuklah. Kau lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Jawablah pertanyaanku dalam surat," pinta Jongin.

"Pertanyaan?"

Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia lihat sekelilingnya mulai banyak orang yang memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bolehkah aku menjadi pangeranmu?" ucap Jongin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau tarik aku masuk?" protes Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja mereka memperhatikanmu seperti itu? Lihatlah, keringatmu."

Kyungsoo lalu mengelap keringat Jongin dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Jongin dia hanya berdiri mematung melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Aku harus berusaha lagi?" tanya Jongin lemas.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin dan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sayang padamu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau sayang padaku menikahlah denganku Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Jongin dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju rumag kaca. Ya, lamaran Jongin lagi-lagi tak membuat Kyungsoo berkata 'iya'. Ini artinya, Jongin harus kembali mencari cara agar Kyungsoo berkata 'iya'.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, antar aku," pinta Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sehun santai.

"Ya! Antarkan aku, aku sudah telat."

"Aku harus menjemput my bear."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Siapa? My bear?"

"Iya. Kekasihku. Aku harus menjemputnya."

"Wanita yang kau ceritakan itu? Sekarang dia itu kekasihmu? Dan kau memanggilnya my bear?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Astaga. Kau ini. Bisakah kau cari nama panggilan lain? Itu terdengar menggelikan," protes Kyungsoo.

"Tidak menurutku itu manis."

"Terserah padamu. Terpenting sekarang, antar aku pergi bekerja. Aku sudah telat."

"Aku harus memutar jika harus mengantarmu lebih dulu."

"Aigoo... baiklah, baiklah. Kau jemput kekasihmu biar aku ikut denganmu, lalu kau antarkan aku, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang sambil terus melihat jam. Karena dia benar-benar sudah telat. Dia akan datang tepat waktu dan tidak akan sempat menyapa Jongin dari jendela kamar Jongin seperti biasa.

"Kenapa, kau duduk di belakang?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin di anggap sebagai kakak yang tidak baik. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu, aku tidak ingin dia memberikan kesan buruk padaku."

"Wah... noona, kau benar-benar kakak terbaik."

"Jalankan saja mobilnya dengan baik dan cepat."

Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Kyungsoo melihat ada seorang wanita berlari terburu-buru sambil memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju mobil Sehun dna Kyungsoo ada di dalamnya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat dia bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa wanita itu.

"Eonni?"

Sontak wanita yang baru saja masuk dan menyapa Sehun langsung melihat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia tak kalah terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di kursi belakang.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Dia-kekasih-barumu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Iya, noona mengenalnya?"

"Cepatlah jalan, aku sudah telat ucap Kyungsoo," kali ini dengan dsantai dan terus bertukar pandang dengan wanita di samping Sehun.

Ya, ternyata wanita yang baru saja naik dan dia dia adalah kekasih Sehun adalah orang yang Kyungsoo kenal. Itu adalah Soonil. Ternyata gadis yang selama ini Sehun ceritakan adalah Soonil dan dia adalah kekasih Sehun. Selama ini Sehun bercerita tentangnya tak pernah sekali pun ia sebut nama gadis itu. Pepatah dunia memang sempit, itu benar adanya. Sekian banyak wanita, begitu luas negara tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Tapi, dia bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Eonni, sampai jumpa," pamit Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang melihatmu hari ini. Sampai jumpa," balas Soonil.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai bekerja, karena sekarang ia bekerja di taman kanak-kanak, jadi dia selesai mengajar saat hari masih siang. Biasanya Kyungsoo membantu pengajar lain untuk membereskan kelas, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk tidak membantu. Ibunya meminta Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja, mengantarkan dokumen.

Sebelum ia pulang, Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah Jongin sebentar. Memeriksa apa Jongin menyimpan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu rumah Jongin. Dia menggendong seorang bayi mungil, wanita itu datang dengan koper-koper besar bawaannya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mendekat dan bertanya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

Wanita itu lalu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman.

"Ah, yes. I'm Donna and I'm looking for someone," ucap wanita itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Someone? Who?" Kyungsoo balas pertanyaan wanita itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang ia mampu.

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kyungsoo. Entah Kyungsoo harus terkejut atau bersikap biasa saja. Seorang wanita asing datang membawa begitu banyak barang, plus dengan seorang bayi. Wanita itu menunjukkan foto Jongin. Wanita itu mencari Jongin.

"He? And who are you?"

"I'm his wife and she is his daughter," jawabnya lembut.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan wanita ini. Wife? Daughter? Istri dan anak? Apa maksud semua ini. Wanita ini istri Jongin dan bayi itu adalah anak Jongin? Dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan, Kyungsoo mencoba kembali mencari informasi. Kyungsoo mempersilakan wanita dan bayinya masuk. Kyungsoo memberikan segelas teh untuk wanita itu.

"Excusme, can I ask you something?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, yes. Sure. And sorry for bothering you. I just know this address, so I just came here. He just gave me this address."

"It's okay. Are you sure if you have the right address?"

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo lalu melihat apa tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Di kertas itu tettulis sebuah alamat, dan itu benar-benar alamat rumah Jongin. Jadi wanita ini benar istri Jongin? And bayi lucu itu adalah anak Jongin? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa begitu lemas. Tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemani wanita itu karena harus segera pulang. Ibunya sudah terus menghubungi sejak tadi. Kyungsoo berpamitan pada wanita itu, meminta maaf karena ia harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. You can stay here, the owner will back at 4 pm."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" tanya wanita itu.

"Yes, you can. It's not good for your baby if you stay outside."

"Okay, thank you. And may I know who you are?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo lupa sejak tadi ia tidak memperkenalkan diri.

"I'm his friend," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan perasaan tak karuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menghubungi Jongin dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi siapa wanita itu?

Kyungsoo masih terus memikirkan tentang Donna yang sekarang pasti dia masih berada di rumah Jongin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan dia seorang diri di rumah Jongin?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya. Pikirannya tentang Jongin dan Donna terus menganggunya. Dia putuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin untuk bertanya tentang Donna.

"Jongin-ah."

"..."

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Ah, begitu? Jongin-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"..."

"Apa kau kenal Donna?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang merapikan meja kerjanya siap untuk pulang setelah sejak pagi hari ia bekerja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Handphone Jongin berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Itu Kyungsoo. Ia mengapit handphonenya menggunakan pundaknya sambil terus membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Iya, Kyungsoo-ya. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku sudah selesai dan setelah membereskan mejaku, aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Menanyakan apa, sayang?"

"..."

"Donna? Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

.

.

.

.

Ada rasa kesal di dalam hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar reaksi Jongin. Jongin begitu terkejut saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Donna. Seperti dia tak ingin Kyungsoo tahu. Seperti ingin menyembunyikan itu darinya. Bagaimana ini? Jongin benar-benar mengenal Donna.

"Tidak Jongin-ah. Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau begitu kau hati-hati saat pulang nanti."

"..."

Kyungsoo tak mau bicara banyak tentang Donna dengan Jongin. Mendengar Jongin tahu siapa Donna membuat Kyungsoo sakit. Kyungsoo ingin marah. Kyungsoo menangis. Kenapa Jongin tega melakukan ini padanya. Bahkan ada seorang bayi, dan Donna mengatakan jika bayi itu adalah anaknya.

Langit yang masih menunjukkan semburat cahaya matahari terbenam, tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Kyungsoo seperti sedang berjalan di tengah badai yang begiu besar. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bahkan Sehun yang tak tahu apapun harus mendapat omelan dari Kyungsoo.

Membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menahan sedu tangisannya agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Pintu kamarnya ia kunci rapat-rapat agar Sehun tak sembarangan menerobos masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tak ingin ada orang lain yang bertanya 'kau kenapa?' lalu 'apa yang terjadi?' Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Air matanya terus membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat jika pintu pagarnya terbuka. Itu berarti ada seseorang di dalam. Jongin berpikir jika Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat seorang wanita dengan seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya, duduk di sofanya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"You! Where are you going? Why you leave me and Lena?" ucap Donna dengan nada kesal.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memandang wanita itu penuh tanya. Tahu jika wanita itu tidak bisa berbahasa korea, Jongin mencoba bicara.

"Excusme, may I know you? And who you are? And what are you doing here?"

"What? You don't know who I am? I'm Donna, your wife Kim Jongsu!"

Seketika rasa bingung Jongin hilang begitu wanita itu menyebut nama Jongsu. Kim Jongsu. Wanita ini pasti mengira jika Jongin adalah Jongsu. Secara perlahan Jongin menjelaskan siapa dia dan mencoba bicara pada Donna. Bukan rasa iba yang muncul dalam diri Jongin setelah mendengar apa yang Donna ceritakan.

Donna, mungkin sekarang namanya menjadi Kim Donna. Wanita muda ini adalah istri Jongsu. Jongsu belum meresmikan hubungan mereka, tapi Jongsu tidak mungkin menelantarkan dan meninggalkan Donna karena ada Lena diantara mereka. Donna adalah teman satu kampus Jongsu. Dia adalah gadis Eropa yang cantik, meski dia berasal dari Eropa tapi wajahnya tak terlihat seperti wanita Eropa lain. Berambut pirang dan berwajah khas. Donna seperti orang Asia, bahkan terlihat seperti orang korea.

Jongin tahu Donna, karena Jongsu pernah menceritakan tentang wanita ini padanya. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu jika Jongsu melakukan hal sejauh ini. Satu tahun dia tinggal di Italy dan dia sudah bertemu seorang wanita bahkan seorang anak. Jongin rasanya ingin menggantung leher Jongsu saat ini juga.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't know if Jongsu have a twins," ucap Donna meminta maaf.

"It's okay. Have you try to call him?"

"Yeah, I have. But he didn't anwers my call. My message too, he didn't reply it."

"I'll try to call him for you."

"I'm really sorry for bothering you. If you feel uneasy you can take me to hotel. Let me wait Jongsu in there."

"Ah, no problem. You can stay here. It's too dangerous if you stay in hotel by yourself and Lena."

Demi apapun, Jongin sejak tadi sudah mengutuk Jongsu dalam hatinya. Jongin berusaha menghubungi Jongsu tapi sama seperti Donna, Jongsu tak menjawab panggilannya. Saat Jongin melihat handphonenya dan melihat nama Kyungsoo, ia teringat tentang Kyungsoo yang bertanya tentang Donna sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan-jangan-"

Jongin lalu bertanya pada Donna bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Donna, sorry. May I know how you can get in to my house?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah, yes. I'm forgot to tell about that. Before young lady let me get in to your house. She leave me after that. But I'm forgot to ask her who's her name."

Benar dugaan Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir jika Donna mencarinya dan berpikir jika Donna adalah istrinya. Dengan cepat Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk bicara padanya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Apa dia benar-benar berpikir jika Donna adalah kekasihnya? Dan Lena adalah anaknya? Jongin harus menemui Kyungsoo dan meluruskan semua ini. Kyungsoo salah paham dan ini semua karena Kim Jongsu. Jongin meminta izin pada Donna untuk pergi.

"Kim Jongin!" teriak seseorang begitu Jongin membuka pintu.

"Ya! Kim Jongsu!"

Jongsu datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Jongsu terkejut saat melihat ada Donna sedang menggendong Lena yang sedang tertidur. Bukan sambutan yang baik yang Jongsu terima tapi bentakan dan omelan dari dua orang yang ada bersamanya sekarang ini.

"Aigoo! Kau ini! Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya! Aku harus menyelamatkan masa depanku!" gerutu Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terburu-buru menginjak pedal gas mobilnya agar ia segera sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Sudah bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo salah paham dan sekarang ini dia tidak ingin bicara pada Jongin. Sehun yang membukakan pintu rumah saat Jongin datang. Dengan cemas Jongin menunggu Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo. Sehun mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sudah berjam-jam diam di dalam kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar. Menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersahabat pada Jongin. Kacamata ia pakai untuk menyamarkan matanya yang sembab. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk bicara di rumah kaca. Tidak enak jika nantinya Kyungsoo meledak-ledak bicara dengan Jongin.

Sesampainya di rumah kaca Kyungsoo tak memulai pembicaraan. Hanya menatap Jongin seperti sedang mengeluarkan laser dari matanya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hmmm," sahut Kyungsoo malas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung bicara tentang ini. Kau bertemu dengan Donna?"

"Hmmm."

Jongin pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Siapa Donna, kenapa Donna datang ke rumahnya. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlewat. Jongin menjelaskan itu secara rinci agar Kyungsoo tak lagi salah paham karena itu.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan wajahnya saja aku baru melihatnya tadi saat aku sampai di rumah."

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah mendengar cerita Jongin. Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan berusaha menenangkan gadisnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat dia menunjukkan foto itu? Aku pikir itu adalah kau? Dan bagaimana aku tidak berpikir tentang Jongsu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa dia."

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah, aku benar-benar tidak berpikir tentang Jongsu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau marah padaku seperti ini. Karena itu tanda jika kau benar-benar sayang padaku."

"Lalu dimana Donna sekarang?"

"Dia sedang bersama Jongsu."

"Huh? Jongsu? Dia datang kesini?"

"Iya. Dia datang sesaat sebelum aku pergi menemuimu."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Mengucapkan maaf karena kesalahpahamannya dengan sebuh pelukan. Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo, memandang mata sembab Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Lihat matamu. Berapa lama kau menangis, huh?"

"Apa aku masih terlihat cantik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, "tentu saja, kau cantik bagaimana pun kau."

.

.

.

.

Jongsu menemui ayah dan ibunya esok harinya setelah ia datang dari Italy. Jongsu tak datang seorang diri. Donna bersama sang bayi mungil ikut bersama Jongsu. Tn. Kim, ayahnya benar-benar marah saat tahu siapa Donna. Tapi hatinya luluh saat melihat ada Lena kecil diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah?" ucap Tn. Kim.

"Ini bukan masalah, abeoji. Tapi keajaiban," jawab Jongsu.

"Kau masih melawanku?"

"Tidak, abeoji. Sebenarnya aku akan mengatakan tentang ini saat aku kembali. Aku mencintai Donna dan aku pun sayang pada Lena. Ini memang kecelakaan, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya karena aku cinta padanya."

"Selesaikan studimu disana, lalu kau cepat kembali dan urus keluargamu disini."

"Itu pasti."

"Sebelum kau kembali, menikahlah dengan cara yang benar dengannya disini. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan status yang tak jelas?"

"Iya. Aku akan mengikuti apa keinginanmu, abeoji. Dan terima kasih."

Jongsu akhirnya meresmikan hubungannya dengan Donna. Sebuah pesta kecil yang hanya di hadiri keluarga saja. Sekarang Donna resmi menjadi istri Jongsu dan menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Senang rasanya semua kekacauan kecil ini berakhir bahagia. Donna akan tinggal disini bersama Tn. Kim juga istrinya. Donna yang masih sangat muda harus mengurus Lena seorang diri, tentu Ny. Kim melarang itu.

"Kyung-kyung!" panggil Jongsu bersemangat.

"Jongsu-ya!"

Jongsu memeluk Kyungsoo melepas rindunya pada gadis ini.

"Aku rindu padamu!" ucap Jongsu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin datang memisahkan Jongsu yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Kau! Kenapa selalu bersikap jika Kyungsoo adalah milikmu!" gerutu Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau iri karena tidak mendapat pelukan dariku? Kemarilah, biar ku peluk kau," Jongsu lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Tapi dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan pelukan saudara kembarnya.

"Ingatlah jika kau sudah memiliku Donna."

"Aku akan selalu ingat. Lalu kalian kapan akan menyusulku?" tanya Jongsu tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah saat Jongsu bertanya seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kau masih belum melamarnya?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudah berkali-kali," jawab Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tanyakan padanya kapan dia akan menerima lamaranku dan segera menikah denganku," jawab Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Aku mau mengambil minuman," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 10 Desember**

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat sup ayam untuk Jongin. Sebentar lagi Jongin pulang dan Kyungsoo ingin makan malam bersama Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo diminta untuk makan malam bersama ibu Jongin. Tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur memasak Ny. Kim batal mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam bersama hari ini. Rumah Jongin sudah seperti rumah Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya di rumah Jongin.

Omongan tentang mereka lebih baik untuk cepar menikah pun semakin sering Kyungsoo dengar. Sudah satu tahun mereka bersama. Kedua sudah sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau terlalu cepat menikah saat dirinya belum siap. Lagi pula Jongin belum melamarnya lagi setelah terakhir kali dia melamar dengan mengirimnya surat itu.

_**Nalang gyulhonhae joolae**_

_**Nalang pyungsengeul hamggae sallae**_

_**Ooli dooli alkong dalkong seolo saranghamyuh**_

_**Na dalmeun aeehana nuh dalmeun aeehana nako**_

_**Chunnyun mannyun apeujimalgo nan salgo shipeundae**_

_**Soljikhi malhaesuh naega nul duh joahae**_

_**Namjawa yuhja saiae**_

_**Geudae jodago hadundae**_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar lagu Lee Seung Gi - Will You Marry Me, dari luar rumah. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju luar. Pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas tiba-tiba saat melihat ada di luar. Jongin berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri. Membawa satu bouquet bunga tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Beberapa orang dengan gitarnya bernyanyi mengiringi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Seperti biasa. Membuatmu berkata 'iya'," jawab Jongin.

Jongin melangkah, mendekati Kyungsoo memberikan bunga yang ia bawa lalu berlutut sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin melamarnya. Tapi, usaha Jongin kali ini membuat Kyungsoo teripu malu dan tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tidak akan mengatakan banyak hal. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu, karena kau tahu itu, aku tidak akan mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu karena setiap hari aku katakan itu padamu," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana gugupnya Jongin karena tangan prianya ini begitu dingin menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berisi sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang begitu cantik. Kyungsoo benar-benar tersipu malu, di dalam hatinya meletup-letup seperti ada ribuan kembang abi menyala.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Tak sedikit dari mereka berteriak menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menerima lamaran Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu meminta Jongin untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lalu mendekat pada Jongin.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin dan menarik Jongin masuk. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka sontak berteriak riuh. Sebagian dari mereka berteriak riang dan memberikan selamat. Jongin masih terpaku bingung dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tak memberi jawaban, hanya menciumnya. Apa artinya itu? Dia menerima lamarannya?

"Kau ini, membuatku malu saja," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau menerima lamaranku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jongin.

"Carilah cara agar aku langsung menjawab 'iya'," ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sebentar! Maksudmu, kau menolakku lagi?"

"Terima kasih untuk ini."

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, huh?" bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Berapa kali aku harus melamarmu? Aku sudah berlutut, bahkan aku memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu di depan banyak orang. Kau tidak tahu itu sulit bagiku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Berkali-kali melamarku tapi tak pernah mendapat jawaban pasti darimu!" ucap Jongin dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo tercengang. Melihat Jongin yang membentaknya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika dia salah dengar.

"Apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan agar kau mau menikah denganku? Membelah lautan? Membawamu ke atas langit?" kata Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa denganmi?" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku akan berhenti melakukan ini!"

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mematung melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin marah karena Kyungsoo terus memintanya mencari cara lain untuk melamarnya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Jongin tapi terlambat, Jongin yang kesal sudah pergi.

"Dia marah padaku? Jo-Jong-Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil handphone di dalam. Berusaha untuk menghubungi Jongin. Tapi nomor Jongin tak bisa ia hubungi. Jongin benar marah padanya. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan semarah ini padanya. Hari semakin malam, Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin pulang. Tapi dia yak kunjung datang. Ibunya sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kyungsoo menulis note dan menyimpannya di atas meja makan.

_Jongin-ah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang. Aku buatkan kau sup. Hangatkan sebelum kau makan._

_I love you _

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan perasaan bersalah dan perasaan takut. Jongin tidak pernah membentaknya bahkan marah padanya seperti ini. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hal bodoh yang ia lakukan setiap Jongin melamarnya. Selalu meminta Jongin untuk mencari cara lain untuk melamarnya. Kyungsoo tidak berpikir jika Jongin akan marah bahkan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Sehun. Setidaknya Sehun mau mendengar keluh kesahnya hari ini. Tidak mungkin jika ia menceritakan ini pada ibunya. Karena dia hanya akan mendapat omelan karena sikap bodohnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun-ah," tanya Kyungsoo terisak.

"Astaga. Kau ini. Sekarang kau sadar jika yang kau lakukan itu salah?"

"Berhentilah memarahiku."

"Kau sudah hubungi dia?"

"Nomornya tak bisa ku hubungi."

"Biarkan saja hyung untuk sendiri. Sekarang dia sedang kesal padamu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri menatap jendela kamar Jongin dari depan yaman kanak-kanak. Jongin masih belum menghubunginya. Selain itu, Kyungsoo pun tak bisa menghubungi Jongin sejak kemarin. Kyungsoo berkali-kali melihat jam di handphonenya. Ini sudah hampir pukul 9 tapi kenapa Jongin belun juga membuka gorden kamarnya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin sebelum kelas dimulai. Kyungsoo pergi menuju dapur melihat sup buatannya masih utuh dan dingin. Lalu dia pergi menuju kamar Jongin. Kosong, Jongin tidak ada.

"Dia tidak pulang? Dia tidur dimana semalam?" Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kyungsoo lalu menghubungi Jongsu bertanya apa mungkin Jongin menghubunginya. Tetapi Jongsu mengatakan jika Jongin tak menghubunginya. Lalu Kyungsoo coba bertanya pada Donna, siapa tahu Jongin pulang dan menginap di rumah ibunya. Tapi Donna mengatakan jika Jongin tidak datang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus lakukan ini padanya? Apa salahnya jika aku mengatakan 'iya'? Lagipula dia tidak akan langsung menikahi mu setelah dia melamarmu Do Kyungsoo!" gerutu Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo izin untuk tidak masuk bekerja hari ini. Tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik. Sudah tiga hari Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Ratusan voice mail sudah Kyungsoo tinggalkan tapi Jongin masih belum menghubunginya.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo begitu mendapat izin untuk masuk. Dia duduk di sudut ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Kau sakit?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Berikan aku uang."

"Ambil di dalam dompetku," perintah Kyungsoo.

"Kau memberiarkan aku mengambil uang dari dompetmu?"

"Hmmm. Cepatlah pergi."

Sehun pergi sesuai perintah Kyungsoo setelah ia mengambil uang sesuai apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo menahan Sehun saat Sehun berada di depan pintu.

"Kau akan pergi bersama eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertemu dengan hyung," jawab Sehun santai lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring langsung bangun dan mencoba mengejar Sehun. Tapi Sehun terlanjur pergi.

"Apa Sehun akan bertemu dengan Jongin? Tadi aku tidak salah dengar dia menyebut Hyung? Jongsu ada di Italy, pasti yang Sehun maksud hyung itu adalah Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun. Jika benar Sehun akan bertemu dengan Jongin, dia harus ikut agar dia bisa bicara dengan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, kau pergi bertemu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"..."

"Benarkah? Dimana? Biarkan aku ikut."

"..."

"Sehun-ah! Oh Sehun!"

Terputus. Pembicaraannya dengan Sehun terputus. Sehun mengatakan jika baterai handphonenya habis. Kyungsoo coba menghubungi adiknya lagi tapi sekarang Sehun pun tak bisa dihubungi. Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang ini. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Jongin yang marah. Namun, sekarang saat Sehun akan bertemu dengan Jongin semua malah seperti ini.

Jam demi jam terlewati. Hari semakin sore. Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun pulang sejak tadi. Ingin bertanya bagaimana Jongin dan dimana Jongin sekarang ini. Tapi adik menyebalkannya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, makanlah. Sejak siang kau belum makan," perintah ibunya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kau ini. Isilah perutmu jika kau tak ingin sakit. Ibu pergi."

Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri. Kenapa semua orang seperti menjauhinya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri meninggalkannya. Apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar? Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongsu tapi Jongsu bilang dia sedang ada kelas. Perbedaan waktu membuat Kyungsoo tak bebas bercerita pada Jongsu. Donna, sulit jika Kyungsoo harus mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Haejin, temannya ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan tour guidenya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu di negara mana Haejin berada saat ini. Sehun, Kyungsoo tak berharap lebih pada adiknya ini.

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Ibunya, ayahnya dan juga Sehun masih belum kembali. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur. Perutnya protes minta Kyungsoo untuk makan sesuatu. Dengan malas ia mengunyah makanan dimulutnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk makan meski ia tak ingin.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari Sehun. Dengan segera Kyungsoo terima panggilan itu.

"Iya, Sehun-ah," jawabnya mencoba terdengar biasa.

"..."

"Apa? Apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi."

Kyungsoo ambil jaket tebalnya lalu pergi tanpa berganti pakaian lebih dulu. Sehun menghubunginya. Dia mengatakan jika Jongin masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang setelah bertemu dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo tak banyak bertanya, hanya meminta Sehun memberitahu dimana Jongin di rawat. Dada Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Dia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Air mata Kyungsoo tak mau berhenti dengan semua perasaan khawatirnya ia berlari menuju ruangan tempat Jongin di rawat. Kyungsoo merasa lemas saat membaca nama pasien yang tertempel di dinding samping pintu. Disitu jelas tertulis Kim Jongin. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo buka pintu kamar itu, lalu ia lihat Sehun ada di dalam.

"Jongin-ah," panggilnya sendu.

"Noona."

Itu benar Jongin. Kim Jongin yang sedang terbaring dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya. Kepala Jongin terbalut perban ada bekas darah tempat luka itu berada.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyung tertabrak mobil lain yang melanggar lampu laku lintas, aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian itu. Aku hanya dihubungi saat hyung sudah berada disini."

"Jongin-ah, kau bisa mendengarku? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" isak Kyungsoo.

"Noona, berhentilah menangis, hyung akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau lihat semua luka ini. Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja!"

Sehu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kamar Jongin untuk membawa sesuatu untuk kakaknya minum agar lebih tenang.

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis menundukkan kepalanya sambil terua memegang tangan Jongin. Berharap Jongin akan segera membuka matanya dan mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja.

_**Nalang gyulhonhae joolae**_

_**Nalang pyungsengeul hamggae sallae**_

_**Ooli dooli alkong dalkong seolo saranghamyuh**_

_**Na dalmeun aeehana nuh dalmeun aeehana nako**_

_**Chunnyun mannyun apeujimalgo nan salgo shipeundae**_

_**Soljikhi malhaesuh naega nul duh joahae**_

_**Namjawa yuhja saiae**_

_**Geudae jodago hadundae**_

Tiba-tiba lagu Will You Marry Me menyeruak di ruang tempat Jongin di rawat. Kyungsoo yang masih terisak terlihat kebingungan.

"Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis saat melihat Jongin membuka matanya bicara pada Kyungsoo bahkan mrnunjukkan kotak kecil berisi cincin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tak lama satu per satu orang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tn. Kim, ibu Jongin, Jongsu, Donna bersama Lena, Haejin, Soonil, bahkan orang tua Kyungsoo juga Sehun memenuhi ruangan.

"Jo-Jongin-ah."

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga hari sebelumnya hari sebelumnya...**

"Kau yakin jika ini akan berhasil?" Jongin memastikan.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil, benar Sehun-ah?" Jongsu meyakinkan Jongin.

Jongin, Jongsu dan Sehun bertemu mereka merencanakan untuk membuat Kyungsoo tak lagi menolak untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Jongsu dan Sehun yang memberi ide. Idenya adalah, Jongin akan melamar Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya. Mereka sudah bisa menebak jika Kyungsoo akan kembali menolak lamaran Jongin. Jongsu menyuruh saudara kembarnya marah karena Kyungsoo yang terus menolak ajakannya menikah.

Ternyata benar. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi meminta Jongin untuk kembali mencari cara lain untuk melamarnya. Sesuai rencananya Jongin marah karena sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Sejak saat itu hingga hari Jongin akan melamar Kyungsoo lagi, ia akan menghilang tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada Kyungsoo. Berat memang, Jongin harus seperti ini pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin lakukan ini agar Kyungsoo mau menerima lamarannya.

Hari dimana Jongin kembali melamar kekasihnya. Sehun berpura-pura akan bertemu dengan Jongin tanpa memberitahu pada Kyungsoo dimana mereka bertemu. Semua kelurga Jongin minta untuk datang ke tempat Jongin akan melamar Kyungsoo. Ya, rumah sakit tempat ayah Kyungsoo bekerja. Semua orang setuju untuk membantu Jongin untuk melancarkan rencananya. Tn. Oh setuju untuk meminjamkan ruangan untuk Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo setuju meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di rumah. Jongsu dan Donna pun membantu dengan tidak mengatakan dimana Jongin berada. Bahkan ayah Jongin pun ikut membantu dengan tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya selama Jongin bersembunyi disana untuk menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata berhasil.

.

.

.

.

"Jo-Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau menikah denganku."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa semua luka dan perban yang terlihat menutup luka Jongin.

"Ini semua bohong? Lalu untuk apa mereka semua ada disini?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Mereka? Mereka membantuku untuk melamarmu sekarang ini."

"Eomma? Appa? Dan kau Oh Sehun?"

"Maafkan aku, noona," ucap Sehun meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu. Jongin dengan cepat memeluk gadisnya yang masih terlihat bingung. Berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan pelukannya. Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin kesal.

"Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku? Kau tahu bagaimana takutnya aku mendengarmu kecelakaan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika kau tak terus menyuruhku mencari cara lain untuk melamarmu."

"Ini caramu melamarku? Ini tidak lucu Kim Jongin!"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membuatmu tertawa, tapi untuk membuatmu menerima lamaranku, sayang."

"Kau ini!"

"Karena ini cara terakhirku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa jika kau kembali menolakku."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba mengucapkan 'terima' bersama-sama. Sekarang dalam ruangan itu riuh dengan suara mereka.

"Pakaikan cincin itu di jariku," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang pakaikan cincin itu," Kyungsoo mempertegas.

"Itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memberi jawaban iya pada Jongin. Senyum lebar dan rasa senang yang teramat Jongin tunjukkan. Ia memasang cincin yang ia berikan di jari Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima lamaran Jongin setelah berkali-kali Jongin melakukan itu. Meski ada rasa bersalah karena harus membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Tapi itu tak lagi jadi masalah. Karena Jongin tak perlu lagi mencari cara bagaimana agar kekasihnya berkata 'iya'. Satu kata yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka. Kata 'iya', hanya itu kata yang Jongin tunggu selama satu tahun ini. I love you Do Kyungsoo, you'll be my princess forever.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO!**

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter terakhir ^^,**

**Maafkan karena update yang lama karena kesibukan yang tak bisa ditolak *deep bow***

**Maafkan ending yang ga jelas hihihi .**

**Thank you for your attention yeoreobun...**

**Thank you for your love...**

**Thank you for your support...**

**Maafkan jika selama fanfic ini ditulis banyak kekurangan dan sering buat reader kesal karen nunggu update.**

**Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan dan Kim Jongin milik saya *plak***

**Author menyebalkan ini hanya bisa mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH dan LOVE YOU**

**Keep support me and give me your love~~**

**READER-NIM SARANGHAE...**

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

***deep bow***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	25. SORRY

**HELLO EVERYBODYYYY...**

**Huwaaaahhh Lineku semaleman rame gegara Sehun ga sama Luhan.**

**Itu hanya permulaan sodara sodari...**

**Tidak bermaksud membuat kecewa dan tak sayang dede Sehun dengan memasangkan dia dengan orang lain... hiks :(**

**Maafkan saya... *deep bow***

**Fanfic ini akan ada sequel ^^,**

**-Tapi... CERITA TIDAK AKAN DI PUBLISH DALAM WAKTU DEKAT-**

**Authorpun manusia dan butuh liburan... Mungkin akan di publish setelah tahun baru ^^**

**Semoga tidak ada aral melintang dan bisa dengan segera dan sesegera-geranya publish new story...**

**Keep give me your lovee **

**SARANGHAE READER-NIM**

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

**CHU~**


End file.
